LIFE
by jdc0630
Summary: Bella loses everything, but begins again in Alaska with a new life & lots of surprises. AH - HEA Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE**

**Chapter 1**

**I have been on the road from one side of the country to the other. I have seen a lot of**

**new things; things I never got to go see when my parents were alive. It was always socializing**

**with the upper crust snobs of society, going overseas to different countries & never getting **

**to get out to do such a mundane activity such as sightsee. God forbid.**

**I was also in private schools with the main population being female. Snooty little bitches**

**just like their mothers', or worse.**

**Then, because of the popularity of my father's businesses we were constantly being **

**hounded by the paparazzi. News media hell hounds out for their share of your last drop**

**of blood. **

**Almost two years ago I was finishing my senior year of school & my parents went on an **

**overseas trip to pedal the wares of one of my father's companies. I didn't want to miss **

**any of my final exams so I stayed at school while they went on their trip. **

**They had been in Italy a few weeks when I received a call to come to the front office**

**of the school. Upon arriving at the office I noticed Jason Jenks our attorney & my god father**

**waiting for me. The head master showed us to his office & left so Jason could talk to me.**

**"Bella, I understand you have finished all your exams? That you are finished with school**

**except for the graduation ceremony, correct?" Jason asked questionably.**

**"Yes, I'm finished. I'm ready to leave, as I'm not really interested in their ceremony. I can **

**have them send me my diploma. Why? Is something going on? Are my parents alright?" I**

**asked unassuredly. I knew there was more to Jason coming to my school than to discuss **

**my finishing my studies.**

**"Bella, I'm afraid there has been an accident. Your parents plane crashed in the Alps & there**

**were no survivors. I'm sorry, so sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but there's **

**nothing to be done. They are in the process of recovering anything they can & sending it **

**home. I am arranging everything. I'm here today to help you pack & take you home with me."**

**I don't know what happened after that except Jason had my room packed, my belongings**

**sent to his house, a funeral, the reading of the will & my residing in an emotional coma **

**for over a month & a half. I had my days of not getting out of bed, not eating, not speaking, **

**not doing a damn thing. Finally I decided to go to my families house & see what was being**

**done with everything. That was a HUGE mistake. I was attacked by the paparazzi & the **

**news press the second they got wind I had emerged from the house. I had bought myself**

**a Toyota FJ Cruiser 4x4 in black & I loved it. It could very easily run over these pricks if they**

**didn't get out of my way. With some stealthy driving I managed to get away from them & **

**ended up at a hotel. I decided at the last minute I need some time away from it all. I needed**

**to decide what I was going to do with my life. **

**I checked in at the Hampton Inn & Suites for an extended stay. I had my laptop & planned**

**to do some research on a few things I was thinking of getting involved in. I called Jason **

**informing him what happened with the paparazzi & my barely getting away. I told him I was**

**taking some time for me & I had my cards, my SUV & my laptop if he couldn't reach me **

**through my cell phone. Got to buy a charger for it. Damn.**

**Calling down to the front desk to see if they had someone who could go pick up some **

**things for me, finding out they had a person who could do some shopping. I then contacted**

**the personal shopper at Nordstrom's about the items I wanted to order & having them **

**delivered to the hotel.**

**After a pretty hectic day I finally got the clothes straightened out from Nordstrom's & **

**received the items I had the person from the hotel pick up for me. I ordered room service as I **

**had plans to make it an early evening as I was going to be doing some heavy research **

**tomorrow on my future life.**


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright infringement intended. Just having a little fun with some wonderful

characters we all love.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 2**

**Upon waking the next morning I felt much better physically. I guess I just needed a total**

**break from everything. I know Jason is very concerned about my mental health, but I am**

**fine. I feel as if my life is fixing to take a drastically wonderful turn for the better. Better **

**for me.**

**I call down for breakfast & a healthy supply of coffee as I plan on staying in & starting to **

**do my research in what direction I want to take my life.**

**After a quick shower, throwing on some comfy yoga pants, a t-shirt & foregoing any shoes**

**I plant myself at the dining room table. This suite has it all. A complete kitchen, refrigerator,**

**microwave, four burner stove, dishes, cookware. If I can possibly get someone to go **

**shopping, or try to get out on my own maybe late at night to gather a small supply of **

**groceries I could cook for myself. Maybe I need to call Jason to get some help getting a few**

**things' taken care of, plus I need some information as to what all was left to me in my **

**parents' wills. As to what I now own & what I can sell. **

**I know a lot of things had been sold such as houses, cars, some horses we owned at a house**

**in Texas. I know there are quite a few businesses; corporations I have no interest in. My **

**understanding is the board of directors' to each business just kept on as if nothing happened,**

**but now anything major was taken up with Jason Jenks. He was our personal & corporate **

**attorney for our family. **

**Jason said he was sending me a list of all business & personal belongings along with a copy **

**of both their wills. He was also enclosing a current bank statement so I would be informed **

**of total money currently available to me. Within the hour I was up to my neck in so much **

**legal jargon I was choking on it. **

**Jason had also sent me a body guard, Seth Gianini. His mother was Italian, his father was **

**Native American. The mother did not marry & raised him alone. Seth was tall, dark **

**complexion, dark brown eyes & jet black hair. Seth was thirty four years old, never been **

**married & was not currently in a relationship; wasn't looking for one either. Just my kind**

**of guy. **

**I had never been involved with anyone due to my being in an all girl school, plus I was only **

**eighteen years old & not in the least interested in a relationship other than being friends.**

**I changed my suite to a two bedroom suite still with full kitchen facilities. I talked Seth into**

**us going to a grocery store late at night so I could get groceries to cook for the two of us. **

_**Yes, I can cook. Got a chance to watch quite a few episodes of Food Network. Seems to **_

_**calm me.**_

**With four, almost five hours under my belt of rehashing all my assets I have come to under-**

**stand I am a very young multi-millionairess. I have roughly two hundred fifty million dollars**

**in the bank, with close to five billion dollars in businesses. **

_**Watch your back Bill Gates. hehehe**_

**Seth & I go to a twenty four hour store that is part grocery, part everything else you could **

**imagine store. I spent almost five hundred dollars on food & a few necessities. It just felt**

**good to get out without being accosted.**

**After getting back to the hotel it was entirely to late to be cooking so we ordered room **

**service. I was roughing it with a nice big steak & fries. Seth was following me close behind.**

**We were giving the beef industry a run for their money tonight. After a very nice dinner**

**Seth ventured off to his room to watch some television & I continued to pound the keys**

**on my laptop. I put in a few more hours when I look up to see it is almost midnight & I **

**know I got another long day of inventorying possible things to venture into for a life. **

Now, let me know what you think. Working on next chapter...thanks muches


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright infringement intended. Just having a little fun with some characters we all love.

I am going to explain a little bit now about my writing. I HATE dialogue. There will be dialogue, but it will be just a lot of decisions made by Bella. There will be some to help move things along & especially when certain people are introduced into the story. Just hang in there with me. I promise to make it worth your while.

I had a reviewer mention she shopped at Nordstrom's but stayed at Hampton Inns. That would be Hampton Inns & Suites in downtown Seattle, Washington. One of the more classy highend hotels. I did do a LOT of research on pretty much everything I have mentioned, or will use in this story. I research it as if it was my butt going to use any of the things available to them. Plus the press wouldn't think to look at a hotel of this caliber for her.

Appreciate your inquisitiveness. However, I do appreciate being able to reply one-on-one to any reviews.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 3**

**Upon spending a few weeks going over different ideas & interests I was close to making **

**a decision. But at present, I was close to pulling out every bit of hair on my head. I needed**

**a break from this room & from making a major decision that would effect me for hopefully**

**the rest of my life. **

**"Seth, what do you say about us getting out of here for a little while? I was thinking we could**

**go out to dinner & maybe just a walk through Pike Place Market?" I asked hopefully.**

**"Alright. Just throw on a hoody & some sunglasses & you should be safe. There's not been **

**anyone around asking, or looking for you in a while. I think we're safe to get out for a short**

**trip," Seth said assuredly.**

**So donning a black hoodie, jeans, my converse, throwing my hair in a ponytail, I grab my **

**wallet, keys & sunglasses. I know we're going in Seth's truck, but it's just a habit. Seth has**

**a pretty cool ride. It's a Chevy Colorado, black with tinted windows & a four door. I kind of**

**like it. Not my Toyota, but it'll do. lol**

**We were told to try a Supreme's Pizza Place. It was said they had New York style pizza & **

**pretty good prices. I was game, so we headed over there. It was close to the university so **

**we imagined it might be pretty busy for a Thursday night. Turned out not to be to bad. Still**

**want to go to Chicago if to do nothing but try some of their pizza places. Might do it from **

**the looks of things. **

**Anyway, we had a good dinner & went to Pike Place Market & done some shopping. It was **

**really nice to just get out for a change. **

**After getting back to the hotel I decided I wanted to talk to Seth about some things I had **

**decided on. It was awfully late, so I asked him to hear me out on a few things. Then give **

**him a chance to think about it & us talk in the morning. **

**I got us both something to drink & proceeded to tell Seth about my wanting to buy a lot of **

**land in Alaska, have a big house, horse barn, cattle barn, cabins for employees, a longhouse **

**& many more things built. I want to raise horses & sell them, but I just want away from **

**people & the pressures of the press. Mainly a chance to just live. **

**I plan on buying the land; about twenty five hundred acres of Alaska wilderness, contracting**

**a construction company to build the house of my choice, a seventy five stall horse barn for **

**starters & then take it from there. I want to buy an Airstream Serenity 28 foot. It would be our **

**home for about a year & a half. I figured I would go ahead & buy a Chevrolet Kodiak to use to**

**tow the Airstream & my Toyota FJ Cruiser for personal use. I had a lot of plans. **

**We were going to have to store Seth's truck & anything else we were not going to take**

**with us, or didn't have room to store in our vehicles, or the trailer. I knew there was a lot to**

**be done before I began to feel as if I was finally going to just live.**

**The next morning I got up, took a shower, got dressed & called down to order breakfast. I**

**started us another pot of coffee I was sure we would be needing.**

**Seth walked in right after they delivered breakfast. We sat down & enjoyed our meal & **

**coffee. It really was turning out to be a good day. The sun was already out & I had a feeling **

**things were about to take a turn for the better. **

**After loading our dishes back on the cart & sitting it outside the door I proceeded to make **

**us both another cup of coffee. We then adjourned into the living room to discuss the ideas **

**I had come up with. **

**"Seth, I hope you can bear with me. Just listen to everything I have to tell you on what I **

**want to do & then pose your questions. I have done a lot of thinking the past few weeks & I**

**am very determined to carry this out to the end. Are you ready to listen?" asking **

**inquisitively.**

**"I'm ready. I know you have done a lot of research, so let me know what you've come up with **

**& us take it from there, alright?"**

**With a nod of my head I proceeded to tell Seth about the property I was interested in in **

**Alaska. It was twenty five hundred acres of prime wilderness & there was a lot to do before**

**I would even be able to call it home. There would have to be surveys, water surveyed for, **

**wells dug in numerous locations to supply the many buildings, electrical power brought in **

**through generators, having wind turbines, windmills, & solar panels put on every building.**

**Having about ten wells dug for water supply. I tell Seth I want at least a six bedroom, six **

**bathroom log home built, with a big fireplace in the living room & the master bedroom.**

**I want a big kitchen with pantry, a music room & library.**

**I want to have a seventy five horse stall barn built as I want to raise friesian & dapple vanner**

**horses to be show grade. I want a heifer shed for about a hundred head of cattle, all heifers**

**for personal use. **

**I also want about ten small cabins built with two bedrooms & a bathroom in each one for **

**the employees. I am also looking to build a longhouse which will contain a big industrial**

**size kitchen to be manned by a chef & four additional staff. It will also contain a dining area,**

**a game room, television room & a library - computer room with fireplace at the end of the **

**building. There will also be a separate building attached at the end that will contain six **

**washers, six dryers for personal use by the employees.**

**I plan on a big green house to grow vegetables in year round, along with a big garden during**

**the spring & summer months. **

**I'm hoping to have at least two on-site vets with about four vets assists. Hopefully someone**

**with a degree in animal husbandry as I plan to only inseminate my cattle & if it becomes**

**a necessity to inseminate the mares, then so be it. I would also like their input as to raising**

**chickens for our own eggs.**

**"Now wait a minute Bella. You are pretty much sounding like you want to become totally **

**independent from outside sources. Is that what I'm hearing?" asking quuestionably.**

**"That's pretty much right on the money. I want to become self-sufficient as far as growing **

**everything we'll consume. We can go hunting & process the meat. I also want to build**

**a big storage building to hold generators in an emergency, freezers, building supplies, tools,**

**excess food, anything in excess.**

**I'm also wondering as my body guard if you will continue this with this move to Alaska, or **

**will you go on to other employment?"**

**"As your body guard I have been hired by Jason Jenks to protect you until further notice. I'm**

**on the job twenty four - seven, but I am very interested in this project you seem so hell bent**

**on venturing into."**

**"This is not a project, Seth. This is going to become my life. I have seen many things in my **

**short life & not to much of it good. I have been exposed to the harsh world of the upper**

**crust snobs, the paparazzi, the news press, the hateful spiteful money grubbing people that**

**are only interested in what they can get out of you. I don't want any part of it. I want my **

**solitude & I feel as if this is my only way of getting it. I WANT to do this for me, if for no one**

**else. Can't you understand this?" I ask him with tears in my eyes. I will them not to fall, as I**

**don't want to come across as a cry baby. I want this, with or without his help in any shape,**

**form, or fashion.**

**Seth continues to sit looking at me finally dropping his head. He remains quiet for a bit & I **

**go into the small kitchen to get us some more coffee finding I need to make another pot. I**

**go about getting it ready to go & lean back against the counter. **

**Seth walks in & looks at me. "I understand, Bella. I will help you anyway I can if this is truly **

**what you want to do," he say's with a smile.**

**"Yes...thank you, Seth. I also got it in mind to build you a small house if you want it to be**

**separate from me. Who knows, there might be someone that comes to work for me that you**

**just might want to date. Maybe more," with a sly smile on my face.**

**He just shakes his head at me. **

**Now, to get started on getting my life moving on. **


	4. LIFE Chapter 6

**LIFE**

**Chapter 6 **

**A couple days' had passed & we managed to get a few things accomplished. When we went to pick up the Kodiak at the Chevy dealer Seth managed to sell his truck without any problems. They managed to get the extras we wanted added to the truck & the gooseneck hitch installed with no problems. **

**Now, we were on our way to pick up the Airstream travel trailer getting it hooked up to the new truck. We drove both back to the hotel parking them & going upstairs for lunch. We discussed our shopping list of supplies we wanted to obtain for the trailer, such as sheets, blankets,pillows, linens for bathroom, kitchen, cookware, dishes, personal items such as soaps, shampoos, toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors, hairbrushes, etc, etc. The list was becoming endless & there was still more to add. **

**I needed to gather some pet supplies such as some throws, toys, leashes, collars, dog food, travel water bowls, & I mentioned to Seth some cases of bottled water in singles & gallons to refill the tanks in the trailer in case of running short. Also buying propane tanks as there was storage to hold two of them. Another thing was a coffee maker with a timer. I HAD to have my coffee first thing & as soon as possible. **

**We also needed to buy about three, or four coolers. I found a trio of Igloo coolers that would do the job for us. **

**After Seth came back from making sure everything was locked up, we ordered big greasy cheese burgers & fries from room service. We knew we were going to be doing a load of shopping tomorrow getting ready to hit the road to Alaska. Seth was also going to track down a good drone he wanted to use to survey the property. He had been in contact with his friend in Forks that would fly us over to take some aerial shots of the layout of the land. I was looking at the lake as where I wanted to have my house built. Either way, in about a week, or two I will have my first look at my future home. I can hardly wait. **

**I was so eager to get started I was up drinking coffee at 6:30 watching the sun come up. It was looking to be a good day for all the running around we had planned. It was Thursday, October 23, 2019, & by this coming Saturday I was planning on being on the road to Alaska. I could hardly wait. I knew I needed to stop by Jason's office to pick up the documents for the property & a checkbook to start paying for all the expenses I knew would be coming.**

**I started another pot of coffee just as Seth came walking in. He looked rightfully rumpled. "Did you not sleep well?"**

**"Not really, but I know we got a lot to do today. Just need lots & lots of coffee," he moaned as his head hit the kitchen table. I couldn't help but laugh at him & slide a cup under his nose. The miracle of caffeine. I swear coffee is the nectar of the Gods. **

**After my cofee, a long shower & more coffee we were finally ready to head out the door. We were leaving the truck & trailer & going in my truck. Our first stop was at Jason's office & he came equipped with a lot of questions about my plans. I just told him we were going up to check out the property, obtain a construction company to start clearing & building. Then, we were on the road. There were a few places I wanted to go see. Mainly I wanted to spend some time in a lot of snow. I figured we could go to Colorado, or possibly Montana. I planned on checking out their weather to see which would be best.**

**A lot of the campgrounds were closing at the beginning of October, which might pose a problem. **

**We ended up going to Target, Bed Bath & Beyond & Walmart. I should have just went to Walmart instead of all the running around. They had everything I was wanting. I even found another bigger Acer laptop. Seth even found a drone at a pretty good had quite a variety, but I had no idea what any of it was. I just told him to get what he needed. **

**The back of my truck was packed & I was wore out. Seth looked to be dragging his ass, too. We headed to the hotel pulling up next to the truck - trailer unpacking everything & decided to go have dinner before attempting to tackle putting everything away. It looked to be going to take a few hours.**

**We still had to go grocery shopping tomorrow & picking up my new dog, Baxter. He was a six month old Newfoundland black as midnight & beautiful.**

**I found us a mexican restaurant called Gorditos & the food was yummy. Absolutely to die for & so much food for two people. Seth didn't have a problem eating enough for three, or four people. Dang...lol !**

**After a wonderful dinner which almost put us both in a ood coma we went back to the hotel & started unpacking stuff in the trailer & putting things away. We were going to have a big cooler in the Kodiak, one on wheels in the trailer for when we camped & I had a twenty five quart small one in my truck. I was going to haul about twenty gallons of water & about three cases of individual bottles. I know there are places that supply water, but I was covering our ass if we couldn't get access to some of these places. **

**We got everything put away with a ton of garbage which Seth took to the hotels dumpster. One less thing to worry about. We retired to our room, took showers, got dressed for bed & met in the living room. After getting something to drink we started working on a grocery list. The trailer had a good size refrigerator, but I didn't plan on trying to keep a lot of food at one time. We would manage to find places to buy meats & such especially when we could camp somewhere, build a fire & Seth could get his cook on. **

**Things were looking good. Seth sat & fiddled with the drone getting it ready & I managed to find me a construction company to contact; McCarty Construction. They were known for some of the more beautiful BIG log homes built in & around Denali & Fairbanks. I would be calling him...wait, it's not to late. I'll call him now.**

**"McCarty Construction. This is Emmett. How can I help you this evening?" sounding rather chipper.**

**"Well, Emmett, this is Bella Swan. I'm calling as I'm in need of a construction company to hire. I just bought twenty five hundred acres between Fairbanks & Coldfoot. " I was saying.**

**"Wait, your the lady that bought all that land?" sounding a little shocked.**

**"Yes, I did. I plan on building a horse ranch with a possiblity of cattle being thrown in there. It's going to be my home. I'm looking for someone to build me a house, horse barn with seventy five stalls & maybe more, about ten cabins for employees, a longhouse, storage barn & numerous other projects. I'm looking to spend a lot of money to get it the way I want it. It will be my home when I'm finished. I am in Seattle right now, but I'm leaving hopefully no later than this Saturday morning heading that way. Emmett, do you have big equipment to clear out the land?"**

**"Yeah, that's not a problem. Are you planning on driving straight through?" sounding inquisitively.**

**"Possibly. We're kind of undecided at the moment. I may be stopping off in Forks to get a friend of my body guards to fly us over & take aerial shots of the property. I know there's a lake & I'm hoping to get a spot pretty close to it for my house. I've got people coming to start drilling for wells & installing windmills & turbines. I'm going to be running everything electrical off this along with solar panels on every building."**

**"I'd like to give you a call when we get kind of settled there to come up, us sit down & discuss what all I would like to have you build. Is that going to be possible in the next couple weeks?"**

**"I don't see why not. Are you going to be renting some place close by?"**

**"No, we're coming well equipped. It will be a big travel trailer & a couple trucks. We're only planning to stay long enough to get my plans laid out & get you what you need to get started on my house. There's a lot more to it than what I've mentioned Emmett, but I will explain when I get there. I'm hoping you accept my offer for the work. I heard you were the best."**

**"I do my damndest. Alright, Bella, I'll be waiting on your call. Hope to hear from you soon."**

**I think I got me my man. Seth had gone to bed, so I started to wind down & headed to bed myself. It was deinitely going to be a long day tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 7

No copyright infringement intended. Just playing around a little.

I hope you are enjoying the story. As I said before, I hate dialogue. Therefore, the biggest part of this is told in Bella's POV. There is going to be dialogue especially when Edward makes his appearance. Just hang in there with me. We got one heck of a journey coming up.

Please let me know what you think.

Oh, by the way, there is a group on Facebook for the story titled...LIFE. I am posting pics to go along with the story. Hope you enjoy them.

413806629307379/photos/10211625673156563/

**LIFE**

**Chapter 7**

**Sitting at the dining table drinking coffee & trying to remember the few more things we needed to pick up before we hit the road to Forks. We had a metal storage box for the back of the Kodiak. It would hold our campside cookware, a small gas powered generator & a few other items. **

**We also needed to go by & pick up the satellite phone I called about yesterday. Better safe than sorry. There were places we would be without cell phone reception. Once we got that we only needed to go grocery shopping & then pick up Baxter. I was so ready to hit the road. **

**We got the groceries put away & loaded all the cases of water in the back of my truck. I got a little bed set up in the back of my truck for Baxter & was fixing to call about Lise. I'm not sure I'll be able to get her, but I'm like Seth on the fact we won't be down here in two weeks to get her then. I can always get her neutered at a later date. I figure we'll be at the property a month, or more trying to get some land cleared & supplies to start building. **

**The man I just called about Lise said I could come & get her; that it was just a little short of a week early. So, I'll have two dogs with me which is fine. Not sure if Seth likes dogs, or not. We went & picked up Baxter & then drove out to pick up Lise. I was ready for my babies & apparently they were ready for me the way they were acting. It was so cute ! Baxter just about ran all over Lise; her tiny butt. To Cute !**

**We got the trucks fueled up, the GPS set & we're on our way to Forks. Finally !**

**Dang, Forks is a little town. Turns out it only has a population of 3,832 people. Very small, but it seems it is kind of popular due to the Twilight movies being filmed here. Very cool !**

**We pull into a diner parking lot so Seth can call Paul about flying to take aerial shots of the Alaska property. Paul said he'd have to file a flight plan for tomorrow morning since it was so late in the evening. We asked Paul if there was some place we could park our camper for the night & he suggested coming to his house. We could park there, but he only had a one bedroom studio apartment. Seth told him we had a big travel trailer & it wasn't a problem. **

**We got directions to his house & sat up out to the side. He did have a very small house, but if it worked for him no problem. We made plans to meet up around ten in the morning to go to the airport in Port Angeles & fly out to survey the property. We decided to make some sandwiches & call it a night. I was definitely wore the heck out. We got Seth's bed made up, which turned out to be very easy. I got Baxter & Lise settled in the bed with me & before I knew it the sun was shining in my eyes & I had two hyper babies. I threw on some sweats, my shoes & took them out before breakast. **

**Coming back into the trailer Seth was making coffee, so I proceeded to put out my babies some food. They were eating like little piggies. To Cute !**

**Seth & I sat down to discuss this trip. It was to get pics of the general layout of the land. I had some pics from the people we bought the property from, but I really wanted more detail, especially around the lake. We had no way to take my dogs & I was apprehensive to leave them. Seth suggested he fly up with Paul, let him take the pics, come back & us sit down to go over what he found. I decided to just let Seth fly up with Paul & when we got up there I'd have a better idea, plus we could use the drone to get closer pics. **

**Paul said it wouldn't take but a couple hours to get up there, maybe three hours at the most to get the pics, refuel at the airport & fly back. I decided to take a shower while they were gone & then take my babies out, again.**

**The shower wasn't to bad. It was plenty big enough even for Seth. I think we're going to be alright in this for the next year & a half. Part of that will be at the property & hopefully by then I'll have water & electricity I can run to the trailer.**

**I can't wait to get up there & talk to Emmett McCarty. He has no idea what he is going to get involved in, but he sure can make a lot of money if he takes the job.**

**Before I knew it I had made a fresh pot of coffee after coming back from walking my babies & I heard someone pulling up. It was Seth & Paul. I had no idea it had already been almost four hours they had been gone. They both came in smiling & I was anxious to see what they found. They proceeded to grab something to drink, while Seth grabbed my laptop. They sat down without a word, taking the flash drive from the camera they downloaded the pics. **

**Seth looked at me & told me to hold on; that I was going to love what they found. He proceeded to start going through each picture & I was blown away. It came upon one that had the lake with thick woods right up to the very edge of it. THIS was where I wanted my house to set. **

**They would have to take earth movers to plow a road down to the lake & start from there clearing out the land. It was packed with trees as far as you could see. I had plans for fireplaces in the house, so there was plenty of firewood. I would see if Emmett could get any of it milled to be used in building of the stuff I was wanting built. **

**I could hardly wait to get started. I turned to Paul & handed him an envelope. Inside was $15,000 for the trip. To me it was worth every penny. He didn't want to take it at first, but I wouldn't take it back. He did me a big favor. I asked him if it was alright to stay the night; that we would be leaving in the morning. **

**The land was beautiful.**

**Paul left after offering his services if needed at a later date. He told Seth just to give him a call & he'd be there. **

**I couldn't quit looking at the pictures. It was a dream; so utterly beautiful. Lots & lots of work & maybe taking more than a year & a half. I had so many dreams, but the wildlife was scary. I didn't want anyone hurt, so this meant we would have to take the tree lines way back. I would need enough men, or women to ride the fence lines with shotguns when the horses, or cattle were out. This is something I've got to plan for; maybe a little bigger horse barn for more horses. Ordering shotguns to have on hand.**

**I'm going to need a strong foreman; definitely.**

**Seth left me to it while he made us something to drink. Finally sitting down across from me he said, "Were your eyes bigger than you thought?"**

**"Huh?" What the hell was he talking about.**

**"I mean, do you feel like you've taken on more than you can handle?"**

**"Not until I run out of money & I really don't see that happening," raising my eyebrow at him. "Seth, I do know I'm going to need one hell of a foreman, but, no nothing is impossible. Now, if you get to a point you don't want to be involved with it anymore, all you have to do is tell me. No hard feelings. It is going to be very trying at times & it may take a little longer than I thought, but I'm not giving up. End of story."**

**He sat there looking at me & finally nodded saying, "I'm with you as long as it takes."**

**"Alright then, let's go down to this diner for dinner & then get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow & I can hardly wait."**


	6. Chapter 8

**LIFE**

**Chapter 8**

**Early the next morning I set out making us coffee, eggs, toast, bacon & orange juice. I figured we would appreciate a nice breakfast before hitting the road. I knew it was going to be a long & trying trip. **

**I really like the kitchen in the trailer. It's actually very nice. It has a dining table with seating for the two of us. When we reach the property Seth is installing a mini-satellite so we can pick up stuff on the television. I'm not into all that crap, but do like to watch a good movie every once in a while. I brought along about fifty of the best ones I own. I can always go buy newer ones. **

**Seth likes to keep abreast of the news. To me there is enough going on in my life I can't take on the worries of the world. Maybe that sounds a little self-centered, but I've been pretty much left on my own. I'm taking on making a home for me & hiring a bunch of people to help. I will take care of them. **

**After cleaning & stowing everything, making sure it's not going to fly all around the place we head to the gas station to top everything off. **

**I take Baxter & Lise for a short walk as we are getting gas & loading our coolers in our trucks. We got our GPS set with the coordinates, hook up our hands free bluetooth to keep in touch with each other, I load my babies up & tell Seth to take the lead. I'll follow for a while. I tell him in a couple hours we'll pull off for bathroom breaks, gas & whatever else we need to do.**

**Around 4:00p.m. we pull off at a fairly nice looking rest area. Seth is taking my dogs for a walk & I'm going to start dinner. I decide to try to make spaghetti with a meat sauce, garlic bread & a small salad. I'm about halfway done when Seth comes in. He fixes my babies some food, grabs a beer sitting down.**

**"Well, I talked to a couple people out there about where we were going. They had a few suggestions. They said there are long stretches of road & with our pulling that trailer it might be advisable to stock up on some spare cans of gas. One man even said the weather is getting kind of rough in some places, so to be ready for snow & possible ice. Bella, I think we need to find some place to grab us some gas cans & I can tie them down on the back of my truck."**

**I lower the heat on everything, grab myself a beer sitting down. "Alright, where is the closest place we can hit some big chain store?" I ask inquisitively. **

**Seth pulls out the computer pulling up our map & say's there are quite a few places just this side of the border. In fact, another hour or two on down the road there is a Walmart Shopping Center with a gas station. **

**After dinner, we load back up to make the trip to the store. Once we arrive Seth runs in grabbing four five gallon cans & a small tarp to cover them & tie down with bungee cords. They sat right up tight next to the storage box on the truck. Once he get's those situated & load the other few things he got we went inside the trailer.**

**We went back to the web-site that listed things'we couldn't take across the border & we were pretty much covered except for a couple bottles of beer. Seth came up with a way to get my handgun in by burying it deep in the back of my seat. My hunting rifle was allowed, so that didn't pose a problem. They questioned me more than they did Seth. Oh well, I had a visa, so there were no problems. I was just sweating bullets over my gun, but Seth said it would be fine. **

**After we cross the border we start looking for a place to park. We find there are places starting about ten to fifteen miles over the border heading towards Hope, B.C.. We find a place pulling out our portable generator & hook it up to the trailer to keep things running. We decide on a simple dinner of chinese from a restaurant just down the road a couple miles. I wasn't going to argue, so while Seth was gone to get dinner I took my babies for a walk bringing them back & fixing them something to eat. I go ahead changing my clothes into some sleep wear, then proceed to make up Seth's bed. I told him to just leave it, as we had the dining area. We really didn't need the extra area. **

**By the time he get's back we're set to sit down, eat dinner & finally go to bed. We are finally in Canada on our way to Fairbanks. I figure a couple days down the road finding a hotel/motel to give us a break. A chance at a shower on their dime, plus Seth had a good point. We could refill the gallon water jugs off them. LOL**

**I'm not sure what happen to us, but I didn't wake up until almost ten in the morning. I know we were tired, but that was almost twelve hours of sleep. Definitely time for coffee.**

**Seth is still snoozing, so I get the coffee to going & go back to my room to get dressed for the day. I grab a jacket, a cup of coffee, my two babies & off we go on their morning walk. They are just so cute. Baxter just about plows over Lise & then she runs up biting him any where she can. To Cute !**

**It's kind of overcast today. Lovely weather to be driving in. I have a feeling we're going to see rain, too. Guess I need to check out the weather for the next couple days. Let me see if I can pick up anything on the television. It looked like we were going to have rain for the next three days, which was just lovely.**

**We head back to the trailer just as Seth is finishing getting dressed. He has drank some coffee & got another pot brewing. **

**"How you feeling this morning, Seth?" watching him as I pour us some coffee. I set them on the table & lean down pouring my babies some breakfast. **

**"Good, how'd you sleep? I can't believe I slept so late," he say's as he sits down.**

**"It was wonderful. I've only been up about an hour myself. It's kind of overcast out there. Looks like we got rain coming. I was just fixing to see if we could find anything on the television, or the computer."**

**We ended up only finding a forecast online, which said the next three days was constant rain. Just lovely. Well looking at our map & info we got on mileage we got to cover from Hope, B.C. to Quesnel, B.C. was roughly two hundred fifty three miles & about five hours driving time. With the rain I figure we will make Quesnel & depending on how rough the driving has been we might make it to Chetwynd, B.C.. It's about another four hours & one hundred ninety one miles more. It may just be to much for us both.**

**"Oh crap. Look Seth. Besides the rain we got temperatures dropping. This just keeps getting beter by the minute. I thank God we don't have a schedule to follow. We make Quesnel I think we might find us a couple rooms for the night, or maybe two to give us a break. How does that sound?"**

**"Sounds pretty good, even though that shower is not so bad. I enjoyed the heck out of it this morning," with a smile.**

**"Good, you can refill the water tank to it then," laughing at his fallen face. Teach him. hummm**

**I go over starting us some breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon & decide we need to hit the grocery store soon. They have a Walmart Super Center not far from here. After breakfast, cleaning everything up, making sure everything was locked down we head to Walmart. I decide I'm doing the running in as it's to the grocery store part & I won't take as long as Seth would. I grab us some steaks, potatoes, fresh green beans & musrooms. We need some fresh bread, eggs, cheese, milk & I'm grabbing a few more cases of water. I go ahead & get some ground beef, pintos & onions for chili, along with some saltines. I might check in the deli to see if they have some kind of bread, cornbread, or something to go with it. **

**Anyway, I'm through in a little under an hour with fighting the few little crowds trying to get checked out. Seth has managed to fill the tank for the shower, move the clothes around so we can use the other closet for storing cases of water. He also let Baxter & Lise out to run off some of their energy & take their break. **

**We get everything put up, pull in to the closest gas station filling everything up. I give Seth a hug telling him to be careful & take his time. I don't want either of us hurt. We have all the time in the world to get there; no sense in hurrying. I do need to call Emmett when we stop next to see if he can go in and kind of pave a road down to the lake & clear out a spot where we can camp down there.**

**"Seth, do you want me to take the lead?" I ask inquisitively.**

**"No, you stay behind me. I can handle any kind of mess we might run into with the weather. I've got a heavier load. Just follow me, alright?"**

**I nod at him & we both pile into our trucks. We're back on hwy ninety seven, the AlCan Hwy.. The scenery sure is beautiful even through the rain. I can't wait until we pull up & there are no more highways for a little while. I got a feeling we are so going to enjoy the break. **

**The rain is slow & steady. Even a few periods of nothing but a light mist. Not to bad & we make good time. We stop for bathroom breaks, a light snack, letting my babies out for a bit & decide if the weather keeps up as it has we are going to venture on down the road towards Chetwynd B.C.. It's only one hundred ninety one more miles. I just hope the weather holds out. There are quite a few rest areas we can pull into for a break. We should be alright. **

**We make it to Quesnel, B.C. & decide after a break to try for Chetwynd. It's only one hundred ninety two miles & if it starts raining any harder we'll pull into a rest area for a bit. Try to get some rest even if we have to take it in breaks.**

**We're about halfway to Chetwynd & are both about at our wits end. The first rest area we come to we decide to take a break & take turns trying to take a small nap. I tell Seth to lay down first & I'm going to make us something to eat. I get him to lay down on my bed away from the noise & I start making us some chili. I got the beans on a low heat while I brown the ground beef, chop some onion, diced tomatoes, chili powder, salt & pepper. Get that cooked pouring it into the beans & lower the heat so it can simmer. I also make me a pot of coffee along with a gallon of sweet tea. **

**I sit down pulling my phone out to call Emmett. "McCarty Construction, this is Emmett."**

**"Emmett, this is Bella Swan. How are you?"**

**"Doing good, doing good. Have you started on your way up here yet?" asking inquisitively.**

**"As a matter of fact we are about halfway to Chetwynd. We were planning to try to get a motel room for a day, or two when we got there. It is really tedious trying to drive in this weather & pulling a big trailer. We just need a break."**

**"So your coming up the AlCan Highway? It's not to bad except for some of the construction spots. So, what can I do for you?"**

**"Actually I was wanting to send you a picture we got from the aerial shots we made & some coordinates to see if you can plow me a road down to the lake. Also, clear out an area for a couple trucks & an Airstream trailer. We plan on being there for a bit to lay down the plans for the house. I also got people coming out to dig me a bunch of wells & windmills for my electricity. I plan on depending on windmills, wind turbines & solar panels to supply me power. "**

**"Emmett, I figure in a week we should be there. We're not really in any kind of hurry, but I understand we've got some nasty weather coming in the next couple weeks. I know it's going to be hard to do any building then, but I really want to get in there if to only live in my trailer. Do you think it's possible?"Sounding very hopeful.**

**"Send me the pics & coordinates. I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything, but I'll do my damndest, alright?"**

**"Emmett, I really want you to help me make my dream come true. Please, do whatever you can. Also, do you think it would be possible to mill any of those trees & use the lumber to help build some of the buildings I'm wanting?"**

**"I've got some people that can go in there with Canadian hand saw mills. It will take longer."**

**"How about a bigger portable saw mill? I would pay for it if you can find us one, kind of like an incentive gift?"**

**"Bella, I can find one for about $5,000, but there's no sense in just buying it. I mean, let me see if I can find someone that will rent us one, alright?"**

**"Just see what you can do Emmett. We pulled off to take a break. I need to take a quick nap, so how about I call you either tomorrow, or the next day to see what you managed to get done. Sound alright?"**

**"Sounds good. Send me that picture & the coordinates. I talk to you in a day, or two. Be careful."**

**"Thanks Emmett, will do. Pics & info on the way now. Talk to you soon."**

**I have so got to take a nap. I check the trucks to make sure they are locked up. Turn the chili off, grab a blanket with my dogs & pile up in Seth's bed. I am just so tired I can't go on.**


	7. Chapter 9

No copyright infringement intended. Just playing around a little.

I have a surprise for my readers. I have been pounding the keys as I am so anxious. I got you two chapters I am downloading right now. Things' are getting wonderful & the arrival of Edward is coming up.

hehehe

I can hardly wait. So, enough jabbering; let's get on with the story.

Hope you enjoy...

**LIFE**

**Chapter 9**

**A couple days later we're making our way into Haines Junction, Yukon Territory. Our next stretch of road is two hundred ninety miles to Tok, Alaska. Then it's only two hundred two miles into Fairbanks, Alaska. Still got about two hundred more miles to my property, but we will finally be there. I can hardly wait.**

**I talked to Emmett a day, or two ago. They were able to get a couple earth movers down in there & we got a road to the lake. He also found someone to rent us a portable saw mill, but I really think we'd be better off just buying one. It's a little over seven thousand dollars for a brand new one & a couple extra saw blades. They are also throwing in a small trailer. I say buy it, but I'm bowing to Emmett's opinion on this. **

**He also said there have been people coming & going working on the wells, which they have got a couple already dug with a possible three more depending on what I plan building. **

**There have also been some people surveying sites out to construct the windmills. It's finally coming along, slowly but surely.**

**I also told Emmett when we reached Fairbanks we were spending a day or two doing laundry, stocking up on supplies & then we would be heading towards the property. He said he was going to put a marker, or have a truck stationed out at the road to let us know where to turn in. Just to be looking on the left hand side of the road for it.**

**After spending a couple hours in the Bass Shop picking up some hunting rifles & ammunition we head to the Walmart. There I buy us a bunch more blankets, sheets, towels, another bigger 72 gallon cooler, some plastic milk crates, bungee cords, water to fill the closet, some cheese cloth to filter water from the lake, six more propane tanks, booties for my dogs, sweaters, more blankets for my babies, a bunch of gloves for me & Seth, pajamas, sweats tops & bottoms. Then we hit the grocery section. **

**I bought a lot of meat, pastas, beans, frozen vegetables to make a big pot of beef soup. I got some stuff for Seth to cook outside with his handy cookware. I loaded up on dog food, canned & dry. I got my babies some rawhide treats & dog biscuits. Some new toys, because they have been wonderful on this trip. I loaded up on aspirin, cold meds, kleenex, all the basic things we needed & loads of new movies. **

**Seth bought a couple heavy duty gas powered chain saws, basic hand tools, a fire ring, a few more gas cans, some rope, hooks, some hand axes & an assortment of knives. We finished up knowing he would make the trips into town if the weather continued to turn bad. **

**I got to thinking heavily about a ATV & possibly a snow mobile. If things were going to be rough getting out of here, then we were going to need one, or both. I also got to thinking about a bigger satellite dish. We needed a way to keep in touch with what was going on outside the world, especially the weather. **

**We just threw everything in our trucks & took off to the restaurant. This place had a wide variety italian, country, or just plain cheeseburgers & fries. It all smelled wonderful & I was beginning to realize how hungry I truly was. If I was bad, then Seth was off the scales. I could see him drooling. lol**

**"Seth, wipe you chin," I said with a laugh. He looked at me as if to say 'WTF', but I just kept on laughing at him.**

**We finally got us a table & then it was on. Trying to decide what we wanted to eat was just about impossible. I ended up with a reindeer cheeseburger (?) with fries. Seth ordered two of them. When they brought our plates I could not imagine Seth eating all of what he ordered, but did he surprise me. It was delicious.**

**We heard some people talking about another restaurant called Big Daddy's famous for their BBQ. I wanted to go by there & grab us a bunch of ribs possibly for tomorrow, or when we got settled at the property. They said they would keep three to five days as long as they were refrigerated. I ended up buying about twenty pounds of beef ribs. I got us some potato salad, bbq beans & a large brunswick stew. I love brunswick stew. Afterwards, we hopped in the trucks & went to the Extended Stay America in Fairbanks. We got adjoining rooms with queen beds & they have a laundry facility. This was turning out alright.**

**After a lengthy shower, which was wonderful by the way. I was so ready to just pile up in the bed & call it a night. Seth & I left the door open to our rooms which was more for his peace of mind. My babies & I piled up under the covers & were gone for the night.**

**I woke up to a sliver of sunlight coming through the curtains, which just about drove me crazy. I knew I had to get up to take my babies out for a morning walk. I went out to the trailer & grabbed stuff for coffee while my babies done their business. By the time I was through gathering stuff they were ready to go back. I grabbed them a few of their toys & some rawhide treats & headed back to the room. By the time we got back Seth was up & coming out of his shower trying to finish getting dressed. **

**I put coffee on & proceeded to look for some place to get breakfast. Seth found a restaurant not more than a couple minutes walk & headed out. When he got back he was loaded down with omelets, biscuits, bacon & orange juice. It was very good. **

**After breakfast I rounded up all our laundry from our bags & the trailer. I could see I was going to pretty much be here all day. Just lovely. At least we wouldn't need to go for about another two weeks. **

**I went online to the Barnes & Noble site to look for something new to read. I started with the new Stephen King book, The Institute that sounds pretty wicked. There is not much else except for NOOK books & I'm not interested. I enjoy picking up a book, the feel of the paper, the smell of a bookstore. It's all paradise to me. **

**I spend the day getting our laundry caught up & decide to bring the ribs & stuff in the room for dinner. No sense going out all the time. I'll be glad to get to my home so I can cook, clean, just do ordinary things. I'm kind of tired of being on the road all the time. Time to be stationary for a while. **

**After dinner & getting all our clothes put up in the trailer, plus getting all the stuff we bought the other day situated we retire to our rooms as we plan on hitting the road tomorrow heading towards my property. I can hardly wait. **

**It seems like a never ending process of waking, shower, coffee, walking dogs, getting gas, everything loaded up, coolers filled for the road, setting our GPS with the coordinates, we finally hit the road heading for home.**

**It seems like the roads are never ending & the weather is not getting any better. We're coming up on the hudred mile mark & I anxiously start looking for a turn-off. **

**"Seth, I'm about at my wits end here. I wish that turn-off would pop up already," sounding anxious.'**

**"I know. It can't be much longer. We are now coming up on the one hundred fifteen mile mark. It can't be much further. Just keep going Bella."**

**We come up on a little incline & as we top it there on the left hand side of the road sits a truck. I never been so glad to see anything in my life. Emmett managed to plow up a very wide strip of road down to the lake. We manage to get it pulled up long ways to the lake & I park near the tail of the trailer. **

**It is very muddy out there, but Emmett got some guys to start dragging brush up onto the land. I might have to carry my dogs out a little ways, but it's doable. **

**I'M HOME !**

Let me know what you thought & if your as anxious as I am.

Thanks muches...


	8. Chapter 10

No copyright infringement intended. Just playing around with S.M.'s characters.

I had a few questions in reviews. One in particular. Bella is almost 21 years old. Edward is 26 years old. Seth is 34 years old. Emmett is 26 years old. Jasper & Peter are 25 years old. We got a lot more people coming into the story. I'll let you know as we go along.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 10**

**As I reach over & turn my truck off I realize I can't breath, I can't see. Tears are pouring down my face & I'm so excited, so anxious I'm hyperventilating. Seth walks around to my door grabbing me in a hug telling me everything will be alright. I just can't quit crying. For a few minutes I just try to get myself pulled together. I so want to see my home.**

**I tell him I can't let my babies down in the mud as we have no way to clean them. So, we grab one each & take them a piece away from the trailer & trucks. I set Lise down & turn just looking; all the trees, the terrain. It is absolutely beautiful !**

**I then notice the other men standing around. I know right off the bat the big guy with dimples is Emmett & I just run up to him grabbing him in a big hug. He just laughs at me. **

**"Emmett, it is so wonderful to see you. God, I didn't think we were ever going to get here. Oh, my bad. Let me introduce Seth Gianini, my bodyguard & friend. He has been my backbone when I was drowning. The other two are Baxter, the big guy & Lise, my little girl."**

**"My God, it is absolutely beautiful ! I'm sorry, my manners are really taking a backseat. Please, tell me who these people are with you."**

**"Alright then, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's an independant logger working taking the trees down & sending them to be milled for our lumber. The guy standing beside him is Peter West. He is also an independant logger working with Jasper."**

**"Now this guy is probably going to continue to work for you when this all get's said & done. This is Edward Masen. He has loads of experience working on ranches, horse, cattle; pretty much everything your going to be bringing in here. I'll leave it for him to tell you more specifics on his experience, but I tried to think of a strong person to help you out."**

**I shake hands with everyone & finally come to Edward. He has a strong grip, but not to strong & eyes as green as the trees around us. I imagine he'll rival them in the spring. **

**" , pleasure to meet you. We've been trying to get some of this cleared so we would all have a place to step foot without the wildlife taking us off," with a slight laugh & beautiful lop sided smile. I am so dead. **

**"OMG, I didn't even think about all that. Are you all armed? I do have an assortment of rifles & ammunition. We managed to get some while we were in Fairbanks," as I run over to my truck pulling things out as I go. **

**"Bella, calm down sweet heart. We're fine right now. We've only had one incidence since we've been here. It was a mountain lion, which turned out to be a beautiul couple meals," said Jasper with a little chuckle. **

**"Alright. Uh, looks like we have a few tents & trailers. So, we're staying here for a while?"**

**"Yeah, it really doesn't make sense to try to travel miles & hours for what would only be a few hours sleep to have to turn around to come right back. We are trying for a more ...suitable means of shelter, but nothing at the moment," say's Emmett indecisively.**

**"Ok ...we have some severe weather coming this way, correct?"**

**"That has been what we've heard over the news we can gather."**

**I start pacing around looking at the property & what has been cleared out so far. "Can someone grab my dogs, please. My God, I will never get him clean."**

**"Bella, don't worry about it right now. If I have to take him in the shower I'll get him clean."**

**"Just put a leash on him for right now, ok?" Still pacing looking at Edward that is holding Lise & she is in heaven. She is actually clean, thank goodness. I grin at him & just shake my head.**

**"Alright, let's get some wood pulled up here. Seth, we need that fire ring. Let's get a fire going & someone come with me. I got some folding chairs in the back of my truck. We need to start thinking about something to eat," I say as I walk off towards my truck with Jasper & Peter following behind.**

**"Here guys, take these over there & set them up. " I catch Seth grabbing the fire ring off the back of the Kodiak & one of the gas cans. Emmett has managed to get a very nice stack of firewood piled up; looks close to a full cord. Cool!**

**After getting things kind of set up & a nice fire burning Seth & one of the other guys set out to come up with a grated platform to set cookware on & a metal sheet to cook meat on. I head into my trailer to patty up hamburgers & prep stuff to put on them, Edward follows me inside. **

**"Hey, how about making us a pot of coffee & I'll start dragging stuff out to cook. Coffee, creamer & sugar are in the cabinet under the sink. The left hand cabinet overhead has cups. I guess drag them all out in case anyone else wants some,: I say as I reach in the frig pulling out the leftover ribs, baked beans & potato salad. I also get the hamburger, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce & condiments set out.**

**"Bella, I'm going over to my trailer to make another pot..."**

**"Don't do that. Here..." handling him a boiler with a lid. "When it get's through making pour it in here & just make another pot. "Seth, come here a minute. Here are the ribs & in a minute I'll have the beans & some patties ready. We're also making coffee & putting it in this if you'll set it on the fire it will keep it hot," smiling at his 'duh' face. "What? You didn't think of doing that?" tapping my head. "Brains. No duh moment here," laughing at his snarly face.**

**I turn around catching Edward shaking his head & just laughing. "What? I'm smart. Just got to use the head on your shoulders."**

**I then turn around & start making patties. I first open a can of baked beans pouring them in with the ones we had leftover. I hand it to Edward to take out to Seth. I then grab a platter & start making patties, as Edward sits & starts slicing tomatoes & onions. I end up with about twenty hamburgers made taking them out to Seth to start cooking. **

**"I'll be right back. I got a phone call to make." I go into my trailer grabbing the sat phone to call Jason.**

**"Jenks."**

**"Hey sweetie. How are you?"**

**"Bella, I'm doing fine. It's good to hear from you. I was wondering how you were. Have you made it to your property yet?"**

**"OMG, yes. It is absolutely beautiful, Jason. I wish you could join me. I'd build you a big old house if you would."**

**"Now darlin, you know I'm to old for all the rough rowdy adventure your taking off on. I'm just a homebody. Now, what can I help you with? I know it's got to be something."**

**"As a matter of fact I got a big request. I am sending you pics & info on a prefab building I need you to have air lifted out to me a.s.a.p.. We have got some nasty weather headed our way & I've got a bunch of people out here trying to live in three trailers & some tents. There is no way we will make it through what is headed our way. I've got to try to come up with some type of housing for us while we work to start cutting & clearing the land out so we can start building come this spring."**

**"Bella, why don't you & Seth go back into Fairbanks, rent some place until the weather get's..."**

**"No, Jason. I am not leaving these people to fend for themselves. I need that building & I don't give a damn how much it cost to get it here. I want it here tomorrow & if you can't get it done, then I will. Just let me know. Now, I've also got two ATV's I want delivered, too. If we can't get out by truck then we need some way to go. I've sent you the company info to call them & get them delivered tomorrow, too. Now, see what you can do & call me back...please."**

**"Alright, Bella. Give me a bit. I'll call you back one way or the other."**

**"Thank you Jason."**

**Hanging up with Jason, I walk over to the trailer door throwing it open,"who has a cigarette?"**

**Jasper throws his hand up, "I got some Miss Bella."**

**"Please," walking out to the campfire. I look at Emmett, "We got a prefab storage building being air lifted in tomorrow. It's pretty big & I mentioned we would try to have a floor built to sit it on." Emmett walks over looking at the info I got on the building. "We can get a floor built from the milled lumber you got, right?"**

**"Yeah, we'll be working a chunk of the night, but it's doable. Air lifting? Dang woman, you don't mess around, do you?"**

**"No, it's my job to provide for you while your building my home. I take that job very seriously. We also got two ATV's coming in on another helicopter. These are military grade helis'. There will be three of them bringing the building, eight men to help build the building & another bringing the windows, door, hardware & the ATV's. " **

**Turning looking at Seth & Edward, "We three are going into Fairbanks bright & early for a wood buring fireplace we're setting & venting out the back of the building. Also two picnic tables, more chain saws, food & anything else ya'll can think we need."**

**"Edward, can we take your truck to help carry some of this stuff back? I don't believe the Kodiak is going to have enough truck bed to carry it all."**

**"Sure. Not a problem."**

**"I'm just waiting on Jason to call me back with a time they should be here," my phone ringing. "Yes, Jason," listening while he tell's me what's happening tomorrow. "Cool. Alright, then tomorrow morning, right?" **

**"Ok, thanks Jason. Love you. Thank you sweetie."**

**"Alright, around ten tomorrow morning they should be flying in with everything we need. Emmett, I need land cleared out to build this floor on & land cleared so three helis' can land. We got a bunch of stuff coming our way. There will be eight men to help us get this put together hopefully within eight hours. If not, they will be staying until it is. Now, I'm hungry, tired & got a dog to get cleaned before I can even think of anything else. We also got a floor to get built, so let's get to it people. Daylight is burning."**

**"Seth, I'll be back in a minute. I just need a ... I'll be back," turning & walking back towards my trailer. I walk in kicking off my shoes reaching in the refrigerator for a beer, grabbing Lise & plopping my ass down. "Baby girl, I got my work cut out for me. Just hang in there with me, alright?" She put's her paws on my chest giving me a big lick. I'm guessing that was a yes. Love my babies.**

**I look up & Edward walks in. Such a gorgeous man. I can feel I am so fucked. He's going to really drive me crazy.**

**"Mind if I have one of those?"**

**"Help yourself."**

**Edward grabs a beer sliding into the seat across from me. "That was a sight to see out there. Your going after what you want, or need," taking a drink of his beer.**

**"Well Edward, you'll learn mighty quick I usually get what I want 99.95% of the time. If I really need & want it it might as well just succumb. I won't stop until I get it, whatever it is," sliding to the end of the seat, I stand sliding my shoes back on & head for the door.**

**"Duly noted, but be forewarned I also get what I want & don't stop until I do," he say's as he slides out of the seat standing right behind me.**

**I look back at him over my shoulder. He is sporting a beautiful lop-sided smile at me. I guess I've been warned. lol**

**Everyone is sitting around eating when we get back out there & we reach for our plates. We sit around talking, eating & just enjoying each others company. As they get through we start cleaning up. Seth bought some big plastic tubs & now I know one good use for them. It can be used as a wash basin for doing dishes. Cool !**

**He has been heating water from the small lake to use. Pretty nifty idea. "I'm also using some of the water to clean Baxter. He has definitely got muddy paws."**

**"Yeah, he is so not going in that trailer until we get him clean. I guess we need to bring more brush down to try to keep all of our feet from getting so muddy. Guess that's something I can do tomorrow while their building that building once we get back from Fairbanks."**

**"You could look for some rubbers ..." & my head whips around looking at Seth, "Rubber shoes. Damn, where the heck did your mind just go?"**

**"Never mind. I'll look for some when we go shopping," & I know without even looking back Seth is watching me like a hawk.**

**I just keep on washing dishes & cleaning up from dinner. The other men along with Emmett have walked over to this one area of land. Emmett starts measuring & finally sends one of his men to start one of the earth movers getting ready to clear some more land. I get the dishes washed & put away walking back out to start a tub to wash Baxter. Seth has already got it ready right near the door to the trailer. **

**"I figured I'd get him clean sitting him in the trailer & you can get him dried. When they have to come back out I'll tote his big ass over to a more grassy area. He does not need to be out here near this mud again."**

**"I agree. He's just to big for me to pick up. I love his big ass though." We get his paws, part of his legs & belly washed. Seth sits him inside the trailer where I sit waiting with a towel. I start drying him & bring out the hairdryer to finish it up. No wet pup in my bed. **

**After I'm through with him I brush Lise leaving them in the trailer with their dinner & some toys to keep them occupied.**

**I step outside to see what they are doing as they are inishing the area for the flooring. The guy in the earth mover is now going over to another spot clearing a big circled area for the helicopters to land. **

**Edward, Jasper, Peter & a couple other men are dragging lumber over to start the framework for the floor. "Jasper," I holler at him motioning for him to come over here. "Jasper, who are the other men. We never got around to introducing them."**

**We walk over & he proceeds to introduce me to them. "This is Laurent Peace. He is a jack o all trades; building, horses, cattle. You name it, he has had his hand in it."**

**"Nice to meet you, Laurent. I'm sorry I didn't introduce mysel earlier. My manners are sorely lacking. I just can't get over how beautiul this place is. I'm, very happy to have you here & I hope you'll stay on when I get this place up & running."**

**"I'd be happy to, Bella. Thank you. I'll do my dangdest to help you any way I can," with a big beautiful smile. **

**So, with that we have the start of my home. **

Please let me know what you think. I am on my way to start the next chapter. Hold on tight. We got a lot of things coming to play.


	9. Chapter 11

**LIFE **

**Chapter 11**

**It's bright & early two days before Halloween. This is going to be a very busy day. We got a big fire going & coffee made. I try to get a bunch of toast made, scramble some eggs, fry bacon & start making breakfast sandwiches for everyone. They have been out bringing more brush up around the trailers. **

**They were up very late last night finishing building the floor for the building that should be here in a few hours. I'm trying to get everyone settled before three of us take off to Fairbanks on a shopping mission. **

**We got a big wood burning fire heater, picnic tables, blankets, me some rubber boots & load of food to pick up. We are also picking up two gas powered generators, more propane tanks, more gas cans with gasoline & any damn thing else I can think of.**

**I'm also thinking we need to stop by & pick up some more rifles as I'm not having anyone hurt by any wild animals. **

**I talked to Emmett explaining they would be here around ten o'clock this morning with the building, also dropping off two ATV's & eight men to help build this. If there were any problems he could call me. **

**We were just fixing to hit the road to Fairbanks when one of the helicopters started heading our way. It wasn't one with the building, but the one with the ATV's & stuff. They landed without a problem & my men here started to unload the helicopter. The pilot said they were just reaching Fairbanks, but would be here in about twenty to thirty more minutes. They were having to fight a headwind. It was bringing in the weather we were trying to prepare for. **

**I told them I had to head to Fairbanks to pick up some stuff, but should be back in about five hours. I left Emmett with it. I told him my dogs were in my trailer & to please take care of them for me. **

**Seth had already left, so I hopped in Edward's truck ready to get this trip over with. It was a nice truck; Chevy Colorado extended cab. Pretty nice...like the driver. I am in so much trouble...way over my head. But...I done said I got what I wanted...& I definitely wanted him.**

**He turned on his mp3 player to some classical music. I very much liked his choice in music. **

**"So, is that your normal choice of music? You like classical?" I said inquisitively.**

**"Yes, I like classical, but also some soft rock/pop. Not into rap however," he said looking at me quickly for my reaction.**

**I smiled & agreed. We started discussing different things we both liked. Edward was also an avid reader of pretty much anything. We talked about his family, which his parents were also killed in a car crash when he was ten years old. He lived with his godfather up until he was twenty two years old. His godfather owns a big horse ranch in Texas. He also delved into cattle, but not as strongly as his horses. **

**This was how Edward learned about horses, cattle & running a ranch. He was foreman for his godfather. He had overseen about one hundred employees. **

**I told him I planned on raising dapple vanners, friesians & possibly some cattle. My main interest was raising show quality horses. I was also looking to hire a trainer to work with them. Yes, he knew of Frederik the Great. He said he had seen him & he was absolutely magnificient. **

**By that time we were just about in Fairbanks. As we pulled up to the Walmart there were people standing around outside looking towards the sky. I climbed out just as Seth &Edward joined me. They were flying overhead heading towards my place with the building. **

**Finally some progress. Shelter for my people. I was providing.**

**We headed into the store with a list a mile long. Seth got some help with the fireplace. We got that loaded on the truck & he was headed to Home Depot to pick up the picnic tables. I was headed to pick up ten folding cots, bedding, pillows, some more cookware, the saws, saw blades, bungee cords to tie everything down. I was going non-stop. I went up front & grabbed another buggy & headed towards the grocery store part. Edward followed right behind me.**

**We went through the kitchen section where I picked up a Nesco 50 cup coffee maker. I also grabbed two 6 quart slow cookers. I called Seth to remind him he needed to pick up two gas powered generators. He was in the process of doing just that, so I left him with it.**

**We headed on into groceries. I swung by grabbing a humongous stack of paper platers, cups & plastic ware. I sent Edward back into kitchen stuff to get some fairly decent dinner plate sets & flatware. I knew paper plates were not going to last. **

**I hit the grocery section wide open. I got coffee, creamer, twenty five pound bag of sugar, flour, oil, beans, pasta, tomato sauce, tomatoes, cheese, eggs, some milk which might be a problem. I then headed over towards the freezer section for some forms of meat such as patties already made, chicken strips, shrimp, frozen chicken. Then I headed towards the meat department. I got every kind of lunch meat, roasts & ground beef.**

**I knew we were going to need lots of stuff, but this was getting ridiculous. I had my cart piled high & was still throwing stuff in it. I went over to produce grabbing potatoes, onions, bell peppers, lettuce, tomatoes...some fresh fruit. **

**I looked at Edward & just shook my head. I took off towards the registers. The stock boy was standing there with the ten folding cots. They started ringing everything up with some help from the stock room. Edward went & pulled the truck up to start loading everything up. I ended up spending over $2200 & still needed more. **

**As I got outside with people following behind me with everything, Seth had pulled up in the mean-time & was helping Edward load everything up. We still had to stop to get gas. I looked at the back of the Kodiak & it was packed. He had got the generators, picnic tables, fire place, six more propane tanks & five more gas cans. Our next stop was at the gas station.**

**I needed to go to a cheap general store to find some means of providing light inside the building. We pulled back up to Walmart because they didn't have anything like a Dollar General in Alaska, yet. So, I went inside & got some string lights to hang inside. I think it will work. **

**I had not thought about the windmills they were suppose to be installing. Should have already been out there, but I didn't really notice anything. Guess I'll look when I get back out there.**

**We stopped filling up the gas cans & our trucks, then hit the highway headed back to my property. I was wore the heck out. Before I knew it Edward had turned on some music real low, got it nice & warm in the truck & I was gone. The next thing I know Edward is carrying me into my trailer laying me down on my bed, covering me up & kissing me on the head. I can't keep my eyes open. **

**The next thing I know the sun is coming through my curtains & I have managed to sleep through the night. I hop out of bed throwing my shoes on, looking around. My dogs are gone, Seth is already up & when I look at the clock it is going on eight thirty in the morning. I rush to the door throwing it open & everyone is standing around drinking coffee.**

**"Good morning sleepy head," Seth hollers walking towards me with a cup of coffee. **_**Ass**_** ! "Managed to get up & join us today?" '**_**Bite it**_**, **_**Seth**_**'...**_**he is so cruising for me to kick his ass**_**. **

**"Keep it up & I am going to kick your ass...after I've had my coffee. Smart ass !" I say loudly & snidely.**

**He just proceeds to crack up laughing at me. Everyone else just stands there. So, I drink my coffee walking around looking at what has managed to be done. They got the building put together, but still got to put the windows & doors in. They got the fireplace at the back of the building & already vented. **

**So all that's needed is the windows & doors installed. The floors will need to be swept, the cots set up, the chairs brought in from outside & getting the lights strung up. Then we'll have to get the generators set up near one of the doors &...dang it, we need a couple of long tables & more chairs. **

**"Ok, who's going to Walmart with me?" as I look around for volunteers. Edward speaks up, "I'll go with you." at which Seth really cops an attitude.**

**"Seth, is there a problem?" looking at him with concern. He has never acted like this. **

**"There's not a problem, but why are you making another trip to town? I honestly don't think it's necessary," throwing his hands on his hips giving me a look like I've never seen. **

**"Seth, there are a few more things we need to make it livable around here. I have a feeling we're fixing to be pretty much stuck in this building. Maybe getting out to cut some more firewood, maybe not. Emmett, can you see what we can do about that? We can start piling it in one of the corners. I know it's going to be a problem with it burning once it get's wet."**

**"Yeah, as soon as we get these windows up I'll get a couple guys to start bringing some in."**

**"Alright," the whole time giving me & Edward a look that I don't care for. "Seth, can we speak over here?" walking off towards the outside. I stop once out there, turn,"Now Seth if there is a problem we need to talk about can we do it later? I mean if it has become to much then tell me. I'll get you some way to go. I told you I wouldn't hold it against you for any reason."**

**He just stands there looking at me as...I'm not sure. "It's not to much. I'm just trying to do my job. I worry about you. Just...it's alright. Go on. Just be careful, alright?"**

**I stand there looking at him finally giving him a nod, turn & head towards the Kodiak. Edward is sitting in the truck got it warming up & I hop in as he takes off towards the highway. I don't say anything, just fasten my seatbelt & look outside as we pass. It's absolutely beautiful. All the trees, the solitude. I want it so much, to be away from everything. I'm just tired & trying to understand what is wrong with Seth. I got a feeling I know what his problem is, but there has never been anything between us. He's my bodyguard, my friend. Nothing else.**

**I turn & look at Edward & he just gives me a smile. "Everything alright?"**

**"Yeah, everything's cool." What else can I say. I really like Edward & maybe I hope there could be something between us. But it is a long ways' down the road. I got enough to worry about getting my home built & getting things set for what I want to do with my life. I don't need to start butting heads with ANYONE. **

**There, enough said. So, I turn to Edward & we talk about...everything. I really like how we're able to just talk about anything & everything. But, then we can get quiet & just listen to the music. I like that. **

**Before I know it we are pulling up & head in to get the stuff to help us hopefully survive whatever is headed our way. We manage to get four long black folding tables, thirty chairs, more gas cans, more propane tanks, some more cookware for Seth, towels, tubs for different things. I figure we could make an area to bath up in if all the showers are being used, or maybe run the heck out of water. Which I need to grab more cases of. But, we do have the lake we can draw from to heat to bathe in.**

**I head towards the grocery section just piling loads & loads of different meats; lunchmeat, hot dogs, more ground beef, pork roasts, beef roasts, pork chops, steaks, chicken & then I head towards produce loading up on potatoes, onions; pretty much anything I can lay my hands on. A bunch of bananas, oranges...ahh, then I turn back around & start looking for turkeys. We got Thanksgiving coming up & I don't plan on missing it. I grab about five of them & a few hams. **

**I send Edward back to home improvements to get a bunch of tarps. We can rig a canopy over the firepit outside to help keep the fire going & so we're able to cook. We can use tarps to cordon off an area so people can go behind it to bathe. I got some more plastic tubs for that. **

**I got stuff to make a big pot of soup, got more beans Seth could cook outside while I cook the meats in the slow cookers for soups & chili. I loaded up on breads, which might turn out to be a problem as I don't think they will keep very long. I guess I could put some of it in my freezer. **

**Anyway, we check out, get help again loading everything on the truck, loading six more propane tanks & head to the gas station to fill everything up.**

**Once we accomplish that we hit the road heading for home. **


	10. Chapter 12

No copyright infringement intended.

Just having fun with SM's character.

We have a lot going on & finally have Edward. It is going to be a long journey. I'm sure more along the lines of at least forty or more chapters. We have a lot to happen so just hold on to your hats, panties, whatever! The ride is going to be full of turbulence.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 12**

**Once we get back we notice they have the doors & windows on the building. I get Edward to pull up to the doors of the barn. Well, it will be my storage building when it's said & done. As of right now it is where we are going to be living while we work on the rest. **

**We find they got the tables set up, the lights strung up & working. I don't even get out of the truck good & they already got the brooms sweeping out the building. **

**They have even managed to pull the trailers up along side the building with mine right near the doors. I go & let my babies out as they are going crazy. I'm walking around with a big smile watching everyone. It's really starting to feel like a home, a family. I know I'll forge a long lasting friendship with all these people before this is all said & done.**

**I walk up to Seth handing him a small bag & watch his face. He looks inside & a big smile goes across his face. I got him a bag of Halloween candy. He just grins & shakes his head. I say, "Trick or Treat," walking off to one of the tables grabbing two big bowls pouring Halloween candy in them. I will NOT be denied having fun on the holidays. **

**"TRICK OR TREAT EVERYONE !"**

**It's funny to watch these men walking up grabbing a handful of candy acting like big kids. I'm totally loving it. **

**Everyone get's their sugar high & I start on the bunch of groceries. I show Seth the new cookware I got him along with some big roasting pans to cook the turkeys when it comes time. Now, we got to find a way to store them. I can probably get one in my freezer in the trailer. I ask Edward & he said he would try. If not a turkey, then he knew he could get one of the hams & some of the other stuff in the frig part. I start working on cutting up a big roast into small chunks putting it into a slow cooker. I tell Seth I'm going to fix the vegetables for one of those big pots to make some vegetable beef soup for tomorrow. **

**Edward & I managed to stop & grab a bunch of fried chicken, mac & cheese, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob & rolls at some place for dinner. I knew it was going to be late when we got back & not in a mood to cook so late. **

**Tomorrow I will cook them something good. I'm also making a big pot of a soup my grandmother use to make. It's nothing but cabbage, tomatoes, squash & polish sausage. It's very good.**

**I discovered through one of my web searches I can cook biscuits on an open fire in either an aluminum pie pan, which I got a bunch of, or in a dutch oven. But it was still necessary to use a pie pan. I decided to use the pie pans & a biscuit mix. It was simpler than trying to use flour, lard & trying to make them that way. I can do either. **

**I also decided to add a pork roast to my other soup cut up in chunks. Dang, that sounded good. I had both cut up & in the slow cookers. **

**We finally get everything set up; the tables, chairs, the cots with bedding & I got them to hang up a couple tarps cordoning off an area with a couple chairs, two big plastic tubs, some towels, wash clothes, soap & some big plastic cups to use to rinse their hair, or whatever. It just made sense to me & would cut down on the use of propane trying to heat the water in the trailers. They were making me keep the small generator & water filled up in mine for my personal use. Me only. Whatever! I will be showing them I'm no better than them to use what I have set up. **

**We will be filling up another couple tubs with water from the lake every morning to be used once it has been heated & filtered through cheese cloth & coffee filters for our personal use. I could have bought out Fairbanks on bottled water & it would still not be enough. I was looking into bringing water from the closest well they got dug down to us. We were going to need to make another trip to town, but I was leaving it to Seth, Edward & Emmett to handle it. **

**Seth seemed to be alright now. I still wanted to talk to him. I don't want him going on any type of assumption that there could ever be more between us than friends...ever. I love Seth, but as a brother figure. I got someone in mind for him anyway. Just got to wait to see if they take me up on my offer. I think they will be perfect for him.**

**They are still having a time with the candy, but I put a stop to it & mention dinner. We got pretty much everything set if we get bad weather. We have firewood, blankets, food..."Seth, someone, we need to make a trip down to the lake with a couple of these tubs before it get's any darker. Do we have the rifles & ammo in here? I'm not risking anyone getting hurt, especially for damn water."**

**A trio of guys head down with one taking a rifle & the other two taking a tub each. I have so got to get this water situation taken care of as soon as possible. Once they get back we all set down for dinner. It turned out to be very nice. All of us sitting around the fireplace, tables set up with food, light talking. It just felt like it was becoming a home. **

**I turned to Seth, Edward & Emmett & mentioned them going into town tomorrow for the piping to bring water from the closest well down to us. They said they would go check out the well first, then if it was still good weather they would take off to get what they needed. I also had a couple more things I was going to mention like a big metal tub. One a person could take a real 'bath' in. **_**What! Cleanliness is next to Godliness.**_

**Laurent comes & sits beside me offering me a cup of coffee. I thank him & we start talking about what I got planned for this property. I tell him I'm wanting to raise show quality dapper vanners & friesians. I'm also thinking of raising cattle, but not a massive amount. I really had taken on the thought of the cattle for personal consumption only. **

**He proceeded to tell me about working for a ranch down in lower Louisana that got washed out by Katrina. He said there was so much devastation that after staying for a few months helping people as much as he could, he just had to get out. **

**I proceed to tell him I would very much appreciate him staying on & helping me with the cattle aspect of this ranch. He seems to have more knowledge in that than horses. Though he has worked with them, too. Laurent said he would very much like to work with me & will help in any way he can. I also drop the incentive about the two year, five year promise of land & help building him a house. This very much piqued his interest, but he couldn't understand my willingness to go to such extremes. I told him if there were a real interest in making a home here after a couple years, that it just seemed like the thing to do. A lot of people would not have the means to buy land & then build a house. I wanted them to have the chance at what I was wanting for myself. **

**A home. A real home. **

**After dinner, we get the dishes washed, the guys start making their choices for beds getting them made up. We restoke the fire, they go about taking turns brushing their teeth & getting ready for bed. It's kind of cute; trying to be modest in my presence. **

**I take off or my trailer when Edward comes up behind me. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"**

**I look at him kind of shocked, but then he backtracks..."I mean, to sit & maybe talk for a bit?" sounding so bashful. I look && his ears are a little red & he's cutting his eyes up at me through those dang long lashes. **_**I am so ucked! What can I say**_

**"Sure, come on in & have a seat. Give me a few minutes & I'll be right back." I go to my bedroom grabbing me some pajamas, which consist of a pair of sweat pants & a t-shirt. Nothing to revealing. **_**Not yet, anyway !**_

**I step back into the kitchen & he's sitting there with a coke. I grab me one & go sit down across from him. **

**" So, you've managed to get a lot done today. I just can't understand why your not totally exhausted," he ask while smiling at me.**

**I continue to watch him taking a drink of my coke. "Well Edward, I really have no choice but to keep going. I have to make sure your all taken care of, at least in the basic needs. It is my job to provide for you the best I can. I should have already had this done, but I was truly at a loss as to what was waiting for me. Now I'm here, it doesn't matter what I have to do, I will provide for you all the best I can. Even with a fleet of helicopters," lightly laughing.**

**He sits watching me for a few minutes then, "Bella, I'm not arguing with your needs, but at least allow us to help you anyway we can. We have all had to do it in some of the roughest times, as I gather you heard from Laurent. We all have had our trials, but are willing to help you anyway we can. Just allow us too, alright?"**

**I continue to watch Edward or a few minutes, then I give him a slight nod.**

**"Now, Miss Bella, I'd like the chance ..." which he discontinues just as Seth walks in. "Bella, I'll let you get to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Seth, whenever you & Emmett are ready in the morning to go check out the well, just let me know." With that he walks out closing the door. **

**I continue to look at Seth realizing it might be best to address this slight issue between us. **

**"Seth, can we talk for a minute please?"**

**"Sure, what's going on?" as he takes a seat across from me. **

**"Seth, are you alright? I kind of get the impression there might be a slight problem between you & Edward. What seems to be the problem?"**

**"I just don't like his interest in you. I don't trust him."**

**"Seth, you do realize I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself in most aspects of my life. I need you to protect me from crazy people, but I don't believe Edward qualifies as one. Now, that being said, I think you need to give the guy a break. Besides, I have more than a casual interest in him, now give it a rest already. You are my friend & I pray to God you will continue to be until one of us is no longer breathing. Now, enough said. Get some sleep. Looks like we got another eventful day ahead of us. Love you, Seth," as I head back to my bed. I stop off brushing my teeth & a couple more things before retiring to bed. I pull Lise up under the covers with me & Baxter proceeds to work his spot at the foot of the bed. **

**EPOV**

_**OMG, I am so fucked. What is that woman doing to me? She has been a constant in my thoughts every day since I met her. **_

**I walk into my trailer greeting Jasper, Peter & find Laurent took one of the bunks in the building. I head to bed after making a quick trip to the bathroom. I finally get dressed in pajama bottoms & climb into bed. I turn over trying to get comfortable & look out my window. Her bedroom light just went out & I can see the curtains moving. Suddenly Baxter has his head looking out the window right at me. That dog is such a mess. I really like them both. I really like their owner. Guess we'll see if I can work on it.**

**BPOV**

**Morning comes with a pretty good snap in the air. We are actually able to see our breath in the air. I walk into the building to smells of coffee & everyone standing, or sitting around just talking. I walk in & ask everyone how they slept. Apparently the cots are very comfortable as they all said they slept very well. Even the guys that were sleeping in the tents said they slept wonderfully. It is nice & warm inside. Thank God. I got a few things right.**

**I look up as I get my coffee to Seth, Edward & Emmett walking in. The three of them walk over getting a cup of coffee & come sit beside me. **

**"Well, it's a bit of a walk to the well, but it has a very good pump on it running off the wind turbine which is not to far from it. That thing is putting out some energy," say's Emmett as if he's kind of surprised. **

**"Well good. At least that's something in our favor. You found a wind turbine, or windmill?" I ask inquisitively.**

**"It's a wind turbine. I saw a windmill about two, maybe three miles further away. It was really hard to tell," say's Seth. "We might need to try to dig a bit of a trench heading this way to bury the pipes we'll be laying to get the water here. It will help to keep them from freezing. Plus we'll wrap them with insulation."**

**"Emmett, you could get Gary, Wayne & I can possibly get Jasper, or Peter to get on the trench if you got some pick axes," Edward states assuredly.**

**"Yeah, I got some. Where exactly are we bringing it to here in the building?"**

**"Well, I've already called Home Depot. They have a few things waiting for you. You'll need to take the Kodiak, possibly Emmett's truck & Edward's truck."**

**"What exactly are we picking up, Bella?"**

**"Uh, they got a deep freezer, refrigerator, a table top ice maker, a tub, toilet, bathroom sink & about ten sheets of plywood. Plus you need to get the piping to run the water down here, which means a lot of couplets & don't forget the hand tools you'll need. "**

**"Edward, go to Walmart to get the shelving, then head to groceries. I want about three more turkeys, four more hams, just any & every type of meat. Lots of roasts, beef & pork. More polish sausage, then head to produce. I want every kind of vegetable imaginable. If I don't know how to cook I'll look it up online. Now, I also need about two or three fresh pineapples. If they don't have fresh ones, then get me sliced Dole in the can with heavy syrup. I also need bottled cherries & brown sugar. I'm making my glaze for the hams. Better pick me up a big microwave & some more extension cords. Just anything you can think we might need. Please help me here, Edward. I'm pulling up a blank. I can't think anymore. Just do what you can; we'll just have to make do with what we got. Alright?"**

**He just stands there looking at me like I'm crazy. "Almost crazy, Edward. Almost."**

**"Go. Come on Laurent. I need you to make me a big fire out here in the fire pit, ok? I'm making soup. Thanks sweetie," walking off towards my make do kitchen.**

**Actually, I go to make another cup of coffee & sit down for a minute. My babies are running around in here like their crazy. They are so cute! **

**After a little break I get up grabbing the two big pots for my soups. I start on the potatoes cubing them, add tomato sauce, diced tomatoes, two bags of mixed veggies, extra cut okra, lima beans & corn. I take the roast meat & some of the liquid from it adding it to the pot. Then I add my seasonings, some more water & it's ready to go on the fire. **

**The next pot I cut up a big cabbage, more tomato sauce, diced tomatoes, sliced squash & big slices of polish sausage. Then I take the pork roast & some of that juice to fill up the pot, adding my seasonings to it. **

**"Laurent, Jasper, can you both come help me, please. I need to get both of these big pots out to the fire. This is our dinner."**

**We get them out to sit almost in the middle of the fire. "Laurent, can you & Jasper keep an eye on them. I don't want them to burn. You might stir them a little bit. Also, get you both a rifle out here. The smells might draw in some wild animals. I don't want anyone hurt, alright? I think I'm going to try to go get cleaned up a little & clean my trailer. I'll be back in a little bit. Thanks guys."**

**I walk off trailing my babies right behind me. We walk in the trailer & I head to my bedroom straightening up my sheets & covers. I grab me a warmer sweater & go in straightening up Seth's bed. I then grab me some orange juice & sit down at my table. **

**There has been so much going on I've not had a chance to think about anything, but we've managed to get a lot done. My thoughts go to each person I got out here working. Gary & Wayne are kind of loners. I know they work for Emmett & are good workers. Laurent is...I'm not sure yet. I really like him & I think there's a great possibility he will stay on with me for the long run. I hope he does. He's a very nice man.**

**Jasper & Peter...I'm not sure about either of them yet. I need to sit down & talk to both of them. I understand they are independant loggers, but are able to do all kinds of work. I'll be interested to find out all their work skills. I'm hoping they will also stay long term. I plan on buying them the portable saw mill. I think we'll get a lot of use out of it. There are a lot of trees we can find use for & it might help cut down on my lumber cost. We'll see. **

**Seth, I'm not sure about him. I think we might have averted a problem. I hope so. I tried to make him understand he is more like a brother to me than anything. I love Seth for everything he has done for me; for my family. He worked for my father for quite a bit. I WANT him to want to stay here. To let us build him a house on the property & have his own family. He needs to really think about this. He is at a good age to settle down. **

**Now, Edward. My God, what am I going to do. I want that man practically with every breath I draw. He is so damn beautiful. His eyes make me think of all the trees we have around us. He is a beautiul man & not just in his looks. We have talked about a lot of things. I don't know...what is he doing to me! I feel so drawn like I want to almost drown in him. To crawl inside & never leave. I know I want to touch him, feel him on every inch of my body. I want him to possess me...body & soul. **

**But I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt. God, please lead me where I want to go with no worries about anything; just enjoy being with him & pray it comes to be something long term.**

**I guess we'll see if he wants me...wants a home with me. Time will tell...**


	11. Chapter 13

no copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 13**

**After a brief period of cleaning & resting, which I really wanted to lie down for a nap. I just don't seem to have any energy lately. Then again, I've been going from first light most days lately.**

**I walk out to the fire pit to check the soups. Dang, they smell wonderful. I take the lids off to give them a good stir & the smell is very overpowering. I give them a stir checking the potatoes which will take the longest, I figure about another hour & a half they should be done. **

**I go in the building to check on the fire in there & find it apparently had just been stoked with more wood added. I start checking on the coffee figuring I'll make a fresh pot as I guess everyone will be coming back not to long from now. **

**I haven't seen anyone, so I have no idea where everyone has gone. Kind of scary, so I go back to my trailer to get one of my Kimber's & one of my shotguns along with ammunition. I put a sweater on Lise & bring both my babies into the building with me. **

**I get both of the dutch ovens spraying them lightly with oil. I take biscuit mix, some water & start making my biscuits. I get those mixed up getting my tin pans spraying them with a little oil & start dropping my biscuit mix in them. I get a good twelve biscuits, but know I'm going to have to make more. I tote them outside putting them on a spot right near the fire & go back inside to make more mix for another batch. **

**I find a big bowl with a lid & take a linen napkin lining it with to hold the biscuits when they get done. I get all the bowls, spoons & napkins ready. Everything is just waiting for everything to finish cooking & hungry men. They all left without breakfast, so I know they are really going to be hungry.**

**I go outside to sit by the fire with Lise in my lap & Baxter sitting close by. I wish there was more for me to do, but ...nothing. I'm bored.**

**I'm not sure why I'm on edge. I just feel as if something is fixing to happen; not sure if it is good or bad. I go back outside sitting with my rifle across my legs, Lise sitting in my lap & again with Baxter beside me.**

**All of a sudden there is a bunch of noise coming from the back of the building. Baxter jumps up hunching down on all fours growling. I can't let him run off after whatever is making the noise. I set Lise in my seat telling them both to stay, drawing my rifle up aiming at whatever it is making the noise. Around the side of the building comes a bear. A big brown bear. I grab Lise running into the building, while calling Baxter to follow me. **

**I get them inside slamming the doors turing around to face the bear. He stands there looking at me for a minute, until I raise my rifle pointing it at him. He growls, roars at me & before I know it I have shot at him. I look & he has taken a step, or two towards me then I shoot again towards where his heart should be. I look again & he has a big red spot expanding on his chest. Then he falls to the ground. I slide down the building doors trying to catch my breath. I'm very close to a panic attack & totally realize it as my vision turns black. I slowly slide down to the ground. **

**The next thing I know is someone wiping my face with a cool rag & calling my name. "Bella, please answer. Open your eyes, please. My God, they are going to kill us if something happens to her," say's Jasper sounding as if he is in a panic.**

**"She'll be fine. Someone needs to try to call them. They do not need to pull up here with a bear carcass laying out there & Bella in such a state," Laurent say's very calmly.**

**I moan moving my head slightly & try to sit up. "Woah Miss Bella, take it easy. Your safe. Everyone is safe. Just take it slow & easy, please. Here, drink this," handing me a glass of orange juice. **

**I sit up taking a drink, when it all comes back to me. I try to jump up & their keeping me sitting. "Bella, you need to calm down first. Then I'll let you up. Would it help to calm you down if I tell you the bear is dead? You managed to kill him with two shots; well placed shots. He was charging at you from the looks of it. Now, take some deep breaths & I'll let you up. Finish your juice for me, please," Laurent say's pleadingly.**

**I finish drinking my juice I'm sure for the sugar to help my being in shock. I start to stand again with Laurent & Jasper helping me. I start walking towards the outside with Baxter having a fit. He's standing there growling at the bear, his hair standing on edge. I have to call him a couple times & he comes walking over to me. I praise him for his being so brave. **

**My God, he's big. "How much do you figure he weighs?" I ask them.**

**"I figure about four hundred to four fifty. He has the weight packed on ready for hibernation. He must have smelled the food cooking & came running," looking at me as he said that. "Sorry Bella, but it must have been what garnered his attention. But you managed to put him down with two well placed shots," say's Laurent proudly.**

**"Thanks. I did learn to shoot from Seth & practicing at the guards practice range. He was a good teacher. OMG, did ya'll call them. I imagine they had a fit. Probably driving like a bunch of maniacs," shaking my head. "Someone give me my phone, please."**

**Jasper hands it to me, as I take a seat near the fire pit. "Would someone take those pots off the fire. I imagine they are done, especially my biscuits." Jasper & Laurent go to moving everything off the fire & add some more wood. **

**"Did ya'll manage to get the trench dug?"**

**"The biggest part. We were just coming over that rise when we heard the gun shots & came running. Once we found you & determined you weren't hurt we sent Gary, Wayne & Peter back to finish it."**

**I pick up the phone starting to call Seth, who answers snappy, "Is she alright? Somebody better have something good to tell me, or when I get there it is going to get very ugly."**

**"Seth, if you'd shut up a minute I might get to answer you."**

**"Dang Bella, your going to give me a heart attack. Are you alright? Lord help them if your not," saying almost without a breath drawn.**

**"I'm fine, Seth. I can't say as much for the bear. He's pretty much dead. I got him with two shots. You taught me well," I say laughing.**

**"Woman, your driving me to an early grave. You just drag danger to you like a magnet. I am so going to have to slap a leash on you attached to someone all the time."**

**"Look, everything is alright. Just don't get in a wreck trying to get back here. Slow the heck down & get here in one piece, please. Let me go so I can call those other two yahoos' behind you probably driving just as wreckless as you were, I'm sure. I'll see you when you get here. Love you, Seth."**

**The next on the calling list is Emmett. "Yeah, tell me something good."**

**"How about I got that fucker in two shots," I say laughing out loud.**

**"Dang woman, you could have given the three of us a dang heart attack. I'm glad to hear your alright. We're about forty five minutes away. See you in a little bit, but please call Edward. He is driving like a bat out of hell."**

**"I got it coming up next."**

**Next on my calling list is Edward. "Hello, please tell me she's alright! I can't live without her. Please tell me she's alright, please," he say's almost pleadingly.**

**"Edward, calm down. I'm alright sweetie. The bear not so much," I say with a laugh.**

**"I am not leaving you again. You can bet on that. Can't depend on anyone to watch after you. Bunch of fuckers have not heard the last of it."**

**"Now hold on a minute, Edward. Everyone was working. You three went to town, & the rest went to dig a trench for the water lines. If not for the gun shots they would have never known what was going on. So take a chill pill, slow down & I'll see you when you get here. Everything & everyone is alright. We got us one big bear to skin & process in the meantime, too."**

**"Love, I'll see you in a little bit, alright? I'm glad your ok."**

**I go to check my soups, which seem to be done & get them to take them inside to the tables. I check my biscuits, which also seem to be done & I go inside to prep another batch to go on the fire. **

**"Someone stoke the fires, both of them for me, please. Jasper, come help me take these two pots outside to put on the fire. This is my next batch of biscuits. Then help me get this other pot inside, please."**

**We get everything set up with the soups, I get my biscuits in the bowl & turn on the big pot of coffee. I turn & everyone is watching me. "What? Is something the matter?"**

**"We just don't understand how you can carry on as if nothing happened."**

**"Well, no one got hurt, I saved dinner & mine & my dogs asses. Killing him in the process for coming some place he shouldn't have. I'd say everything is just fine. Now, who knows how to process bear meat & save me the skin. I am so having that in my living room floor," I say laughing.**

**They all start laughing at me & then we hear trucks coming in the background. We all step outside as the three trucks pull up & all three men hop out coming at me. First is Seth grabbing me up holding on tight. Then holding me off at a distance I guess looking for wounds.**

**"I told you I'm fine, Seth. Put me down, silly ass," laughing at him.**

**The next one is Emmett, grabbing me into a tight hug, "I'm glad your alright, Bella. We were** **very worried. I know how dangerous the bears are around here. I'm just glad your alright. Dang girl, could you have killed one maybe a little bigger? He's a whopper," Emmett say's as he walks towards the bear.**

**The next up is Edward. He appears more calm looking at me from top to bottom. I'm sure it's to reassure his self I'm alright, but it looks almost as if there is a fire burning behind those eyes. As if he could consume me, he would. He walks up taking me in his arms pulling me as close as humanly possible. He reaches up taking my face in both his hands drawing it up to his. I barely have time to take a breath before his lips are meshing with mine. It's not a deep passionate kiss, just a kiss to let me know ...he's there for me no matter what. For more, but in time. **

**I lean back looking at him & smile nodding I agree with him. He laughs out & just holds on tighter. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer, too.**

**"Well, we got some bear meat to go in the new freezer & a bear skin I want for my living room floor. Who knows how to process them?" I ask looking around. **

**"Uh, that would be Gary, Wayne & Peter. Those three have cleaned & processed a lot of animals for me over the years," Emmett say's.**

**"Well, we need to go see how their doing on the trench , give them a break & let's get this stuff unloaded. We got dinner waiting, fresh coffee for those needing a pick me up & I'm making sweet iced tea for dinner. Now let's go check on the guys," I say as I walk off.**

**Baxter is right on my tail & I'm carrying Lise through the brush. We find them just at the top of the rise fixing to come down towards the building. **

**"Come on guys. Time for a well earned break. We got stuff to unload, dinner waiting & then calling it an early night. I got a feeling we got a lot to do tomorrow to get us water coming in. I just hope the weather works in our favor," I say turning & heading back towards the building. **

**Everyone piles in & we start scoping areas we want everything to go. I get the big refrigerator down near the back doors, the deep chest freezer right near it, the bathroom stuff up near the right hand corner near the front of the building. We set the ice maker up near the frig & we're pretty much set. **

**Everyone comes over grabbing some coffee, cokes, water & go taking a seat around the tables. I set down between Edward & Seth. I turn smiling at both of them. They both pull at my heart & my feelings. Seth, my big brother & Edward ...as my friend, lover...maybe other...maybe more. Oh God, I hope so. **

Well, a little excitement. I thought I'd throw a little adventure for her. Introducing her to the wilds of her new home.

Hold on as we got some more excitement, new people & lots more coming our way.

Let me know what you think...

Thanks muches


	12. Chapter 14

No copyright infringement intended.

Very constructive criticism - less & more and...I totally agree.

I tried to go back and insert the word, but might have missed a few.

Bear with me. LOL

Also, I had someone ask me about it being in **BOLD** print. That is because I am a very severe diabetic and it just makes it easier for me to see. I hope ya'll will be alright with that.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 14**

**We all grab bowls and I ladle up the soup. I send someone out to grab the other biscuits I know should be ready. I put them in the big bowl for them to get with their soup. They have all said they wanted to try them both cause the smell was enough to open a monster appetite. I just laugh, shake my head and dish it out. **

**I get everyone set up with their dinner and I go about making sweet tea. I got to have a big glass of that. Just sounds wonderful. I also got to have some of the pork roast soup. It has my mouth watering. I turn around looking for a place to sit and Edward catches my attention patting his lap. I laugh shaking my head no and he pouts then pats the seat next to him. I very much want to sit next to him...even in his lap...but another time. **

**I go sit next to Edward leaning over whispering in his ear, "Another time?" I raise one eyebrow and put a smile on looking at him. I also see a wicked smile come on his face, "Definitely another time." We sit enjoying our dinner and everyone is commenting on how good every thing is. I tell them to go on up when they are ready for more soup, as there is plenty. **

**We managed to get the refrigerator and freezer plugged up to one of the generators outside. They seem to be cooling very fast. **

**I have got to figure how I'm going to store all that bear meat, but everyone assures me that it might take a good bit of the plastic storage bowls, but it will work just fine. I ask them not to keep the head on the pelt; I just don't think I could handle looking at it. We have also decided to post a guard during the night, which will be split up between a few of the men. **

**After dinner we set to putting the meats that need to be frozen in the deep freezer, such as all the turkeys, hams, some of the roasts, pork and beef. I decide to keep out a ham, ground beef, some chicken, enough to make fried chicken one night, then chicken and dumplings another. Once they process the bear meat it will practically fill that freezer. Still need more food. **

**They set out to finish the trench, which only liked about two hundred feet to reach the building. In the meantime, Edward, Emmett and Seth have taken a bunch of the pipes they got to run water and started wrapping them in insulation. They are hoping to get that done tonight, then first thing in the morning setting out to start running it to the building. **

**That is going to leave Jasper, Peter and Laurent here to help build the bathroom. I'm hoping to at least get the tub, toilet and sink ready to hook up the pipes when they get them ran down here. **

**That just made me think of a bunch of new problems. I need to get in touch with Jason about that company installing windmills about when they can get out here to install the rest and run the electrical wiring to bring power down to this building for starters.**

**I also need to see if I can get him to air drop some supplies. I get another glass of sweet tea, grab my legal pad and start making a list of things I need to get Jason to send to me in an airdrop. I need a couple more bigger deep freezers, plus going ahead and filling them with meats and vegetables from some warehouse. I also need a bunch of cases of juices, drinks, plus send me more coffee, sugar,flour, potatoes. Just lots of produce along with loads of plastic ware and plastic wrap to store it all in refrigerators. I also need milk, eggs and anything else his shopper can think of. Enough to provide for possibly two, or three months.**

**I know he's going to ask why I don't go into Fairbanks to get supplies, but when I explain what happened the last time with the bear he might just shut up and do what I want.**

**I also need him to get a gasoline company to bring me out a twenty five hundred gallon gas tank and fill it up. It will be a permanent fixture here to keep all the different vehicles filled.**

**I will then mention I need a big generator as the smaller ones' I have are being put under a lot of pressure to supply electricity since the people putting windmills on my property are failing to do their job. **

**I am so fixing to pitch a royal Swan fit of epic proportions. I hired these people to do a job for me and they are failing tremendously. They have no idea who they are messing with, but they can find out in a mighty big hurry how devastating it can be to their livelihood.**

**I need this stuff done as soon as possible. I know there is no delay in my money going out to pay them; there should be no delay to provide what I'm paying for. **

**I also need dog food, cases of water. I'm also going to go ahead and get that Oscar Portable Saw Mill. **

**I walk into the building with my legal pad, Lise on one hip, my phone and everything else in my other hand. "Alright, I need everyone's attention for a moment, please." I sit down at one of the tables. "Everyone come on in, grab a seat, something to drink as I need to talk to all of you for a couple minutes. I'm fixing to make a phone call to get some supplies delivered to us by helicopter. I'm tired of having to drive over a hundred miles to get stuff we need. I need to know what each of you needs. Things you think we're going to need for the next two to three months, if not longer. I just got off the computer looking at the local weather and we have one heck of a storm headed our way. It is promising to deliver around three foot of snow, with a break of a few days. Then it is going to hit us hard. They are talking numerous feet of snow, with no letup until early spring. I'm not sure how dependable their weather forecast are, but it is also hitting middle to upper east coast of United States hard. Any idea how reliable they are, Emmett?"**

**With a heavy breath, "Their pretty much on the money. They might have missed it by days, or even feet. But, it has usually hit pretty dang close to what they say. We need to get prepared."**

**"Alright," shaking my head. "I need to know everything you all are needing. Personal stuff, more blankets Emmett? I've already got a bigger generator, possibly two, along with a gas company bringing out a twenty five hundred tank, and filling it with gasoline to be a permanent fixture. I am getting two more bigger freezers filled with meat, and vegetables. Also lots of produce, dog food for my babies, juices, cases of water. Anything else you all can think of, please let me know cause I'm making the call in the next hour."**

**I start to walk around, "How are we doing on the water lines? Any progress there?" looking at Seth, Edward, and Emmett. **

**"We got the pipes wrapped with insulation and started laying them to the well. We got them hooked to the tub, toilet and sink. We are a quarter of the way to the well right now. We're hoping to have it before night fall tapped into the well and running," say's Seth with a big grin.**

**"Alright, keep at it. That would be a tremendous help." I walk over to get a cup of coffee and return to my seat. I left the legal pad laying on the table and there have been a few personal items put on the list. **

**I added about five big barrels plastic, or wood. It would help to store water in if there becomes a problem of it freezing in the pipes. I added about twenty heavy duty down blankets and more sheets. Also, a stackable washer and dryer. It would help doing laundry as long as we got good access to water. Along with laundry detergents, a deep utility sink to leave in the storage building and I keep thinking of things we need.**

**We also need to dig a trench for drain off from the different drainage pipes. I pick up my rifle, Lise, Baxter falls in step with me and we walk a good distance from the building looking for areas we can drain water too. There might be an area about a mile and a half a good distance away. I need to see what they think. We start back towards the building when Edward comes running up to me. **

**"My God woman, you are driving me crazy. You can not wander off like that. You have no idea the things that wander in these woods. I would think your encounter with the bear would have been enough of a deterrence. I can't lose you. I just found you. I honestly don't think you realize how much you mean to me...to a lot of people. Please Bella, please at least let us know when you decide to take off. Alright?"**

**I stand there looking at him wondering just exactly what he means by ...never mind. I don't have time right now to wonder what he's talking about. "Sorry, I was looking for a path for a drainage ditch for runoff water. We also got to think about some kind of dump site for waste from everything. I plan on having a compost site, but know I got to be careful of wild animals coming to it."**

**"You got to be careful of wild animals right now. A lot of them are going into hibernation and they seek out any type of food source to fill them up. Not just food. I imagine you'd be rather tasty," he say's with a smirk.**

**We head back to the building and I start looking for things to cook for dinner. I think I'm going to fry some chicken, make potato salad and corn on the cob. Sounds yummy.**

**First, my phone call to Jason. I grab my list, my phone, Lise, Baxter and my glass of tea. I head towards my trailer so I can have peace and quiet while I pitch a royal fit. **

**After about an hour spent on the phone with Jason, I manage to get an airlift scheduled for tomorrow about noon. I told him we still had the site where they landed before clear. We have a lot of supplies coming so I need to let them know. I'm hoping we can get the water lines done by tonight. I need to make sure someone is carrying rifles. I can see right now I'm going to have to have the tree line way back to protect my horses and cattle. Plus my people.**

**I go back in the building with my babies to start on dinner. I get everything I'm going to need for potato salad and sit down at one of the tables to start my prep. I get my potatoes peeled, cubed and on the fire pit. I get the corn shucked and in a deep pot with water and butter. I set it right in the middle of the fire. I go back inside to work on the chicken. I get it skinned, a plastic bag full of flour with salt and pepper. I fill a couple dutch ovens with grease and set them on the fire to start heating up. I put the chicken in a bowl, grab a big platter, a fork and head out to the fire pit. I go to checking everything and it's all cooking away. I batter a bunch of chicken putting it in the ovens to frying. I go back inside to finish fixing the stuff for my potato salad. I cut up onion, diced tomatoes, olives, salt, pepper, mayo and a touch of mustard. I got to chop up eggs when they get done boiling to throw in there too. I put this big bowl in the refrigerator to keep cool while I go back outside to cook the chicken.**

**I set down with a rifle across my legs ready for anything. I think I learned my lesson about being prepared. I get about half the chicken fried, check on my potatoes taking them inside. I put the eggs in a bowl with some ice and water. I drain the potatoes pouring them in the bowl with the other ingredients. I peel the eggs chopping them up and putting them in the bowl. I stir it together and then put it back in the frig. **

**I go back outside to finish the chicken and I'm on my last batch when everyone starts coming in. They are definitely dirty. I send them in to get cleaned up and a couple of the guys to gather plates, silverware, glasses of iced tea. I get Seth to take the pot of corn to one of the tables with a pair of tongs. I set the butter down near it. **

**I go back out finishing up with the chicken taking it in to the tables. I walk over getting the potato salad and a big spoon. I ask everyone to sit down and let's enjoy dinner. I have awesome company for dinner...Edward sitting right beside me. **

**I fix Lise and Baxter a small plate of cut up chicken and some potatoes with a little butter. They think they got a banquet. To Cute!**

**We all talk about what they been doing today. We just about got water and they figure about another hour and a half they will have the pipes hooked to the well. Alright !**

**I tell them about my call to Jason and tomorrow afternoon sometimes they will be delivering a big load of supplies. That's another good thing. I talk to them about the area I think will do for a drainage of waste water and such. They said they would go check it out. I also got Jasper and Peter looking into a good spot for a compost site. I'm going to try to visualize where I'm going to have everything built and look for a good spot for them.**

**We also are talking about digging a very deep hole for sewage from the toilet in here, plus from the trailers. **

**Well, everyone totally agreed the chef for the longhouse had to be as good a cook as I was. So made me blush. They complimented me on my cooking and made me feel very good. I am trying to take care of all them.**

Well, another chapter. Kind of filler but still got things going on. I am closing this one out but going on to the next one. I hope to stay on a roll of at least two, if not more chapters a week. Something going on & I'm trying to get this as close to done as I can. I just hope to continue feeling alright to keep up this pace.

Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 15

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 15**

**After dinner everyone takes off to finish the water line. I set out doing dishes and getting things cleaned up for tonight. I gather firewood for the fire place and some for the fire pit. I get everything cleaned and the leftover food put up in the refrigerator.**

**I go out to my trailer to check there is water for me to take a shower later. I make sure my babies have water down and a little food. I get everything clean and ready for the night in my trailer. I really do like my trailer. I think I'm not going to have any problem living in this until everything is done on my home.**

**I lay me some clothes out for later, grab my Lise and Baxter right on our butt we head back out to the building. I just get back in when everyone comes inside the building.**

**"Well Bella, we got the water lines hooked up to the well. Let's see if it is coming into your bathroom." We walk over and they look at me to try it out. I turn on the sink faucet and water comes out in a big rush. I catch myself screaming for joy and jumping around. **

**Cool ! Another good thing accomplished. I got us a big water heater coming tomorrow and I don't plan on telling them until it get's here. I hope we're able to hook it up to the big generator I got coming too. It's a big non-metallic water heater; eighty five gallons. **

**They all seem tickled about finally getting water even though it is icy cold. We can always heat some water tonight if people want to take a bath. We just need to find a way to drain the water away from the building. Four of the men take off with Edward trying to determine a good place to dig a drainage ditch too. They are also looking into a place to dig a big hole for sewage. I am not having an outhouse built when we got toilets to be used. It might mean a little extra work, but dang. Come on. **

**I'm tired. I do believe I'm heading for my trailer to get a shower. I got another rough day tomorrow with the air delivery. I pick up Lise and Baxter follows us into the trailer. I grab my clothes after I close my curtains. I put Lise on the bed and Baxter piles right up there with her. To Cute! I love my dogs and I am getting more. **

**I walk into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of juice and start to head to the shower when the door opens. I look up and it's Edward.**

**"Hey, did ya'll figure everything out? Do we have a drainage area figured out?" We both sit down at the table and I ask him if he wants something to drink. He shakes his head no and just continues to look at me. "Is everything alright?" I ask him inquisitively. He just continues to look at me.**

**"Edward, are you alright?"**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I need to ask you a question."**

**"Of course, you can ask me anything," and I sit waiting.**

**He takes a few deep breaths and, "Bella, I don't think this is one sided. I believe your attracted to me as much as I am to you. I would like to see where this goes between us if your agreeable," running his fingers through his hair.**

**I smile looking at him. "Well Edward," putting a rather stern look on my face. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get the courage to ask me, or if it was going to be left to me."**

**I then look up and give him a big smile. I climb out of my seat walking over to the other side and lean in really close. "I just need to try one thing, so please be very still, don't say a word. Just let me try something." I look up into his eyes and he gives me a nod. I look down to his lips and his tongue comes out to lightly wet his lips. I look back up in his eyes and catch him looking at mine. I move in closing my eyes putting my hand on his left cheek pulling him into me. I lightly touch his lips, pull back then lean back in applying more pressure. He puts both his hands on my face pulling me in closer and the passion seems to erupt.**

**The kiss goes on and on. I lightly lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and the next thing I know he has me pulled into his lap and kissing me like there is no tomorrow. There is moaning coming from both of us...but then I hear the door opening. I pull back smiling at him. "Yes, I want to see if you'll stay with me...for a very long time." Maybe forever.**

**I move back to my seat continuing to look at Edward. He continues to take deep breaths...I figure trying to calm down. Seth walks in sitting down on his bed looking at us.**

**"Problem Seth?"**

**"No, no problem. We found our drainage area and we also found the area we're going to dig a very big ditch for sewage. It's awfully dark outside to try to do it tonight so I figure we'll do it in the morning. Sound good Edward?"**

**Edward turns looking at Seth, "Yea, sounds good. I guess I'll call it a night. Ditch and delivery tomorrow, right?"**

**"Yeah, around noon. I'll walk you out, Edward," getting up from my seat walking out of the trailer. I reach over for his hand on the way out for us. I want him to know I am in...all the way. I have no qualms about everyone knowing...and I'll show him tomorrow.**

**I walk with him to his trailer. We stop right outside and he pulls me to him. I reach up running my hands around his neck and my fingers through his hair. He pulls me closer,"My Bella," so very softly.**

**"My Edward," looking up into his eyes letting him know he is mine. "As of this moment I don't care who knows and if they can't handle it then they can leave. I mean that all the way down to include Seth. I love him, but as a friend, a brother. Nothing more. You have nothing to worry about there; I promise."**

**"I trust you, Bella. I'm just not a hundred percent sure about him. If he ever get's out of line with you please let me know, alright?"**

**I nod my head, "I'll let you know. Go on, go to bed. We got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. I think we're going to have to make a few sleeping changes around here, too."**

**I lean in giving his bottom lip a light nip then I just move in kissing the damn daylights out of him. I want him to know I am all in for this. I don't love him, but I don't see it as a hard thing to do. I imagine it will be very easy. I draw back looking at him & give him one more quick kiss before pulling back and heading for my trailer. He actually had the audacity to pop me on the ass. Oh, it is so on.**

**I hear him laugh as I walk back to my trailer. I walk in to my trailer and as I pass Seth I mess with his hair. "Hey, everything alright?"**

**He looks at me, "Yeah, everything's fine. Uh, were you fixing to take a shower tonight?"**

**"Yeah, I figured I'd get one tonight so when I get up in the morning I can go on in there and start making breakfast for everyone. I know we got a rough day ahead. Unless you want to. I'm pretty much amendable. I know you been digging and playing in dirt all day. Yeah, just go ahead. I'll grab one tomorrow after breakfast while ya'll are digging the ditch and stuff. It's cool. Go ahead. I'm heading to bed. Love you, Seth."**

**"Love you, too. Good night, Bella."**

**I know it's very early in the morning. There is hardly any sunlight coming in my windows and Baxter has not got his head stuck in the window. I hop up making a quick trip in the bathroom doing my daily ablutions, run back in my room throwing on some clothes and my shoes. I grab up Lise stopping to grab a juice from the frig, and out the door we go. Seth has already gotten up and heaven only knows where he is. **

**I run in the building after putting Lise down so her and Baxter can do their morning business. I stand and wait for them looking around as I wait. It seems everyone is already up and motivated. My babies come running up and follow me to the kitchen area. I notice someone has already put on a pot of coffee which sounds wonderful. I grab a cup fixing it with a bit of cream and sugar, then swing by my babies bowls putting them some water and food down for breakfast. **

**I sit down for a bit trying to wake up so I can get busy making breakfast for everyone. It is so very nice just to have a few moments of peace and quiet. But, I know I need to get off my ass and make some breakfast.**

**I grab a big bowl, pull a mess of eggs out of the refrigerator along with some bacon and sausage. I also grab a bunch of Grand biscuits. I fix them in the dutch ovens on the fire pit outside. I crack some eggs, pour in a little milk and whip them up to scramble. I take the bacon and sausage along with the eggs out to the fire pit slapping stuff in the skillets to fry up. I get another skillet and put some butter in it to melt. I set for a minute while it melts, then pour in the eggs. I turn all the meat over, stir the eggs, check the biscuits which are about done. I walk inside fixing some more biscuits in tin pans, walk outside with a bowl for the biscuits. I pull them out swapping out pans and put some more biscuits to cooking. I take up the bacon, sausage and stir the eggs again. I grate some cheese on the eggs taking them off the fire and start transferring everything inside to the tables. **

**I start fixing up breakfast biscuits and setting them in a long metal tray over the fireplace to keep them warm. I go back outside to check on the other biscuits finding them done. I grab up the two ovens taking them inside and finish fixing up the biscuits with eggs, leaving some bacon and sausage for them to decide if they want it. **

**I grab a little eggs for my babies as it is good for their coats and they deserve a treat, too. I fix me a biscuit with eggs and sausage, grab a cup of coffee and just sit down when everyone comes in. **

**I watch everyone getting cleaned up, grabbing some coffee, then tackling the biscuits. They all kind of fall in the chairs and chow down. I just about take a sip of coffee when someone get's right in front of me planting a kiss right on my lips. "Well, good morning."**

**Laughing at me he also say's, "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" **

**"Not worth a crap. How about you?" cocking my eyebrow at him.**

**"Not much better. I should have been wore out after all the digging and laying the pipe lines yesterday. I just couldn't get comfortable to save my life."**

**"I think I'm fixing to change some sleeping arrangements around. Some nights, and especially early in the morning Baxter likes to lay with his head in the window. Lise likes to sleep with me under the covers. She's just spoilt. I got to do something. They are driving me crazy. There is enough room at the foot of my bed I could fix Baxter a nice big fluffy bed, but it would limit his access to a window. I think he would pitch a fit. Lise, I think I might look for my heating pad and try fixing her a place right near him."**

**I look at Edward, leaning over towards him I whisper, "I got to change the sleeping arrangements as I wouldn't have room for someone else."**

**Leaning back I watch his face for his reaction. He turns towards me, "Well, I think we're definitely going to have to fix the sleeping arrangements," and just smiles at me. **

**We just smile at each other. "I got to get some more coffee. Do you want some?"**

**"You sit, let me get it for us." He get's up taking our cups to fill them up bringing me back the perfect cup. **

**"Love, I'm going to go down and see about helping Seth and Emmett. Jasper and Peter are down finishing up the drainage ditch. Gary and Wayne are cutting down trees for fire wood. Now, if someone comes up just give one of us a call, alright?"**

**I nod, "I will. Go, get that stuff done. I'll see you later."**

**I turn gathering all the dirty dishes from breakfast putting them in a tub of hot soapy water. I get those washed up, dried and stacked up for later. I go pulling out a bunch of potatoes, a big bowl and a paring knife. I grab a glass of sweet tea sitting everything down on the table. I go to set up a fresh pot of coffee and start making some more tea. **

**While this is making I sit down and start cutting potatoes for french fries. We're having hamburgers and french fries for dinner. Sounds good to me. I'll get everything prepped so all I'll have to do is slap it all on a fire and wait for it to finish cooking. **

**I just about get the potatoes done when I hear some vehicles pulling up. I go turning on the coffee, and pulling the tea off the fire. I walk outside to greet a bunch of men getting out of the trucks. I walk up with a smile, my hand extended, "Hello, welcome on the up and coming Swan Ranch. My name is Bella Swan. You must be the bunch of guys Edward was telling me about. I'm glad you made it alright. Please, come on in. I got coffee making and I've got a frig full of other stuff to drink if you'd rather something else. Give me a minute and I'll get Edward up here."**

**I pick up my cell phone calling Edward that everyone is here. They go around gathering everyone up. They all converge and I am so glad to have Edward by my side. **

**"Hey man, I'm glad you made it," Edward's shaking hands and greetings everyone. **

**"Uh huh, sorry."**

**"I'm sorry, love. Let me introduce everyone. We have here Charlie Parker. He works with horses and cattle. This is Sean O'Keefe. He's a certified veterinarian and works with either. This is Tom Harding. He works with horses and cattle. Then we got Felix Wilson. He loves to work with horses. This is Alec Williams. He works with either. Then Paul French. He works with horses and is a veterinarian. Finally we have Alistair Wells. He will be your farrier. Everyone, I'd like to introduce Bella Swan, owner of the future Swan Ranch. Now, does anyone want some coffee, or I think Bella made some sweet tea. We got practically anything you could want. Ya'll come on in, have a seat. We got a lot to talk about."**

**OMG, all these gorgeous men. Dang, I can't believe I got so lucky. They can work with anything I bring to the ranch. Absolutely wonderful !**

**After everyone got something to drink, they sat and I proceeded to introduce everyone."First, I'd like to introduce my friend, my adopted brother from another mother, my bodyguard, Seth Gianini. He has been with my family a long time and is now with me. Next, we have Emmett McCarty, of McCarty Construction. Emmett is going to be the builder of all the buildings here on the ranch. Now, here is Jasper Whitlock, an independant logger who also works with Emmett on his jobs. Then, Peter West, also an independant logger that works with Emmett. Laurent Peace is an independant builder, but has worked with Emmett on many of his jobs. He is also into horses and cattle. We then have Gary Ford and Wayne Howell, who work with Emmett."**

**"Now, I have a dream of a beautiful ranch, with lots of things going on. I plan on a big house, an even bigger horse barn with lots of horses. Well at least seventy five horses. Then, I'm thinking of venturing into raising cattle, but we're only starting with about a hundred and fifty. It is mainly for personal consumption. I plan on building at least ten, or more cabins for my employees. A longhouse with a staffed kitchen, a library, game room and television room. There will also be a separate laundry facility for your use. During the prime months there will be a garden to produce a lot of our food. I'm also hoping there are some hunters in the group to make use of the twenty five hundred acres of wildlife. I've already started on that with the bear I shot the other day."**

**"I'm also hoping to get with your help some more people interested in this type of life to help me with breeding horses, raising cattle and possibly chickens. As I said, this is to provide food for us. I'm hoping to become as independant from outside sources as possible."**

**"Now, that being said, we have a delivery coming in by helicopter. I'm hoping you all will help us get this organized and put into use as we have some very bad weather coming our way. We have also got a trip to Fairbanks to make tomorrow for proper apparel for everyone. I do believe we have a few people not prepared for this weather. So, I will stop my speech for now. I've still got a lot of things to let each of you know, but there is plenty of time to do that either later this evening, or tomorrow. So..." looking down to my phone there is a text message letting me know they are just about to the property.**

**"So, I just received word they are fixing to land with our supplies. Let's get to this then," getting up heading out the back doors towards the landing area.**

**Everyone starts filing out the doors heading towards the helicopters. There are, in addition four more men on board to help move things to the building. We manage to get the wheel barrows unloaded, shovels, snow shovels, water barrels (ended up with eight of them), the water heater, which only took three men to take off with it to the building. We got loads of blankets, sheets & more bathroom linen. We got two big chest freezers loaded with meat and vegetables on one helicopter which we get them to airlift closer to the building. It takes about five men to get them through the doors & over near where the sink is going. **

**They got two big generators we also get them to lift over close to the side of the building. They are huge ! Then the dual utility sink which is very light-weight, a small pallet of plastic wear and wrap, more dishes, another big coffee maker, and loads of wiring and pipes to connect the water heater to the water line and the generators. **

**I tried to think of everything we could need, but I'm sure there are many more things I forgot. Guess I'll be making another shopping list for tomorrow, along with all the clothes they will need.**

**I am very tired, and still got dinner to fix for everyone. Edward directed my ass to sit for a bit, then to start cooking. That they would handle everything else just fine.**

**I turn and watch Jasper, Peter, Gary and Wayne fawning over the portable saw mill. It is rather nice. They catch me watching them, get big silly grins on their faces and nod like bobble head dolls. To cute !**

**I got cases of all kinds of drinks stacked up in a corner, their pulling the snow mobiles into the building, my babies dog food and stuff keeps coming through the doors. **

**I can tell I'm going to need more folding cots, and what the heck is all that noise!"You stay right there. I got this. They're just bringing your gas tank, and it looks like a fuel truck behind it. Where are you wanting them to put this, love?"**

**I stand there for a minute trying to imagine where all the buildings are going to be, and decide to put it near the building, but leave enough room to attach a small storage area with a roof for the ATV and snow mobiles when everything is built. **

**Things are starting to come more together. I could actually see everything built and in it's place in my mind. Now, just to get it built.**

Well, another chapter and a lot of new characters. I hope ya'll will go to the group page to check out what the new characters look like in my screwy head.

Please let me know what you think...


	14. Chapter 16

No copyright infringement intended !

We got a few filler chapters with a lot going on for them as they prepare for the rough weather headed their way. Along with the men working during the day as they continue to clear the property to begin construction. It will be rather interesting, as I've learnt a lot involved with building sites.

So, I hope you continue to hang in there with me. We got some more help, and a few things developing along the way.

Thanks muches...

**LIFE**

**Chapter 16**

**After getting everything unloaded, the water heater totally installed with water heating as we speak. We got the dual sink hooked up and they were digging a small trench to merge it with the ones coming from the bath. We managed to get the freezers pushed into place, the cases of water, juices and such in the corner. We had piles of blankets, sheets and bath linens stacked up in the wheel barrows. **

**I was going to need to get some more cots tomorrow, for dang sure. I was also in the market for another employee. I was hoping she would be at work tomorrow, as I was going to go ahead and offer her a job starting now. I needed some help trying to cook to keep these men fed. It really was to much for one person, even with the help of Seth, and he spent a big portion of the day working along side the other men. So, help was definitely of great importance. **

**I got Seth and Jasper cooking the hamburgers and french fries. Edward and I were doing the prep of everything to put on them; lettuce, sliced tomato and onion, pickles, ketchup, mustard and mayo. We were setting up the plates, flatware and glasses of ice for tea, or whatever they wanted. **

**By the time we were through Seth and Jasper were coming in with the food. I called everyone to the tables for dinner. "Your more than welcome to fix your plate and look for some where else to sit to keep the rest of us talking your ears off if you want too. No hard feelings," as I turned to grab a plate.**

**"Bull shite, you fuckers better sit down with the lady, and do some heavy complimenting of everyone's part in this dinner. You don't want your first night my kicking your arses," Edward said laughing out loud.**

**"Oh Edward, you so need to work on that aussie accent mate," Paul said with a laugh.**

**Everyone started piling in grabbing plates, fixing food, getting something to drink, and finding a place to sit. I sat smiling at everyone. Edward turned to me asking if he could get me anything else even though I was shaking my head no. He came grabbed my hand giving it a kiss, sitting down with his dinner, and everyone commenced to eat and talk all at once. **

**It just seem to go on and on, hour after hour. It felt wonderful. I relaxed more and just enjoyed watching everyone getting acquainted, or reacquainted. It was so very nice. I couldn't quit smiling. Edward kept his arm around me, or propped on my knee. I finally relaxed enough to lean on his shoulder watching a few of the men noticing. It was just nice. **

**So nice within no time at all I had fell asleep on his shoulder. The next thing I know is someone laying me on my bed trying to pull my shoes and jeans off covering me up and giving me a kiss.**

**The next morning came bright and early for me. It was just going on six thirty when I managed to roll over. Baxter had his head through the curtain, and Lise was buried under the covers. Typical morning. I got up, went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and went back to my bedroom to get some clothes on. I managed to get dressed, grabbed Lise, with Baxter on my butt we snuck past Seth still sleeping and out the door for them to do their morning duties. **

**Ater a few minutes they came running behind me into the building. It was truly very nippy outside. I could feel the cold weather moving in. I grabbed some wood throwing it into the fireplace, then went back out to the firepit throwing some wood in there getting a big nice fire started. **

**I went back inside going to the dual sink to wash my hands, and come to find out...WE GOT HOT WATER! YES !**

**Of course, in my exuberance, and doing a little happy dance I managed to wake a few people up. They laid in their cots snickering at me.**

**"One more laugh and I'm going to show you just how cold that spring water is," I turned giving them an evil eye, and a snicker of my own. "That's what I thought. Coffee will be on shortly. We do have a full bathroom with hot water now. Might want to make quick work of it. We got a lot to do today," I said as I turned to start the coffee. **

**A chorus of 'Yes mam's' went through the air as they all started to stir. Edward was standing at the back door with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face. "Morning love," sexy fucker. **

**I didn't even get turned around good and he was whispering in my ear, "Good morning yourself. Sleep good?" **

**"Might have. Someone toted me to bed. I must have been more tired than I thought. I DO remember someone getting awfully familiar enough to take my jeans off after putting me to bed. Wonder who that was? Surely not Seth. He knows I'd kick his ass. So...," leaving it hanging in the air between us.**

**"That would have been me, love. I just wanted you to be comfortable, and Seth was right there with Lise and Baxter. You were totally safe regardless. I would never compromise you in any shape, form, or fashion. Not unless you wanted it, love."**

**"The thing is Edward, I do trust you. I have a feeling there will come a time when I will want it. Just not yet. We have time...lots of time," smiling at him.**

**"Yes, we do and at your pace. I'm hear as long as you want me. Now, about that coffee. Ready for a cup?"**

**"Please. Let me get started on some breakfast for everyone. I think I'm making breakfast burritos. Who doesn't like sausage?" No replies. "Alright then. Breakfast burritos coming up. Just give me a bit. Coffee is ready," I holler as I turn to start preparing eggs, and getting the sausage crumbled up in a skillet to cook. I took a plate covering it with a damp paper towel, put the burritos on it, then covered them with another wet towel. I set them in the microwave for two minutes.**

**I went and stirred the sausage and started cracking eggs in a bowl. By the time I was through with that the sausage was done. I took it off the fire draining the grease off. I then sat it back on the fire pouring the eggs in to cook. I went and got the burritos out of the microwave, took a big long tray lining it with foil. I stirred and cooked the eggs to almost being done. I took grated cheese sprinkling some on the burritos, then went and got the eggs that were done. I put big spoonfuls on each burrito. I then rolled them up setting them on the tray. When I had them all made I covered them in foil and sat them on the edge of the fireplace. They would stay warm until everyone got ready to eat.**

**I grabbed a cup of coffee, a burrito, a small plate with some eggs for my babies, sat down while they ate their breakfast and everyone started to file in. In no time at all everyone had eaten, and I figured it was time to get ready to go to Fairbanks shopping. **

**"Edward, we need to go to Home Depot when we get there so I can pick up an electric stove. This cooking over fires might be alright to a point, but we got bad colder snowy weather headed our way. I think we need to go past the campfire cooking, don't you?" looking at him with furrowed brows.**

**"I agree. We also might better look at some larger pieces of cookware, along with bigger bags of stuff like flour, sugar, supplies along this line. Don't you agree?"**

**"Yes, why I'm going to go to Walmart for a few other things, too. We need some folding cots cause more of Emmett's people are coming in, and I am also in the market for a young lady working there. She's looking for another job, and I need someone to come do the cooking. It is just a little to much for one person. I also need another long table, more chairs, more tarps to kind of make the sleeping areas more private. Oh, we also need to look into another stackable washer and dryer. I just don't think one set is going to keep up with all the dirty clothes every day. I wish I had more time, but it's just not going to happen."**

**"I called the weather service this morning and they informed me that late tonight, or very early morning we could expect temperatures to drop, and snow to be coming into the area. It would also be getting heavier as the day went along. Help me get everyone...I mean everyone ready to go to town. I plan on it being a rather late day coming back, so we're eating in town. Yes, I'm bringing my babies. We're going to take all the trucks, so you and I can ride in your's, Seth can drive the Kodiak with Jasper and Peter and Laurent, Emmett driving his with Gary and Wayne, and then the other guys in their trucks. Does that sound about right?"**

**We finally got everyone ready to go, with my babies riding in the back seat of Edward's truck. We were in for a long ride, and I was kind of hyped about it. I hoped like crazy I got to speak to Giana about coming to work for me...as of today. I wish I had gotten her phone number so I could have called her about starting to work. **

**We finally got into Fairbanks, and I got everyone to follow us to Home Depot. I went in and found an electric stove, along with another stackable washer, dryer. We got those loaded on the Kodiak, and then headed to Walmart. I got everyone to go in with me. I sent the guys over into the mens' department to get at least some of their clothes. They did carry Levi's, and some pretty nice t-shirts. They were also going to need underwear, so I sent them on their way. **

**I headed over to housewares looking for more cookware, but also looking for Gianna. I got lucky on both counts. I told her about buying the stove, and needing larger pieces of cookware. "Like something you'd use to cook for a bunch of men at a work site."**

**She went right to it. We got some very nice pieces, and then I dropped the bomb. "Gianna, how would you feel about coming to work for me? I would pay you starting out, oh...$700.00 a week?" She gasped, but I kept on, "The catch is I need you to go with me this evening heading back to my property to start work first thing in the morning. You have to go tonight as we have a severe weather front heading our way to hit tonight and in the morning. What do you say?"**

**She stood there looking at me for a couple minutes. "Alright, but I got someone else looking for a more permanent job that would probably be willing to go, too."**

**I told her to get her to come over here so I could meet her. I sent Edward to get ten more folding cots, a bunch of tarps, toilet tissue, paper towels, and hopefully by then we'd be ready to go. Gianna called Leah over to meet me. She was a very beautiful young lady, and was very interested in the job. I preceeded to tell them it would be a very long term job. I would pay them both $700.00 a week along with room and board. **

**I also told them it had to begin tonight because of the weather. I then told them I had a few more things to get, and to meet me up front in about an hour if they were interested. I got Gianna's phone number in case something came up, and programmed mine in her's.**

**I left hunting up Edward, and we got what we needed, along with some rope to help hang the tarps. We then headed over to mens' wear looking for the guys. They had a buggy full. I got Edward to pick him some stuff out, like more jeans, underwear, t-shirts, socks and some sleep pajama bottoms. **

**The guys were going to head up front to go ahead and check out. So, Edward and I went into groceries loading up on some basics, along with more meat, bread, eggs and cheese. I also got some more milk, coffee and a few more things as I was passing through. We were headed towards the front to checkout. It wasn't to bad this time. **

**When we got up front Gianna and Leah were waiting on us. I smiled at them, handing Edward my card as I walked up to them. They were both going with us. They had a car between them, but they had to go round up their personal belongings before they could join us. I asked if there was enough they would need maybe the bed of a truck to put some of their belongings, but they assured me they neither one had a lot of stuff. They shared a furnished apartment, and didn't have too much of anything. **

**I made sure they had enough clothes, and warm clothes as I knew it was fixing to be very bad. They kind of looked at each other, and before they said a word I sent them back to the womens' department to start looking for jeans, underwear, t-shirts, socks, everything. I made sure they were going to have enough personal products to last them, as I told them it was going to last about three months with no way to go unless it was an emergency.**

**I told Edward to take everything and start loading it in the truck. That I was going to go help them, and also grab some stuff for myself. I asked him to wait out front for me, but to go ahead and let my babies out for a break. **

**I headed back to the ladies department to find Gianna and Leah having a debate over apparently the prices of things'. I started looking at what they had in the buggie, and started reaching for things and throwing it in. I then started to grab some things for myself, and even some sexy stuff. I had plans. lol**

**They were standing there looking at me, so I proceeded to explain they were going to have the clothes whether I paid for it, or them. They were going to need the stuff, so why not just get it, and debate the paying later. I told them if they were so worried about it, that we could deduct it out of their first checks. Not that I intended on doing was kind of like a gift from me to them for coming along on my journey. **

**We then headed over to health and beauty aids to load up on everything we would need. We got razors, Nair, shampoo, conditioner, body soaps, deodorant, tampax, pads...everything we thought we'd need. We headed up front the three of us laughing and carrying on like old friends. I hoped we'd be friends as I didn't have but one; Seth.**

**We got checked out and I asked Edward where everyone was. They went to Rei Clothing looking for better jackets and better clothing to work outside. We all ended up there, and the men were trying on jackets as if they were in a fashion show. I helped pick out the different styles for them, and bought one for Edward. He looked rather nice in it. **

**He made me try on one which I liked very much. I got it, and then we went to try on boots, He bought me a pair, and I found two others in case the others got wet, I did have backup. We had bags every where. I even got to bring my dogs in with us. I rather liked this place; I will be back.**

**We debated on a place to eat and ended up at Big Daddy's BBQ, and the eating was on. When we got ready to leave I bought a bunch of food such as beef brisket, baby back ribs, smoked chickens, and pulled pork. I planned on trying to freeze some of this if not for dinner sometimes this next week. **

**We all loaded up and set out to follow Gianna and Leah to their apartment so they could pack. When we got there they really didn't have much, and it barely took an hour to have everything packed and in their car. From there we stopped at the gas station beore hitting the road home.**

**I liked calling it home. I know we had a long ways to go, but it would eventually end up as I got it pictured in my mind. It is going to be beautiful.**


	15. Chapter 17

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 17**

**When we got back home everyone started unloading first the stove, which sat right at the end of one of the tables. They then put the washer and dryer next to the other set. Men started fixing a plug-in for the stove, and they set up the vent for the dryer . There was already enough plug-in space on the one they had wired for the first set. **

**We then got the other table and chairs set up, and started bringing in the other cots. We stacked them over to the side so we could get the groceries in and everything put in it's place. Gianna and Leah hopped right in setting the new cookware next to the sink. They planned on washing it before using it, and it gave them a chance to see how we had everything set up. They were like two worker bees, buzzing around checking out the freezers, the refrigerator,all the different things they would have to cook with. They looked kind of excited. **

**I walked out to my trailer to find Lise and Baxter already in the bed. Someone had brought all my packages in and sat them on the dining table. I got to putting everything in it's place, and hanging up my new clothes. I really liked my new coat, and the boots Edward bought me.**

**I walked back out to the building to find everyone still zipping around. They were setting up more cots, and partitioning them off with the tarps. I do believe it's going to work. I went looking for Edward and he was in some kind of a discussion with Seth, Jasper and Peter. They were trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements for Gianna and Leah.**

**Gianna and Leah came over to me and showed me a section that had a kind of wall that came was going to be a storage room sectioned off if it had been put together totally. It had one wall and the girls had sat up two cots sectioned off with two tarps; one in front of them and then one on the open side. They said they would be happy right there, but I didn't like it. **

**I called Edward over and the rest followed. I showed them the area they had set up, but none of the men were happy with it either. Jasper and Peter said they would take the area. Seth said he would move into either the building so they could have the front of my trailer, or they would see what they could do with Edward's trailer. I was ready to pull my hair out. **

**It was going on nine o'clock at night, and I was tired from all the running around we done today.**

**I whistled as loud as I could. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and just looked at me. **

**"Alright, I know I threw us all for a loop today with the introduction of two new people. Mainly them being two beautiful women, but I needed the help to continue to keep cooking food for everyone. I was exhausted by the end of the day trying to provide for you all by myself. But, it was my job. I just needed some help, and they needed a better paying job. Now, we are all pretty much stuck in this building until we get better weather to be able to pour concrete for the foundations of all the buildings.'**

**"We also got a lot of trees still to cut down. A lot of trees to process into lumber. But, right this minute we got a very small problem with trying to find suitable sleeping arrangements for everyone. I know it's not a problem with you bunch of men. Now to see what we can do for these ladies."**

**I walk over to the frig pouring myself a glass of sweet tea, and sit down. **

**"Now, they have come up with a nice little area over here pretty much away from all you men. I'm not happy with it. Therefore, Seth, you can either take one of these cots, or look into arranging things in Edward's trailer. The ladies will be taking the area in my trailer where Seth slept. Does this sound amendable to everyone for right now? We can go over this again in the near future when we can come up with more ideas. Sound good?"**

**Everyone looked around at each other. Finally, "Bella, I think it sounds dang fine. I know I got some men coming in in the next few days was my understanding. I think if we can get that saw mill up close here, throw a tarp over it like a roof, take us a bunch of the trees, run them through the mill to make enough lumber that we could add a floor in the rafters. It was meant to be a loft anyway. We could always make it a sleeping area for more people. Right now, let's go with what you got suggested. We'll work on the rest, alright?" said Emmett finality. **

**"I agree. How about everyone take a little break before we call it a night. I got a few more things I need ya'll to help me with before we all go to bed. I got a feeling we're going to wake up to a lovely surprise, and I want things as set up as we can get it. OK?"**

**"Sure, love. What do you need?" asked Edward. **

**"First, I need someone to take some tarps out there and make sure everything is covered. I need all the trucks pulled as close to the building as possible with driver doors inside. If there is a chance to grab any more firewood, do so. Anything ya'll can think of, let's do it."**

**Everyone jumps into gear while I take Gianna and Leah out to my trailer. I jerk the covers **  
**Seth had on his bed throwing them into a corner. I grab some clean sheets and covers for them to make their bed. I show them where the bathroom is, but suggest they try to use the one in the building. That it is very hard to empty the sewage tank on these trailers. I tell them I'll explain about the shower, and about checking the water in the tank for it. I show them the storage areas under their bed for their clothes and explain about us emptying the closet we got full of water so they can have a place to hang their clothes. **

**They have managed to get all the trucks pulled up nice and close still leaving a path for the snow mobiles to get out without a problem. I check on everyone, and see they have a nice fire going. It looks like everyone has retired for the night.**

**I look around for Edward, but I don't see him inside. I guess he's already went to his trailer. Oh well, guess I'll see him tomorrow. Would have been nice to have gotten a good night kiss.**

**I head for my trailer just barely stepping outside heading that way. It is very dark, and there is still a small fire burning in the fire pit. I'm just about to open the trailer door when someone grabs my hand pulling me towards the side of the trailer. I feel a very nice muscular body up against me, and then I have very soft but determined lips on mine. He works his hand in my hair, and the other one around my waist pulling me closer to their body. **

**He moans coming from deep in his chest causing me to moan. I run my fingers through his hair pulling a little bit, and that seems to set him off moaning in my mouth and thrusting his body into mine along with his tongue gaining access to duel with mine. There is no give, just take from us both. **

**My God, I could kiss this man all night. I start to pull away and he starts to end it with gentle nips and kisses to my lips. He kisses the tip of my nose, each eye, my forehead circling back to my lips. My God, don't stop...don't ever stop.**

**I grab his hand pulling him towards my trailer. He stops me. I turn looking at him trying to find why he doesn't want to come with me. "I only want you to sleep with me. There is no rush to get up tomorrow. We can sleep in. We can go in, lay down together, talk. We were going to talk tonight," I say feeling kind of regected.**

**"Love, I want to so damn much. I need to help you fix things in there tomorrow. We'll fix a place for Baxter at the end of your bed, and a nice warm place for Lise. Let's make sure the girls are alright with their arrangement, too. I would love to sleep with you, but let's get things taken care of first, alright?" sounding so unsure. **

**I look at him and all I see is a touch of hesitance, a bit of fear, and a slight flash of desire. "Alright, Edward. But, tomorrow night I would like for you to spend it with me. We really need to talk first anyway. I just want you close, and it seems everything is fighting us to keep us apart. I am so not happy about this. But, your right. I'm being a touch pushy. I understand if this is not what you want. I'm sorry. I..."**

**"Now wait just a minute. I want you very damn much. It's just...everything is fighting us. I want to be with you more than anything, don't ever doubt it," spoken so assuredly. **

**The next thing I know cool lips left a trail of fire up my throat, and finally across my jaw, only to meet my mouth with softness and hunger. But it was the long, deep, slow moan that erupted from Edward that made my stomach coil tighter. It was such an honest and wanting sound. This was more. This was a needy sound that pushed his breath out over my cheek, making me reach up to twine my fingers through his hair as tongues slipped and danced together, tasting and claiming.**

**"Bella," he barely said, pressing his forehead to mine, but left his lips so they brushed against my own. "I just needed..."**

**I kissed him once, twice and then pulled away saying, "Good night, Edward. I'll see you in the morning. We got a lot to do tomorrow, smiling as I turn to go inside my trailer.**

**The girls are all set sitting in their bed talking away. They sounded kind of excited, and I hope they are. I hope they enjoy their new jobs. "Well ya'll better get some sleep. The day starts very early, like six thirty early, so you better get some sleep. Things' will get better around here when we get the cabins built for everyone. You two could share one. So, I'm calling it night time for me. I'll see you in the morning."**

**I turn and go into my bedroom grabbing some clothes, and go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I change my clothes, brush my teeth, walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and go to bed. I cover my babies, pulling the covers in nice and tight, and drift off to sleep.**

**The morning comes long before I'm ready, and seems awfully bright. I turn over checking the time seeing I still got about ten minutes before the alarm. I turn it off, roll over towards Baxter, and we both look out the curtains. It has snowed, and snowed like crazy. It already looks to be at least a couple foot, and it is still falling. **

**I turn over getting up, going into the bathroom doing my morning business, brushing my teeth, my hair, and heading into my bedroom to get on some clothes. It looks awfully cold, so I grab a thermal shirt, a loose sweater, jeans, heavy socks, and the boots Edward bought me. I am also wearing a jacket until I can get some heat going in the building with a nice big fire, and start breakfast. **

**I get dressed pulling my coat on as I head for the door. "Rise and shine ladies. We got snow so dress warmly. We need to get breakfast going as soon as possible. Be careful when you come out; snow is every where."**

**I head into the building grabbing firewood for the fire place, getting a nice fire going there. I go back just outside to find we got it set up good. We can also use the fire pit. The covering we put over it worked. I get a big fire going in it, too. I go back inside pulling my coat off and start making coffee in both pots. I got a feeling we're going to need it today.**

**While it is making I put water and food down for my babies. They act like they haven't eaten in days, little piglets. To Cute!**

**I turn getting ready to grab cups, flatware, creamer, and sugar for everyone when I'm suddenly grabbed, and pulled into a nice warm muscular body. "Good morning, love. We got our snow, and it's still coming down like crazy." We both turn as there is a bunch of giggling up front as Gianna, and Leah come flying in the building. **

**"Morning ladies. Good to see you joining the crowd. Grab yourselves some coffee, or whatever you want. Take a few minutes, and then you can decide what you want to cook these guys for breakfast. Yesterday we had breakfast burritos. When their fixing to head right out to work I try to make something quick, easy to handle, and fairly filling. Today since we don't have anything urgent to get to, I think we could go for scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, sausage, and maybe pancakes. Something to really fill everyone up. We now have a stove with an oven, so it will be easier to bake biscuits and such. So, ya'll can go for it when your ready."**

**I get a couple cups of coffee for me and Edward. We go sit down, and watch the show. I've already noticed a couple guys interest in Gianna and Leah. Seth has definitely noticed Leah, which she is the older of the two. I think it might just develop into something good. I may not have much say in it, but I'm going to recommend they take it slow as I don't want hurt feelings develop because things don't go someone's way. I can't stand to lose people, especially people I hope to have as friends for a long time. **

**Gianna has garnered the attention of quite a few of them; Paul French, Charlie Parker, and Alec Williams. I just sit, and shake my head at them. **

**Gianna and Leah dive right in getting stuff out of the frig, putting all the meats on to cooking. They come and ask me a couple things, which I told them was left up to them. We had flour, lard, and milk to make biscuits, or they could take the easy way out this morning and just use Grands biscuits. I told them we could then go over what all we had in supplies, and maybe set up a daily menu. I think this would work out a lot better, especially if they got to cook meats for a long period. They liked that, and went back to work. **

**In no time at all they were serving breakfast. It looked like a smorgasborg. They even made scratch gravy. yummmm**

**I got some eggs, and gravy for my babies. They went to town.**

**I fixed a plate for me and Edward as he was getting us some more coffee. It was so domesticated. I loved it. We sat down to a wonderful breakfast, and I could see I made the right decision in hiring them.**

**After breakfast we all sat around trying to determine what we were going to do. Emmett informed us that he received word a bunch of his men were on the last road headed our way. He was also adamant that with the rest of the lumber they could build the floor to make the loft for more sleeping area, or it could be used for storage. **

**I knew with them coming we were going to need the space for them to sleep, as it was already awfully crowded. If it was possible for Jasper to get to some trees that were not quite wet, then he could mill the wood making more lumber. Jasper thought he could do it with some help moving the trees, and if they could make some kind of canopy to keep it dry while he was cutting. **

**I told them I had bought a bunch of tarps all sizes, and was sure they could use some of them. Jasper, Peter, Gary and Wayne started pulling tarps, rope and saws out getting ready to go to work. Edward, Seth Alec, and Emmett were taking the lumber we had to start the frame work for the floor. **

**Gianna, Leah and I were cleaning everything up from breakfast, and trying to determine what we were cooking for dinner. I knew we had seventeen people here right now, and apparently seven more on their way. **

**No more than got that out of my mouth than there were vehicles pulling up. I grabbed my jacket and walked out front. There were three trucks, and an SUV pulled up. I started walking towards them, and Emmett along with a few other people. **

**OMG, these men are huge. I feel almost like a midget. Uh oh, alright, there seems to be a problem. **

**"Emmett, good to see you. So, uh what you got going on here? Is this a joke, or what? I thought we had work, man. What's going on?" **

**Alrighty then. I'm going back inside. Let them settle things...then I'll have my say. This is turning out to be a wonderful day. Fuck !**

**"Gianna, Leah, could ya'll make sure we got a fresh pot of coffee, and plenty of other things to drink in the refrigerator. We just had a bunch more men pull up and I am so not going to be in a hospitable mood by the way things are out there right now. Could you two take care of things for me. I need a few minutes."**

**"Sure, go on. You don't look to good. We got this. Bunch of stupid men," they say and both shaking their heads.**

**Edward comes in followed by everyone else. He goes over to Gianna asking where I am. She tells him I stepped out the back for a minute. Naturally he comes out there to see what is going on.**

**"Hey love, you alright?" looking at me inquisitively.**

**I just turn and look at him. I must look pretty bad as he steps over grabbing me. I feel like crap. I have no idea what is going, but I'm not going to let a bunch of stupid men try coming in here wrecking things. They have no idea what is going on. There best bet is to shut the fuck up. **

**I take a few breaths, closing my eyes, then turn and look at Edward. "I heard what they said out there.I will NOT let them try to mess with me, and my plans. Let's go in there so I can set them straight."**

**I walk inside taking off my jacket, pick up Lise setting her in the chair with it. I grab Baxter putting a leash on him as he is growling. Apparently thinking there is a threat. I can see there is still a heated discussion going on. Emmett is in some guys face telling him he needs to shut up, and try listening before he says anything else.**

**I walk up asking for everyone to take a seat. As they sit down, I check to see if everyone has something to drink as this is going to be a long little meeting.**

**"Alright, first off my name is Bella Swan. I am the owner of this property, and who you have come to work for. Now, I understand you have come into some kind of misunderstanding, and I'm going to just tell you what is going on, and what I have planned."**

**"Gianna,could you get me a glass of ice water, please. Thank you."**

**"Now, I've been here about what, Emmett? About three weeks, right?"**

**"Yeah, about that."**

**"Thank you. I have a dream...a big dream...of building a big home for myself, and hopefully future family. I am also hoping to make it a dream for quite a few of you. This all came about as I lost my parents in a terrible accident. I was thrust into the world of upper crust snobs, paparazzi, press, corporate businesses, decisions after decisions. I didn't want any of it, but I was left with no choice. I went to my godfather who has also been our family attorney for many years. After the wills were read, and I sat down with him to see what could be done with the majority of it, I decided after a long break from just life, and doing a lot of research on different things I came to the conclusion I wanted out of it all."**

**"THIS is my decision. I am building a big ranch to encompass twenty five hundred acres, and possibly more. I plan on a big house for myself. I plan on a big horse barn with about eighty, or more stalls. I also plan on heifer sheds to possibly raise cattle. I plan on employing about thirty, or more people. I also plan on providing room, and board plus a salary for every one."**

**"I also plan on a big garden to provide a large part of our food, and there is plenty of wildlife to hunt. What I can't get off this land, I will go into town and purchase it. It's not hard to see what I have planned here. I came here, and the people were in trailers, and tents. I've had this building airlifted to us, and men to help build it. It is a temporary solution, but we didn't have much choice. We had bad weather coming in, and it was...is my job to provide for you while you work for me."**

**"Now, with that said you came here to do a job. It's not in the best of conditions right now, but we're going to do what we can. There is so much more for me to tell you, but I'm not going to waste my time, or breath on people that don't want the job. That brings us to one more thing. This is going to be a multi-million dollar job that I have no qualms paying one red cent to get done what I want. I have the money, now do I have the people to do the job? If not, then don't think I'm going to beg. There are plenty of people out there willing to work in any conditions. I'm leaving it in your hands now. You decide...and let Emmett know. I'm done."**

**I turn picking up Lise, my jacket leading Baxter out, and into my trailer. I barely get sat down, and Edward walks in, and over to me pulling me to him and kissing me as if there is a fire. There is a fire...burning almost out of control between us. We kiss, dip our tongues in each others mouths, nipping at our lips, then kissing as if we won't get another chance. **

**Edward pulls back holding me, just looking at me while we both try to catch our breath. "Well, what brought that on," I look at him smiling. His eyes shining, and that damn lop-sided smile on his face.**

**"I have never been so damn turned on as when you stood in there giving them hell. Darlin, that was HOT!" he says with a giggle. **

**"Well, I heard what they were saying to Emmett right after they pulled up. I was in no mood for their bullshit. I'll find other people to help build this before I take any crap from any of them."**

**"I don't blame you, love. I'm not sure what they thought they were going to pull up and find. We got this literally from the ground up. None of the men that were here are going anywhere. They have all said they are in for the long haul. Now, if we have to we can pull our resources, and possibly come up with more people. Just give them a chance to see what they are going to do, alright?"**

**"Are Jasper, and the other men still out there cutting wood?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Give him a call to come in for a little bit until we see what's going on, ok?"**

**He nods his head pulling his cell phone out calling Jasper. They are coming in for a little bit. **

**"Edward, can you grab me a water, please."**

**He comes over sitting down with me. "Love your hair," he say's as he runs his fingers through it. "I've got wild dreams about it surrounding us as you sit on top of me. I can see a curtain of it all over us. Fucking beautiful."**

**"I'll see if I can fulfill that little dream for you. We still need to talk, Edward."**

**"I know, love. Let's see if we can do that either tonight, or tomorrow? Sound good?"**

**Smiling, "Yes, sounds good."**

**We sit, Edward holding me in just the peace and quiet. Then there is knocking at my trailer door."Come in."**

**Emmett steps inside. "Have a seat, Emmett. You want something to drink?"**

**"Water would be good. Bella, I'm sorry..."**

**"No, you don't apologize for them running their mouths. They apologize. I know that none of us had any idea what we were coming into. The people that were here before they came have been wonderful, and they have no intention of leaving. They are here to see this through. Hopefully longer. That being said, what do they have to say for themselves."**

**Emmett proceeded to tell me they were under the impression there would be a more developed site. He told them that this was from the ground up; new land, new everything. He also told them that if they were not there to work, honestly work, then they could leave with no hard feelings.**

**Emmett also told me he was calling Black Construction to see if he had any men interested in a long term job working from the ground up. I figure we need to sit down to see if there are more people some of the others could call. I then told them I was ready to go out to talk to them ONLY if they apologized. **

**Emmett left in a hurry heading back out to the building. I took a moment to grab my jacket, Lise, and I told Edward I had to keep Baxter on a leash right now as he was growling at those men. I gave Lise to Edward telling him to put her in the chair with my jacket. I got Baxter, and we headed out to the building. Everyone was standing around I guess waiting for me to decide what, or if we were going to go to work.**

**"Miss Swan, my name is Josh Green. I'd like to apologize for running off at the mouth. I just had no idea what was really going on when we pulled up. I was under the assumption there was at least the beginnings of a job. I am sorry, and I hope you'll give me a chance to help make your dream come true," looking kind of like a whooped puppy.**

**Guess everyone gave him a piece of their minds. Ass! **

**"Mr. Green, I accept your apology. I'm not sure what you thought you were walking into, but this is going to be a very lengthy job. Possibly a year, or more. If your serious about really working then have a seat, and anyone else interested in a job."**

**I watch as everyone takes a seat waiting for me to tell them what we're doing.**

**"Now, we have more of this weather coming in, and before you pulled up we were in the process of trying to get some trees cut down that were not so wet, milling them, and trying to build a second floor to half this building. We are going to need it to house every one comfortably. I think we need to concentrate on that for now, then we can delve into future jobs as the days go. Edward, as I said is going to be the foreman of my ranch. Emmett is your boss, but our main goal today is getting this lumber as quickly as possible, and the floor built. So, saying that I hand you back over to those two men."**

**I walk over to Gianna, and Leah trying to decide what we're having for dinner. We decide on steaks, baked potatoes, and salad. I think tomorrow we're going to make pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and onion. Along with biscuits made from scratch, and a peach cobbler. We decided to use the firepit in front to grill the steaks, and the oven to bake the potatoes. They set out making a big salad, and I pre-prep the cobbler to bake later. **

**I headed to my trailer to take a shower. I was in desperate need of hot water beating the crap out of my shoulders, and head to try to ward off the headache I felt coming on. I put Lise on the bed, Baxter laying sprawled out in the kitchen, locked my door, pulled out a water, and some pills to help ward off this headache. I then went into my bedroom pulling out some jeans, a blue thermal henley sweater, underwear, socks, and decided on putting my boots from Edward back on. **

**I strip down and climb in my shower. I got it as hot as I could stand it, and it feels wonderful. I let it run over my head, an down over my shoulders. It feels so dang good. I stood there for a few minutes, then got busy getting cleaned up. It just felt so good, and then my thoughts went to Edward. **

**His beautiful green eyes, his hands running over me, his moans when we were kissing, his body pushing ino mine, and the feel of his cock. My God, how was I suppose to take all that, but I bet he could wring feelings out of me I never want to end. I run my hands over my breasts, my throat, my stomach feeling those muscles tighten up, butterflies fluttering so fast in my stomach. I move my hand lower, and find my clit so engorged, so needy, and I'm so wet. I thrust my fingers inside me at a slow pace, building the feelings, picturing his mouth on my nipples sucking them so deep. I want more though, I want his mouth on me, tasting me so deep. **

**I circle my clit faster, and then the thoughts of him thrusting deeply inside me has me falling over the edge calling his name. I slide slowly to the bench, and the feelings slowly ebb through my body. I don't know how much longer I can hold it off, the want to feel him lying on top of me. His body pushing mine down, him pushing my legs apart, being cradled between my thighs. **

**Oh damn, I so need to get finished with my shower. I so don't have enough hot water to stay in here for another round. **

**I rinse off climbing out grabbing a towel for my hair, and one to dry my body. I comb my hair out, and start drying it. It's not as much of a job as you would think. It only takes about a good fiteen minutes, and it is done. I rub lotion all over my body, and then step into my bedroom to get dressed. I go to throw my towel off when I hear a sudden gasp. I turn very slowly to find Edward standing there, his eyes turning very dark as he runs his tongue over his lips. **

**Aahh fuck...I thought I locked that door. **

Well now, how'd ya'll like that littkle cliffy. lol

We got a lot more new characters with more to come. I hope your enjoying the story, and please continue to let me known what you think.

More coming soon, and thanks to each and ever one of my reviewers. It so makes my day.


	16. Chapter 18

No copyright infringement intended.

Another filler chapter, but there is some helpful information in it. Like I said before, I do a LOT of research on things being done, things used, etc, etc. I don't want them to go into a situation blind. That would be 'The Blind Leading The Blind', and I got enough going against me as it is.

We still have more characters coming in, and a lot for me to try to remember. My outline is as long as the story. LOL

Anyway, just continue to hang in there, and continue to enjoy the story.

I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers. You make my day, and make me pound these keys that much harder. Thank you so much.

Now, on with the story...

**LIFE**

**Chapter 18**

**I had just laid my towel down reaching for clothes when I hear a gasp. I grab my towel as I turn to find Edward standing there. His eyes have darkened, and he's licking his lips like I'm something to eat.**

**Oh, I am so not believing I just thought that. Duh!**

**"Edward, what are you doing in here?"**

**"I asked Gianna, and she said you weren't feeling good. That you went to your trailer. I got a key from her thinking I'd just check on you. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Damn Bella, your fucking gorgeous." Still looking me over from head to toe. **

**"Edward, turn around. Let me get some clothes on, please,' with my cheeks as red as a five alarm fire. My God, he's seen me naked now. No surprises there. Hump!**

**Edward turns around facing the door, while I rapidly pull some clothes on. **

**"You can turn around now," as I sit on my bed putting on my boots. I barely get it picked up when Edward kneels in front of me putting my boots on for me. "I can do that," I say, but he replies, "But why take the pleasure from me!"**

**I sit while he finishes. He takes my hand pulling me to him giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Are you feeling better?"**

**"Much, thank you. I was getting a headache and the hot water seemed to help. So, what is going on out there?"**

**"Well, we got the frame to go partially across. We're waiting for more lumber so we can go ahead and at least get one section up. Then we can start laying lumber for the flooring. We're also going to try to make a wood ladder to go to the loft. Well, two ladders; one for each side. These will come in handy when we put this building on a permanent base."**

**"Alright. I feel the need for a good cup of coffee, and possibly a glass of orange juice. Sounds yummy," I laugh as I get my stuff to head out the door. I grab Lise, and Baxter. Edward grabs my jacket. **

**I tell him what we are having for dinner, and he say's he's ready now. I look to see the time and it is almost five thirty. I walk in putting Lise down, go to Gianna and Leah and tell them to get everything started cooking. Edward get's me my coffee, and juice. Then he takes Lise, and Baxter out to do their business.**

**It is still snowing, and it is just accumulating like crazy. **

**Dinner is just about ready, and I go out to the saw mill trying to get everyone inside. Dang, have they got a pile of lumber, and the dump truck is loaded with trees they cut down. They are trying to cover the dump truck with tarps where the canopy on the truck doesn't cover. They think they can get all of it milled tomorrow, and have enough to do half the building loft. We're going to have to shovel a lot of snow out of the way tomorrow before they can. **

**I tell everyone to come on in for dinner as soon as they get that covered. A few of the men grab arms full of lumber bringing it in. The others have just about got the bed covered, so I head inside helping set dinner plates, glasses with ice, flatware, sauces, dressings; everything on the table. I grab a tray of baked potatoes, Gianna a platter of steak, and Leah the big salad bowl. **

**We go around serving each item, and I grab a pitcher of iced sweet tea. We get everyone served, and fix our own plates. I sit down next to Edward, while Leah sits near Seth. It is just to cute. **

**I've cut up some small pieces of steak for Baxter, and Lise along with a little mashed potato. They are wolfing it down. To cute!**

**Edward is eating like he hasn't eaten all day. I figure we're going to have to come up with a mid-day lunch of maybe platters of sandwiches, and chips. Something. I don't want them going hungry. **

**I get through eating, and head over to fix the peach cobbler. I set the bowls out, and start scooping big spoonfuls in each bowl. I get Gianna to grab the vanilla ice cream, and to put some on each bowl. We take a tray full of them over, and serve each one. I have never heard the likes of moans about the food. Makes my night knowing I'm at least providing in some small way. **

**They sit around finishing their dinner, and dessert, and the few who already have start taking their plates over to the sinks. Gianna is cleaning off the tables, I'm putting the rest of the food in containers, and Leah has started the dish water. I love having the sinks, and the hot water. **

**We no more get through when the men start on finishing the frame work on the floors for the loft. Meanwhile, some men have gone out to gather more lumber. They have started taking the lumber to lay one section of flooring. I do believe it's going to work. It feels good to see them all working together. This might just work out after all.**

**Emmett walks over, nodding as he watches them work. "Well, this might just work out after all, Bella. I'm sorry about earlier today. Part of it was my fault, and part was they didn't listen good enough. But, we'll see how things go. Hopefully we got us a good crew."**

**I look at him smiling, and nodding, "Yes, we'll see. If it could just keep up like this it would be great. I got a few questions. After today, what should we start doing? Just taking down more trees, and milling it for lumber? The only problem is where are we going to store it."**

**"Well, one solution would be to make some pallets, stack them on the side of the building, and cover them with tarps. It's going to be more helpful if we can keep it dry. Of course, when spring comes and we can pour concrete for the foundations we could always take it out to start drying in smaller piles. Just be ready to cover it with tarps if rain moves in. We might have to depend on a distributor of lumber to begin framing for the different buildings. You do know it takes really thirty days for cement to cure once it's poured, right?"**

**"Yes Emmett. I done a lot of research. It would take that long for it to dry, to be able to walk on it without effecting it. I know this, just like I know about having dry wood. I tried to do as much research about what we were facing to be prepared. I know when I pulled up that first day it didn't look like it, but I tried to make things right the best I could. That being said, is there anything we need more of in equipment, anything?"**

**He stands there for a bit deep in thought. "Not really. I do believe you have an 'I told you so' coming my way. The buying of the saw mill was a good idea. It has sure come in handy."**

**"Yeah, it's coming right at you," laughing at him.**

**"So, another question. About this Black Construction. What can you tell me about them," looking at him inquisitively.**

**"Well, I've used them on quite a few jobs, and as big as this one is I'd love to keep it to myself along with all the money. But, to be sensible about it, it would be helpful to have them. They have a lot of loggers, and a lot of equipment for processing it into lumber. He has his own saw mill. The only drawback to calling them in right now is where would we house them. I don't know how many men would come right now, but that might be a problem. I could call him, and see what is going on. See how many men he could send, then figure it out from there if you want too."**

**I look up and see Edward nailing lumber for the floor, at the same time he is looking at me. I grin at him, and wink. I do believe he almost hit his fingers with the hammer. I start laughing, and he shoots me a look I know I'll be paying for that later. **_**Please, and more...**_

**I tell Emmett to go ahead, and call him handing him my satellite phone. Nothing else is going to get out.**

**The girls come over bringing me a glass of sweet iced tea, sitting down with me. Gianna picks up Lise, and I do believe she has found her a new friend. **

**I look at Leah, motioning her over to sit by me. I tell her I'm happy that things are kind of working out for her and Seth, but I don't want to lose either one of them if things don't work out. I just ask her to take it slow, and both of them take the time to get to know each other. That Seth is a wonderful man, and I don't want either of them hurt. She say's she understands. **

**My big baby starts to walk outside, and I get up walking to the door with him. It is still snowing, but not so hard. He goes to the side of the building for a minute, but starts to growl. So, I call him inside grabbing my rifle sitting by the door. I load it with a couple shells, cock it, and wait to see what is coming. Nothing but more snow, so I grab my jacket, and head outside. I look back telling Gianna to hold Lise, and I'm just checking outside. **

**Baxter, and I walk slowly around the side of the building trying to see what is there, and Baxter is still growling like crazy. I grab hold of his collar snapping on his leash. I no more than got that done, turning around to look again when I hear what sounds like a woman screaming. I remember reading about that, and my dad telling me to never take off in the woods looking for her. That it was just a mountain lion. **

**There is so much noise inside I'm surprised it's even coming this close. I keep looking for it, when I see two kind of glowing eyes in the distance. I take my rifle holding it in the air shooting a warning shot off. I no more than got that shot made when the men came running outside from every direction. I start telling them to get back inside; it's a mountain lion. But, I look to see the majority of them have weapons of their own at the ready.**

**I just shake my head. Edward steps up beside me, grabbing Baxter's leash whispering soothing words to him. He backs up next to him, and Edward turns looking at me. I'm cool as a cucumber. I got my rifle. I'm ready. Bring it!**

**Until I go back inside, and sit down. That's when it hits me. I start shaking, tears threatening to fall, and Edward get's Gianna to get me a coke hoping the sugar will help. A few men are still posted at the doors armed. I try to tell them it took off. I think I scared it.**

**Doesn't matter. I will have people on guard if I have to at night, and closing up this place tight as a drum. No working after dark. Maybe I need to call Jason about sending some people up here to do exactly that. To stand guard to keep people from getting hurt. **

**I start calming down shooing everyone back to what they were doing. I just continue to sit there, and finally get Edward to go back to working.**

**I grab Baxter giving him a big hug. My bodyguard. Lise is crawling all over us. She's checking **  
**Baxter out, then checking me. Giving us kisses. Too Sweet!**

**I walk over to see what Gianna, and Leah are doing. They have got two big roast cutting them up, and putting them into the slow cookers. They add spices, and start to add water. I stop them, and show them about putting coke in with the water. I tell them they could buy cheap cuts of meat, and use coke to tenderize them. I said,'Trust me.' they'll see tomorrow.**

**Next, I get them to help me gather bedding for at least six of them to go upstairs, as they got enough flooring to hold that many. The rest can sleep downstairs when they get the rest of it floored tomorrow. **

**Emmett comes over handing me my phone stating he can't reach Black Construction right now. Apparently the storm is causing problems. **

**Another problem I need to take care of. We need medical personnel here on site. I don't know that we could get someone to a hospital quick enough. I need to tackle that tomorrow, too.**

**Well, it's looking good. They have started moving the cots, and bedding upstairs. It will hold eight of them easily. Cool!**

**Well, it is certainly time to go to bed. I get Edward to help me put water in the tank for the shower in my trailer. There are plenty of them making use of the bathroom in the building. Another good thing. **

**Seth is telling Leah good night, and Gianna is pretty much got quite a few telling her, too. I grab Edward's hand, and head or my trailer. I got Baxter, and Edward's got Lise. **

**"Like my dog's huh?"**

**"As a matter of fact I do. Love this Lise. She is just spoilt. Baxter is mighty fine to guarding his mom. Heck yeah, I like them very much. Like their mom, too," Coming up behind me nuzzling behind my ear. We continue on back towards my bedroom. **

**"Humm, I like this. There is certainly enough room. Let me look at this space at the foot of the bed," Edward say's pulling the covers up. "Bella, there is plenty of room. I could cut some wood tomorrow filling that in. Then, put some blankets on the top, and Baxter will have a nice bed. He'll still be able to get to the windows. I'll do it tomorrow, alright? Now, Lise, we could take one of these side tables putting a blanket on it, folding it so she could get inside. It would be perfect, and if she needs more heat, we could put a heating pad in there on low. It would be perfect for her. What do you think?"**

**I stand trying to picture it, and I really think it will work. I nod my head, grabbing his hand pulling him down on the bed. He hopes back up, "Bella, I'm dirty, sweetheart. How about I go to my trailer, get cleaned up, change my clothes, and I'll be right back. In the meanwhile, you can get ready for bed, too. Sound good?" **

**"Sounds good. Better bring you some sleep pants. I got a feeling I'm not letting you go," throwing a wicked look at him. **

**He looks at me over his shoulder as he heads out the door winking as he goes.**

**Gianna comes through the door. I ask her to give me a few minutes to brush my teeth, and get ready for bed...then it's her's.**

**I go in, stripping down, putting on some light grey lounge pants, and a light grey t-shirt with little stars. **_**What can I say, I like it !**_

**I walk into the kitchen for a bottle of water, as Gianna heads for the bathroom to get ready for bed. Leah has not come in yet. Huh !**

**Anyway, I head to my bed as the door opens with Edward coming in. He's wearing what looks like black sleep pants, a t-shirt, his jacket, and boots. I can't help but laugh. He looks up smiling at me. He has a change of work clothes in his hands. I take them putting them in my closet. I pull down the covers moving over to the far side. Edward hands me Lise, so I put her under the covers. Edward ask for another blanket for Baxter, so I tell him to check the closet right this side of the kitchen. He get's one down on the floor fixed for Baxter, and he does not look to happy. **

**I ask Edward if he want's some water, to grab him a bottle in the frig. He's finally under the covers with me. I can't help but just smile, and bite my lip. He looks so damn good in my bed. I think I want to keep him. Damn !**

**He takes my hand bringing it to his lips kissing it. "Relax Bella. Breath! It's alright. I really want us to talk, but is it going to be alright with them in there?" sounding apprehensive. **

**"It's alright. When Gianna goes to bed, we can pull that door to be the bedroom door. It gives us some privacy. I'm not really worried about them hearing anything. I just want to talk to you...about there being an us. I want there to be an us. I'm hoping to see just how far we can take it. My home is for my future family, Edward. All of this is for my family. I want to end up sharing everything with them. I just...I'm not pressuring you to do anything. I just want you to know what I'm wanting long term. If we develop into that, then I am all for it."**

**"I think your a beautiful man, and you treat me like a lady. I like that. I hope your wanting to see where this goes, too," trailing off into a whisper lowering my head.**

**Edward reaches over putting a finger under my chin, raising my face up to look at him. "Bella, there is nothing more I would like. I **_**feel**_** something when I'm with you, around you. Your constantly on my mind. Your in my dreams, love. I very much want what your wanting. I'm old enough that I'm ready to settle down, have a family. But, we go at your pace. This," motioning about us in my bed, "goes at your pace. I'm in no hurry. Well, I am, but I don't think it's meant to be just a casual thing between us. I feel it's meant to be more. So, at your pace, love. Alright?"**

**I smile at him, taking my hand running my fingers down his cheek. "Very alright. I just feel you have a right to know something. I'm..." I lean closer towards him. "I'm a virgin, Edward. The man I give myself to will be my life, my future. I just felt you had a right to know," blushing so red it feels like my cheeks are on fire.**

**"Come closer, love. Thank you for telling me. It means a lot, and I meant what I said...at your pace." Then he starts kissing me so passionately...until Lise let's us know we're squishing her. We break apart, looking at her and laughing. **

**"Go to sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning."**

**"Good night, Edward."**

Well, that's it for another chapter. We're slowly building up to some amazing things to begin happening. There will be more new characters, more adventure, more development on the Swan Ranch.

So, let me know what ya'll think...and hold on for the ride.


	17. Chapter 19

No copyright infringement intended.

More filler chapters. We are getting things to kind of calm down. They still got a few things coming, a few more characters, some budding relationships, some things changing, and lots, and lots of goodies.

So, hang in there. It's going to be kind of a long journey, with lots of surprises.

Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers. You make me pound these keys that much harder. LOL

**LIFE**

**Chapter 19**

**Morning comes way before we're ready. I wake to find I'm being smothered. Well, not really. Baxter has managed to climb up on the foot of the bed, with his head out the curtain. Then, there seems to be a pair of arms wrapped around my waist squeezing me awfully close. I try to move, there is a groan, and arms tightening on me. **

**"Edward, you have to let me up, and please don't squeeze me to tight. We are so going to be in trouble if you do." He let me go, and grabbed my pillow pulling it to his face. He turned over as I went into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I went back out and started making us a pot of coffee. **

**Gianna, and Leah were already gone. I'm assuming to make breakfast. **

**I just wanted a few minutes alone with Edward. I can't believe how comfortable I was to just fall asleep so easily with him. One of the best night's sleep I've had in a while. I looked outside, and it was still snowing. It was beginning to accumulate quite heavily around the building, so I knew that was one thing that had to be done today. **

**I turned around to make us a cup of coffee, and Edward was coming to sit at the dining table. "Morning, love. Thanks for the toothbrush. I didn't think past getting clothes last night."**

**"Your quite welcome," leaning over, sliding a cup over to him, as I lean in to give him a kiss. Should have known better. He grabbed me pulling me into his lap. **

**"Definitely a good morning now. Good morning, love," with that sexy half smirk. **

**"I need to hurry, and get dressed so I can take my babies out. You want to grab a shower this morning? I had one late yesterday, so I figured I'd just get dressed, and go help the girls. Your very welcome to make use of my bathroom. Nothing I'd like better than to have the thought at a later date you were in my shower...naked.," I said with a laugh as I ran into the bedroom. **

**Didn't get very far. I was tackled, and thrown on the bed. He then proceeded to tickle me. I begged for mercy, and then, "I am so going to use your shower, and have my own fantasies of your having been in that shower...naked. Thank you, love."**

**I got up grabbing me some clothes, laying his out on the bed. I got jeans, t-shirt, heavy cabled sweater, and my black boots. I planned on shoveling snow away today. I didn't want to mess up my boots Edward bought me. Silly, I know. They are both waterproof. So, sue me!**

**I went into the bathroom, got dressed, put some fresh towels out for Edward, ended up braiding my hair, and walked out. I picked up Lise, leaned over giving Edward a kiss, and headed towards the door. Baxter was right behind me, and I said, "Hurry your sexy ass up. I need your help shoveling snow. We're about snowed in. Later love."**

**I walked into the building heading back to get a cup of coffee. I went to the doors waiting on Lise, and Baxter. We had a small space near the end of my trailer cleared for them, but it was beginning to be to much for Lise. I waited on them, and finally grabbed Lise, and took her and Baxter back to get them breakfast. I fixed them a small bowl of eggs with cheese, and they went to town.**

**Everything was going smoothly this morning. The girls were handling everything as if they had been here from the beginning. I sat with my coffee, and got Emmett to come over to find out what was happening this morning. I figured they were going to run the mill some more, making more lumber to finish off the loft. **

**I told him I needed possibly three, or four men to help me and Edward shovel snow away from the building, and things we were using outside. I got Alister, Paul, Alec, and Felix along with Edward, and myself to shovel snow. It should be enough.**

**I waited on Edward with a cup of coffee, and got the guys working with me to gather the snow shovels, and to start around the saw mill, and shovel their way towards the building. Edward finally came in taking his coffee, and giving me a kiss. "I think I love your shower. It is definitely bigger than mine. I love the bench, too. You said it's an Airstream Serenity?"**

**"Yes, I did a viewing of it along with the other two bigger ones, but found this one had exactly what I wanted, and I could see my living in it for over a year easily."**

**We finished our coffee, donning our gloves, and headed out to start shoveling snow. The other guys inside were busy framing out the other two sections, and waiting on lumber to lay the floors. Things were moving along nicely. **

**After a good thirty minutes I took a break, and went inside to see about their fixing dinner. We had put two roast in the slow cookers last night, so I was going to get them to combine them in a big pan, and put it with a little juice from them in the oven to keep them warm. **

**I then got them to pour the leftover juices into a big pot, cut up potatoes, carrots, and onions to cook on a moderate heat on the stove. Once they cooked about an hour to check them, and if they were about done to pour that into the big pan along with the roast, and set it in the oven on a very low heat to cook until dinner. But to keep an eye on it.**

**I told them they could go ahead and make biscuits to just set in the refrigerator until almost dinner time. That way, all they had to do was put them in the oven.**

**I got them to make some tart cherry pies for dessert. Yummmmm**

**I then grabbed some waters, my coat and gloves, and headed back outside. I drank some of my water giving the rest to Edward. I also took some out for the other guys. We were making good headway at removing the snow. It was still snowing, but not as heavy. I needed to call to check on the weather a little later. **

**I knew I needed to have a talk with everyone about calling people in they might know looking for a job. Also, about any medical people they might know that would be interested in working up here if I built them a small clinic for the personnel. I thought this would be a good idea, as we were so far from any help. I had to find a solution to this as soon as possible. **

**Emmett was going to try to contact Black Construction again today. I still had to figure out housing more people 'IF' they were able to come. **

**"Sweetheart..."**

**"Damn it Edward, you scared the crap out of me."**

**"Love, go on in. We got the rest of this. We're just about finished. Only got a little more around the back, and we're done, alright?"**

**I nod,giving him a kiss, and head inside. I am about to drop. I hang my shovel near the wheel barrows, taking off my coat, and falling into a chair. Leah brings me a cup of hot chocolate, which is wonderful. "Thank you, Leah. Make sure we got some more, and a pot of coffee for the guys coming in in a few minutes, alright?"**

**She nods at me, and heads off getting things ready for everyone. I reach down picking up Lise, and putting her on the seat next to me on my coat. I pet on Baxter, which eats it up. I love my babies. **

**About thirty minutes later everyone shoveling comes inside. I tell them to grab something warm to drink, and gather around the fire to get warm. I go over stoking the fire, and get it going nice and warm. The guys look worn out. It's almost four p.m., so I suggest to the girls to go ahead and get everything else cooking. It should be ready about five, or five thirty. Good time for dinner. **

**I sit down next to Edward. He puts his arm around the back of me pulling me close. **

**The other guys have just about got the whole front of the building floored in. Absolutely wonderful. Now, I go gather the other cots with a few men helping me, we tote them over to one of the ladders. I go get a bunch of bedding in a wheel barrow, and roll it over, too. **

**I then walk over to the bathroom making sure no one's in there, I go in to check the bath linens. I want the men to enjoy a shower tonight. I know they have all worked their asses off. Their bodies will probably appreciate it. Grabbing the dirty linens out, I take them over to the washers loading them up. I'll wait until way later to do them. They need the water for showers. **

**Next, I walk over going to help Gianna, and Leah get everything ready to take to the tables. I'm shooed away, telling me they got it covered. I am so freaking happy I hired those girls. They were a God send. **

**I go out to my trailer to check the water for my shower, and find it has already been filled. I guess that is what took Edward so long this morning. Silly man.**

**I'm definitely tired, so I walk back in just as they get to towing the cots upstairs. Alright, another good thing done.**

**I check the refrigerator to make sure everything has been stocked, to find it packed. I turn, and look at the girls, and their smiling at me. Smart asses. LOL**

**I also find someone has made iced sweet tea. Yummmmm**

**I decide to sit down, and make a call to the weather center. See what they can tell me is headed our way.**

**I spend about twenty minutes on there with them. It seems we got a slight break for a couple days, but then we got a severe cold front moving in with lots of snow. Just lovely. We'll have to see what we can get done in between now, and then. **

**The girls start bringing over dinner. They bring over dishes, bowls, the big pan, which is now two big bowls of stew, two baskets full of biscuits, flatware, and I go help bring over glasses for whatever they want to drink. We finally get everyone with something to eat, the moans are rolling, everyone is talking, and it feels like a big family gathering. **

**Lord help us girls, we got Thanksgiving coming up in eight days. We have so got a lot to do that day, but I plan on us doing some pre-cooking. Maybe the desserts, potato salad, some different casseroles, biscuits made and ready for the oven.**

**I've also got to get some of the greenery to hang around inside. Make it feel cheery, holiday-ee? **_**Hey, it's mine to screw with. I like it!**_

**I grab some canned dog food, and some of the broth with a few veggies, and a little meat from my bowl, and fix my babies some dinner. Dang, Baxter just about wolfed it down. Lise acts like a little lady; tiny bites. I love my babies. To Cute !**

**I so can't relax myself into a coma. I need to talk to everyone, so as dinner starts winding down, I get everyone to help by taking their plates, bowls, whatever over towards the sink. We put leftovers in the frig, wipe everything down, make sure everyone has something to drink, and I ask everyone to have a seat.**

**I proceed to tell them all thank you for all the work they put into making the lumber, the building of the floor, the guys that helped me shovel today. It was all very much appreciated. I then tell them what the weather center told me about what we got headed our way. **

**I then tell them I have gone around to make sure we got plenty of clean bath linens for everyone to get a shower. I have to explain I got an eighty gallon water heater, so there should be plenty of hot water. I then explain that we do have a few days to get restocked on firewood, and if they want to cut down some more trees to turn into lumber, then to go for it. It just means less we have to cut down later. I also tell Emmett, if he will to take his earth mover, to repave a road out to the highway, and the landing area for helicopters that would be good. **

**I also ask that a few guys go around, and make sure the generators, and anything else using gasoline is filled. **

**I then ask for their help. I ask them to think of anyone looking for a job. I am in need of anyone with a degree in animal husbandry, as I plan to breed, and raise dapple vanner, and friesian horses. I will also be breeding cattle, and don't want to take on a bull. **_**Temperamental bastards! **_

**I tell them I can inseminate either if it comes to it. I also mention I am going to need probably another farrier to help Alistair, and inform him he will be over whoever I hire. He will be their boss. He liked that. **_**Good!**_

**I then mention I am going to be building a small vet office for Sean, and Paul. I inform them it will have a small exam room, an x-ray / ultrasound room, and across the hall will be a small lab for running our own blood work. Then next to the lab will be a fully equipped operating room. I will not have my animals neglected in any way. I explain if they know of anyone to be vet assists; that we could use about three, or four of them. **

**I go into building a small medical office or an on-site medical doctor for the employees, and everyone else. I ask for their help with recommendations of people they think would like the work. I will also supply them with a small house; a little bigger than the cabins I'm having built for the employees. **

**I then tell them if they have any questions to please ask me, or if they have any recommendations to just let me know.**

**I then explain that in eight days it will be Thanksgiving, and the girls and I are cooking a huge meal. We will have a couple turkeys, a couple hams, potato salad, corn on cob, rolls, desserts, and if there is a particualr dish they would like to have just let one of us know, and we will do our dangdest to see about having it. **

**I close out giving everyone a chance to speak, and of all surprises it's Mr. Josh Green. I give him a nod to go ahead.**

**"Miss Swan...Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I did apologize. But, I would like to apologize again, and let you know it is coming from my heart this time. I have watched you, and I am truly amazed. I can't believe the lengths you go to to provide for us. I want to thank you for everything you are doing for us, and to let you know I'm going to do my damndest to make your dream come true."**

**He just had to go there. I feel tears coming on, and I don't want them to see me all weepy. Damn it. Edward steps up taking my hand. I look at Josh..nodding my head. "Thank you, Josh. I really needed to hear that. I feel sometimes like I'm failing at this. To provide for you all, to just do whatever I can. I will not let any of you do without if it is in my grasp to make it happen. Thank you...thank you all!"**

**"Now, some how, some way ya'll work it out between you about a shower schedule. I want you all to get one either tonight, or when ever possible. So, go ahead. I think I'm going to sit and enjoy some cherry pie. Thank you everyone."**

**I no more than got that out of my mouth, get sit down and there is a plate with pie, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Yummmmm**

**I sit and enjoy it, and watch everyone go about getting wound down, getting showers, sitting, relaxing, talking, just being. It's nice to watch, to be a part of it. **

**I go over to Gianna, and Leah to inform them I'm heading towards the trailer to get a quick shower, and it will be ready when they come in if they want to grab one. Edward tell's me he is going to head over to his trailer to grab some more clothes, take a shower, and come back over if it's alright with me. I just about tell him to come join me in my shower...which is feasible, especially with the bench. But...not yet. **

**We both head out to our trailers, with me grabbing up Lise, and Baxter falling right in behind me. We get over there, I put Lise in my bed. Baxter proceeds to hop in at the foot. I hang up my coat, slip off my boots, grab me some sleep pants and a cami. I head towards the bathroom pulling my hair on top of my head. I so don't feel like tackling it tonight. I strip off my clothes, brush my teeth, turn adjusting the water in the shower, and climb in. **

**The hot water feels so good. I know I'm going to pay tomorrow for all the shoveling I did today. It just feels so good, I wish I could stay until it runs dry. I can't, so I grab my body wash, my loofa, and scrub myself clean. I stand under the water a few more minutes, then come out. I grab a towel, drying off. Then I apply lotion all over. I apply the other beauty products I use, throw on my clothes for bed, grabbing everything I used and head out. **

**I come out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting there at the table drinking a water, looking me over. "Well, I just about came in so I could have some more ideas of you in the shower, but I remembered this morning, and that was all I needed," looking at me with a smirk. **

**"I know. I just about lost it to the images I have of you in my shower, and all I got is my imagination. I've not actually seen you naked...yet," I say as I turn to go to my bedroom. **

**I come back in the kitchen grabbing a water for myself, and ask him to help me fill the water for the shower. I told him the girls were going to try to grab one tonight. We get that filled up just in time. **

**I get another water, and some pain pills. I head for the bedroom, and Edward is right behind me. I ask him to close the partition for our privacy, and theirs. **

**It's actually very peaceful back here. I love this trailer. We both get in bed after fixing Baxter, and Lise in theirs. We turn towards each other, just looking into each others eyes. **

**We end up holding hands, and talk about a few things. Edward mentions someone he'd like to call tomorrow about the doctor position. He say's he is a friend of his, and his godfather's. He's a little older than Edward by around five years, and is married. His wife, Esme is a nurse, and works with Carlisle. I ask him what makes him think they would be interested in this kind of life, this way of living. He explains he had some bad experiences with some hospital personnel, and then they threatened Esme. He's just looking to get out of the city; away from it all. **

**I tell him to please call him tomorrow. That I would love to offer him the job if he's interested. **

**We talk a little bit more, and I catch myself falling asleep. He turns me over, and pulls me into his chest...like two spoons in a drawer. **

**I love it...and we're both off to sleep.**

So, kill me now. I know...I was planning on a little lime work here, but it's just not comfortable with them in the front of the trailer. Just hang in there...we got some changes coming so our couple can have some alone time. I'm working on it.

Let me know what ya'll are thinking. Keep hanging in there for more excitement, more fun, more adventure...hehehe


	18. Chapter 20

No copyright infringement intended.

I did find some new music to booster my writing. I kind of like it. It sounds a little Irish. Give it a listen, and take into consideration I am 66 years old, and YES I love this music. LOL

/2ovsUZs55i0

**LIFE**

**Chapter 20**

**The next morning comes way before I'm ready for it. I look, and Baxter has managed to get up on the bed in the window. I turn down there with him, and Lise just had to join in the little love fest. I turn to see a beautiful sight; a gorgeous man asleep in my bed. I find I didn't really have a problem with him being there. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. **

**I crawl over him, and make my way into the bathroom where I wash my face, brush my teeth, and braid my hair. I go back into the bedroom for clothes to find Lise has ended up snuggling with Edward. Both sound asleep. **

**I take my clothes back into the bathroom, slipping off my pajamas, and proceed to get dressed. I got to dress kind of warm today, as we have a lot of snow to shovel. I'm going to wear my black boots so I don't mess up the one's Edward bought me. **_**Yes, I went there!**_

**After getting dressed I pick everything up taking it out to the laundry. I find Edward sitting at the table drinking some juice. I tell him I'm going to head out to take my babies, and to get us some coffee. He tells me to wait, that he'll get dressed, and go with me. **

**"Hurry your butt up."**

**He goes in the bedroom getting his clothes, and heads into the bathroom. I go get my coat, gloves, hat, sat phone, grabbing Lise up. I get his coat, and work gloves ready for him. Just as I get all this together, he comes out leaning over to give me a morning kiss. Yummmm**

**We gather our stuff up, and head for the building. Edward heads to get us some coffee, and I take Lise and Baxter out for their ablutions. I come back in to find the girls got quite a breakfast ready. They made biscuits, scrambled eggs, sausage, and gravy from scratch. I grab some eggs, and gravy for my babies breakfast. Baxter wolfs his down, and Lise taking small bites like a little lady. Too Cute!**

**After breakfast Emmett say's he's taking the earth mover to run a new road out to the highway. Then he plans on clearing out our helipad for supplies. **

**The other guys have gone to either cut down more trees to make more lumber, or cutting up firewood. Everyone seems to be going about getting things set. I check with Gianna, and Leah on what their cooking for dinner. They are making lasagna, salad, garlic bread, and apple turnovers. Dang, I wish I had had them from the beginning. **

**I check to see everything is stocked finding it already done. I look over at them finding them both smiling at me. I then remind them to check their thawed meats, and tell them they can check the other freezers, as there is all kinds of bear meat. We got roasts, steaks, ground, anything they could think of. **

**I then go looking for help shoveling snow. I get Alistair, Paul, Felix, Edward, and myself should be enough. I go gather snow shovels, and we start out at the saw mill working our way around the building. I've got to clear the spot out again for Lise, and Baxter. I try to use the area at the back of my trailer right near a couple little trees.**

**We're out there for about an hour when I let Edward know I'm going in to get us some water, and check on things. I get waters for every one, and see the girls are already making dinner. They got three pans of lasagna ready to cook, making the salad, and fixing the bread. Their even doing some laundry. Cool!**

**I head back outside giving everyone some water, and we get back to shoveling. **

**"Bella..."**

**"Damn Edward, you scared the crap out of me."**

**"Baby, go on inside. We're just about done. Give us about another thirty minutes, we got this. **

**I head inside, and get attacked by my babies. It's going on three p.m., so I tell the girls' to go ahead, and start cooking dinner. They can sit for a bit. **

**I sit down with a glass of tea, grab my laptop and start playing some new music I downloaded. I really like it. Edward, and the others come in, and Edward can't figure what I'm doing. I just look at him, and smile. **

**I cut it off for a little bit, and tell him to call this Carlisle about the job. He takes the phone walking off. I check to see if there is anything I can do to help with dinner, but it's all done. **

**I decide to just sit down, and wait for Edward. I look up the weather site on the computer, and it's as they said. We got a couple days break, then severe cold, and more snow. It looked like winter was fully here. **

**I went back to my music, and before I got any further Edward came over. He talked to Carlisle, and he was fixing to start heading this way with Esme. They had bought a motor trailer, and was prepared to live near Edward in it. That things had just gotten so bad, that they were just leaving. That if I still wanted to give him the job, he definitely wanted it. **

**I told him to let me do some calling, and see if I could get them brought up here. Edward said to let him call his godfather in Texas, and see if he could help. He went off on the phone again, and about an hour later he comes, and sits down with me. Apparently Carlisle is headed to Max's ranch. He has a helipad there, and some army buddies that have an army surplus helicopter that can carry the trailer bringing them, and anything else we might need. He is also sending a pallet of medical supplies along with a few surprises for me. **

**They would be here sometimes tomorrow morning. This is so cool! We got a doctor, and a nurse now. Alright!**

**I go tell Emmett about apparently two helicopters coming in tomorrow morning bringing in some supplies, and some more help. **

**Sean comes up mentioning a young woman that just graduated college as a chef, but is having a hard time getting a job to pay worth a damn. I tell him to give her a call, and see if she would like a job up here. He takes the phone walking off to call her. He comes back in about twenty minutes saying she would love it, but doesn't have the funds to get here. I ask where she is, and he say's she is in Seattle. I tell him to wait a few minutes, and let me make a call. Between me and Edward the helicopters coming tomorrow can pick her up if she can make it to Port Angeles. **

**Sean calls her back, and she said she would be there. We finally get everything prepared for them to stop, and pick her up. Sean is smiling so big. Hummm... I do believe he might just be interested in this woman. Her name is Maggie Gallagher. **

**I go tell the girls, and they seem kind of upset, but I assure them that nothing is going to change. They will still be in charge of the kitchen staff. Cool!**

**I go sit down with Edward playing with my computer again, and start playing the new music I downloaded. Sean looks at me, and the next thing I know he has pulled me up, and trying to get me to dance. It is kind of neat, some kind of Irish dancing. All I can do is just laugh. Sean is having a ball, and the men are all pouring in. They grab up Gianna, and Leah, and Edward comes out to join in. It's so hilarious watching everyone. I can't quit laughing.**

**I have to sit down, and watching them doing some kind of Irish line dance. I can't believe what is going on. I'm loving it. Edward comes grabbing me back into the mix. It's to funny trying to get me to move like they are. I'm a big klutz. I can't do anything but laugh. **

**It feels so good, just taking a break from everything, and just having some fun. Everyone, and I mean everyone is out there trying to dance. So funny !**

**We finally wind down, and everyone goes back to work. The girls start cooking dinner, and I start talking to Edward about his moving into my trailer. We could then make his into one for all the ladies. He then mentions a niece (?) of Carlisle's possibly coming tomorrow. She just graduated college with a degree in animal husbandry, and was going to work on Max's ranch. But with Carlisle, and Esme moving up here she mentioned coming with them. **

**I told him I would gladly welcome her, as eventually I would need her, and possibly another. He said we wouldn't know until they got here tomorrow. He said her name is Alice Cullen. So, I went ahead and mentioned turning his trailer into just housing the women. I wanted him to move in with me. **

**He just kind of stopped, and was looking at me. I wasn't sure what was going on. Did he not understand I wanted him in my life. I just looked at him, trying to see if there was something in his eyes, something to tell me he had some idea what I felt. Finally I decided just to tell him.**

**"Edward, I'm not trying to pressure you to move in with me. If it's not something you want, then I'll understand. I just assumed you understood what I've been telling you. This," as I swept my arms out, "is for my family. Myself, my husband, and my children. This is what I want in the end, and I thought you understood you were a part of it. It's alright..."he puts a hand over my mouth.**

**"Bella, you have no idea. That is exactly what I want, too. I just...I didn't want you to feel pressured, to make you feel...I wanted things to go at your pace. How you wanted things. No hurry, just wanted the time to get to know each other. Every thing about each other, but , yes I would love to live with you. Nothing is a hurry. We go at your pace."**

**This time it was me that put my lips on his, kissing him gently. Smiling, and finally grabbing hhis hand heading towards his trailer. I looked back, and Sean was watching with a smile nodding his head at me. I smiled back, and headed out towards the start of another part of my life.**

**We went to his trailer headed to his bedroom where he pulled out two duffle bags, and started pulling clothes out packing them. He had jeans, t-shirts, underwear, socks, shirts, and I started to go get his stuff in the bathroom, but there were so many different kinds I just turned back pushing him in there. I said I'd finish packing his clothes, but he had to get the stuff in the bathroom. He just laughed, and went to packing. I got his clothes, and then found a bunch of shirts in the closet, with more jeans. **

**I just packed as much as I could, and he finished in the bathroom. I grabbed his hand, one of the bags, while he grabbed everything else. We headed to my trailer, and I showed him all the storage I had built under the bed. You could tilt it up, and the whole area underneath was just about empty. I told him to use whatever he could find. That there were cabinets surrounding the bed overhead he could use if he found it empty. I left him to it. I told him I was going back to help with dinner if they needed it.**

**I walk in, and my babies run up to me. I have to have me some loving. I sit in a chair with Lise in my lap, and Baxter jumps up on my legs. I got me some big loving. Love my babies !**

**I ask Gianna, and Leah if they need help, but they got it all cooking. Leah is off to the side fixing apple turnovers to cook once everything else is done. She said she's making an icing out of powdered sugar, and water. It sounds yummy.**

**I go to the bathroom checking it has plenty of bath linens. I grab up the direty laundry, and head towards the washers. I start folding the clothes, and whatever else is in the dryer. I load the washers, and hold off starting as I want to make sure they got plenty of hot water for the men to get a shower. **

**I go to get the dishes, flatware, and set glasses out getting ready for dinner. Gianna is pulling the lasagnaa out of the oven, and putting the garlic bread in. Leah has quite a few pans of turnovers to cook, and everything is ready. **

**Edward comes in smiling. I ask him if he got everything put away. He said it was all sorted, and was going to take Lise and Baxter for a little walk. I told him to take a rifle no matter what. We've been lucky with only one bear, and a mountain lion. I just don't want to take any chances. **

**It's going on five thirty so me, and the girls set the tables. Gianna sets the lasagna out. She cooked three pans, so there should be enough. Then, we got as many bowls of bread. They set the salad out in different spots, and all the dressings. It looks yummy.**

**Leah has the turnovers in the oven, and they like about twenty minutes. She's already got the icing made, so we're ready to sit down for dinner. I go out rounding everyone up making them get cleaned up for dinner.**

**We get everything served up, and everyone's thoroughly enjoying the girls cooking. It is very dang good. **

**We sit, eat, talk, compliment Gianna, and Leah on dinner. We discuss the weather heading our way. I tell them about the people coming in tomorrow by airlift. I tell them we got us a doctor, and a nurse now. We also got us another chef, along with possibly a young woman with a degree in animal husbandry. Another thing accomplished. **

**I explain about us fixing Edward's trailer to house the women; Gianna, Leah, Maggie, the chef, and Alice Cullen. **

**I thank everyone for all the hard work in helping us prepare for the rough weather coming our way. About helping further the clearing of the land for my dream. I thank the guys helping shovel snow today, the guys cutting down trees, making lumber, and the men stocking us up on firewood. We definitely got a lot. Looks to be about two cords. I know we'll need more probably, but it sure is a start. **

**I let them know we have clean bath linens, if there are clothes, bed linens, or anything needing washed to just leave them near the washers, or put it at the end of their cots. That way we know where it belongs. **

**I ask Emmett if he get's up early enough to check the landing area for helicopters in the morning. I then start cleaning up from dinner. We get turnovers served, and the men are enjoying them. The girls, and I get the dishes started while make sure the leftovers are packed up, and in the frig. **

**We wipe everything down, making sure the coffee pots are ready for in the morning. I tell the girls that tomorrow we're going to get Edward's trailer cleaned out of all the men. That after breakfast, and once we get dinner to cooking, which I think a nice couple big pots of chili sounds good. We get the pintos, and kidney beans to cooking over night in the slow cookers. That after breakfast we'll get them moved over there, and will probably have a couple more women to move in with them. **

**Everyone heads out to take showers, reading, talking, just generally winding down for the night. I pick up Lise, and Baxter along with Edward heading out to my...our trailer. I like the sound of that. **

**I walk into the bedroom, and it feels nice to have Edward's things around. I can't help but smile as I pick out some sleep wear. I tell Edward if he wants to grab a shower, to go ahead. He grabs some sleep pants, and heads to the bathroom. I sit on the bed thinking about the direction everything is heading. Trying to think if there is anything I have forgotten, and then my mind slips off to the beautifully gorgeous man in my shower. I think about his naked body, and how much I want to see him. See that beautiful body...no fantasies...the real thing. I undress down to my underwear, walk over to the bathroom door, take a deep breath, reach for the door handle, and...**

Oh yes I did ! I hope if ya'll want to find out i she has the guts, and what happens you will tune into the next chapter.

I just had to do that after losing the first chapter 20 I wrote, and lost. This is my rewrite. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know...


	19. Chapter 21

No copyright infringement intended.

This is another filler chapter even though we got us some limey action. hehehe

We got some more new characters, and still more to come. I hope your enjoying their adventure as much as I am.

I just wish it was me instead.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 21**

_**Well, standing out here is not going to get you in there. Come on girl, just turn the handle. Very simple, just do it. Here goes nothing.**_

**I turn the handle stepping inside as quietly as possible, turning and**__**seeing the most beautiful thing. That man has such a beautiful body...the muscles rippling...**

**I step over pulling the door open, he turns looking at me with the water running over his body. He looks at me from head to toe, finally holding out his hand to me. I look at it finally reaching out, and holding on tight. I step into the shower, and he pulls me close. **

**OMG, he feels so wonderful, so warm, so firm, so mine. I reach around unhooking my bra, throwing it in the floor. To feel my breasts rubbing on his chest, the feeling of...fuck the words. I step closer on my toes, and kiss him with everything I got. I lightly nip at his bottom lip, then tracing it with my tongue asking to be let in. He parts his lips, and our tongues do a dance as his fingers begin a dance all over my body. They roam down my spine, around to my breasts, where he plucks each nipple with his fingers. He then moves his lips down to take one in his mouth, sucking it in so deep. Tugging, nipping, running his teeth over it, then switching to the other paying the same attention to it. My nipples so hard they could cut glass. **

**I feel his hands moving down to my panties, pulling them down so slowly. Kneeling down to remove them, and sitting on the bench he pulls me over to him. He pulls one of my legs towards him, putting my foot on the bench, and now he has me open to his touch...to his tongue...delving inside...licking me from the front to the back, his tongue swirling around my swollen clit. He sucks on it, nips it, blows warm air on it, then takes it in his mouth running his tongue almost at super speed around, over, and over, sucking. My muscles tense, quiver, and suddenly I'm holding on with all I got as wave on wave sweeps through my body. I close my eyes bathing in the feelings as I come down from one hell of a climax. **

**I'm gasping for air as he pulls me down on his lap, my eyes finally open. He's running his hand down my bakc through my hair, whispering, "So beautiful. I got you, baby. So utterly beautiful," he say's over and over. **

**I lean forward kissing him, still with a slight taste of me on his lips, and tongue. I pull back looking at him. I feel he's still very hard, very erect between us as I start to run my hands down his body wanting to reciprocate...wanting to feel him. But, he takes my hands, looking at me saying, "Not tonight, love. This was about you, for you. I wanted you to feel how much I care for you. I wanted to make you feel...and to watch you come apart in my arms was absolutely beautiful. I hope to see that quite often, alright?"**

**"Now, let's get finished with our shower before we're out of water, love," reaching over for some shower gel. He rubs his hands together into a nice bunch of suds, and goes to work on my body. From top to bottom. Then takes the shower head rinsing me off. He then opens the shower door reaching for a towel for me. **

**"Here love. Let me finish up my shower, and I'll be right out." I step outside drying off, then run a brush through my hair. I know I've got to wash this mess tomorrow. I pull it up into a ponytail, slip on my pajamas, turn to brush my teeth finishing up just as Edward starts to step out. **

**I grab a towel starting to dry him off, noticing he is still semi-hard. Almost tempted to take a taste. I look up at his eyes noticing him watching me, then he takes the towel, "Another time, love. I promise. If you want to try, then we will. Just not tonight. Give me tonight. Come on. Let me finish getting ready for bed. I need to fill the water for the shower in case the girls want to take one. Go on, I'll be right out."**

**I went into the kitchen, and noticed neither one of the girls had come in yet. I figured they were still socializing, but I would go check. Better safe than sorry. I grabbed my coat, and some shoes fixing to go out the door when Edward come out asking me where I was going. I told him I was just going to stick my head in, and make sure the girls were alright.**

**I told him to get Lise, and Baxter in their beds, and I'd be right back. I just went and stuck my head in the door to see they were talking. Leah, and Seth off kind of by themselves. Gianna was talking to a bunch of the men. I believe she was more into Charlie, and Felix. They were both giving her a lot of attention. I motioned Seth over to be sure to walk them out to the trailer. Just to be careful. He said he would.**

**I went back to the trailer to find Edward already in the bed looking at the news on the television. There was a lot going on in the area, and the main news of interest was the new ranch being developed outside Fairbanks. **_**Wonder who that is...lol!**_

**There was a newer forecast for the weather, and it was still running right on what they had told me. I hung up my coat, kicked off my shoes, and proceeded to crawl over Edward to get in the bed. I should have known better. A ticklefest sets in until I beg for mercy. Then we have a meeting of lips, and I'd so much rather have this.**

**Lips so warm, so soft, and hair I love to run my fingers through. My God, this man is driving me crazy.**

**We finally call a truce, and end up like two spoons in a drawer again. A position I am coming to love very much.**

**We drift off to sleep holding hands...and I've come to realize I'm falling for Edward hard. Please don't hurt me.**

**The next morning I wake to find I'm by myself. Even my dogs are gone. WTF!? I hop out of bed running to the bathroom doing my daily ablutions, and after putting my hair in a messy bun I run back into my bedroom. I start grabbing clothes, and in a matter of minutes I'm slinging on my coat, gloves, hat, and heading out the door.**

**I walk into the building to find no one but the girls. I grab me a cup of coffee, and ask them where everyone is at. It seems they had just got the landing site for the helis cleared again when there were two massive choppers taking turns to land. They had to hover while the men cleared everything out of their way. **

**We had a big hatch in the back of each one that held a massive bunch of supplies Max had sent. Out of one came a motor trailer with Carlisle, Esme, and I think I see Alice. Well, someone else. I wave at them, and some of the men direct them down towards the building right near my trailer. **

**On the other chopper are a couple of pallets. One has medical supplies, and the other has a couple freezers full of meat. From what I can gather Max had them butcher a couple of cows and sent it to us. OMG!**

**We got some cables we attach the pallets to, and then they are pretty much carried down to the building right near Emmett's trailer. I ask the men on the choppers if they would like to come in for coffee, but they say they got to head back. They got another run to make...some where. I was just blowed away with what Max had done for us. I thanked them for bringing everything, and they told me if I needed anything again to just let Max know. They would gladly come.**

**I walk inside to meet everyone. OMG, I forgot they were stopping to pick up Maggie Gallagher in Port Angeles. Then, there was Carlisle, Esme, and Alice Cullen. Dang was this place going to be crowded. **

**Edward came walking over taking my hand, and we walked over so he could introduce everyone. **

**"Carlisle, Esme, Alice...I'd like to introduce Bella Swan. My Bella. This is going to be her ranch." They grabbed my hand, and pulled me into kind of a group hug. It was nice. They were thanking me for giving them the job, and a place to come away from all the mess. **

**I told them I was very happy to have them. We went around introducing all the men working here. It was kind of cute when we got to Sean, and Maggie just kind of floated over into his arms. Oh, but don't let me stop there. When we got to Jasper, Alice's eyes got as big as two saucers. He could barely get two words out. **

**Oh boy...maybe I should open a match making thing. LOL! I walked over grabbing Maggie's hand, and taking her over to properly introduce her to Gianna, and Leah. I explained that the three of them would be doing the cooking, and that Gianna, and Leah would help Maggie learn our little set up. I then told my girls about the two more freezers full of every kind of meat you could think of. **

**I went and got a few men to bring the freezers inside, and got them plugged into the generators. I asked how dinner was going. They said the beans were pretty much done, and they had turned them down to simmer. They had just started pulling stuff to cook for the meat part so they could go ahead and add it to cook slowly until dinner. Then they were cooking some cornbread, and biscuits. They were also trying to decide on a dessert. I told them to show Maggie around, and maybe leave it up to her. They agreed, annd went to prowling.**

**I walked back over to Edward, and there was a big discussion going about the different things I had planned for this place. They were pretty much blowed away. **

**First, I wanted to get their motor trailer set up with electricity, propane, water...whatever they needed. I told them about the weather coming in, and we were going to try to set it up as a permanent thing probably until spring. Edward, Carlisle, Sean and Emmett went outside to get it set up with what they needed.**

**I then grabbed Esme, and asked her if she had any idea what was on the pallet of medical supplies. She told me there was enough to even stock the little medical building I was building. Max had sent x-ray equipment, a mini ultrasound machine, portable defibrillators, drugs of every kind, bandages, casting material...just everything you could imagine. **

**I asked her about needing to stock it out of the cold, and if there were any of the drugs that needed to be refrigerated. We got the packing list, and I got a few men to come help us get it inside. I saw right off the bat we were going to have to build more floor in the loft for some of these supplies. **

**I see we need to get it in the building, and over to the side until we can do something else with it. I get some guys to grab some cables, and I run over to my Can-Am backing it up towards the door. Everyone is moving stuff out of the way as I go. We get the cables attached to the pallets, and then to the back of the ATV. I start out real slow so as not to end up with a lot of ground coming with it. **

**I tell the men where we're headed, and when we get close enough I want them to start pushing it as we go towards the wall. Some one thought it was cute; they had to go get the other men, and Edward looked like he was about to pull his hair out. Sean, and Emmett are just laughing, and shaking their heads. I pull it over as close as possible, and they get it pretty close. So, I back it up getting as close to the pallet itself, and start helping push it to the wall out of the way.**

**Finally! We get me unhooked, and I pull the ATV over next to the snow mobiles. Edward walks over looking like he is fixing to have a fit. "Are you out of your mind? You could have got hurt. It's my job to take care of you. My God, I can't...I can't lose you. I just got you. Love, please don't do stuff like that. I need you, love," getting closer pulling me tight in his arms. **

**I tried to tell him I was fine, but he was to fit to be tied. I just conceded knowing I was going to do whatever I had to help when it was needed. I pulled him over to show him what Max sent. He about fell out. I told him Esme had a packing list, and we were trying to get the drugs that needed to be refrigerated. **

**I asked if they got everything set up for them in the trailer. He said they did, and they had packed it full of water, food, and clothes not knowing what they would need. I knew it would eventually all come in hand. I also asked him if he had told them about the washers, and dryers we had. Also about the bathroom we got in here, along with hot running water. **

**When I started thinking about it, we had gotten a lot done. It was coming together. Yes!**

**I got hold of Emmett, and explained we would probably need to build another small section to the loft to store some of these supplies. **

**Well, it's time for some coffee, and to sit a spell. I'm pretty much wore the heck out, and the day has just begun.**

As I said at the beginning this was a filler chapter. We did have us some limey good stuff. Along with some new characters. There are still more to come.

Please let me know what ya'll thought.

Thanks muches...


	20. Chapter 22

No copyright infringement intended.

Dang, I'm blown away with getting more reviews, and responses to the group page. Ya'll have made every minute I spent pounding my chapters out worth every minute, every error...maybe even losing one of my chapters.

Not! That was upsetting, but I do believe the rewritten chapter turned out pretty dang good.

Now, we got a few things going on in the next few chapters, a few time jumps, possibly more new characters. We'll just have to see.

Thank you each & every one for your reviews. It so made all the headache, & heartache so very worth it.

Now...

**LIFE**

**Chapter 22**

**My lord, what all has happened in a matter of a few hours. Esme went out to their motor home to check things out. She then came back with Carlisle looking over the packing slip for the medical supplies. They were trying to get to the drugs to put in their trailer for safety, and for anything that needed refrigeration. **

**I understood what they were doing, for everyone's benefit. **

**Well, the girls are working on getting the chili to simmering, and making the corn bread, and biscuits. I wonder what Maggie is making for dessert. Hummmmm**

**Where are my babies? I go looking for them, and Edward. Something is going on. I find Edward just at the back of my trailer with my babies. Apparently, a bathroom break was needed. LOL**

**I walk up putting my arms around his waist just holding him close. He covers my hands with his pulling me around to his front. I look up at him seeing the most beautiful green eyes...I just can't resist, so I lean forward aiming for those luscious lips. My God, no one better disturb us short of another bear attack. All I can do is moan, lick and nip those lips. **

**I finally pull back looking at him. Such a smirk, licking his own lips, and moaning. **_**Devil in disguise. Hell, I am so screwed... not yet. lol**_

**I go to see what is going on with Emmett. The men are making more lumber to do another section of the loft. They are also cutting some more firewood. I know we got at least two cords, but better safe than sorry with the temperatures dropping below zero. **

**Dang, what the heck was that! I go walking out towards where their looking at the backhoe. Oh crap, looks to be out of commission. **

**"Emmett, what's going on?"**

**"I'm not sure, it won't even start. I need to either call someone to come give it a look. Possibly get one of my other ones brought down here. FUCK!'**

**"Is there anything I can do? I can possibly do some calling of my own."**

**"Let me. My mechanic has gone on Christmas vacation. He's got someone taking calls if needed. Let me see what I can do first, alright?"**

**I hand him my satellite phone, and he walks off looking disgusted. He walks back over a little while later saying there is a mechanic they're calling to come out, but it's going to be possibly a couple hours. Their coming from near Fairbanks. I ask Emmett if the truck is still parked at the road, and he said it was, plus you could see there was a road pretty much paved out. They had the number to call if they couldn't find it in a matter of an hour and a half. **

**I went out to the saw mill to see how much progress they were making. It looked as if we had a load and a half of trees to the side, and processed lumber was piling up to the side. They had built a couple pallets, and were stacking the lumber on them. I told them they could stop, and just start bringing what they got cut inside then went in search of the men cutting firewood. They looked to have another cord, heading towards another one.**

**I went inside to see what was going on in there. A bunch of them were sitting around talking about different things, and how they were going to approach them. Edward had my laptop pulled over, and the different projects I had planned. The different buildings I had pictures of from other places. I was wanting to utilize on some of the buildings for my ranch. **

**They were already in love with my house, and were looking at the floor plans for it I had drawn up. Also, the plans I had for the triple garage with a canopy out to the side. **

**I thought they were going to fall out of their chairs when they saw the pic of a longhouse someone had built somewhere. I was really wanting this to house everything the employees would need, or want. It really was a neat idea. I liked it.**

**We continued to sit around drinking coffee waiting for the mechanic, and doing different things. There were a few men working on the additional flooring in the loft. Carlisle and Esme were still working on sorting out the medical supplies. They found the plethora of medicines, and moved them to their trailer either in refrigeration, or under lock and key. **

**It was not to say we had drug addicts wanting to steal them; it was just covering everyones' asses.**

**There seemed to be a very large truck pulling up outside, so we started walking outside. I'm assuming it's the mechanic. Dang, a very beautiful mechanic. Alright then. I push Emmett to step into action, and show her where the problem was. For a second I didn't think he was going to budge, until he got this smirk on his face and I knew what was fixing to happen.**

**I just stood back watching. I leaned down picking up Lise, and Baxter not moving from my side I walked over introducing myself. "Hello, Bella Swan. Hopefully, this is the future site of Swan Ranch."**

**"Hi, Rosalie Hale, but just Rose is fine. I understand you have a problem with a backhoe?"**

**Emmett finally comes to life, "Yeah, if you'll come this way. We were using it to move trees down here to the saw mill, and clearing some of the land. It just kind of died on us. I've never had any problems with it before now."**

**"Alright, let me take a look, and let's see if I can determine what's wrong," she say's as she climbs into the cab. She turns the ignition, and nothing. She tries again...still nothing. She hops out of the cab, going around to the front to raise the hood. She does some general things, and a lot of things I have no idea. Still no luck. **

**She lays down crawling under the backhoe, and I do believe we found the problem. It seems there are a few pins, and something called bushings needing replaced. Just lovely. This might take a while as she's not sure she has the parts on her truck. Dang, what a truck. What a toolbox. Surely it holds just about anything needed to fix that machine. **

_**Yeah, I know. I sound so techy. Excuse me...not a mechanic. Give me a break. Look it up!**_

**I head inside to see how dinner is coming, and what Maggie is making for dessert. The chili is simmering, cornbread is made, biscuits are made, and Maggie is working on two big cakes. One was chocolate, with white icing, and a white cake multi-layered, white icing, both decorated with strawberries. OMG, they look so yummy.**

**Alright, I go over grabbing Carlisle and Esme's hands pulling them over to sit for a bit. I ask if they want coffee, or tea. I fix them something to drink, and make them take a break. If we're going to be snowed in, there is plenty of time to go through that, and get it moved when they get the floor done in the loft. **

**I look up to see how they are doing on that, and they just about got the framing done. Some of the guys are bringing in lumber to put down the floor. Boy, do I hope they work like this when it comes to building my house. I so can hardly wait to see it coming to fruition.**

**I head out towards Edward's trailer going to look, and see how much more we got to move. I'm really digging myself a hole. I have no idea what is his, Jasper's or Peter's. I really need to leave it alone, but I got to get the girls moved in here tonight. **

**I go back out to the building looking for Alice. I find her out at the saw mill trying to talk to Jasper, but it's kind of hard with the noise that machine makes. I motion for her to come over, and I mention her coming to help me strip some beds, and getting her settled in the trailer. **

**We walk by Carlisle and Esme letting them know where we went in case anyone comes looking for us. We then head out to the trailer, and as we enter I tell her to start pulling all bed linens out in a pile near the door. I head for the bunk beds in the back stripping them as I go. I then head into the bathroom gathering all the bathroom linens. I then head to the door throwing them all in a pile. **

**I explain to Alice we have two sets of washers and dryers in the building. We'll take it all in there getting it ready to wash. I then start prowling for more linens, and hit the jackpot in the closet in the kitchen. I drag out sheets, blankets, pillow cases, towels, washclothes; anything they will need. **

**We start making beds, and I ask Alice if she is going to want one of the beds, or the big one up front. I explain the couch area will make a bed, and the seating for the table will also make a bed. There will be plenty of room for her, Maggie, Gianna, and Leah. I figured we'd just make beds, and then go get Maggie to see where she would like to bunk. I was also going to take Gianna, and Leah one at a time out to see if we could determine where everyone was going to sleep. **

**Ater about an hour making numerous trips with everyone it seemed Gianna, and Leah were taking the bunk beds, Maggie was taking the area that was the dining table, and we set out making it a bed for Maggie. We then set the area where the couch was into a bed for Alice. I was going to get some of the down comforters inside to bring out here. I then showed them how to check the water for the shower. I told them it was easier to fill it after they got out so it was ready for the next person. I told Alice to go get her bags, and start setting things up where she wanted them. I told her if she ran into anything already in the drawers, to pull it all out and we'd find something to put it in. I knew the guys would come and get their stuff later tonight. I know Jasper, and Peter already had cots set up in there. Seth was taking one of the cots downstairs for safety purposes. He was still my bodyguard, but we also had to contend with the wildlife. **

**We got everything settled for them, and then headed back into the building. I ran into Emmett, and he said she was going to have to go back into Fairbanks for some of the parts. He said he told her about the weather coming in, but she said she'd be back in a couple hours. She didn't seem worried about it. Alrighty then !**

**I then went around figuring out who all was handy with a gun, rifle as I was going to be handing them out for when they were outside doing a job. They always needed to be protected. I rounded up rifles, handguns, and ammunition making a little staging area near the freezers, and a small one up front near the big doors. **

**I picked up my Lise, and got Baxter to follow me out to my trailer. I was wore the fuck out. I put Lise on the bed, Baxter climbing up at the foot, I sat down on the side slipping my boots off. I just wanted to lay down for a little bit. I turned over grabbing Lise close, threw a blanket over us, and I was gone before I knew it. **

**Something was tickling my nose. I tried swatting it away, but it just persisted. Then there was laughing. WTF?! I turned over right into the arms of my beautiful man. "Hey love. Tired?"**

**"Not any more. I just felt like I didn't have a lick of energy. I only meant to lay down; not go to sleep. What time is it?"**

**"It's just about time for dinner. I thought I'd see if you were joining us, or what," kissing the end of my nose. I swatted at him again, and he laughed at me. **

**"Well, let me up so I can go to the bathroom, and freshen up. I'll be ready to go. Did that mechanic make it back?"**

**"Yes, she made it. She got the parts, but it's so late, and to dark to see good enough to work out there. She said she'd just come back in the morning. "**

**"Did anyone tell her about the weather? She may not be able to get out here from what their saying, and we need that truck."**

**"Go, get ready to go. I'll see if I can pick anything up on television," he said as he stretched out on the bed.**

**Fuck! I so need to quit looking, and get in the bathroom. I'll take care of that later tonight. It looked like we might have the trailer to ourselves. Yessssssss!**

**I done what I needed, wiped my face, brushed my hair, and stepped out to get my boots. I was wearing the one's Edward bought me. **

**"Love, it looks like she needs to be told it is heading this way with twenty five mph winds. It's looking to hit way early tonight their saying about two, maybe three in the morning. "**

**FUCK! Can I get a break any where. "Alright, I guess I can go out there, and offer her sleeping accommodations either in the trailer with the other girls, or a cot in the building. I guess we'll see if my money can get her to stay to fix it tomorrow...if she's able to get out there to it tomorrow."**

**We get my babies, coats, and head to the building. As we enter I notice Rosalie is sitting awfully close to Emmett, and they seem pretty chummy. Hummm**

**Alright, this might work in my favor. **

**I walked up sitting down with Emmett and Rosalie telling them what we just saw about the weather. She said if she ended up stuck here, then we would work something out. She gave Emmett a sideways look that Edward and I didn't miss. I knew what was going to work out. Yessss!**

**I asked when she was leaving, and if she would like something to eat before she left. She said she would wait to eat when she got back, but could sure use some coffee if possible. I told Gianna to fix her up with whatever she needed. Also, to put some water in a small cooler for her. I told Rosalie they were fixing things up for her, and would be ready when she was ready to leave.**

**I then walked over to see how they were doing on the floor on the new section, and they were halfway done laying the floor. Then they would start moving the supplies as Esme asked them too. **

**Everything seemed to be going alright. I asked Edward to walk out to his trailer. I wanted to get some more of his stuff, and to show him what we got set up for the girls. We found a bunch of stuff already sitting up front near the kitchen area. I showed him where we got Gianna and Leah in the bunk beds. Then Maggie was sleeping where the dining table was, and Alice had the couch area. I told him we had confiscated the linens, stripped the beds, and got everyone set up for tonight. I just gave him a look when I said this. He seemed kind of surprised we had already worked this out. **

**We went back up front picking out more of Edward's stuff, and headed towards our trailer to put it up. It felt good to say that...'our trailer'. Yesssss**

**It was getting kind of late...almost five p.m...about time to get things ready to serve dinner. We got back in the building, and I looked for Esme. I wanted her to feel a part of this, too. I got her to come over, and help me gather bowls, plates, flatware which we took to the tables. We got two trivets for the big pots of chili, glasses with ice, pitcher of water, tea, and two big bowls; one of cornbread, and the other biscuits. **

**I went outside calling everyone in for dinner. I then got everyone in the building to get cleaned up for dinner. While they were doing that, I walked over to the bathroom checking the linens. I gathered a bunch of them up, along with some other stuff setting it in front of the washers. The girls had been going around to the different cots getting clothes, and such washing it during the day. We were pretty much caught up.**

**I then washed up myself, and set out serving chili. Everyone sat eating, talking, just enjoying each others company. I was trying to think of things that needed to be done. I looked at Emmett, and asked him if he had been able to contact Black Construction. He was going to try again tonight. **

**We no more than got that discussed when Rosalie had pulled up, and was coming inside. I was glad she made it alright. She had to have almost flown back to have already made that trip. I invited her to sit & join us for dinner. She wanted to go out to see what she could get done before it got totally dark. **

**Emmett followed her outside, but they weren't gone long. It was apparently already to dark for her to see what she was doing. Rosalie sat down then, and joined us. We served her a big bowl of chili, some tea, and she dug in. Apparently very hungry. **

**I was serving some of the men a second serving, and some were taking their dishes over to the sink. Esme was fixing the sink to wash dishes. Everything was still going smoothly. I watched Sean and Maggie as he helped her bring the desserts over to the table. Gianna came right behind them with saucers to serve dessert. **

**There were moans all around. I do believe we got us another good cook. It was absolutely wonderful, and even more sinful to watch Edward licking the icing off his lips. I hoped to make it to the trailer before I attacked him. He was not making it easy. He gave me a look, and I fixed his ass. I took a bite, then licked the icing off the fork...in one long lick...then moaned. His eyes got as big as the saucers. lol**

**We finished up dessert, and I went over to help put the food away, and they chased me away. Told me to make a run for my trailer, and take a nice long hot shower. I had every intention of getting ready for Edward. I had a little surprise for him tonight. **

**I picked up Lise, with Baxter on my tail we headed for the trailer. I put Lise on a blanket at the dining table, and Baxter on the other seat. I went into my bedroom pulling out some sleepwear I had been saving. I wanted to give him tonight what he gave to me yesterday. **

**I take a quick shower, getting out I dry off, apply lotion, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. He likes my hair down, so I'm leaving it like that for him tonight.**

**I come out of the bath going into the kitchen to get me a water, and head for my bedroom. I get the lights set low, the covers turned down, and pillows piled up for me to recline on. I barely get laid down in bed when Edward comes walking in. He comes straight back to the bedroom seeing me waiting on him.**

**I look at him, and see his eyes turning very dark. I watch his tongue come out to lightly lick his lips. He looks me over from head to toe. "Damn Bella, are you trying to kill me? My God, your beautiful." I reach for him, and he tells me to wait right there. He's going to go take a very quick shower to get rid of the day, and he'll be right back.**

**I lie there listening to him take his clothes off, turn on the shower, the water hitting his body. I can see it as I picture him from the other day...naked in the shower with me. My God, that man is driving me crazy. I keep listening, but he's not in there very long. I hear him get out, drying off, brushing his teeth, slipping some pants on, and then the door opening. I look up, and there he stands in nothing but some black sleep pants. Damn, he looks good. **

**"Love, did you lock the trailer door?"**

**He looks at me nodding his head, as he comes towards me. I slide back, and he shakes his head 'no', not to move. **

**He puts one knee on the bed, leaning towards me...closer...closer...brushing his lips lightly over mine. Taking one hand running his fingers down my cheek, working his fingers around through my hair, grabbing my neck, and pulling me closer, kissing me harder...and harder. Moans running through the air...his and mine. He lies down beside me pulling me closer so we are chest to chest, both breathing rapidly, deeply. **

**He moves in to kiss me more, pulling me tighter to him, moving one of his knees between my legs. Brushing his knee against where I want him so much. It's so very warm, the heat rising between us. I feel so wet, so aroused, but...I pull away, leaning back looking at him. I push him down by his shoulders to where he is lying flat. I pull my top off as I move between his legs. **

**Edward looks at me, and starts to reach for me, but I shake my head no. I lean forward rubbing against his chest, up towards his lips, kissing, nipping first his top, then bottom lip. I lick wanting inside where our tongues begin to dance, tasting each other. He's so very sweet, kind of like honey. I delve for more, as my hands move over his chest, down to his nipples where I give them a soft tweak, then move down to give them a taste, flicking them with my tongue. My hands move further down brushing his sides, down to the waist band of his pants. I run a finger just inside, finding his cock so very close...hard as steel, but soft as silk. How is that possible.**

**Ummm, I keep working my way down his body pulling his pants down. He rises enough I'm able to work them totally off. I throw them on the floor as I move between his legs. Damn, a mighty fine cock...big around, long, beautiful. Mine.**

**I move on down taking a lick of the little bead of pre-cum on the head, and he moans out calling my name...'Bella'. I take a lick down the shaft feeling the very prominent vein running down the back, coming back to the head flicking my tongue inside the opening. **

**"Urghh, Bell-a, please love...more," he moans out, and I work my way down, down taking him as deep as I can. He taste so good. Damn...**

**He moves his hands into my hair lightly holding me as he begins to thrust into my mouth. I suck very tightly as I begin to increase my speed. I feel him losing his rhythm as he begins to swell more. Then, "Bella...love, I'm about to come," but I only take him deeper, sucking tighter and faster. Then...I feel him shooting his cum down my throat. I drink it down as he continues to move a few more times...then he just falls to the bed. I lick him clean, giving it a kiss. Then I move up to give him a kiss on the lips, but he might not like that. I instead start to move to the side, but he grabs me kissing me, thrusting his tongue in my mouth continuing to moan.**

**He looks at me, "Damn love, that was...fucking wonderful. What brought that on?"**

**"Nothing really. I just wanted you to feel as good as you made me feel last night. Did you..did you enjoy it? I don't have any experience, or friends to give me pointers. I do have a computer, and porn.." as I laugh. **

**He just continues to look at me with a smile, "Love, you did wonderfully. Now, my turn." But, I stop him,"Not tonight love. Tonight was for you. Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, and could have more surprises," as I reach for my top turning over he pulls me close. Like two spoons in a drawer. **

**I love it.**

**I'm afraid...I already love him. **

**Please don't hurt me. Please don't leave me...ever.**

Well, I hope I did that lime goodness justice. It has been over thirty years since I enjoyed any of that, but my memory is long. So is my imagination.

Dang, well we got some more things done. Some more info. We got some excitement coming, so hang in there.

Please let me know what ya'll think.


	21. Chapter 23

No copyright infringement intended.

This is going to be nothing but a chapter in EPOV. Since it is an E/B Romance Adventure story, and an HEA, I think we need to see where his head is throughout the story. I've about got this halfway done now and I'm really liking where it is going.

So...back to pounding the keys some more.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

**FUCK ! slapping the alarm clock off my night stand. I sit up slowly running my hands through my hair. I work my head around trying to loosen the muscles in my neck. Can't get rid of the crick. I rub my face with my hands, then look out the window at another lovely day. Not! I am so ready for a change...a change of any kind. I don't know how much more I can take. It's just the same boring shit day in, day out. Something has got to give. **

**I get up, go into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. Standing at the kitchen window looking out, knowing what I got facing me...another day. I thank God for the coffee refilling my cup I head into the bathroom to grab a quick shower, and then off to work.**

**We end up going on a small cattle run, rounding a bunch up of new ones to be branded. It's not exactly hot today, but running after them, clouds of dust being kicked up, catching a stray here and there. Just waiting to see that fenced area to run them through. **

**Finally a break...but wait. Now they want me to help with the branding. I head out to help finish it up so we can all call it a day.**

**Ater heading to my house, I grab another longer shower to wash the dust trail off. I stand there letting it beat my shoulders, running over my head. It feels good enough to almost put me to sleep. Finally dressed in a pair of sleep pants, I grab a beer from the frig, and head to my bedroom. **

**I flip on the television, and barely make it to the weather channel when my phone rings. I look to see who it is, and can't believe my eyes. Emmett McCarty from Alaska. **

**"My friend, how the hell are you? Dang, I want you to call when I really needed to just hear anything but this crap around here. So, how are you?" Edward excitedly.**

**"Man, it's damn good to hear your voice. You sound pretty bad. What's up?" Emmett ask inquisitively.**

**"Damn Emmett, just same shit, different day. What's going on up your way? How's business?"**

**"Edward, business is good. I called for a reason, and it seems I might have caught you at the right time. I'm fixing to start a job which is going to probably last over a year. This lady has bought a massive amount of land up here about a hundred miles, or more outside Fairbanks. She is going to build a huge ranch, and I got a feeling she's going to need a damn good foreman. Someone who know's their way around horses and cattle. You came to mind, and from the sounds of it at a good time."**

**"So what...is she doing horses, or cattle?"**

**"She's doing both, but her main objective I can gather is the raising, and breeding of horses. She has some mighty big ideas, and the money to fund it. This job is going to be a multi-million dollar job as it is. She's also looking to hire around thirty people to help her run the place. You are the first person I thought of."**

**"Who is she? Do I know her?"**

**"Maybe...her name is Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Swan Incorporated? It seems her father was a big business man. Just recently killed in a plane crash?"**

**"I've heard of Swan, but I don't believe I know Bella. I guess I can look her up on the computer."**

**"Look, I need all the help I can get. I know you know some on construction, and if you became interested in the foreman job it is an opening. What do you say?"**

**With a deep breath...**

**"You know what Emmett...your on. I have so prayed for something, anything than what I've been doing lately. Max is driving me crazy. I mean, it would be different if he made me foreman, but he gave it to some one else. Yeah, I'm in man. When, and where?"**

**"Well, why don't you get everything settled there with your house, your job, with Max, and give me a call in a couple days. Are you thinking of driving, or flying in?"**

**"I'm going to drive. Yeah, a couple days I'll be ready to hit the road. I'll call you on Wednesday. Does that sound alright?"**

**"Sounds good, man. I can't wait to see ya'. I'll talk to you in a few days."**

**After hanging up I lay there thinking about the offer, and possible job working with this woman. I walk over to my desk, turning on my computer. It takes a minute, or two and then I type in 'Isabella Swan'. The search turns up pages, and pages on Swan. Then, I get to looking trying to narrow it down to Isabella, and it's still pages after pages. **

**I look for some recent pictures of her, and...DAMN ! My God, she is gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful, but she looks like me...fed the hell up. Dang, the press is giving her hell. Not a damn break in sight. No wonder she's doing what she's doing. As far away from this craziness as possible. **

**Oh yeah, I am so heading to help you out Emmett. I would love to work with her. Help her get the ranch running. It sounds perfect.**

**The next couple days I spend packing the house up, and storing my things at my godfather's ranch. He has quite a few buildings sitting for storage, so I'll just use one of them. I take my truck to be serviced, and new tires put on. I go shopping for a travel trailer, and find an Airstream Flying Cloud. I go with the bunk beds in the back to sleep six people comfortably. It turns out there are a few of my friends interested in the job, so I tell them I'll mention it to Emmett, but for them to be ready to leave out on Thursday morning early. **

**I call Emmett early Wednesday morning, and tell him I'm almost packed to head out tomorrow morning. I also tell him about some of my friends that are interested, and their experience. I got Jasper Whitlock, an independent logger, Peter West, independent logger, and Laurent Peace, construction, horses, and cattle. They are all interested in a change, and ready to head out. **

**He told me to bring them on...he'd find something for them to do. I get the coordinates to Fairbanks, and then the highway out to head for the property. He tells me to give him a call periodically to let him know we're alright, and where we're at. When we hit Fairbanks, he said he might be there waiting for us, or just give us more details how to head out to the property. I tell him I'll be checking in, and will see him soon.**

**I give the guys a call telling them of our leaving very early the next morning, and tell them to head my way now as we have a travel trailer to fill with whatever supplies we might need. **

**Within an hour everyone is here checking out the trailer, and setting up everyone's sleeping area. We then head to Walmart to stock up on groceries, and whatever else we want. We also buy more bedding, some clothes, even though we're going to have to stop off some where to buy winter clothing. **

**We hit the grocery store part, and the guys go nuts ending up with another cart full of food. I have to remind them that at some point we may have to cross the border into Canada, and they won't allow some things. We do some revising of our food, and finally get everything back and packed away in the trailer. We also buy four more propane tanks, and a bunch of gallon waters. **

**We stop off at a restaurant for dinner, then head to my house. I advise them to try to get as much sleep as they can. We have a long ride, and are probably going to be taking turns driving. **

**Almost five days later we're pulling into Fairbanks where I make a call to Emmett. He didn't make it into town as he was bringing some heavy equipment out to the property. I told him we were going to stop some where to eat, and then head out his way. He told us it was about a two hour drive once we hit the highway. There would also be a pickup truck next to the road he had plowed out. We just had to follow it into the campsite. **

**I asked him if they had something like a Walmart so we could restock up on groceries, and he said about a mile and a half down on the right we would find a Walmart Super Center. **

**We headed out there first to get more groceries, which we got put up right quick. We then stopped at a Rei Outlet for some winter clothing. Emmett had been telling us we were going to need it, as they were looking at a rough winter. **

**We stocked up on more pants, socks, new gloves, hats, and a down jacket. I went looking for some new boots; something to work in the snow. I don't believe my cowboy boots is going to make it. I found some in black, and a pair in brown. Not bad, and not to bad a price. I wasn't filthy rich, but I really didn't have to work either. I worked because I wanted too. I had money, and I used it to make my life easier. I needed the clothes, and figured I better get them while I can. I got a new down jacket, too. It's got a hood, but I also like to wear toboggans. While I'm at it, I better get me some more gloves for work, and cold weather. **

**Alright, I go check out everyone else, and we're about ready to hit the road after some dinner. As we're checking out I ask them about some place good to eat, & they recommend Big Daddy's. They said it was down on the right, right before we reach the highway we were looking for. We thanked them, threw everything in the trailer, or the truck, and headed out for dinner. **

**When we got there it wasn't very busy, which was good. We got us a back table, and got to ordering it seemed like half the menu. Everyone must have been hungry. It didn't take long, and the table was covered. We all seemed to dig in at the same time, and I must admit the food was good. We took our time, which ended up almost being two hours later, and you could see their dinner crowd was coming in. We got up paying for our meal, and headed out for the final part of our journey.**

**It was definitely colder than Texas, and I had a feeling we were all going to be thankful we bought the heavier clothing. The trip was winding down, and suddenly we spot the truck on the left hand side of the highway. We slow down, and see there is a sizable road been plowed out. We take it easy pulling in following it down to what looks like a big cleared out area down near a lake. **

**Damn, nice spot. We barely get stopped when my door is jerked open, and Emmett has me in a big hug. "Man, I never been so glad to see anyone in my life. Damn, I'm glad you all made it. Come on over here. We got a nice big fire started. Kind of colder than what your use to, huh."**

**"Damn Emmett, I'm glad to see your ass, too. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Jasper Whitlock, Peter West, both independent loggers, and Laurent Peace, in construction, horses and cattle. This is an old friend...damn, from forever it feels like..Emmett McCarty."**

**They all shake hands, and kind of crowd around the fire. "So, how in the world did you end up with this job, Emmett?"**

**"Well, she said she found me over the internet, and got some personal references from some of my former customers. She had the job, and from what she describes it is going to be one hell of a job. I'm estimating a year, but probably a lot longer. What with winter fixing to set in. She's suppose to be on her way here now, too."**

**We both stop kind of looking around. "Well Emmett, how about we get this a little more situated, and then get some coffee, beers, or something & tell me what you know so far."**

**We get my trailer pulled up tail-end to tail-end with Emmett's trailer. We have some guys in tents out there, too. We pull out some folding chairs around the fire, bringing out beers, coffee, whatever, and sit while he tells us about this job. Emmett doesn't know much, but he say's she has a big dream of a big ranch. So we'll see.**

**After a couple hours we all retire as we plan on cutting down some trees tomorrow, making firewood, and getting a better look of the property.**

**Morning comes awfully quick, but I feel an anticipation to this new adventure. I don't throw the alarm clock, I get up with a slight spring in my step, making coffee, I step into the bathroom taking care of things, brushing my teeth, and attempt to run a comb through my hair. I just hang that up. It has a mind of it's own. I get some jeans, a thermal shirt, my boots, getting dressed, heading out with the coffee pot setting it on the fire. **

**No one much else up, or out yet. I refresh my coffee walking down to the lake. This will definitely be a good place for the house. I don't know what else she has planned, but the area Emmett has managed to get partially cleared out would be ideal for the horse barn. It is definitely a beautiful piece of property. **

**Emmett comes over joining me, and I ask him how much land does she own. He told me she bought twenty five hundred acres, and was looking to possibly buy more. The town of Fairbanks was all talking about the lady, the land, and the revenue that would be coming in with her. **

**He also told me there had been people here drilling deep wells, and setting up pumps. So far they had three of them. There were also some people installing wind turbines for her energy. She planned on wind turbines, solar panels on all the buildings, and generators for her energy. She didn't want to have to depend on outside sources for her power.**

**Dang, she's already got things going. We all meet up at the camp fire getting ready to go out to start on more firewood when another big truck, and trailer pulls in. **

**They get pulled up near the fire, and out hops this little woman...MY GOD, SHE'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL ! The damn internet did not do her justice. She comes over hugging Emmett, and starts introducing some guy who was driving. A Seth Gianini, her bodyguard, and friend. He looks awfully close to her. Hummmm**

**We'll have to see about that. Emmett starts introducing her to everyone, and she finally turns to me. We both just kind of look at each other...then I thrust my hand out to her. "Hello, Edward Masen. It's nice to finally meet you."**

**"Bella, this guy I called in as I know your going to need a very strong person to help you achieve what you want. He has worked many years with horses and cattle. I figured he would make you a damn good foreman."**

**We're still holding hands, looking at each other, smiling. Fuck, I am so screwed!**

**I offer her some coffee, setting out to make some more as she walks over to her truck getting her dogs? Dang, now that one is going to be a mini-horse. A Newfoundland, and the little Westie is a doll. Emmett get's a few men bringing over some brush to cover the muddy ground before she puts her dog down. The big one just took off over to a tree. **

**Alright, Baxter for the big dog, and Lise. Too Cute! I have always loved dogs, but could never have one. Always wanted a bearded collie. I was always at work with no time to give a dog the attention they needed.**

**I walked over giving her some coffee, and we all sat discussing the different things she hoped to achieve. She would end up with one of the largest ranches in the United States, and even Canada. The largest in the USA is the WT Waggoner Estate Ranch spanning six counties in Northern Texas. They have over five hundred quarter horses, and seventy five hundred head of cattle. **

**Then there was Douglas Lake Cattle Ranch which had over thirty five hundred head of cattle, and about three hundred fifty head of quarter horses. Their main thing was cattle incorporating quite a few ranches. **

**Bella planned on starting with seventy five horses; primarily Friesians, and Dapple Vanner. She planned to breed show quality Friesians. She also wanted to start out with a hundred head of cattle, and pretty much nothing but heifers. This was suppose to be for personal consumption. The need of an expert in animal husbandry was essential, as she wanted to avoid buying a bull. She wanted to go artificial insemination. **

**I knew Max would tell her to call him when it came time to buy horses, and she really couldn't go wrong as he had some mighty fine Friesians, plus he would bend over backwards to help her get them up here. **

**From what I could discover Bella was a low contender in rankings of billionaironess, with still having five big corporations in the USA. She could very well have anything she wanted built to handle anything she was going to do, and I very much wanted to be a part of it.**

**There was something about this woman that drew me in; her beauty, her strength, her imagination, her determination. A woman with a vision, and not afraid to go after it. Well, she is my vision, and where it takes us is yet to be determined. **

**Let's see where it takes us.**

Alrighty then, let's just see where it takes this two. I have BIG plans for them, and a lot of the characters. There is going to be a lot of adventure, so hang on to your cowboy hats. The ride is about to get wild.

Please let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks muches for all your support.


	22. Chapter 24

No copyright infringement intended.

This is another filler chapter, but we're getting ready for a little bit of excitement. So, hang on, and get ready. Meet you at the bottom.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

**We spent a few days making runs to Fairbanks, and we did a lot of talking. Just getting to know each other. She was in touch with some people at the weather center that was telling her about a cold front moving in in the next week, or so. We had three travel trailers, and some tents. Needless to say we were not prepared for this to hit us.**

**Bella talked to Emmett about a prefab building that could be used at a later date for a storage building. At present we had eight people; well, men. She made some calls, and was having a prefab building airlifted in to us, along with eight more men to get this constructed. **

**There was also two ATV's, four snow mobiles, some deep freezers, meats, two big generators, and the list goes on, and on. This woman called and told them she wanted it yesterday, and they were bringing it in. **

**Emmett got busy clearing a big area for two helicopters to land once we got the building to a point that the men could unload the rest of the supplies, and then start helping us put this building together. **

**We had spent the day before building a temporary wood floor out of the lumber we had already had milled. She was also ordering a saw mill to make the lumber. Hell, it was well worth it. **

**We went to Fairbanks, and she went about buying anything she could think of to take care of us. A big wood fireplace we ended up venting out the back of the building, cots, bedding, cookware, dishes, flatware, ice maker, slow cookers, etc, etc. The list was endless, and I had a feeling she was not through by a long shot.**

**I was having a ball with her; spending time with her. I learned a lot about her that wasn't on the internet. Her love of books, music; found out she can play the piano. Dang, I so want to see that. **

**We were spending a lot of time together, and I do believe it was pissing Seth off. I'm not sure if he thought there was more between them than actually was. She said he was like a brother to her, her body guard, but nothing more. **_**Well, Seth, I'm going to stake a claim. She will be...Mine!**_

**We had a bunch of people come up from Texas that Max sent, along with some more big freezers loaded with what looked to be a couple head of cattle. He sent us medical supplies, along with us airlifting a motor home with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. **

**Carlisle, and Esme were involved in a malpractice suit against another doctor that Carlisle was over-seeing as a stand-in surgeon. Esme was a scrub nurse during the operation. The doctor of record doing the surgery, James Hunter, M.D., made some very big damaging mistakes during the operation that resulted in the patient dying. The Doctor Hunter tried to blame it on Esme, but it didn't go down that way. **

**The lawsuit just caused a lot of uproar with the other doctors, nurses, and hospital personnel. It's said, you don't turn on one of our own. Carlisle didn't see it that way, and they all proceeded to make their lives a living hell. Carlisle had tried to help correct the mess he made, but it was to late. **

**Alice had just finished college with a degree in animal husbandry, and was going to work for Max, but decided to move up here with them. It turned out to be a good thing. Bella now had her expert. **

**Bella was at her wits end, but on one of her trips to Fairbanks she managed to find two young women looking for a better job. She hired them both to run the kitchen, and they were doing a wonderful job. **

**More calls were made, and more people were coming in. We had to extend the building to a second floor. This was going to be the main area for sleeping. Bella bought the makings for a fully operating bathroom, and we managed to get water run into the building from one well that was not to far off. She bought an eighty gallon electric water heater, two sets of stackable washer, dryers, an electric stove, an industrial double sink, and the list goes on, and on. **

**This woman was not going to be stopped providing for the people going to build her home. **

**Sean made a call to a Maggie Gallagher, that just went to school to become a chef. But, there were no good paying jobs in Seattle. She came up on one of the airlifting flights. **

**We moved everyone out of my trailer, and converted it to a ladies only trailer. We had Gianna, Leah, Alice, and Maggie moving in there. **

**There is so much going on, it's hard to keep track of it all. No wonder Bella is starting to look very tired. **

**With the women taking over my trailer, and Bella and I becoming closer, she invited me to share her trailer with her. I was now living with her, Baxter, and Lise in her trailer. Very nice!**

**Things have progressed between Bella, and I physically. We have done some exploring, but it's at her pace. She told me one night she was a virgin, naturally since she had always been in Catholic Prep Schools that was all girls. She never done the normal teenager things, and then it just didn't hold any interest, especially with the press making headline news out of your personal life.**

**So, we go at her pace. No rush, plenty of time, and gives us time to really get to know each other. But, when she's ready I will be more than ready myself, and I will try to make it something she will never regret. I will love her slow, and easy. Yesss**

**She say's she see's a life with me, this being our home, and lots of children. I like that dream. I want it very much. I don't know if I can say I am in love with Bella...aahhh, who the hell am I kidding. I am in love with her, and I want it all with her. **

**Yes, I'm in love with her...**

**BPOV**

**OMG, I don't believe I did it. He said I did wonderfully. Damn, I was a nervous wreck. Now, when we have sex...I'm going to be an utter basket case. He say's he'll try not to hurt me, that he'll be as gentle as possible. I just don't know. I don't feel ready for that yet. Just take the time to get to know more about each other, get more comfortable, just give it time. We'll both know when we're ready, but he say's at my pace. **

**I'm so tired. I just need to let everything go, and sleep. I've got so much to do. I need to see if Emmett has reached Black Construction, and call the weather center tomorrow. I also need to do an inventory on everything; food, fire wood, gasoline, anything we might need. I can possibly get one more airlift of supplies if we need it. **

**Sleep Bella. Sleep...warm arms wrapped around me holding me close. Yesss**

**Morning comes way before I'm ready. Edward, and I get up getting dressed warmly, as the temperature has dropped drastically over night. I grab a sweater for Lise, and boots for them both. Too cute!**

**We grab our coats, gloves, and hats as we head for the building. I head straight for the coffee, and fix my babies some breakfast. Edward took them for their morning ablutions, bringing my Lise in wrapped up in his jacket. She's shivering like a leaf. They have a very big fire going, and even got one in the fire pit out front. I send Edward out to the trailer to get one of their blankets, and a dog bed to sit in front of the fire. **

**I go to fix us some breakfast. The ladies have fixed breakfast casseroles; one with bell pepper, mushrooms, tomatoes, cubed ham, and cheese. The other one is hash browns, sausage, eggs, and cheese. They made biscuits, and home made gravy. DANG, I can't believe this food is so yummy. **

**I grab Edward one big plate with some of both casseroles, biscuits, and a small bowl of gravy. I barely get it sat down, and Edward's acting like he's starving. I can't really blame him, it is very good. I'll have to see what they got planned for dinner. **

**I got my babies some of the sausage casserole, and a little gravy. They acted just like Edward; starved to death. Slow down Baxter. My God, he just inhaled his food, and my Lise taking her danty tiny bites. So sweet!**

**I go over to Emmett after breakfast to see what he has going on this morning, if anything. He's got men cutting down more trees before it get's really wet. Their using the dump truck to bring them to the saw mill, and Rose is working on the backhoe. I asked him about contacting Black Construction, and at least get them coming out when the weather allows. **

**I go to see what else is going on, and find Carlisle, Esme, and Alice working on getting the rest of the supplies moved to the loft. **

**It's about time to shovel again, but figure we'd wait until sometimes tomorrow after seeing what happens with the weather over night.**

**I go around to the bathroom gathering linens, to our trailer to gather our clothes, an linens. Then I set to doing some laundry. My babies are laying in front of the fire napping. To cute !**

**Once I get the clothes to washing I get Maggie, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme to sit down with me. I explain some of what I am going to accomplish here, and what their jobs are going to be. I explain some of the benefits such as an on-site doctor, and nurse, my building them a small medical office with everything they will need. I explain to Alice what I have planned as far as horses, and cattle. I also tell Maggie she will be in charge of the weekly menus, but Gianna, and Leah will be over the kitchen staff. I tell them about the cabins going to be built for two people to share, their mutual duties as far as laundry, and in the spring everyone not doing 'their' jobs will be needed in the big garden I plan on planting. **

**I also give them a slight hint if they come to love this as much as I already do, that when they have been with me two years I will give them an acre of land, and help them get a house built. Also, when they have been with me five years I will increase it to five acres of land, and help increase the size of their house.**

**I tell Carlisle, and Esme that they are already going to have a house as part of the deal working for me. They tell me it is to much, but I differ with them on that. It is something I'm giving them for coming on this trip with me. **

**Emmett and Rose come in to inform me that their taking a break, but might not be done before night fall. I explain to Rose the sleeping arrangements I can make for her, either trying to work something out in the trailer with the other women, or a cot in the building. It seems something has already been worked out between her, and Emmett. **_**Alrighty then !**_

**I go to move clothes around to the dryer, and more in the washer. I then go to check out what the girls are planning on dinner. It seems they are planning on corned beef brisket, and cabbage. Along with a green beans with chopped onion, and bacon. Maggie is making cheddar biscuits from scratch, and apple crumb pies. **_**My God, I am so going to need to find some way to keep all the weight off from this cooking.**_

**I take laundry around putting it up, and then make a quick trip out to our trailer. I go to check the water in the shower, supplies in the refrigerator, and the propane tank. I get more blankets out preparing for the colder weather. I also pull out the space heater I got for more heat, and leave the cabinet doors open to help keep them from freezing. I need someone to help run an electrical cord out to one of the small generators to help run the space heater.**

**I had got everything done to the trailer before we left Seattle with it, preparing it for cold weather. I wasn't sure if we would end up stuck in any, but I wasn't going to take a chance. I had initially planned to start from Seattle, going across the United States to states of interest to me, and do some sight seeing. I had planned to end up in Colorado right at the first snow fall, and spending some time there. Personally, I love the snow, and from the looks of it I am moving to a good place to get my fill.**

**I head out looking for Edward to help me fix the heater to a small generator. We have got to find a place to sit it so it doesn't get covered by snow. Edward get's some of the scrap wood from the loft floor to make a small box to cover the generator, and sit it just outside the doors to the building. It is still shielded by the canopies we made with the tarps. Still going to have to keep an eye on things piling up. We got to be able to get the snow mobiles out, and we got to keep the snow shoveled away as much as we can.**

**Edward get's an extension cord run from the space heater in the trailer to the small generator. It's running just fine. He goes in checking the pipes under the cabinets, the ones in the bathroom, the composting toilet, and setting some kind of barrier around the heater. We got everything set up in the trailer, and head into the building. My babies are looking for me. **

**I take Baxter, and Lise out to their trees for a quick potty break. Baxter has to tear through the snow acting crazy. Lise wants down to play with him, but he runs over her all in the snow, and that was it for her. She came running back to me, and she is soaking wet. Baxter barking at us. To cute ! Silly boy!**

**I go inside to make sure everyone has adequate covers, and find another stack of bed linens, blankets, and bath linens.I walk over to Esme making sure they got plenty of stuff, and if their trailer is taken care of for the cold weather. They apparently had someone insulate the pipes, and recommended a small space heater. I told them we needed to get this set up with a small generator; that I still had two more of them. **

**We got Edward to help Carlisle set everything up. Got the heater set up to the generator, making another small wood box to cover it, and checked the water in everything. Told him they needed to keep the cabinet doors open along with the bathroom so nothing would freeze. **

**We went over to check Emmett's, too. Emmett had the same kind of trailer Edward has, but he had insulation put throughout the trailer, the pipes, and had a small heater already hooked up. **

**We were all ready for this weather. Now let's see what we get hit with.**

Alrighty then. Another filler chapter, but we are fixing to get hit with some major weather, some danger, maybe some more loving. So, guess we'll have to hang in there to see where this goes.

Please let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks muches...


	23. Chapter 25

No copyright inringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 25**

**We head in for dinner, as it is going on five thirty. Definitely time, and looks to be a bunch of hungry people. Esme and I grab the dishes, and flatware. Alice get's a bunch of glasses with ice. We get pitchers of cold water, ice tea, and all the condiments set out. We grab a couple trivets, and Gianna and Leah set the pots of corned beef, and cabbage. Maggie brings over a big bowl of green beans. They go back to grab the bowls of biscuits they made, and everyone sets out filling their plates.**

**Everyone is sitting around moaning about the food, and it is magnificent. My God, I am going to end up weighing a ton if I keep this up. We still got Maggie's apple crumb pies. Fuck ! I tell them I don't know how they do it, but the food just keeps getting better, and better. They're all smiling. They should be; everyone has hardly said a word, just shoveling in the food. **

**Finally after the initial eating frenzy everyone starts talking, and again it feels like just a big family. I love it. **

**We finally get where we start clearing off the tables, and Maggie brings over the pies. Someone grabs a big tub of vanilla bean ice cream, too. They grab bowls, and start serving up dessert. It is fantastic. Dang, I could have never managed this by myself. I am so glad to have hired them. They are definitely a wonderful addition.**

**After dinner, we get the leftovers put up, dishes washed, everything wiped down, and people just sitting around discussing what we're going to do tomorrow. Emmett said he finally got in touch with Jake Black, and they would be out to help clear out the land as soon as they got done with their present job. They had about another couple weeks, and then had to wait to see how the weather was doing. He said he would give us a call back when they got done with this job they were on.**

**I asked Emmett if he told him about the housing arrangement, and he told Emmett not to worry about their housing. He had a couple of yurts they used, and was big enough for his crew. They came equipped with a fire place. They only set up beds for sleeping, and it would work with the bathroom we got in here. I had to look a yurt up on the computer.**

_**Hummmm, interesting. Kind of cute. A round tent, but more durable than just a tent. Whatever! There's even pics of them equipped with a fireplace. Cool! Alright, one thing I don't have to worry about.**_

**It's getting awfully late. I make sure the linens are plentiful in the bathroom, make sure the refrigerators are stocked. Gianna, and Leah chase me out. Hump!**

**So, I grab up Lise, and Baxter to make another trip out to their bathroom. Getting ready to go to our trailer. I am definitely tired. I take them back in the building, leaning over to Edward asking him to get their bed to bring out to the trailer. I tell him I'm going to go take a shower, and wash my hair. He tell's me to wait a minute, and he'll come help me. **

**His eyes are turning a darker green as he looks up at me. I nod my head, and tell him I'll wait for him. I pick up Lise, and Baxter comes with us out to our trailer. I have fixed an area up front on the couch for them to sleep on. Trying to get my bed just for me, and Edward. No audience.**

**I put Lise down on her blanket, and Baxter climbs up next to her, but his head in the window. Silly dog!**

**I head back to the bedroom taking my clothes off as I go. I sit down to take my boots off, and stand in nothing but my jeans, and bra. I turn to check my drawers for some sleepwear, and hands come around to pull me into his warm, hard body. He moves my hair off my shoulder, and works his way over to my ear licking, sucking, biting my earlobe. All I can do is moan. **

**He steps back taking my hand pulling me towards the bathroom. He finishes taking my clothes off. Then he removes his, turning the water on in the shower, he pulls me in to the shower under the water. He is so damn beautiful. He comes in to kiss me gently, swiping his tongue asking for entrance. I open wide, and our tongues dance with each other just as our bodies do. **

**He has one hand in my hair pulling my mouth closer, and the other arm is around my waist pulling my body as close as possible. I feel his cock, so very hard between us. My God, I want this man. "Please. P..please Edward. Touch me," I moan out throwing my head back under the water. He runs his hand down to my breasts squeezing them kind of tightly, then get's the nipple between his finger and thumb rolling them. Then he puts it in his mouth sucking it deep, and hard. It feels so good. He nibbles on the nipple pulling it with his teeth, then sucking it deep finally releasing it with a pop.**

**His hands move further down...one to my ass, and the other to my clit. My God, please don't stop. "Don't stop, please Edward." He moves his fingers all around my clit that's throbbing for him to play with it. He moves one finger down to circle my opening, finally pushing a finger inside me. It feels so good. He proceeds to move it slowly, and deeply.**

**"So wet, baby. Is that for me?" he whispers in my ear. "Yes Edward, all for you. You make me so wet. All I can think about is you. Please..."**

**He pulls his finger out, then inserts two deeper, harder. "You like that, baby? Do you want more? Huh? Tell me, baby. What do you want?"**

**I'm breathing so deeply, "I want you, Edward. Please..."**

**"What do you want me to do, baby? Tell me," breathing so heavily in my ear.**

**"Edward, please. Aahhh, fuck that feels so good. I need more. Need you to fuck me. Fuck..."**

**Pulling back looking at me, "Baby, are you sure?"**

**"Yes, please. I want all of you. Please," as I look him in his eyes.**

**Edward reaches to turn off the water, pulling the shower door open he reaches for the towels. He takes one drying me off from head to toe, then takes the towel wringing out my hair. He takes the other towel drying his self off. Then he picks out another towel grabbing my hand heading towards our bedroom. **

**He drapes the towel out for me to lay on, and as I crawl on to it he turns closing the bedroom door. He turns looking at me, "Are you sure, love?"**

**I look at him, "Yes, very sure. Please love me, Edward. Make me only yours."**

**He stands looking at me as I squeeze my legs together trying to get some kind of friction, something. He watches me, and then puts a knee between my legs. Taking both his hands pushing my knees apart, he looks down to see my very swollen pussy. It's glistening with all my juices running out of me, down to the crack of my ass, and he's watching it. He moans, "Baby, that is so beautiful. I love looking at your pussy. It will only be mine... all mine. I'm going to make you feel so good, but you must tell me if it get's to be to much. You know it's going to hurt no matter what I do, but I'll try to go as slowly as possible, alright?"**

**"Yes Edward, I know. I'll tell you. Just please...love me," I say as I reach for him. He leans over me taking both my hands in one of his pushing them towards the head of the bed. "Keep them right there until I tell you otherwise." **

**He then starts to kiss me from my ear, to my lips, to my chin, my breasts sucking each nipple in his mouth tweaking it with his tongue until I'm crying out. Then he moves down to my stomach, my hips, then moves my legs wide open moving down between them. He takes my legs putting them over each shoulder, then takes his fingers holding my pussy lips open. Looking at it a minute, and then I feel his tongue circling my clit, all around it, down each side. Never directly on it, driving me crazy. **

**I feel one of his fingers enter my opening plunging as deep as he can, pumping in and out, in and out. Then two fingers going deeper, as if he's feeling for something. Suddenly there is an intense feeling just as he touches something inside me. I just about come off the bed. "You like that, baby? Does it feel good?" still moving his fingers in and out. "Yes, don't stop. Deeper, Edward," I say through my gasps.**

**I feel him remove his fingers, then I feel his tongue dipping inside, trying to fuck me with his tongue. He finally takes three fingers driving them into me, as hard and as fast as he can, brushing that little spot inside. He keeps brushing against me. My legs start to shake, my stomach muscles tighten up, my thigh muscles quivering, every thing tightens up. It feels so good...then...my God, I see stars behind my eyes. I can hear me hollering Edward's name over, and over. He's still moving his fingers inside me, but slowly now. **

**He finally pulls them out taking them in his mouth, "Uummm, you taste so good, love. Next time I plan to make you cum with nothing but my tongue. I would really like to see if I could make you squirt, ejaculate. That I would love to see."**

**"Squirt? Ejaculate? A woman can do that? Does it hurt? You have to tell me how you do that, Edward," I ask inquisitively.**

**"How are you feeling, love? I wasn't to rough was I?"**

**"No, it was wonderful. I felt like I was floating, but..." I look down to his very hard throbbing cock. **

**"I was giving you a chance to catch your breath. Now, are you still sure, love? We don't have to tonight."**  
**"No, Edward. I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me totally yours...if you still want me, that is," I say almost whispering it. **

**He puts a finger under my chin raising my head, "Yes, I want you, Bella. I want nothing more than to be with you in every way...forever. If you still want me."**

**"Yes Edward. I want you always," I say as he moves between my legs, lining his cock up with my opening. He slowly, gently starts to move forward, and leans forward taking me into a very deep passionate kiss as he breaks through my barrier. I pull away from our kiss with a gasp. He stops looking down at me, "Are you alright? Do we need to stop?"**

**"No, don't stop. Keep going. I'm alright. Please move, Edward," I say as I take a deep breath. I move my hands down his back grabbing his buttocks pulling him closer. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist bringing him in deeper. Yesss..."feels so good. Harder Edward. Deeper, please." **

**We're both grunting, and moaning as he moves faster, and deeper. He moves his hands down to my ass pulling me up with each thrust. Suddenly he's leaning back on his knees pulling me to lay on his knees, as he shoves forward deeper & harder. It feels so good. I run my fingers through his hair lightly pulling, as I bring his lips down to mine. I kiss him with all I got. **

**"Baby, I'm awfully close. I need you to come with me. Please, baby," he say's gasping. **

**"Help me," as he moves his fingers down between us to my clit. He starts circling fast, and then pinches my clit with his fingers. I barely have time to draw a breath, when all I can see are stars. I throw my head back calling out his name over and over. I can feel it as he empties inside me. I hear him calling my name, "Bella. Oh God, Bella," finally falling down on top of me. He lies there for a minute, or two then moves to the side taking me with him. **

**"Are you alright, baby?" running his fingers through my hair. **

**"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. It was..."**

**"Yes, it was..." smiling when he looks at me. "Let me run to the bathroom. I'll be right back," as he get's up. He comes back with a warm wash cloth, pulling the covers down he begins to wipe me clean. **

**"I could have done that," I start to say.**

**"But, what would be the fun in that," he say's with a smirk on his face. He finishes wiping me, then takes the cloth to the bathroom. "Love, do you want anything?"**

**"Yes, a water please."**

**He comes back with my water as I'm throwing on a t-shirt. He climbs into bed pulling the covers over us. He turns on his side towards me pulling me close, and we go to sleep like two spoons in a drawer. **

**Just as we go to sleep I hear Bella say, "I love you, Edward." **

_**I love you, Bella.**_

**The next morning comes awfully fast. I wake to someone running their fingers up and down my back. I turn to look at...Edward. Green eyes as bright as the sun outside. So damn beautiful. **

**"Morning love. How do you feel?"**

**"I feel good," as I start to move around. There is a slight twinge, but nothing really bad. Hummm**

**"Well, I got you a couple aspirin to help with any pain. You might need it before this day is over. Go on, take them, and I got us coffee making."**

**I look, and notice he is partially dressed. "In a hurry to get out there?"**

**"Not really. I'd much rather stay in here all day keeping you in bed sounds better," wiggling his eyebrows. **

**I can't help but laugh at his silly ass. "Well, I am the boss. How about I make it an order. Would that work?" He just shakes his head at me no. "Damn, going to have to up my game," I say as I get out of bed. I watch Edward watching me. Oh yes, he's looking. "See something you like?"**

**He growls at me starting towards me, and I run for the bathroom closing the door on him. "It is so on Miss Swan when you come out of there," he say's laughing at me. **

**I finally get ready for the day grabbing my coat, gloves, hat, and picking up Lise. Edward and I head for the building noticing it has been snowing. I tell Edward to get us some coffee while I take Lise, and Baxter out. They finally get through, and we go by the trailer to get their bed, and blankets. **

**I get back inside to find Edward with our coffee, breakfast for my babies consisting of scrambled eggs with cheese, and gravy. He got us some eggs, biscuits, gravy and sausage. When my babies get through they go around visiting the guys, confiscating more food, then head for their beds in front of the fire. A pair of con artists. To cute!**

**I get some more coffee, and walk towards the front doors. It is snowing pretty good out there. I look for Emmett, and Rose, but it looks like they already left. I head towards the back doors, and towards the backhoe. They are out there with Rose under the machine working on it apparently. Emmett has managed to get something for her to lay on, and a tarp tied from the machine out a ways to try to keep as much snow as possible off her. I leave them to it, and walk out towards the saw mill. **

**Jasper, Peter, Laurent, and Seth are out there cutting wood down to run through the mill. The lumber coming out is being loaded on a pallet, which they have hooked up to one of the ATV's to pull to the side of the building. They are covering them with tarps to try to keep them dry. I ask Jasper who is out cutting down trees, and he said Charlie, Tom, Harry, Kel, Cal, and Josh. Josh is driving the dump truck for now. He will drive the backhoe when it get's to running again. **

**I head back to the other side of the building to find Gary, Wayne, Jared, John, Patrick, and Alistair cutting up more firewood. They are taking wheel barrows of it into the building, and then some out on a pallet to the side of the building under tarps. I should have bought a ton more tarps cause it looks like we need them. **

**I head inside to the building going over to the girls. I ask them what they are making for dinner. It turns out they are making chicken and dumplings, with a side dish of broccoli, cauliflour, and carrots steamed. Maggie is making peach cobbler, and cherry cobbler for dessert. **

**I look around for Alice, which is going around gathering laundry. She's doing that for the day. Carlisle and Esme are still moving the medical supplies to the loft. They just about have it done. I go to my trailer to check the water for the shower, check to make sure my frig is stocked, I make up the bed, grab my computer and phone. I head back out to the building going to check the weather. It is now middle of December, and I'm surprised we are just now getting hit by ...uh oh. **

**Oh, this is not good. The weather has put out a severe weather warning for this area, going down into Fairbanks, and as far as Seattle, Washington. It looked to be a bomb cyclone was heading our way. It was coming from Russia across the Bering Sea hitting Alaska full force. Fuck!**

**I step outside looking for Edward motioning for him to come in. Then I head towards the backhoe looking for Emmett. I get them inside, get them some coffee, and pull them towards the computer. I only have to show them the weather map. I then turn towards them, and tell them about the bomb cyclone heading our way. **

**Edward heads towards the men cutting firewood telling them to get as much as they can, and bring it into the building. As fast as they can.**

**Emmett heads towards Rose working on the backhoe telling her about the storm we have heading this way. She said she was working as fast as she could, but it didn't look like it was going to get done until way after nightfall. **

**Edward takes the other ATV out to the guys cutting down the trees, and loading them into the dump truck. He tells them to get as much as they can, and then head in. We got a lot to discuss.**

**He heads back in to meet up with Emmett at the saw mill telling Jasper, and the other men to get as much done as they can. They need to keep an eye out for the other men coming in from the tree line, and then head to the building.**

**We have a lot to do, and very little time to do it in. We are fixing to get hit with a major storm. **

**Time to batten down the hatches. We're in for one hell of a ride. **

Alright people, we got another one down, and leaving them preparing for one hell of a storm. We got a lot happening so hold on tight, and let me know what ya'll think.


	24. Chapter 26

No copyright infringement intended.

Well, we got a little excitement this chapter, so hold on to your panties. It's going to be scary. Not much else to tell you except please ready, enjoy, and let me know what ya'll think.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 26**

**I walk over to the girls asking how dinner is coming along, and they say their just waiting for the two cobblers and some biscuits to come out of the oven. They can go ahead, and get things set to go on the tables. I also tell thhem about the storm heading our way. I ask them if they can get a couple big pots of vegetable beef soup going, and to use some of the ground bear with the regular beef. I also ask them if they can stay up to go ahead, and make some cornbread to go with it. I ask Maggie to come up with** **something like a couple layer cakes. Maybe some kind of turnovers for breakfast. I'm just running on whatever to have on standby in case of any problems with power. **

**I get Alice to go around to make sure the bathroom has plenty of clean linens. She said she had been doing laundry pretty steady, and there was plenty. I asked her to go out to their trailer, and check the water in the bathroom. Also, to turn on the heater, and open the cabinets to water pipes to get heat. **

**I look for Carlisle and Esme telling them to check everything in their trailer. To go ahead, and turn on all the heat. Also about opening their cabinets so the water pipes can get the heat to keep them from freezing. Also, to check their water in the shower, and their supplies stocked in their refrigerator. **

**I go out to our trailer turning on the heater, and opening the cabinets. I close all the curtains, and open the bathroom door. I want it totally warm throughout. I then head back out to the building. The men cutting firewood are coming in with three wheel barrows full. They start piling it up, and we almost got three cords. Still need more. I walk over asking them if there is any more, and they say they got about enough to bring in to make another half a cord. I tell them to bring in all the equipment when they make their last run. **

**I look for Edward, and find him out at the saw mill. I tell him I need a couple men to go around filling all the generators with gasoline including the ones at each trailer. I go back to my trailer grabbing a jacket for Baxter, a jacket for Lise, and boots for them. I head back inside, and tackle trying to get them both in their boots, and Lise's jacket on. I got to try to take them out at least one more time tonight at their trees. I'm going to have to fix a spot closer to my trailer cause I don't see Lise making it out there. Baxter may have a problem if it's as bad as I think it's going to be. **

**I put my coat, gloves, and hat on. I pick up Lise, and call Baxter to come. We head outside, and dang the snow is coming down like crazy. We are so going to be shoveling tomorrow. I take them over to their trees, and Lise is not happy about this. Baxter just piles right through the mess. Silly dogs. I do love my babies. To cute !**

**We head back inside, and Edward is standing at the door waiting for us. "There are my girls," stooping down to pick up Lise. She just has to be a traitor giving him kisses. "Aahh, dang she's so cute" Baxter worms his way in between us trying to get Edward's attention. "Alright big boy. No sweater or you? I can't believe it," smirking at me. We walk over to a table, and I proceed to take her jacket of. They both head over to their bed by the freplace. It has a big fire going, thank God. **

**The girls are making a fesh pot of coffee, some tea, and getting things ready for dinner. The guys start coming in from different directions. Their bringing in three more wheel barrows loaded down which I tell them to just leave it in case we have to move it.**

**The other men are coming in from the saw mill, and the trees. I ask everyone to have a seat, and let me tell them what is headed our way. I pull up a radar picture of the bomb cyclone coming across the Bering Sea headed our way. I tell them it has pretty strong winds pushing it, but when it hits the water it is going to pick up speed. They are saying it is going to hit us by tomorrow afternoon. There will not being anyone going outside for anything except to go to the trailers. **

**I tell them I want them to tie everything down they can, bring in all equipment, cover everything they can, and be prepared to do some shoveling tomorrow after it passes. If there is anything you can go ahead and get, do it now, and we'll get dinner on the table. **

**Esme, Alice, Gianna, Leah, and myself starts to bring over plates, bowls, glasses, trivets, flatware, condiments, pitchers of tea, an water. Gianna, and Leah bring the chicken and dumplings over. Alice and Esme are bringing over the biscuits, and vegetables. Maggie is watching the oven, fixing to bring out the pies. **

**The men start coming in, and washing up for dinner. Sean has to grab a quick kiss from Maggie, which smacks him on the arm, as she was bringing the pies out of the oven. He just smiles at her, grabbing another kiss, which she blushes as bad as me.**

**I watch Seth going over, and sitting by Leah. Gianna sits near Charlie, Tom, and Alec. Oh boy, I so don't want to get into that.**

**Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sit near us. Laurent has struck up a friendship with Alistair, Gary, and Wayne. That's cool. Alistair is awfully quiet. Josh, Harry, Patrick, Jared, Kel, John, and Cal kind of sit off towards the end of the tables. I have so got to fix that; make them feel like more of the group. **

**Jasper is sitting with Alice, and I can see that is pretty much a done deal. They can't stop looking at each other. Now we got Emmett, and Rose sitting together. Another match, I think.**

**Everyone get's their plates fixed, and the moans start. I must admit it is absolutely wonderful. It has been quite a while since I've had a corn beef brisket. It is very good. I can hardly wait to try the cobblers Maggie made. Dang, those two need to behave. "Humm," looking a Sean. He looks up at me, and just grins. "Behave, please." "Yes mam," leaning over kissing her on the cheek. **_**Ass...**_

**I fixed Lise, and Baxter some corn beef, mashed a couple potatoes, put some broccoli, and carrots with little juice. They went to town. Even Lise lost her manners. She was gulping it down. To Cute!**

**I see Edward slipping some meat, and extra potatoes under the table to Baxter. I 'hummm' him, too. He just looks at me, and smiles. Baxter barely takes a breath. **

**As they finish Maggie goes over grabbing a bunch of bowls, and putting big spoons of different cobblers. She had made peach, and cherry. They look wonderful. Everyone goes over picking up a bowl, and back down to enjoy it. It was all wonderful. **

**As everyone finishes up, they take their plates, bowls, all over to the sink. I do believe it's Maggie's night to wash, and Alice to dry. Esme starts with Gianna, and Leah putting up leftovers, and wiping everything down.**

**When it get's kind of calmed down I remind the men to bring in all equipment, and to help get ready for this storm. I tell the guys to also bring in all firewood they can, and to just pile it up. I want them to also check all the generators, and fill them with fuel. I want them also to fill the ATV's, and snow mobiles up. **

**I ask Jasper, and Peter to take whoever they need to tidy up, and tie down anything they can on the saw mill. To bring as much of the lumber up to the pallets next to the building. **

**I also get a couple guys to take the ash out of the fireplace, and dump it. **

**I then sit down with my sat phone calling the weather center to get a more current report. Well, this is just lovely. It has just reached Utiqiagvik (Barrow), Alaska about an hour ago. It is headed towards us at roughly fifty five mph., which means it will reach us probably around three to four in the morning. Just lovely. **

**Once all the men are back inside I inform them of the new weather report. It has hit Barrow, Alaska, which began it's thirty days of night this past Sunday, about an hour ago. They go off then checking all the windows, preparing the doors, front and back with a tarp hanging over the doorways. **

**Once all that is done I suggest they all try to get a shower, and retire for the night. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day tomorrow. The ladies are still preparing some food for tomorrow. They got stuff prepped for vegetable beef soup using bear, and ground beef in one,. They got a big roast in one of the slow cookers for go in the other one. They have two big pots sitting in the refrigerator ready to add the meat to, and set to cooking.**

**Maggie has had cake cooking for past little bit, and is about ready to take them out of the oven. She is making icing for them right now, getting to finish them, and then put them in the frig. Sean is sitting with her keeping her company. They are to cute!**

**I look for Edward, and my babies, but they are gone. "Bella, they went out to the trailer," Sean say's with a wicked smile. **

**"Thanks. Get some sleep, ya'll. Night," I say as I head to my trailer. The snow is really kicking up. I look up, and the sky is filling with some very ugly cloud cover. I duck in the trailer, which is very warm. I find my babies in their bed up front. Baxter is looking out the window, and Lise is buried under the covers. Love my babies. I give them both some loving, and then move over to Edward that is sitting at the table. **

**He pulls me into him, with my back to his chest. He moves my hair to the side, and starts nibbling on my ear. He knows by now that drives me crazy. Throwing my head back on his shoulder pretty much let's him know I surrender. He taps me on the arm to get up. Once I'm standing he moves in front of me, stopping to make sure the door is locked. He then pulls me towards the bedroom making me sit on the bed while he removes my boots. He then makes me stand so he can remove my clothes. He makes me sit back down while he removes his clothes adding to the growing pile. **

**He then turns towards me where I have scooted back on the bed. He grabs my legs behind the knees pulling me towards him. I'm near the edge of the bed, and he proceeds to kiss me with everything he has running his hands down my arms, around up my back. He puts one hand in my hair holding me right where he wants me, while the other one roams around my back down to my hips pulling me even closer. **

**My God, he feels so good. I run my hands down his chest plucking his nipples as I go, down his arms, down to his hips grabbing to pull him even closer to me. It's not enough. I need more. I moan telling him I need more, I need him, please. **

**He takes us both lowering us to the bed, and his cock is right there, right where I want him...as deep, and as hard as possible. He takes one of his hands running it from top to bottom bringing his fingers to his mouth. "So wet, baby. Is this cause of me? Is it all for me? Tell me, baby," he ask as he moves closer with barely the tip inside. **

**"Yes, Edward. Don't tease me. I need you," and as I get the last word out he pushes inside, then out, and back in as deep as possible. He moves over, and over, and over deeper, and harder with each thrust. I run my hands down to his buttocks pulling him closer, both of us moaning. **

**I feel the beginnings of my orgasm coming on already, but he tell's me to hold off as long as possible. He wants more, and he's not through with me yet. I try, but damn, it is coming on strong. He's driving into me harder, and faster when suddenly I feel his cock get just a little bigger, and he tell's me to come. Before I know it I throw my head back, all my muscles tied up in knots, fluttering, then...OMG..."Edward...Edward,"over and over. I can hear him calling my name out, and then suddenly falling on top of me. **

**He rolls to the side pulling me with him, and we are both doing some heavy panting. He runs his hand through my hair down my back. It feels so good. I love this man. **

**"I love you, Edward," realizing what I said I look up, and he's looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Aahh damn, not because of the great sex," which barely get's out of my mouth when he starts to laugh, and I slap a hand over my mouth. "Damn, that's not what I meant...aahhh, crap. Let me try that again," as he continues to snicker at me. **

**"Alright love, what did you mean?"**

**I look at him for the longest, and finally..."Edward, I meant it was wonderful sex, but that is not why I'm in love with you. Even though it is a good selling point," I say with a snicker myself watching his face as he gasps. "I mean silly man, I'm in love with you. I know that was bad timing..."**

**"Now wait a minute, it's not bad timing any time you want to tell me that you love me. I'm in love with you, Bella. I think I've been in love with you from the first time we went shopping, and we talked just getting to know each other. Oh, silly woman, any time is just damn fine," he say's as he leans down to kiss me. **

**We go back to just holding each other, when I look at the clock. It's going on twelve thirty, and I lean up to look out the window. The snow is coming down like crazy, and the wind is blowing really hard. Edward rolls over to look. "Damn, love. We're going to get hit hard from the looks of it."**

**"Yeah, we need to either get shower tonight, or in the morning. We definitely need to get some sleep either way."**

**"How about we put it off until the morning. I got a feeling there's not going to be much going on tomorrow anyway."**

**"Yeah," as we both roll over, Edward pulling me close. "Good night. I love you, Edward."**

**"Good night, love. I love you, too."**

**I will be the first to admit this four, five hours sleep is for the birds'. I am so freaking tired. I got a feeling it's not going to make a difference in my getting up, but I need to see what is going on, and take my babies out.**

**I get up going to the bathroom for a few moments, and then head into the kitchen to make some coffee. I take a quick look out the door, which I am very lucky to even get open. The snow has piled up to the side of the door, and the building has got it bad. I go back waking up Edward with a kiss, and tell him to get up as we got a mess waiting on us. **

**"What? What's going on, love? Oh crap, the snow," he say's as he hops up heading for the door. He opens it up, and see's it is pretty bad. It's still snowing kind of heavy, and I need to get out there. I grab us each a cup of coffee sitting down at the table, and pick up my phone. I call the weather center, and what they have to tell me is not good news. **

**Apparently when it hit the Bering Sea from Russia it picked up speed, and mass. It didn't do much to slow it down, or effect it's size when it hit land at Kotzebue, Alaska. That's between Nome, and Barrow, Alaska. It headed inland from there headed straight for Fairbanks. Considering we're about one hundred twenty miles outside of Fairbanks, and the size of the storm we were going to get clobbered. **

**It had lost some of it's speed to about forty mph, but that just meant if it kept this speed it would still be here for a bit. It had not lost much in size, and liked about another hour and a half, to two hours until we got the eye of the cyclone over us. They were essentially telling me it was going to continue at this rate probably all day, and still steady snow fall continuing. **

**Edward and I proceeded to get a shower with some loving thrown in there; gentle touches, kissing, but nothing else. We knew we had a lot to do today, and we could continue this later tonight. **

**We both got dressed for the extreme cold, as there was going to be a lot of shoveling of snow for one thing. I was wearing jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, pullover sweater, thermal socks, and my black boots. **

**Edward was wearing jeans, t-shirt, blue flannel shirt, thermal socks, and his black boots. Kind of matched in our dressing. To Cute!**

**I got a jacket, and boots for Lise. Edward wouldn't let me dress Baxter as he said he was equipped for this type of weather. Edward did put on his harness, and a leash. He said to give him Lise, and he would take them for a short trip to do their morning ablutions. But first we had to get out of the trailer. He handed me Lise, opened the door, and started shoving the snow off the steps with his boot. He then picked me up by the waist, and carried me practically to the building. Baxter came bounding out like there was no problems. **

**I gave Edward a kiss, and he took my babies out to do their thing. I walked in to find the place was almost a mad house. The girls were in the process of fixing breakfast, the men were dressing for the day, and I went to get us some coffee. I asked the girls if everything was alright, and they said that it would all be ready in about thirty more minutes. They would then get the soups to cooking. I asked them to put me a little eggs, and whatever else on a small plate for my babies. **

**I went to sit down, and Edward came in shortly after. He was covered in snow. He said it was blowing like crazy out there. He sat down with his coffee, and I went to get my babies breakfast. Lise was shaking like a leaf on a tree, and Baxter was as covered as bad as Edward. They were both laying down by the fire. **

**I was looking around to make sure everyone was inside. Carlisle, and Esme were just coming in. Emmett, and Rose were sitting having coffee. Everyone else was getting coffee, or just standing around talking. **

**I got all their attention. I told them I did not want anyone going outside by theirself. If they did to please let someone know where they were going. I told them that we still had the biggest part of the day in this storm. It was just now passing the eye over us, which meant we had about another four, or more hours of it. It was still going to continue to snow, but not as hard, and we would lose the high winds. When it did pass I wanted to see if we had enough daylight hours left to get a hand on the piling snow around the trailers, and doors. **

**Everyone sat down to breakfast, which was scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and french toast. It was all very good. **

**We were having vegetable beef soup with ground bear and beef in one, and cut up roast in the other. They were also making cornbread. Maggie made two layer cakes, so we were set for dinner.**

**By the time breakfast was over the winds were howling outside, and they went to look. The snow was falling like crazy, and the winds were howling. **

**Not much was going to get done until this storm passed, so everyone was sitting around just talking. A few guys went to lay back down, which sounded like a good idea to me. But I continued to sit along with everyone else. We talked about what we were going to do once the storm has passed, and then we talked about what I had planned for this place. I showed them a picture of the house, and told Emmett I had the blueprints for it, and the triple garage. **

**I showed them the building I found for the idea of the longhouse. They all loved it. I showed them ideas I found for the cabins, the small blacksmith shop, the green house, the garbage incinerator, along with some place for compost without drawing in the wildlife.**

**Before we knew it it was going on two in the afternoon. We took a break, and a few people went to see how the weather was outside. The winds were still going strong, and the snow was coming down like crazy. Definitely going to be shoveling. Drifts were forming around the trailers, the tarps covering everything were going to need to be dumped. Just lots of fun. **

**Someone offers to take my babies out for a break, and I head over to get something to drink. Suddenly Gary comes running back inside towards Edward. He's holding Lise, but I don't see Baxter. Edward looks towards me, and then comes over to tell me Baxter ran off in the snow. Gary couldn't find him, and didn't want to risk Lise. Edward along with a few other men with guns were going out to find Baxter. **

**I just grabbed Lise, and fell to the floor. Not one of my babies. Please...**

Well, we're going to stop right there. I'm running for cover. I so can't stand the thoughts of one of my animals being hurt & with all the new laws, and this crap with 'Vick' just about makes me sick.

Just hold on, and keep reading. Got lots going on.

Please let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks muches...


	25. Chapter 27

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 27**

**Edward, Sean, Seth, Gary, Laurent, and Emmett head out the doors grabbing guns, and ammunition as they go. Edward comes over giving me a kiss, and telling me that he will find him, and bring him back to me. Then they all head out the door.**

**The girls all come around assuring me they will find my dog, and he'll be alright. I just can't quit crying, and holding Lise so tight. It seems like they are going forever, and I'm losing my mind. **

**EPOV**

**My God, not that dog, not Baxter. I will find him no matter what. The men gather, and form a plan so as not to lose sight of each other. We are going off in pairs. Sean, and I as one, Seth and Emmett as another, Gary and Laurent are the others. We each have a gun, and understand if we find him to shoot once in the air to let the others know they found him. **

**We all take off about five hundred feet apart taking it nice, and slow calling for him at the same time. The wind is still blowing like crazy, and it's highly unlikely he will hear us, but we keep calling him anyway. Gary gave us a general idea of the direction he took off in, so we followed it. There were no paw prints, no disturbed snowy path. It was being covered up with the falling snow, and the blowing wind. **

**We keep on in a straight forward pattern. This goes on for almost an hour, when some of the guys state they are going to move out a little further, and start heading back towards the building. **

**Sean and I keep going forward calling for Baxter. The snow is still coming down like crazy, but we notice a bit of the wind has died down. We keep moving on another half mile, which in this snow is very tiring. We keep moving forward calling for Baxter when we hear a noise. Not a dog, but definitely bigger, and heavier running towards us. We keep trudging on, and come to a bank going down into a little heavily wooded area. **

**Sean and I look at each other, and start to prepare to go down hill. Just as we take a few steps something comes running towards us kind of stocky, mixed black, and white. I keep looking, and call for Baxter. He kind of barks, and comes running towards me. I grab hold of him, but he almost seems panicked, and keeps pulling me back. We can still hear what almost sounds like something stampeding towards us. We start backing up looking for some kind of cover with nothing in sight. Sean, and I grab Baxter, and turn starting to run. We get a little bit of distance when I remember to fire a shot off to let the others know we found him. Maybe they will come and help us if needed. **

**Just as I make the shot there is this awful bellowing behind us. We dive off to the left under a tree just as this humongous bull moose comes running by us. Whether he saw us, or not is not relevant. We need to get our asses away from him, and back to the building. I slap a leash on Baxter pulling him nice, and close to me. I look at Sean, and we decide to hold point for a bit. To wait, and see what this moose is going to do. **

**We stay hunkered down in the snow watching this moose, with Sean and I heavily armed. Nothing is going to happen to us; I won't let it. After about a good twenty to thirty minutes we have watched this moose stomp around, sniffing the air, and nibbling on the trees, and bushes. After another thirty minutes, or so he starts to move off back down the bank. We're not moving yet. I want to give him a little bit of time to make sure he has moved on. **

**I'm petting Baxter trying to keep him calm, and quiet. Finally Sean, and I look at each other deciding it's time to take a chance to move. We slowly come out from behind the tree, and snow to be met by the other guys. We just all look at each other shaking our heads, turn, and head back to the building.**

**We're almost back when I hear some hollering, and I look up to see Bella running towards us. I kneel down holding on to Baxter as she plows right into both of us. She has her arms around both our necks, just squeezing, and I can hear her crying. She's calling Baxter over, and over. She pulls back admonishing poor ole' Baxter a lifetimes worth. Then she turns on me grabbing me around the neck pulling me towards her, and kissing me. **

**The other guys have headed into the building leaving us out there. I just now realize she had been holding Lise, and she is loving all over Baxter, and me. Thank God we were able to find that damn Baxter. I could never have faced her if we had not found him.**

**BPOV**

**I was never so glad to see them coming back with my Baxter, and no one hurt. I am so mad at Baxter. He was taught not to do the kind of crap he pulled today. He was taught how to be my bodyguard, and to follow my orders. I know he's still a puppy, but I thought he was trained better than that.**

**It doesn't really matter as long as he came back to me, and unharmed. My God, I love this big mutt. I'm just thankful they found him, and no one was hurt. **

**I go over to the bunch of men hanging around the fireplace trying to thaw out, and get dried off. "I don't know what to say other than thank you all for bringing me Baxter back, and none of you were hurt. Was it very hard to find him?"**

**Sean start's to tell me, "Not really. He pretty much came running to us when he had about a twelve hundred pound bull moose chasing him down. I'm not sure what brought it on, other than Baxter probably stumbled across him, but it was hell trying to get away from him." **

**Edward standing over there looking at Sean as if to tell him to shut the hell up. "A bull moose was chasing ya'll? Dear God, what in the hell have I gotten us into," taking a deep breath. "Doesn't matter. This is my land, and if I have to kill everything on it to claim it, then so be it. I am not going to be run off my land, my home. Now, that being said, IF someone else takes Baxter, or Lise outside please put them on a leash. I will try to not have this happen again if I can help it. I know that's not part of any job detail looking after my dogs. I'm sorry, but thank you just the same," I say as I walk off to take a seat with my dogs. **

**I grab Baxter hugging the daylights out of him, and pull Lise on my lap just loving on both of them. pick up my coat, Lise, and grab Baxter heading out to my trailer. I am tired...actually, beyond tired. I think I'm going to lay down for a while. I look at Edward, and tell him to take care of things for me. I'm taking them out to lay down for a bit. He leans over giving me a kiss telling me not to worry about a thing. He will handle it. He said he'd come wake me up for dinner in a little while.**

**I walk out to my trailer, and it looks like someone has been out shoveling snow away from everything. Climbing the steps inside I put Lise down, and they both climb up on their bed. I sit down taking my boots off, and hang my coat.**

**I then head for my bedroom grabbing a water out of the refrigerator as I go. I am just so tired, and didn't sleep that well last night either. I'll just take a short nap until dinner. I lay down grabbing a throw pulling it over me, and turn on my side falling into a very deep sleep.**

**A SMALL TIME JUMP**

**It's been almost three weeks of continuous snow, winds, ice, and everyone is getting short tempered. I decide it's time to gather everyone for a small meeting. I mean to do something about this, hopefully finding something for them to do.**

**I call everyone to attention. "It is almost the new year, and I was wanting to ask a few questions of everyone. I am proposing a New Year's party of sorts. I first want to know of all the men who are hunters." There are quite a few hands going up, so..."Alright, I'm proposing a hunt for you to go find us something good for a big pit roast. Maybe a deer, or if we're lucky a bear. That might be kind of hard to find as it's hibernation time. Just something we could cook over a big firepit, different side dishes to go with it. I might even have a surprise for us all to go with it. Now, I know all this waiting, and not able to do a lot of things is getting on everyone's nerves, but we'll manage to make it through this, and just think of it as a paid vacation in the wild. We're going to miss this when it get's so we work almost sixteen hours a day, or more. Now, does this sound like a good idea to everyone?"**

**A lot of yes, hell yes, and alrights ring through the air. Since it's going on almost time for bed I mention they start very early in the morning. The ladies will cook everything needed for the dinner, and hope they get back soon enough to cook out. The men decide to leave about five in the morning after some coffee, and the ladies are making them breakfast burritos to take with them. **

**The rest of the men are expanding the firepit outside bigger, and making a rotisserie out of a couple steel rods they have. They are also setting up a grating to lay some of the meat down to cook on it. The ladies are making potato salad, corn on the cob, green bean salad with cherry tomatoes, roasted garlic, and onions. Maggie is making a banana pudding from scratch with meringue. Yummmmmm**

**Everyone retires for the night excited for the events of tomorrow. It's about time for some tension to be released around here. **

**Bright and early the next day the ladies fix the men breakfast, thermos' of coffee to take with them, some sandwiches in a small cooler, bottled waters, lots of ammunition, good hunting rifles, warm coats, gloves, toboggans , and the men are off. It is just now going on five thirty in the morning, and the men said they would try not to be back any later than at least three. **

**I sat down with some coffee after fixing my babies some breakfast. I grab my sat phone, and commence to call Jason Jenks, my attorney, and godfather. He answers, and starts in asking how everything is going. I tell him we have managed to get a lot of land cleared around where we got camp set up, but there is a lot to do yet. I then proceed to ask him about why I called. I ask him to check into buying another twenty five hundred acres surrounding the property I already own. I ask him to look into it possibly encompassing another piece of water within it. **

**I tell him I am going to try to get Seth to send up the drone we have to take a look at the property, and to see if there is something of interest I will then give him a call. I want him to go ahead, and see what he can obtain for me, how much more acreage, and I'm not worried about the cost. **

**I do ask him if he managed to sell the other businesses, other than the five biggest ones. He said he had sold them, and I asked him the statistics on my current accounts. I now own the five biggest corporations left to me by my father. I still own at least one major piece of housing property in some of the more major cities around the world. I own quite a bit of stock, and the amount in my bank account is right now at five hundred seventy five million dollars, and in all sixty three billion dollars counting the corporations, property, stocks, and money. I am now ranking number six on the Forbes list of top billionaires in the world. I don't give a crap about holding any ranking for my monetary value; quite the contrary, I only care because it will continue to fund my building my own empire right here with my ranch.**

**I ask him to call me after the first of the year about the property, and I wish him a happy new year. I then call the weather center to see what is going on. Things have been kind of quiet, except for an occasional bit of snow, I just have a feeling it's time for it to turn loose on us again. **

**They have some interesting news to tell me. It seems the upper northeast of the United States encompassing Pennsylvania, New York, upper parts of Virginia, and Washington D.C. are under a possible bomb cyclone dropping numerous feet of snow on everything. Along with the fact all the Great Lakes are close to overflowing, it is a major disaster waiting to happen. **

**In our weather we are to experience an increase in snowfall, and the temperatures are dropping into the double digits below zero. At present it is -4 outside. I thank them wishing them a happy new year if I don't talk to them sooner.**

**I look over at the firewood, and we still got a good two cords of wood left so far. Some men went out checking the fuel in the generators earlier today, and everything was fine. They got the firepit rearranged, bigger, and a load of wood piled inside and to the side ready to start it up.**

**At around one thirty there is a ruckus outside, and it appears the men are already coming back. They are carrying two full sized deer; one a buck, and a doe. Both of them are a pretty good size. The men take them off to a small area near the woods to skin, and prep the meat. The men look none the worse for wear. At least no one is hurt; a few scratches from brush, but nothing serious. **

**I ask who shot them, and it appears Alec, and Cal did. Good job. I asked if they were going to save the skins, and they were going to try. **

**The ladies commenced to start cooking the corn, and Maggie was finishing up on the pudding. They all looked excited from the hunt, and sounded in better moods. Gianna, and Leah were going to be the cooks on the firepit. The men were already bringing over a couple racks of ribs, which the girls started seasoning, then the men hung them on the steel rods, and then hanging them on the forks they made out of wood. Pretty cool idea.**

**The men hang the guns back up by the doors, and deposit the ammunition on the little tables. They then go to get cleaned up, and Edward finally comes over to give me a kiss. I grab his hand to come with me out to our trailer. I check on Baxter, and Lise before going. Both are laying by the fire place. **

**I head towards my truck, and in the back floor board are cases of beer. It's nothing extravagant, but it's a little something. I got some Guinness ale, a couple stout, some Murphy's, Michelob Ultra, and my favorite Peroni. I ask Edward to go get one of the men he can trust to come help get this. He heads out to get Sean, and Emmett. They each carry in three cases of beer each. I carry in my Peroni. **

**The men start hooting, and hollering. I make sure each man has something to drink, and take one of mine proposing a toast. **

**"To each of you, I wish a good new year, in finances, happiness, and good health. I thank each one of you for helping me accomplish my dream, and I hope that quite a few of ya' continue on it with me. Thank you all," raising my bottle to take a drink. "Now behave, no excessive drinking, no rowdiness, just have a good time," giving them all a stern look. **

**Lots of,'Yes, Miss Bella', 'yes mam's', 'sure's', and nods. It was going to be a good night. Edward got a Guinness, and came to sit by me. I told him about the incoming weather, with the dropping of temperatures to double digits below. I also told him about the bomb cyclone hitting the upper northeast. I hate to say it, but better them than us. **

**When everything was cooked, we set the tables, and everyone started digging in. The food was dang good. I ate entirely to much, and Edward kept eyeing the pudding. I laughed at him, and reached over to get him another big serving. He didn't bat an eyelash, just dug right in eating it all. **

**We got everything cleaned up, wiped down, leftovers in the frig, and everyone with a beer in hand sitting around talking. **

**I looked up, and Cal was standing. "Miss Bella, we would like to thank you for the wonderful evening. I would like to say it is going to be my pleasure to help get you the biggest horse, and cattle ranch imaginable. Your probably right about quite a few of us wanting to take part in this adventure. But, until that comes about we're going to do our damndest to make this one heck of a ranch people are going to talk about. Thanks again." **

**We sit around the biggest part of the evening just talking. There was a lot told about the men working here, and a lot of it was surprising. I learned why some of them took up this form of working the construction. A few told about working for different ranches with horses, and cattle. The ones that worked for Max were very upset about his giving the foreman's job to someone else that didn't deserve it. It kind of lost the luster to it, especially for Edward. **

**We have been working very hard at clearing out the areas where they will be pouring foundations for the cabins for the employees. They will consist of two bedrooms separated by a bathroom. There will be a small area in the front of the cabin for a fireplace, sofa, television, and a desk for them to utilize anytime during the night. **

**At present I am thinking about fifteen cabins to house thirty employees. I imagine if I take this as far as I want I am going to have another ten more built. I am also thinking when I get the horse barn built to house starting out seventy five horses, of taking half of the loft and ..making it additional housing. They will be separate bedrooms separated by a bathroom also. **

**I like this idea tremendously. This would be for people not looking to stay for long periods of time. I still like the idea. **

**Edward is definitely going to be busy with all the employees. I may have to give him a couple of assistants. I'm thinking of Jasper, and Sean...only if they are planning on staying for a long time. I'll just have to see. **

**I did get a call from Jason, and I got twenty five hundred more acres. Yessss...**

**ANOTHER JUMP IN TIME**

**Emmett comes to tell me he just got a call from Jake Black. They are finished with their other job, and are able to head our way. He needs land cleared enough to house two yurts. They will also need firewood for their fireplaces. Emmett say's he already has the land cleared, and they can start on cutting more firewood as soon as possible. I tell him to go ahead. **

**I grab my phone to call the weather center to see how things are looking. It seems we might have a problem heading our way. It's looking to be one hell of a blizzard. It might hit us by the middle of next week, if not sooner. Right now it is hitting Russia, and headed towards the Bering Sea. It could also hit Seattle pretty hard. Something else to look forward too.**

**The last week, or so of January is turning into a pain in my ass. We've had our share of problems with equipment small, and large. We've been under the watchful eye of quite a few mountain lions, and moose. We've been on a few hunting trips, and able to bag a fair amount of meat. The freezers are still plenty packed, so no worries about food. I still may have to get an airlift of supplies about the middle of February. **

**It is also about time to call for a fuel drop. I'm hoping they won't have any problems getting out here. Emmett say's the highway is fairly clear. They have trucks running to clear it every few days depending on the weather. **

**I can hardly wait for spring to see the buildings coming up. For it to start really looking like my ranch. **

Alright, a couple time jumps, a little excitement, and more incoming new characters. I can tell you right now it means some drama. Your kidding, right? You didn't actually it was going to be smooth sailing. NOT!

So hang in there. Please let me know what ya'll think.


	26. Chapter 28

No copyright infringement intended.

This is another filler chapter, but we do have the introduction of new characters. I'm still trying to figure where exactly to take this with them. I know we got a little bit more of winter, and storms. Then we're going to start the building of the ranch.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 28**

**I walked over to the girls and told them I needed an inventory ran on everything we had in stock. All food items, personal use items, anything, and everything we used on a daily basis. I told them I was fixing to have another airlift of supplies, and I needed to know as accurate as possible everything we had.**

**I then walked over to Carlisle, and Esme to ask them if there was anything not in the delivery of medical supplies that we might need. He said we had pretty much anything we might need to even handle a non-complicated surgery. He did mention a small supply of blood might come in handy if someone were hurt enough to need it. I told him I would see what I could get. He said O negative was the universal type used when the specific type was not known.**

**I asked him about an expiration date on blood, which I couldn't see there being one, but there is. It has to be used within forty two days, unless it is frozen. Then it can be kept for up to ten years. He said there is a process of removing the plasma, and collecting the red blood cells to keep it longer. But, to freeze whole is not optimal. It's best if used within the forty two days, or freeze to be kept for up to ten years. I asked him if I got him a small supply if he had the means to keep it frozen. He said he could, but wouldn't recommend to large of a supply. He said we could always acquire blood from the men here in camp.**

**I went looking for Edward so we could go check the fuel tank, and see how much we had left. Looking at the meter on the side of the tank we had a little under a half a tank. I will be calling for them to come fill it up.**

**I then went to find Emmett, and Sean along with Edward to discuss the arrival of Jake Black, and his construction crew. I asked Emmett if he thought I might need to obtain anymore supplies along the lines of cots, linens, etc, etc. He felt he would come prepared, but it might not be a bad idea to get some more blankets, soaps, & asked how many more cots we had as backup. I told him we had about five more, but I could always get about ten more to be covered. **

**I told them I was calling to get an airlift of supplies, and the girls were running an inventory of everything we had. I asked them to round up the men for a break so I could check with them about anything they might need. **

**I went ahead, and called Crowley Petroleum Distribution in Fairbanks, and asked them about coming out to fill my fuel tank, and bringing a supply of propane tanks. They said they would be out by this coming Thursday. I told them it would be fine. I already had an account set up with them, so that was covered.**

**The men came in, and I told them about calling to get a delivery of supplies hopefully in the next day, or two. I wanted them to come up, and write anything down they might need. I also asked them how they were doing on clothing, and such. If it was needed I wanted it put on there. I told them I needed this as soon as possible, as I was calling to order it by this early evening. **

**Everyone went back to work, and I went to get my laptop to make up an email to Jason. I knew he could get it, but I didn't know if it would be before this next bout of storms arrived. I figured I could also call Max Martin to see if he could be of help. I'm sure the men that delivered this last time would be up to the job. I needed to get their name, and phone number for my future use. **

**The girls brought me a list of stuff we had on hand. I asked them if they would go out to the different trailers, and see what they had in back stock. Alice said she had already done it, except for my trailer. I told her to go ahead if she didn't mind. She went to check, and came back with the list. I thanked her, and asked her how she was liking things so far. She said it was nice, fun, and she was enjoying it. **

**Alice also mentioned a friend of her's she went to school with that also had a degree in Animal Husbandry, and wondered if I might could use the additional help. I told her to go ahead, and give her a call. To find out her current conditions as far as work, money, housing, and anything else. I'd let Alice know when to tell her to come on out to work. **

**I sat typing up my email to Jason, of the supplies we needed, and the weather conditions headed our way. Also about Black Construction coming to join us. I told Jason that I could contact the men that brought down the last delivery to see if they could come into Seattle to pick it up, and bring it to us. **

**Alice brought the phone back, and said her friend, Charlotte Curry would be available to come this spring very early; possibly the last week in March. I told Alice that would be fine. **

**I then called Max to see about getting the information to contact those men for a delivery. Max was very sweet, and said he would give them a call. He also asked me what I was needing that he could help me with. I told him it was just some basic supplies such as things we used every day, and a bunch of basic grocery supplies. I told him about the other construction company coming up to join us. That some of the supplies was to make sure everyone was fed, clothed, and warm. He kind of laughed at me, saying I was sounding like the mother figure to them all. **

**Well, I guess I was. Huh! He said he would give them a call, and he would get them to contact Jason Jenks as to the additional supplies, and where to pick them up. I told Max I needed them as soon as possible because of the incoming weather. He understood, and would see to it that we got it in a couple days. He said he would call and let me know. I told him thank you, and I sent him hugs. He just laughed, and hung up.**

**I put on my coat, got Lise, and Baxter to take for a walk. I put on her coat, boots, and a leash on Baxter. I done learned about big boy. No more moose for him.**

**I took them to their trees, and once they were through I took us for a little walk around some of the property where we were set up. I was looking for a spot to set up two yurts. I knew it didn't need to be to far from us. I figured off to the left side of the building if you were facing it. It would be close enough to the building, and close to the area they had been working on clearing. **

**I didn't want to take all the trees down, but I guess I could always move and replant some of the existing ones. If not, then I would have someone come out to do landscaping. I knew it was going to need a bunch of that with the big machines Emmett had moving all this earth,trees, and such around. **

**I then went looking for Emmett,and finding him along with Edward, and Sean. I told them about the area I felt would be good for Jake to set up his two yurts, to see if Emmett could clear out an area big enough for them. Emmett told me a few things about Black. He said they were a big company, about the size of Emmett's, but they were more hands on. They had the big machines, but mainly went on man power. When working with him it was Emmett with the big machines, and Jake with more man power. They were Native Americans the biggest part of them, and then a few just looking for something to pass the time. **

**Emmett seemed to think the area would work out fine. They would have access to the bathroom in the building, whereas, they normally built an outdoor privy. If there were outdoor sources of water, such as streams, creeks, lakes, they used this for bathing. **

**I headed back inside going to call Jason about what we needed, and arranging a delivery with the men who brought the last one. I also had to get Jason to pick up an item in Wisconsin, and arrange a cashier's check to pay for the item. I told him what it was, and that I had talked to the people about a cage so it might be transported by helicopter to the new owner in Alaska. They were going to have everything arranged for it to be picked up. I could hardly wait for Edward to see it.**

**Later that evening Jason called me to let me know a special courier went to retrieve the item, and it was then being picked up at the Seattle airport along with the other items I requested. It would be in the air, and possibly reach us by sometimes tomorrow afternoon. Until then it was being cared for by one of the airport personnel. **

**I informed everyone about the delivery sometimes tomorrow around noon. I would need the landing site cleared, and everyone available to help unload. **

**I was ready to retire, as it had been another long, and grueling day. **

**It seems Edward and I have set up a morning routine already. I get up going to the bathroom, doing my morning rituals, then stepping into the kitchen to make us some coffee. I would then go to wake up Edward, some morning kisses which occasionally developed into more. Then we either moved it into the shower, but most mornings were as crazy as they are today. I knew we had a delivery coming, and there was also a surprise for Edward. I could hardly wait to see his face. I hoped he loved her. **

**We got dressed in between stolen kisses, sips of coffee, grabbing coats, gloves, hats, dressing Lise, a leash on Baxter, and then out the door to the building. This morning things were kind of crazy, and everyone running around. Emmett was already outside clearing the landing site of snow, ice, and debris. I knew they had to drop off the delivery before they could attempt to land, so I had the men ready to move our supplies out of the way. **

**Within hours of waking up, cleaning out spots for supplies, making breakfast, cleaning up from eating, making beds, and just getting ready time was passing like crazy.**

**Before I knew it they were coming in with our supplies. The men were waiting for them to set it down, and then they were off pulling it towards the building with the two ATVs'. They managed to land the helicopter without any problems, and I was showing them into the building for coffee, and something to eat if they were hungry. **

**One man came out of the back turning to reach inside, and I told Edward to help him get what was inside. The man turned and asked Edward if he was Mr. Masen, and he said yes, but looked very puzzled. **

**They both took a side of the big crate pulling it out. They then proceeded to carry it into the building. They set it down, and I told Edward to open it up. He bent down looking for the place to unhook the covering. When he removed it, he saw it was a crate; a crate to transport an animal. He opened it, and the cutest ball of fur came flying out of it right into Edward. It jumped up licking him all over his face, as he fell on his ass to the floor. He kept trying to get a hold of it, finally getting it to sit down.**

**He turned to me, and I said, "Merry Late Christmas. I hope you like her," smiling at him. He turned looking at her, then me, then back to the dog. "Yes, she is your's. Do you like her? That is the kind of dog you wanted, right?" looking apprehensive.**

**"Mine? Really mine?" looking so unsure.**

**"Yes, she is your's ,baby. Do you like her?"**

**"OMG, I love her. Let me look at you, baby girl," pushing her back to look at her. She was very beautiful. She was white, black, and tawny mixed in. She was a bearded collie around six months old. She came from a breeder of them in Wisconsin. I had someone fly her into Seattle, where she spent the night waiting to come here. **

**"I'm naming her...girl, right?"**

**I nodded yes, "I'm naming her Sasha." He picked her up walking towards me, then pulling me towards him kissing me passionately. "Thank you. thank you, baby. She is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe you remembered. I have always wanted one of these. She is just beautiful."**

**"Well, you introduce her to Lise, and Baxter. Let them get use to each other."**

**I left him with the dogs, and walked over to the men who came with our delivery. I held out my hand, "Hi, Bella Swan. Thank you so much for bringing every thing. I was in desperate need of quite a lot of that, and no way to get it."**

**"Yeah, we noticed the road coming out this way. It looks to be pretty messed up. There were trucks, front loaders, all kinds of machines out there trying to clear the road. It looked like it was going to take a bit. But, you got a storm heading this way, right? A blizzard?"**

**"Yeah, the weather center tells me it's going to be one of those that hangs around for a bit with lots of snow. Just what we need."**

**"I can see that. Looks like you won't get much done until spring. I'm leaving my number on this list of supplies. If you need anything just give me a call. It's been interesting making this trip. Just give me a little time, and I'll get it to you as soon as I can."**

**"Thanks. I will definitely keep it in mind. Now, if ya'll are hungry we can make you something, or we have plenty in the frig."**

**"No, just some coffee will be plenty. Could we possibly get a thermos, or two filled up?"**

**"Sure, just get them, and I'll let them know to make a fresh pot. They will take care of it for you. Again, thank you so much for you help."**

**I turn walking over to Edward, and the three dogs are having a field day. I slip my arm around his waist, and he looks at me with the biggest smile. "Well, looks like they are getting along."**

**"Yeah, it was debatable at first, but they came around. She's been fixed, right?"**

**"Yes, I hope that's alright? Baxter and Lise are, too. I just don't want a bunch of puppies to add into the mix. Here are the papers on her. She is a registered 100% bearded collie. I believe...yes, she's a little over six months old. She came from a breeder in Wisconsin...the closest I could find. There are some other things that were attached to the cage in a package. She has a leash to go with the harness, a brush, and a few toys. There is also a record chart of her shots. She is up to date on everything."**

**Edward can't stop watching her. "Edward, why don't you take them out to their trees. Here is Lise's, Baxter, and Sasha's leash. I wouldn't recommend going out there without them. Do you want my help?"**

**"Yes please. I'll take Lise, and Sasha if you'll take Baxter." I nod that I will, and take Baxter's leash heading for the doors. **

**They went, and done their business without any problems. We let them wander around a little bit, playing in the snow. It was to cute ! Now we got three babies. **

**We finally headed back in the building just as the men were fixing to leave headed back south. I thanked them again, and told them I'd likely be in touch. I told them to be safe, and they were gone. **

**I walked over with the list of supplies. They were taking all the food items, and setting them on a table. The extra cots, blankets, and linens were taken up to the loft. There were quite a few surprises in the food supplies. Max had sent us some more beef that was already labeled, and wrapped in butcher paper, or containers.**

**There were big bags of flour, sugar, and another fifty pounds of dog food. Max had also sent a heavy supply of beans, potatoes, and coffee along with a note stating they could never have enough on their cattle drives. So, our butts were now covered with enough food. I so needed to give Max another call to thank him for the supplies, and his help. **

**We were all sitting around taking a break, and had been for about an hour, or so when there was what sounded like possibly the starting of a big machine. We walked over to the back door to see that Rose had gotten the backhoe up, and running. Thank God. **

**Emmett had already had some men bring another big truck / machine just in case. It's a big wheel front loader? Hell, I don't know one truck from another unless it's a smaller version. **

**It was fixed, but Rose was stuck here. No way she could make it back with what they told us about the highways. She didn't seem bothered by the fact. Hummm...**

**Anyway, everyone was taking a break. Some of the guys were going out to cut up some more fire wood, as this Jake Black was going to need it for the wood heaters in his yurts.**

**I walked over to ask the girls what they were fixing for dinner. They were fixing country fried chicken, and country fried steak, pepper milk gravy, mashed potatoes, with fresh green beans, turnip greens, skillet creamed corn, and for dessert Maggie was making carrot cake, and homemade cookies. **

**We had been sitting around just talking, and before I knew it it was going on four in the evening. I was fixing to get up to go help the ladies with the cooking when you could hear quite a few vehicles coming towards us. I picked up Lise, grabbing Sasha, and Baxter putting on their leashes. We started walking towards the doors, but the men had already went outside. I walked out where they were meeting with whoever had pulled up. **

**Apparently it was Jake Black, and his men. I walked up next to Edward, and Emmett was making introductions. He saw me pulling me over, "Jake, this is Bella Swan, owner of Swan Ranch. Bella, this is Jake Black." I stuck my hand out with a smile, "Hello, it's good to finally meet you. Emmett has told me a lot about you, and your company. How about we take this inside, and then in a little bit someone can show you where we have cleared you an area out for your yurts."**

**Everyone heads inside, as I walk ahead to make sure we have a pot of coffee, and stuff for them to drink. I make sure everyone has something, get them sitting, and we talk about their trip up here. Jake say's the roads are pretty bad, and they had to pull some of their bigger equipment to move snow, and ice out of the way to get through. **

**I give them a bit to talk, rest, and then tell Emmett to take him, and his men out there to show him where he can put his yurts up. I ask if he could use some help to make it go faster, and a few men go out to help them. I also tell him that dinner should be ready around five thirty, or six. I also explain where there is a bathroom, and plenty of places to get cleaned up for dinner.**

**I sit down with my dogs, and Edward. He looks at me kind of inquisitive. I ask him what is the problem, but he just say's nothing at the moment, but he will be watching. He also ask me if I got one of my hand guns on me. I asked him why he thought I would need it, but he couldn't say.**

**With all the help they had out there they managed to get at least one of them up for tonight. I told everyone to come in, and get cleaned up for dinner.**

**Now we're fixing to get a feel for the new people. Let's see if they are going to fit in, or not.**

Alright, we got some new characters, some interesting things fixing to come into play. We also got another storm coming, so hold on and let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks muches...


	27. Chapter 29

No copyright infringement intended.

Not much going on. Mainly the arrival of more characters, and preparing for a snow blizzard. Lots of fun. We're going to have a little fun, but then we got some things fixing to happen. Just hang in there with me.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 29**

**Everyone get's cleaned up, and the ladies start bringing over dishes, flatware, and glasses of ice. Then they start bringing over the food. They made country fried chicken, and country fried steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, turnip greens, skillet creamed corn, sawmill pepper gravy, and biscuits. Maggie made a big sheet carrot cake, and homemade cookies of different kinds.**

**The men start fixing their plates, while someone walks around filling their glasses with something to drink. I fix my babies some mashed potatoes with gravy, and one piece of fried steak mixed in. I set it down for them to enjoy their dinner. Sasha fits right in with them. Baxter kind of finishes his in a hurry, and then stands guard over Sasha, and Lise. To cute !**

**I turn, and Edward has already fixed us both a plate. I get us both a glass of sweet tea, and sit down next to him to enjoy dinner. I look around at everyone, and notice it is awfully quiet. They are just enjoying the dinner, and it is wonderful. I notice how people are grouped up; Black, and his men are sitting down at the end of the tables. They are enjoying their meal, but are very quiet. I look at Emmett, and kind of motion towards them. He immediately starts talking to them about their trip, and then delves into what we got going on here. **

**I get asked about my plans for this property, and I tell him of making a very big horse, and cattle ranch. Possibly ending up in being one of the biggest in North America. I give them a quick abbreviated description of what we are going to be building, where, and hoping to have the biggest part of it built by this time next year. **

**We are winding down on dinner, and plates are taken to the sink, while Maggie brings the carrot cake, and a big platter of cookies. She made chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal, and sugar cookies. **

**I then explain about the bathroom in the corner of the building, the use of the washers, and dryers. I tell Jake, and his men about letting the ladies know about anything they would like to eat. I ask about any known allergies, explaining about our having a doctor, and nurse at our disposal. **

**I then explain about the incoming weather this weekend, and the first part of next week. I let them know I have someone at the weather center letting me know of incoming weather conditions, and things to be prepared for. I tell them about some of the things' we have to work with, and if there is an immediate need for something weather permitting I can have it airlifted into us. **

**I fill Jake into some of the people that are working for me, their positions, job capabilities, future job positions, and then explain a little about what I'm offering to his company. I start winding it down by tell them about Seth, Edward, and my dogs. I also explain we have ample fire power if there appears to be a threat from the wildlife. I ask if they know how to use a gun, and let them know I do, and most of the men here if it is needed. **

**I have no intention of leaving any doubts we can take on any kind of threats. I tell them about my killing a bear with two shots, and we have been hunting since then. Edward starts asking questions, and so do they. Edward puts his hand on my knee, and I lean on his shoulder. I don't want there to be any doubts as to who I'm with totally. The next thing I know someone is laying me on my bed. **

**"Come on baby. Let's get ready for bed, alright?" I manage to sit on the side of the bed, and start undressing. I ask him about my babies, and they are all in on the couch up front. They are getting along great. Baxter is still acting like their body guard, and it is so cute. I'm glad they are getting along. **

**Edward has stepped in to check the door is locked, curtains are pulled closed, loving on all the babies, and stopping to get us a water from the frig. I'm just about to step into the bathroom, and I ask him if he's going to shower tonight, or in the morning. We're waiting until morning. I ask for a minute in the bathroom, and he sits down starting to undress. I come out motioning him to go in, while I go love on everyone. I then head to bed turning out lights as I go. I get under the covers just as Edward comes out climbing in with me. **

**We lay there talking a bit, and I assure him there is nothing to be worried about. I tried to make it clear I would shoot first, ask questions later. He told me he was asked if we were together, and he told them we were...long term. In the meantime, I fell asleep on his shoulder, and that's when he picked me up taking me to the trailer. Seth, and Sean helped bring my babies out, and left going to bed. **

**We talked a bit more, then some heavy kissing, and we both fell asleep like two spoons in a drawer. I love it.**

**Morning came way before we were ready for it, but there was a lot to be done today. We had to gather more firewood, and help erect another yurt. I had not seen the inside of the first one. I was interested enough to go for a tour. I was considering having one built as a green house. I was thinking more along the lines of a partial wood structure with a plexy glass roof as a yurt green house. I'll just have to wait to see. I told Emmett about the idea for something unusual, and he said to give him a bit, and he would see what he could come up with.**

**I sat down with a cup of coffee after fixing my babies some breakfast. Sasha didn't know what to make of the food, but didn't have a problem diving in like the other ones. She sure is a beautiful dog. I'm glad I got her for Edward, and can hardly wait until everything is up, and running. I plan on getting a few more dogs, large dogs. LOL**

**We're trying to get everything set up, cause the weather center just called me to tell me we have a pretty big snow blizzard headed our way. It was going about forty five mph, and was just now hitting the Bering Straits. It was possible it could pick up in mass, and wind speed when it got there. As it was, it was going to be about Wednesday to Friday hitting us. I thanked them for keeping me updated, and went to tell Edward, Emmett, and Sean.**

**I still had to tell Sean about his new position, and increase in pay. I'm hoping he'll accept, and I'm hoping he's one of those that stays...permanently. I do have Maggie as an incentive. We'll see.**

**They have just about got the other yurt erected, and then I want to see the inside of one. I told Jake I had some additional cots, and bedding if he needed it. I'm just not real comfortable in the way he looks at me, as if I was something to eat. So not happening. **_**Only Edward could eat me...lol.**_

**Anyway, we had a good accumulation of firewood, so I was not worried about that. I walked in to talk to the ladies about what they were cooking for dinner. Maggie was making blueberry, strawberry, and apple pies. Gianna, and Leah were cooking ground bear hamburgers, and homemade french fries. Damn, I am so going to need to go ona diet, or exercise. **

**I picked up Lise, Sasha and Baxter followed me out to our trailer. I went in to check on everything, making up beds, stock in refrigerator, and the water in the shower. I grabbed up our dirty laundry, and headed back into the building. I started a load of laundry, and sat back down with a glass of tea. My babies were laying around the fire place almost all of them in a coma. To cute!**

**I grab my laptop, and start doing some looking for more ideas, and see what other people have done. I also check out the news, and turns out I'm quite the subject matter in Fairbanks. They were loving the additional income, and hoping for some job openings. I might have to give this some thought. I'm not really concerned whether it is a good thing for anyone but myself, and the people working for me. I'm almost to the opinion of the more people I meet, the more I love my dogs. But, I guess I can blame that on being chased by the news constantly.**

**Anyway, I'm beginning to get bored. It is so time for some excitement, something to happen. Maybe I need to not ask for trouble, just go with the flow of how things are happening day by day.**

**Things have been very calm today. Edward took me to see the yurt once it was finally set up, and I really like it. If I could get something like it built for my greenhouse I think I would like it. I need to do some more research about it's being of use year round, and how to keep it functional during the winter months here. I don't know; I guess it's something to think about.**

**I am getting kind of antsy. I need to call 511 for road conditions around my area. I'm just about tempted to take my truck into Fairbanks just to get out. That really doesn't sound like I'm using my brain. Alright then, I could get Edward to take me out on one of the ATV's I guess. **

**Before I know it the day has passed me by. The ladies are setting the tables up for dinner. I guess I need to get off my lazy butt, and see about helping. **

**That didn't work out so well. I got told to go sit my butt down. They could handle it. Alrighty!**

**They get everything set at the table, and everyone get's plates fixed. Another fairly quiet meal for the first little bit. A lot of moaning, and then people start to talk. Jake made the comment about always getting these kinds of meals every day. I assured him there was always breakfast, and a big dinner every day. It was part of what I tended to provide. That I would have that when things were fully operational. There would be three meals a day; breakfast, and dinner cooked by my people. Lunch was a serve your-self kind of thing. If they came in hungry there was always stuff for sandwiches, which someone would gladly help with. It was the ladies kitchen, and they would be the ones to go to. **

**Kind of surprised him. Not expecting that, or not gotten that before on other jobs. Huh!**

**Anyway, I fixed a couple hamburger patties with cheese crumbled up for the babies. They sure loved it. The hamburgers were very good. I've had bear before, but usually mixed with ground beef. They were very good. Personally I can hardly wait for dessert. **

**We got through dinner, and Maggie had already plated up servings of each one of her pies. She ended up making six of them; two of each kind. We had blueberry, strawberry, and apple. I had to have blueberry, and it was wonderful. **

**Later once dishes were done, leftovers put up, everything wiped down, and everyone sitting around having a drink to unwind from the day. It was nice. Just peace, and quiet. No buzz of city noises. Nothing. I loved it. **

**I stepped out with Edward to take our babies one last time for a bathroom break, and I looked up to see the lights of the Aurora Borealis. It was absolutely beautiful. Edward came up behind me, pulling me into his arms. "It's beautiul," but not to be out done Edward had to say, "Yes, it is beautiful," and I turned to notice he was looking at me when he said it. **

**"Yes, silly man, you are beautiful. I love you," and leaned into kiss him. This went on until I needed to just breath. He held on to me tightly telling me he loved me, too.**

**We finally got our babies, and headed into bed. I was so ready. I felt very tired. Another day to look forward too.**

This might seem like probably a filler chapter. Not much going on, but there are a few more storms headed our way, and might not just be weather wise. Just stick with me. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out group page for pics to go with the story.

Thanks muches...


	28. Chapter 30

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 30**

**The morning came awfully quick. I am so not ready for it either. Uummm, love waking up to this nice warm hunk of a man. Damn, yes he feels so good. I turn over putting my arms around his neck pulling down to me, and yes, I'm kissing him before brushing my teeth, before he is even awake. Who the hell cares about all that. He's mine, and I'm going to enjoy every minute I got with him.**

**Finally coming awake. Now, he's pulling me close, and kissing the hell out of me. Moan for me, darlin. Yessss...**

**"Morning, baby," smiling at his sleepy face.**

**"Morning, darlin. Damn, I am so not wanting to leave this," as he grabs my ass pulling me closer. "Can we just spend the day in bed? Please, baby," he ask almost with a whimper. I just look at him knowing neither one of us is going to stay here. **

**"I tell you what. When they get my house built, we will be spending quite a few mornings laying around in bed...all damn day. I promise," leaning forward biting his lower lip. "Come on, baby. I'll go get coffee to going, ok? Besides, we got babies anxious to go potty. Come on, get up."**

**I walk into the kitchen to make coffee, and see all three of my babies laying up in the window looking out. Now what could be so interesting out there. I walk over to see what's going on, and I see Jake, and his men gathering firewood. **

**Just as I start to turn around I am grabbed around my waist, and pulled into Edward's hard chest. hehehe Well, it is hard...along with his cock. Damn, I so got to go take a shower this morning. I turn around passing him, then grab his hand heading for the shower. We've had some fun in the shower, but this morning I want it all. I want to be put up against the wall, and have him hopefully fuck my brains out. **

**I start taking my clothes off, and then start on his. He stops me,turning the water on, and pushing me in the shower. He finishes taking his clothes off, and finally joining me. He goes for my neck, sucking on it, and then working his way up to my ear. OMG, I love it when he does that. Nibbling on my ear, baby, as I moan. The next thing I know he has me pushed up against the shower wall, he's reaching down picking me up, taking his fingers to feel me inside. He works them around my clit, rubbing on each side slow, and easy. Then he pushes on further back, and I feel his finger at my opening.**

**"Damn baby, your so wet. Is this all for me, love? I am so fucking hungry, I want to dine on that pussy for breakfast. I'll plan on that later tonight. Right now I want to fuck you until you can feel me all day. Hold on , baby." Then I feel his cock right there. Feels so good. He pushes in slowly, stopping right when he get's totally inside. Then he tells me to hold on, and he no more than get's that out of his mouth when he's pounding the hell out of me.**

**"Harder, Edward. Come on, baby. I need more," and it's like I turned the dial up full speed. He is moving so fast, so hard, so deep. Damn, he reaches up with one hand pulling the nipple of my breast, then he has it in his mouth sucking as if he were wanting to find life in it. My God, please don't stop. I run my hands all over his back, up his arms, around his neck pulling him up towards me.**

**I lean down capturing his lips, and our tongues dance to the rhythm of our bodies. OMG, it feels so good. He starts moving faster, driving into me harder, moving his finger to my clit rubbing around it, until I feel him get a little bigger. "Love, come for me. Let me feel you, love. Oh God, it feels to good. I'm fixing to come, baby. Come for me, Bella," and then I feel him shooting his cum inside me. That's all it takes, and I fall over, and can only see stars. The next thing I know Edward has us down on the shower floor, rubbing my face, and calling my name.**

**"Hey love, you alright? Come on, we need to finish our shower before we run out of water." He reaches for the soap working up a nice lather running it over my body. He works his way down, and then pushes me under the water. He opens the shower door for a towel, handing it to me as I get out. He goes to finish his shower, and I finish up in the bathroom. **

**I go to the bedroom for some clothes. I grab some jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, socks, and undies. I start pulling on clothes, grab my boots, and head for the kitchen to make us some coffee. Edward has come out getting his clothes, and I fix us each a cup of coffee. I sit down at the table trying to put on my boots. My babies are hyper this morning, and I know they need to go out. **

**Damn, he looks sexy. Edward comes out in jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt, and a plaid button up black and white flannel. Now he's wearing his black boots, too. Dang hot!**

**Alrighty, time to take our babies outside. Edward hands me my coat, gloves, and hat. He puts on his coat, gloves, and toboggan, He then puts a leash on Baxter, and Sasha. I put a sweater, and boots on Lise. We then head out the door to another day. We take them over to their trees letting them do their business. Finally taking them into the building, I head over to make us some more coffee, and seeing what we got for breakfast. I get their bowls putting some casserole, a biscuit crumbled up, and some gravy. I get them water, while Edward helps putting their bowls down. They are tearing it up. To cute! Sasha just fits right in there with them. I love it.**

**Edward looks at me just smiling. I think he loves our babies. I get us both a plate of breakfast. I get Edward some casserole, extra bacon, biscuits, and a small bowl of gravy. He leans over giving me a kiss, and thanking me for getting him breakfast. Not that I mind. When we get our house built, I plan on having someone to take care of it. How else am I going to handle this ranch, even with the help of Edward, and I'm sure quite a few more people.**

**I've already taken a few people from Fairbanks, maybe there is someone else they know to handle my house. My house only. The cooking, laundry, and the cleaning. It certainly can't hurt to ask. Everyone is sitting around enjoying breakfast, so I look over at Gianna, and Leah. Leah is sitting with Seth, which I hope things continue to go good for them. Gianna is sitting with Charlie, Tom, and Alec. So, I figure I'll just go ahead, and ask.**

**"Gianna, I've been thinking about a news article I read, and the interest my ranch has garnered in Fairbanks. They mentioned their hopes for some employment to come about cause of it. When my house is built I'm going to be in the market for someone to handle it for me. I'm talking about someone to do the cooking for me when it's done there, the cleaning, and the laundry. Just the daily running of things for me. Would you, or Leah happen to know of someone that might be interested in that position?"**

**She sits there thinking about it, very deep in thought. "Not right off hand. Let me think about it, and get with Leah. Between the two of us I'm sure there is someone."**

**"Ok, just let me know."**

**Jake, his men, some of Emmett's, and a few of the others are going to try to get some more of the land cleared. They are also going to be bringing some of the trees down to the saw mill to turn into lumber. In the meantime I plan on calling the weather center, and try to call Max to thank him for his help, and gifts.**

**Edward sits down next to me to let me know he plans to go with Emmett to drive one of the trucks. Possibly the truck to bring trees down to the saw mill. I give him a kiss, and tell him to be careful. I tell him what I plan on doing today, and I will see him later. **

**The ladies have decided on grilled steaks, baked potatoes, and individual salads for dinner. Maggie is making chocolate chip brownies, and homemade cherry cheese cake for dessert. Alrighty then!**

**I get my sat phone, sit down with another cup of coffee, and check on my babies, which are all piled up around the fire place.**

**My first call to Max, and this man is a real trip. He is so full of himself, but if I were a little older, and single I might just be a little interested. As it is, I am in love with his god son, who I would trade nothing for. He is my future...my forever.**

**After I get off the phone with him I ask Paul to help me for a few minutes. He is a sweet heart. I get Lise's jacket on, some boots, a leash, and put a leash on Sasha. Paul put's a leash on Baxter, and I get him to help me take them out for a bathroom break. I tell Paul it's just to some trees right outside near my trailer. It shouldn't take long. We stand around, and I get to talking to him. He is a very interesting man. He went to veterinarian school to end up on a ranch in Colorado, but the people ended up selling everything. He had worked at a few animal hospitals, but he wasn't interested. Then this job came up, and here he is.**

**I tell him I'm very happy he is with me, and I can hardly wait to start getting horses, and cattle for him to have something to really get his hands into. I'm just very glad he's here with me on this adventure. He helps me get the dogs back into the building, I thank him, and he's going back out to help at the saw mill.**

**I sit down now with me a glass of fresh made sweet tea. Absolutely wonderful! I pick up my phone getting ready to call the weather center. My babies are all back at their individual spots in front of the fire. So cute!**

**I make my call, and can I not get a break any where. For the love of God, please. It seems that ahead of this incoming snow blizzard is a push of artic winds, and plummeting temperatures. They are expected to go down as low as minus thirties. They are saying starting tonight, and through Friday for the artic freeze. Fuck!**

**The snow is coming in by this weekend with winds around forty mphs'. We are fixing to get hit with an artic blast. Just lovely. I thank them for the information, and tell them to give me a call if there are anymore changes. **

**I so feel a headache coming on. I ask the ladies to watch my dogs for me. That I'm going out to my trailer for a few minutes, but I'll be right back. **

**I walk out to my trailer, and straighten things up as I go. I fix their blankets, make my bed, and pick up laundry. I check the water in the shower, and the supplies in the frig. I'm just about to go back to the building when I hear a big truck outside. I walk around the other side, and it's the fuel truck. I show them where the tank is, and tell them they can put the propane tanks in the building. I ask them to hold on, and I'll see about finding where they put the empty ones. They got them all stacked up right near the end of the building, which they can swing by on their way out. **

**One thing taken care of, now what the ...**

**I walk back out to the big firepit we got just outside of the building. They are going to need firewood for them to grill steaks out there. I grab one of the wheel barrows full of cut wood, and take it over to the firepit. I start stacking it in the middle, and put some brush to get it started. Just as I go to light it..."Her baby, let me do that," Edward sliding his hand down my arm to take the lighter. He leans over giving me a kiss as he flicks it to start the brush burning. **

**He started a fire, alright. In the firepit, and me. WTF?**

**I stand up looking at him, as he stands up looking at me. I give him a kind of inquisitive look, and ask him, "WTF, Edward. You started that fire just fine," as I lean in to whisper in his ear, "now what do you plan to do about the fire you started in me," raising an eyebrow at him. **

**He looks at me, and the next thing I know he has my hand dragging me towards our trailer. We get inside, he leans over locking the door, takes my coat off, and leads me back to the bedroom. "Now love, I was only taking a little break to get something to drink, but that look you just gave me. Love, work can wait...you will not. Come here, baby," pulling me towards him, he kisses me as if there won't be another, dipping his tongue in with mine doing their own dance. He lays me out on the bed, falling right between my legs, not breaking our kiss. **

**"Come here, love," as he stands up grabbing my legs behind my knees pulling me towards him right to the edge of the bed. He removes my boots, then my jeans, I hear him reach for his belt, and the next thing I know he has thrusted so deep...so suddenly...all I can do is gasp.**

**He only stops long enough to reach up pulling my shirt over my head, unsnapping my bra, and pulling one of my nipples deep in his mouth. He starts thrusting as deep, and as hard as he can. There are only moans, and grunts. The slapping of skin. OMG, I so need this.**

**"More Edward. Please. Don't stop, baby, " as I reach up running my fingers through his hair. It is already slightly damp from the sweat. My God, he is so beautiful. He's watching me, then looking down where we are joined. I feel his finger circling my clit. "Baby, I want you to come with me. Come on, love. I am getting so close." He applies a little pressure, and suddenly it feels like he pinches it, and then I don't remember being that close, but I fell right over screaming his name. "EDWARD," over and over. **

**Suddenly I feel him losing his rhythm, but getting slightly bigger, and thrusting deeper. I feel as he shoots his release deep inside. Fucking love it.**

**He kind of collapses on me for a minute, or two. Then he rolls over to the side looking at me. "Are you alright, love?" **

**"I'm fine, baby. I am so glad you took a break."**

**He looks at me, then starts to laugh. "I am so going to look forward to taking more breaks like that one...again, and again, and again," just shaking his head at me. I run my fingers down his cheek, just laying there looking at him. So damn beautiul. So damn mine. **

**He stands up grabbing his jeans, reaching to help pull me up. "Come on, love. I got to head back. Is everything alright?"**

**I just shake my head, "I'll tell you later. There's nothing we can do about it. Go on. Be careful," as I head for the bathroom. "Hey, I love you," as he passes by me. **

**He leans over kissing me. "I love you, too. I'll see you in a little while," as he heads out the door.**

**After getting redressed I headed back into the building. Everyone appeared to be busy, so I got Lise dressed, leashes on everyone, and we headed out to their trees. We stayed out there for a little bit, as I knew with the weather we had headed for us it was going to be hard to get them any time outside. I had a feeling this was going to be very bad, and we only had this early evening to get ready for it. **

**It was going on four o'clock, and the ladies were contemplating starting a fire outside in the firepit to start cooking steaks. I told them to go ahead, and start the fire. Give it time to really heat up. I asked them if they had everything else done, or ready to cook. Maggie was just finishing up on the cheese cake, and they were fixing to put the potatoes in the oven to bake. They had been marinating the steaks for a few hours, and had wrapped some of the potatoes in foil, as they were having to cook about fifty of them for everyone. They could cook about thirty of them in the oven, but were going to cook the rest in the firepit. The salad was prepped, and they were just waiting.**

**I told them to hold off on cooking the steaks for another hour, but to go ahead, and put the potatoes out there on the fire. I then walked around checking on the linens in the bathroom, and found they had apparently been doing laundry today, too.**

**I got me a glass of tea, and just sat down near the fire with my babies. There didn't seem to be anything for me to do. I grabbed my computer, and pulled up some of the plans I had for my ranch. I liked the longhouse for the employees. I want their cabins kind of off to the side of it, and not sat up in rows. Just kind of scattered around. If they have personal automobiles I want them to have the space off to the side to park them, or I could just have a central parking space set up to hold all of them. I liked that idea better, and I could park my horse trailers out there with them.**

**I looked at the time in the corner of my computer, and didn't realize it was almost five thirty. I shut it down, and went looking for the men. It was time to come in right now. I told the girls to go ahead, and get everything set up for dinner, and I was going to round them up.**

**I went out the back towards the saw mill, and told them to shut it down, and be sure to cover everything up. I told them to head inside, and get ready for dinner. I looked out towards the tree line, and they still looked hard at work. I walked around to the side of the building, and got one of the ATV's started. I would ride out there to tell them to head in. I got out there just as they apparently were calling it a day. I told them to cover whatever they needed to, and to bring everything else in with them. **

**I turned the ATV around heading back. I got it parked, and covered by the time everyone else arrived. **

**The guys were washing up for dinner, and Maggie, Alice, and Esme were bringing dishes, flatware, seasonings, dressings, glasses of ice, and pitchers of tea and water over to the tables. Sean was helping Maggie, and it was so sweet. He leaned in, and gave her a kiss before he began to help. Gianna, Leah, Seth, and Charlie were outside tending the firepit. The steaks were cooking, and it was smelling wonderful. **

**Almost everyone was sitting around talking, so I decided to go ahead and tell them the news. **

**"If I could have everyone's attention please." People quieted down, and were waiting for me to say whatever. "I wanted to let you all know I called the weather center today. It seems we have quite a few things fixing to hit us. First, starting we have an artic blast hitting us starting this evening. The temperatures are expected to hit down in the minus thirties. By this weekend we also have a snow blizzard hitting us with forty mph winds. They advised us to batten everything down we could, have lots of fire wood, lots of food, and stay indoors as much as possible. If going outside to wear plenty of clothes in layers, along with gloves, and hats. No one is to venture off for any reason, is that understood?"**

**"Carlisle, do you have any advice for us about hypothermia? Things we can do to avoid it?"**

**"Sure, umm...proper clothing, usually in layers. Always wear gloves, hats, scarves, anything to keep the body heat in. You lose most of your body heat through your head, which is why a hat is recommended. If you start shivering, any confusion, clumsiness, loss of coordination, drowsiness, or confusion you need to find shelter, help, and medical help. If you see someone experiencing any of this bring them indoors, and get me, or Esme. This is what we're here for."**

**"Thank you, Carlisle. Now, I know quite a few of you are familiar with this type of weather, but then again there are quite a few of us who are not. That being said, I hope you brought everything indoors, and got everything covered. Jake, are you going to need anything more out in the yurts? Need more fire wood? There are wheel barrows over there loaded down with it, and there are additional blankets in the loft."**

**"Bella, I'll make sure we get fire wood, and possibly some more blankets. We can move everyone into the bigger yurt, and should be fine."**

**"Ok, well once dinner is done, we'll get this all handled. I want everyone to let me, Edward,Sean, Seth, or Emmett know if any of you needs anything."**

**Gianna, and Leah walk in with a couple platters full of steaks. Maggie, and Alice are bringing over big bowls of baked potatoes. Esme walks over to the frig, and starts loading up the individual salads. I go to help her, and Edward takes a bunch of them. We get everything over to the tables, everyone get's their plates fixed, and lots of moans. **

**I take one steak cutting it up for my babies. I put some in each one of their bowls, with some mashed potato. They are in little piggy heaven. Edward has fixed my plate, along with his. I turn around, leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek, and tell him 'thank you'. It is a very good dinner. I'm not surprised though. The ladies have that handled. Once dinner is over, Maggie brings over a big platter of chocolate chip brownies, and she made cherry cheese cake. I get some brownies, and cheese cake for Edward. I do believe he was drooling for it. **

**The ladies start the cleaning up, doing dishes, putting up leftovers, wiping everything done, and putting everything up. They had pots of coffee ready to start for the next day. They got a few cases of waters, and drinks to fill up the refrigerator. **

**I mentioned to Edward about getting a few men to go around checking all the fuel tanks on the generators, vehicles, fuel tanks on the trailers. I advised Jake to go ahead, and get the firewood moved out there, and if they were all going to bunk in the one, to go ahead, and move everything around. **

**I told him I would get some of the extra blankets down for when he came back. I got Josh, and Kel to climb into the loft for the blankets. I told him to bring down about twenty. We got those piled up on the end of one of the tables. I asked if everyone down here had enough covers, and we handed out a few. **

**Edward, and Seth started emptying the ash out of the fire place. They took it outside, and dumped it into a big pile of snow, then covered it up with more. They went back in, and got a pile of wood to sit beside it ready to load. The fire was going really good now. It was going on almost eight at night, and everyone was winding down. Some were lounging around reading, some on their computers, some making phone calls while they could. **

**Jaker came back in with a few of the men. They got the extra blankets, and I told him there was plenty of clean linens if anyone wanted to grab a shower. A few planned on taking advantage of it. They headed out to their yurt I'm assuming for the evening. **

**I grabbed Edward's hand, and asked him to help me get the babies out to the trailer. We were going to make a quick side trip for them, and then calling it a night. **

**I was definitely tired, and had no idea what we were to face in the morning. **

Alrighty then, another chapter, and we got some more rough weather headed for them. Let's see how they fair through this, and we got a little time jump coming up.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always please let me know what you think.

Thanks muches


	29. Chapter 31

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 31**

**The morning came with a big surprise. Winds were howling, snow was blowing like crazy, and there was ice on all the windows. We had the heat going, along with the additional space heater. I tried the water, and we didn't have any problems with it. TG**

**I got up, went to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels, and going into the kitchen. I got coffee to going, and sat down with my laptop. I tried to pull up information on the weather, but nothing was up to date. I called the weather center, and sat about making a cup of coffee.**

**I sat down just as Edward walked in, and they answered the phone at the same time. I asked them what was going on, and they said there had been some changes, as in the wind speed of th snow blizzard that was suppose to have arrived by this weekend. **

**Instead of forty mph they were now seventy five. Once the storm had hit the Bering Strait it had picked up the wind velocity. Along with the artic blast, it was a disaster waiting to happen. It hit land, and with pretty much nothing in it's way to slow it down it took off.**

**We were in for one hell of a weekend. Temperatures were expected to now go down as low as minus forties. The snow was also going to be non-stop. At present temps in our area were around minus teens, to twenties. Just lovely.**

**I thanked them for the information, and asked them to call with anymore updates if just in a text message. **

**We sat drinking our coffee, kind of just looking at each other. I was so tempted to just grab his hand, and head back to bed. I knew we couldn't as we had three dogs that needed to go. Plus we needed to go, and let everyone else know we had been told. **

**I went into our bedroom pulling out lannel lined jeans, thermal socks, thermal shirt, pull-over sweater, boots, coat, gloves, and hat. I went to the bathroom, washing my ace, plaiding my hair, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. **

**I came out to Edward going in, with a pile of clothes in his hands. I fixed us another cup of coffee, and started dressing Lise. I got her a coat, boots, a sweater of Sasha, and got all three of their leashes ready. **

**I walked back into the bedroom getting Edward's coat, gloves, and toboggan. We sat drinking our coffee, and I told Edward we would just take them to the end of our trailer, not out to their trees. At least not until we knew what we were really facing. I grabbed Lise, Sasha, and the towels to dry them off. Edward grabbed Baxter's leash, and we tried to get outside. He had to put his shoulder into it, as it was frozen. Just lovely.**

**We step out to a big snow bank built up, and let the dogs do their morning business. We weren't even out there more than five, or ten minutes, and it was awful. We finally made it into the building shaking off snow, and my dogs are just as covered. I ask Edward to get us something to drink while I try to dry off our babies. I go sit down, pulling off coats, gloves, hats, Lise's coat, and boots. I run a towel over her, then sit her down. I grab Sasha pulling off her sweater, and running the towel over her hair. She is a right mess. Baxter comes over, and I remove his leash, taking the towel to dry him to some degree. **

**I then step over to get them some breakfast. They scrambled some eggs with cheese, hash browns, sausage, gravy, and biscuits. I get them some eggs, sausage crumbled up, with a little gravy. I take them each a bowl, and one of water. They chow down like little piglets. To cute!**

**I then go over fixing Edward, and I some breakfast. He is already sitting with us some coffee, and a glass of orange juice. I sit down by my baby giving him a kiss, and we enjoy our breakfast. Once we're done with that, we get another cup of coffee, and I look around to see if everyone is here. It seems Jake, and his men are just now making it in here. **

**They get them some breakfast, and once they are sitting I get everyone's attention. I tell them what the weather center told me earlier. So, we will be staying indoors today. I make sure Jake knows to try to keep a fire burning in his yurt all day. I also advise everyone in the trailers to keep the space heaters running all day with all cabinet doors open. **

**I make sure all the water barrels we have inside are filled up. I also advise them to keep the water running in the bathroom, the kitchen sink at a very slow run. It will help keep it from freezing up. I also tell Edward to get a couple men to go check on the propane tanks, and if they are close to being empty, to go ahead and replace them. Also, I ask Emmett, and Sean to get some men to go check the fuel levels in the generators. **

**Then, we need to get some men to at least attempt to shovel the snow back even if it means making a kind of wall around everything to keep more out. It would be like a wagon train, with a wall of snow all the way around. I also ask Jasper, and Peter to take a rifle, and try to check on the saw mill. To make sure it's still covered. **

**The winds are still blowing like crazy, so I walk over to talk with the ladies. I ask what they plan on making for dinner. They were talking about making some soups since it's so cold, and someone mentioned goulash soup. I had never heard of it, but Esme had a recipe for it, and it was very simple. I also mentioned a thick beef macaroni vegetable soup. They could make some cheddar biscuits, and cornbread. Maggie was making apple, raspberry, and rhubarb strawberry turnovers. **

**Alright, that was taken care of. Some of the men were coming back telling me they filled the generators. Then the men came in from checking the propane tanks, and told me they were all pretty low so they changed them all out. Jasper, and Peter came back, saying the saw mill was still covered, but snow was accumulating all around it. I told him not to worry about it right now. **

**They went over grabbing a couple snow shovels, and went out to help pile the snow up around the building. I knew one of the next things we needed to worry about was the snow accumulated on the roof, and the tarps. A couple hours later the men start piling back in grabbing cups of hot coffee, tea, hot chocolate, anything to get warm. **

**My Edward looked almost like a snow man. I went to help him out of his coat, and stuff. The ladies were coming around with cups, and pots of coffee, or whatever they wanted. **

**"Is it bad, baby?"**

**Shaking his head no, "It's bad, but we got a lot of it cut off with the wall we built. It should help a lot. We are going to have to look into the snow accumulating on roofs, tarps, everything. It is really piling up out there."**

**"Yeah, I was just sitting here thinking about that. We got everything else taken care of though. We got new propane tanks, fuel in generators, and Jasper, and Peter checked up on the saw mill. He said it was being covered all the way around." **

**I sat running my fingers through his hair, while he was trying to thaw out. "Jake, everything alright out at your yurt?"**

**"Naw, everything is alright. We got a good steady fire burning, so everything is good. We may have to get out there, and dig a path to it in a little while though. It's really bad out there."**

**So goes our day, and for the next couple weeks is a never ending battle trying to keep ahead of the snow, and cold weather. This weekend was just the beginning of quite a few storms we were to face, but we were all determined to make it through. **

**A JUMP IN TIME**

**It was nearing the end of February, and for a few weeks we had had a break in the weather. Sure it was still very cold, and we had occasional bouts of snow. But things had really tapered off as to severe storms. Of course, I probably just jinxed myself. No matter, I was going to enjoy it while it was here. I got up putting on my coat, picking up Lise to put on her boots, and a sweater. I thought I'd take my babies outside for a spell. **

**We stepped outside, and the sun was shining so bright. It was absolutely beautiful. We walked over to their trees, and then we walked down towards the lake. It was pretty, and I knew without a doubt I wanted my house built facing it. **

**We continued our walk, and ended up back at the building. Some of the men had been working with the saw mill, and there were men out cutting the tree line back some more. I stood out there trying to imagine the different things I was wanting built, and where they were going to be the most beneficial. **

**I knew where the building we had at present would be the start of the horse barn. I had also decided to have it built to house one hundred stalls. I also knew I would probably end up with more being added. Then the area off behind it to be fenced in for an open field for the horses to be let out in during the day. **

**Off to the left hand side of the horse barn would be the cabins for the employees. I had also decided to have twenty five of them built containing two bedrooms separated by a bathroom. In the front of the cabin would be a small lounge area, with a television mounted on the wall, a desk, and a small refrigerator for drinks. I didn't want them in rows, but staggered out. **

**From there was going to be a small building for the veterinarians. There would be four rooms; an exam room, an x-ray / ultra sound room. Then across the hall would be a small lab, and then an operating room big enough to handle a horse. There would be doors exiting to the outside from each room. There would be a hall separating the four rooms, also with doors leading to the outside. **

**Up on the hill would be where my version of a longhouse would be built. This would house a big kitchen with a staff of possibly five people, where the meals would be cooked every day for the employees. There would be a dining area off it. From there would be a small library, with desk in different areas equipped with computers. Also a fairly big fireplace in the front.**

**Then, stairs leading to the second floor where there would be a game room, and then a television room. Going outside to the side of the building would be a separate laundry facility for the employees. **

**Now further down field would be a big fenced in area for cattle. I would have heifer sheds built to house at least starting one hundred fifty head of cattle. There would be enough area off to the side to build another heifer shed when I got ready to expand. **

**There was also a big area off to the side of the house running along the lake I had planned for our garden, and a big greenhouse. I also needed to talk to Alice about possibly having a chicken coup built to handle about twenty four chickens, and one rooster. I didn't want to venture off into any more animals than that though. I just knew if we raised the chickens, we could kill them for food, but also raise baby chickens to replace them, and we would definitely use the eggs. **

**Oh, and I couldn't forget the small blacksmith shop I was going to build for Alistair. I was thinking about building it near the back of the horse barn, but then thought o the possible fire hazard, and decided to build it near the refuse incinerator would be. I was going to build it off to the side of the longhouse. **

**I also needed to determine an area for the garage, and a parking area for the employees vehicles. I would also park my horse trailers there, too.**

**Thinking of all this I could just about see it, and it was going to be beautiful. **

Not much going on here, but a small time jump, and some ideas o what I got planned or some of the property.

Now, let me know what you think.

Thanks muches...


	30. Chapter 32

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 32**

**I should have known our luck was not going to hold out for long. We got a call that there was a severe bout of snow, and more cold weather was coming our way. I was hoping to get an airlift of supplies flown in this week. Looked like I was going to have to make that call sooner, and hope to get it quickly. We were getting kind of low on a lot of grocery supplies, and if I could drive into Fairbanks I would do it. The road conditions were not favorable enough to risk it. **

**So, I ask the ladies to get me an inventory of what we got on hand, even the contents in the freezers. I ask Alice to run, and check the contents in the trailers, too. About an hour later they hand me a sheet that looks pretty pathetic. I can not believe we are this low on supplies. **

**I open my laptop looking for a large grocery distributor in Seattle, and I can't find anything. I'm not sure where Jason has been going for my supplies, and I was trying to avoid calling him. Looks like I really have no choice, but I'll call those guys to see about a delivery as soon as possible. **

**I type up a list of supplies I need in an email to send to Jason, and then give him a call. Once he answers I tell him I tried to do it myself, but wasn't sure of the companies he used. I told him to go ahead, and get what I sent him in the email, and I would call to see when they could pick it up for delivery to me.**

**I called Phillip Marks, and asked him when he could deliver me some supplies. I told him I had already called my lawyer to get the supplies together, and delivered to the usual airfield. Phillip said he could do it this evening, and if not ready he could do it first thing in the morning. I told him just to arrange it for then. We were going to have to improvise about his drop off spot, as we were unable to reach any of the big equipment to clear any areas. **

**He told me to get some flares, and find a spot as close to the building as possible, and he would just drop off the supplies without landing. He said to get it as close as possible to the building so it would be easier for us to unload. I told him alright, and I would just look for him in the morning. He said it would be around eight thirty, but depended on the weather. When he got close enough he would give me a call.**

**I turned right around telling Jason what he said, and he assured me everything would be there ready to go. **

**I went in search of Edward, Emmett, or someone to see if they could find me some flares. I came upon Sean, and Paul so I asked them to see if they could be a help. They said to give them a little bit, and they would have some flares. They came back in an hour, and had about twenty flares for me. We sat them near the back doors for in the morning. **

**The ladies were cooking up a potato salad, corn on the cob, and marinating quite a few racks of ribs; assorted deer, bear, and beef. They made a BBQ sauce from someone's home recipe. It smelled wonderful. Maggie was talking about using a bunch of the fresh fruit to make a bunch of pies, as the fruit was starting to go bad. So, dinner was taken care of, laundry was caught up, everything that could be checked on was done. **

**I was bored, so I decided to take my babies for a walk while we were able too. I put on my coat, gloves, put leashes on all my babies, picked up Lise, and off we went or a walk. It felt good to just get away from everything. I was getting an idea what the winters were going to be like. I just hoped we had good springs, summers, and falls. I wanted to work with my horses, and hopefully by the second, or third year be able to do some breeding. **

**We walked down to their trees, and then took off down towards the lake. It is so very beautiful, and partially frozen. I was hoping to find more water sources on the land I bought. There didn't seem to be a problem finding the water to dig wells. I've already got three, but I need quite a few more from different parts of the land. I definitely need one down where I'm having the heifer sheds. **

**I look down at Baxter, and he is growling like crazy. I turn around looking to see what has him stirred up. I see a mountain lion in the trees right off from the lake, and I turn a bit more I see Edward, Sean, and Paul with rifles pointed at it. Edward motions for me to stay still, and then...the next thing I see is the lion leaping through the air straight at me. I hear three shots, and the lion almost falls at my feet. **

**I'm almost hyperventilating, Baxter is about out of my hands, and my other babies are just whimpering. All three men run up just as my knees give out on me. Paul leans down checking the cat, and no heart beat. Edward barely caught me, and Sean grabs Baxter. Paul is standing over us looking out over the landscape. **

**A few other men came running out when they heard the shots, so a few came down to help. One of them grabbed the cat taking it up towards the building. It got pretty chewed up by three shots, but they were going to see what they could do with it. Edward had picked me up in his arms, and the rest took my dogs taking them indoors. **

**We all head indoors, and Edward places me in a chair near the fire. I try to assure him I'm alright, but he won't listen. He takes my coat off, rubbing my arms, gives me a glass of orange juice to help my shock. It was pretty scary, but I had one of my rifles with me. I'm not that crazy. Baxter jumps up sniffing, whimpering, so I give him some loving. I know he would have jumped on that cat, and that's scary itself. All my babies want attention, so I take a few minutes to love on them. I know they were scared, too.**

**"Baby, are you alright? Sean came, and told me you were wanting flares. I was fixing to take a break, so I came back, and you were gone. I walked up front coming outside. I grabbed a rifle, and only got a few steps when I saw that mountain lion. I called for help, so Sean and Paul came running. Damn love, your a danger magnet sometimes. I swear, I can't leave you for very long. Something always trying to take you away from me."**

**"Are you sure your alright?"**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I was just shocked to turn around seeing that, and then the three of you with guns pointed at it. Just a little to much. I'm fine, really."**

**"So, tell me about why you need flares," and I explained about the air delivery of supplies coming in the morning around eight thirty, or so. Phillip said to lay some flares as close to the building, and he would just set it down as close as possible."**

**They already know about the weather we got coming at us, so they are getting things taken care of. They were checking the generators, the propane tanks, and making sure everyone had enough fire wood handy. Jake's yurts were very warm. They had a plastic sheet that covered the frame, and then a big canvas outer layer. Then it was all held down with deep spikes, and it was very nice. **

**Well, we're all set for tomorrow, and this coming weather. **

**ANOTHER TIME JUMP**

**Time For Some Developing Excitement**

**My God, I have never been so glad to finally see the snow melting away. We can finally get to work on getting this ranch up, and running. We had a very rough winter, with tons of snow, and unrelenting temperatures. We had breaks in between some of the blizzards, where we were able to do some work clearing places on the property. We needed the wood for fire wood, or turning it into lumber to help us build.**

**The guys were getting up early to start preparing the land so they could start pouring the foundations for the many buildings. They were starting with the individual cabins for the employees, then the foundations for my house, horse barn, and storage building.**

**They were finally able to get the big machines out of the snow, and had been moving a lot of trees, and earth. They were preparing the areas for the twenty five employee cabins. They had to dig down seven inches, laying three inches of gravel. Then they had an army of cement trucks coming in to start pouring concrete for the foundations. **

**Once the concrete was poured, leveled even, they had to wait at least seven days before they could start to build. It takes thirty days for concrete to totally cure. This means the concrete is at it's strongest. I was totally learning a lot of new things. I had been looking on line at some different horse barn plans. I found one I really liked. It was for twenty stalls, but it could be extended to a hundred stalls easily. **

**I was also considering building single bedrooms for people that were only looking for temporary jobs, to live in them. They would be singles in the loft of the horse barn, along with a small laundry room. I was having twenty five employee two bedroom cabins built. I was also considering another five more being built down near the heifer sheds. I am still debating buying between one hundred fifty to three hundred head of cattle. It just depends a lot on my employees, and having enough people working for me. **

**But, things were starting to come together, and I could hardly wait. I needed to call the Alaska 511 information line that could give me info on road conditions. I was thinking about taking the Kodiak into Fairbanks, but would not risk it if the roads were still bad. **

**I talked to Emmett, and he has about five dump trucks coming in with gravel. Then, by this time next week there would be a parade of cement trucks coming in, and then the fun would begin. **

**The ladies are having a ball. They can finally make more use out of the fire pit out front. They were wanting to BBQ some chicken, and pork chops. They were making au gratin potatoes, peas with baby onions, buttermilk crescent rolls, and Maggie was making a multi-layered chocolate cake, along with a coconut cake. We were going to have a wonderful dinner. **

**My babies had been having fun for the past few days. Baxter even, stupid dang dog, tried to jump in the lake. It's still partially frozen, but he managed to get in for a few minutes. Crazy dog, still to cute ! Sasha, and Lise had no plans of joining him. The looks on their faces. To funny!**

**Edward had been working so hard. He has been driving the one dump truck we got, bringing trees up to Jasper, and Peter to run through the saw mill. We have already had to replace the saw blade once, and looking at having to do it again real soon. **

**Jake, and his men were really making a dent in the tree lines. I was trying to picture where the buildings were going to go, and I was fixing to recommend Jake move his men up on the little hill, and start cutting down those trees about three deep. That should get the tree line back enough that men riding on horses guarding my horses, and cattle should be able to see anything coming out at them. They would be riding with rifles regardless. **

**Gianna came by to tell me she reached a friend of her's that would like to talk to me about the job of being my house keeper. She told me her name was Angela Webber, and she was a very sweet dependable woman. She was like Gianna, and Leah, just looking for a better paying job. She gave me her phone number, and email address so I could contact her when I got ready.**

**Emmett was having some more big equipment brought in, so they could start on the house, and horse barn. I just needed to decide where this barn was going to go, and how many stalls I was wanting. **

**When they got the cabins built, and habitable, they were looking into getting the foundation poured for the storage building. They would then move the building we were living in to it, and that would be my storage building. **

**The lumber they were making at the mill was going to go pretty much for the interiors of the cabins. Emmett wanted me to look into a prefab beginning horse barn. I told him I already had floor plans for it, but it was going to need to be heavily insulated with multiple heating units to keep the horses warm especially in the winter. **

**It was getting awfully late, the ladies were already cooking on the fire pit, and everything else was being cooked in the ovens. Maggie made the cakes, and was in the process of cooking the crescent rolls. Gianna, and Leah were out at the fire pit cooking the chicken, and pork chops. **

**Here comes my baby, Edward. He looks so tired...and definitely dirty. My God! Didn't matter, I would still eat him alive. Mine! He was walking towards me, gave me a wink, and that lopsided smile. Devil! **_**Oh hell no. You better get your ass over there, and wash up before you even think of touching me.**_

**I so want a kiss, but I don't want all that dirt on me. He get's washed up, beats off some of the dirt, comes over grabbing me pulling me close, and kisses the daylights out of me. "Hey baby. I've missed you." I so need to look into getting him some chaps.**

**"Missed you to, love. Why**__**don't you go take a shower. The girls still have about thirty minutes until everything is done. Go on, love," as I push him towards the trailer. "I'm going to help them set the table, and everything. Hurry now," giving him a kiss as he leaves.**

**Not even thirty minutes go by as I'm setting plates, and stuff on the tables someone comes up behind me kissing on my neck. I turn around, and it's my very clean baby. "How about a kiss now. I'm good, and clean." He continues to kiss on my neck, up to my ear lobe. I wrap my arms around his neck, into his hair pulling him in close. We kiss for a few minutes, trying to consider everyone else probably watching. **

**I give him one more kiss, and tell him, "You can count on us continuing this later, alright?"**

**"Definitely, love," as he goes to sit down. The ladies start to bring all the food over to the tables. Gianna, and Leah bring in the chicken, and pork chops. Alice has the crescent rolls, and Maggie, along with Esme are bringing over au gratin potatoes. Alice brings over green peas with baby onions, and everyone goes to making their plates. **

**I get a couple spoons of potatoes, and a big piece of chicken cutting it up for my babies. I mix it all together, dishing some up for each one of them. It sit it down, and they go to town on it. Dang, someone must have been hungry.**

**I fix Edward, and I a plate. He get's us both a glass of sweet tea. My baby barely sat down before he was already eating. He was apparently very hungry, too. I reach over getting him another piece of chicken, and some more potatoes. He didn't even stop eating. I just laughed at him. I run my fingers down his cheek, leaned over kissing him on it saying, "I love you."**

**He just smiles looking at me, "Love you to baby."**

**Dinner starts to wind down, dishes being taken to the sink, and Maggie brings over the cakes. Alice, and Esme behind her with plates, and flatware. I ask Edward which one he wanted, and he wants some chocolate. I reach over getting him a slice, along with a fork, and he practically inhales it. I got me a small slice of coconut, and it was wonderful.**

**We got all the leftovers put up, dishes washed, everything wiped down, and everyone was winding down. **

**I mentioned to Jake about moving up on the little hill, and to start cutting down trees three deep. Also to be sure to take some rifles in case there were any animals a little to inquisitive. **

**I talked to Emmett, and told him I didn't care what it cost. That if there was something he needed to accomplish what I wanted, to just let me know, and it would happen. **

**I also talked to Sean about his position, and he would be kind of like an assistant to Edward. That Edward was the head foreman, and it was pretty much what he said goes. **

**Yes, I was planning on a future with Edward. A very permanent future. Forever...**

Well, we're finally going to see the ranch come to life. It has started, and I can hardly wait to see it. I have done a lot of research, and if I were a LOT younger, I would work my ass off to make something like this my dream.

Please let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks muches...


	31. Chapter 33

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 33**

**I was fixing to call 511, the information line on highway conditions. I was going to plan a trip into Fairbanks for everyone. A day of shopping, dining, just getting the heck out. We had been held up on this property through some mighty rough weather, and not able to do anything. I just felt we needed a break, some entertainment, some fun. **

**I called them, and they said we should be fine especially driving some bigger trucks. I planned on taking my Kodiak. I was going to mention Seth driving either Edward's truck, or mine. I had four wheel drive in my Toyota FJ Cruiser, plus it had a wench on the front. Emmett said they were taking Rose's truck, and there was room for three more people in the back. **

**We were taking the dogs, so we were pretty much full. It was decided Carlisle would be driving Edward's truck, along with Esme, and Alice. Gianna, and Leah were riding with them. The other men were piling up in their trucks, and it was going to look like a convoy. Boy, was Fairbanks going to have something to talk about. **

**It's alright, cause any place we went I was leaving word that there were positions for construction help, and possibly developing into ranch hand help once everything was built. **

**I also had two landscaping companies I was going to check out in Fairbanks. Edward, and I had been looking at different fencing for the horses, and cattle. I had a couple suggestions, and so did Edward, using the lumber and trees off the property. We could cut the posts, and then use the cut lumber from the saw mill. We would only need to buy the metal fencing to go along it, especially for the cattle. **

**Emmett said he was planning on using a lot of the lumber we produced from the saw mill to build the cabins. The wood to build my house was coming in from a special place. Those would be specially treated, and measured logs coming from some of the bigger trees on the property. He had a team that was working on different sections for that purpose. It was being sent to a lumber company that would produce it, and bring it out to us.**

**I got a favorable report on the highways into Fairbanks, and figured I would mention we were going early in the morning. I wanted to give us all a day just spent away from it all. I knew we were fixing to start a long draught of work, but it was so going to be worth it. I had planned on not even being on site myself. I had planned on a road trip, and just coming back when it was near completion. **

**But Edward was figured to be a big part of all of it, so if he was stuck here, so was I.**

**The girls was making the biggest bowls of spaghetti, and meatballs. They were making twisted garlic bread sticks, and individual salads. Maggie was making three strawberry shortcakes multi-layered.**

**So, dinner was planned, a trip into Fairbanks planned for tomorrow, and I had a special errand to run. I needed to go by the post office for a special package. I just hoped Edward would like what I got, and what went with it. **

**A couple weeks is all it took to get twenty five foundations poured for the cabins. They also went ahead, and poured the foundation for the storage building, and my house. The men worked from the first show of sunlight, until a little past dark. We had gotten some big flood lights while we were in Fairbanks. **

**The men were framing the cabins in, and fixing to start raising the walls. Then we had some additional help coming from Fairbanks to do the wiring, and putting in the plumbing for the cabins. We also got a few extra men helping in the cutting down of the trees. Emmett went, and also rented another saw mill, as we were not able to keep up. We pretty much had all the lumber to build about ten of the cabins, but Jasper, and Peter were smoking those mills. **

**We also bought some more tarps to try to keep the wood dry. I had also spent the past two days on line buying bedroom suits for the cabins. I had also talked to Emmett about when the horse barn was built I was wanting single bedrooms in the loft, separated by a bathroom in between each set. I was thinking about ten bedrooms, with five bathrooms. **

**I had also found a couple bedroom suits for our house, along with some living room, and dining room sets. I wanted Edward to give me his opinion, since it was also going to be his home. But, first tonight I'm asking Edward an important question. **

**I planned a quiet romantic dinner just for the two of us. I was cooking it in the trailer, along with a dessert cooked by Maggie for me. I was cooking just simple steaks, baked potatoes, a small salad, and the dessert which was a chocolate cake. Edward loved it the last time she made one. **

**I had him planned a nice hot shower, dinner, and right after I planned to talk to him. Let's just see how it all turns out. He is at present working with Jake's men out at the tree line bringing trees in to the saw mills for lumber. He was a right mess when he did come in every night. **

**I was busy marinating steaks, cooking potatoes, cleaning the trailer, and fixing everything just right for tonight. I eventually took a shower, shaving everything I could, putting lotion on, and a light touch of perfume. I bought some Dolce & Gabbana, along with some La Vie est Belle. I was more partial to the other though. I found one other that I liked because of the magnolia, called Bvlgari Magnolia Sensuel. This was a new one I was going to give a try. **

**I had gotten out of the shower, checked the water level, filling it for Edward. I then got dressed in a pair of grey velvet lounge pants with a white tank top. It was quite warm in the trailer, and I didn't want to overdo it. I laid out a pair of cotton lounge pants, and a t-shirt for Edward. **

**I was just putting on the steaks when Edward came in. I had just bent over to check the potatoes when he came up behind me. I shooed him into the bathroom, giving him a kiss as he went inside. I told him I got him some clothes laid out on the bed when he got through. I went back to cooking the steaks seasoning them with a little bit of garlic, and black pepper. I reached up for a couple wine glasses, and poured us a glass of a merlot I picked up in Fairbanks on our shopping trip. **

**I had a small piece of steak, and some potato I had cooked for our Babies I cut up. I fixed three bowls, and set it down for them. I turned our steaks over, and reached in the oven for the potatoes. They were perfect, so I put them on the table on small plates, with butter, and sour cream. I turned checking our steaks, which I took up serving them on our plates. **

**I was just reaching for our salads in the frig as Edward was coming into the kitchen. He looked so good, and clean. Very tired though. I handed him his wine glass, he tasted it, and really liked the sweet taste. I love a sweet red wine, and not so much a tart white. I was lucky they had the kind I really liked. **

**Anyway, I lead him to the table serving him his dinner. We ate in companionable quiet for a bit, then I asked him how things were progressing at clearing the tree line. He said they were making good time, and pretty much were about halfway around where we were going to put the fencing for the horses. They would then start further down towards where we were going to have the heifer sheds, and the fencing for the cattle.**

**After we finished the dinner I got up putting the dishes in the sink, and got us a big piece of chocolate cake. I turned going, and sitting beside Edward. He looked at me, and I just smiled. I started to feed him the cake. He was so cute. I found his weakness...chocolate cake. His moans were driving me crazy, and when I turned to give him another bite I caught him looking at me with a smirk on his face. **

**He knew what he was doing...the stinker. I prodded him with the fork to take the bite, and he opened his mouth to take it. I got him though, as I turned it, and took the bite myself. I couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. It was priceless. "Bella, what brought all this on anyway?"**

**"Just wanted to do something nice for you...for the man I love very much," as I turned to get him another bite. I fed it to him, and then looked at him,"I really need to ask you something. I know we've talked about a lot of things, about a life here, hopefully together. " I got real silent, and just sat looking at him. I took my fingers running them down his cheek to his chin, pulling him towards me I kissed him.**

**I could feel tears building up, and he started looking kind of upset. I shook my head, "Edward, I want to share...everything with you. This ranch, my life, our children, but...Edward, will you marry me?"**

**I raised a hand covering my mouth, not believing I finally got it out. I finally asked him. I lowered my hand reaching across the table under my napkin to pull the ring box across the table. I opened it to show him the rings I got for us. I looked at him...waiting...**

**"Well? Are you going to answer me?" I looked at him, and suddenly he started to smile. He raised his hand putting it around my neck pulling me close. "Yes, I would love to marry you, share this ranch with you, have lots, and lots of babies with you. My God, I already told you I wanted it all with you, Bella." Then he pulled me closer sealing it with a kiss. My God, what a kiss. **

**We sat there kissing, and suddenly I found myself across his lap. I cupped his face, and sat there just looking at him. He was a beautiful man, and I could so see a little boy running after the horses with copper hair every where, and the greenest eyes. His father made over. But, a little girl with long hair running after her daddy to take her a ride. She did have my color eyes, though. To cute!**

**I got up taking his hand, and headed towards our bedroom. I asked him if the door was locked, and it was. I made him sit pulling his t-shirt off, throwing it in the floor. I reached for mine, also adding it to the growing pile. I reached to pull the string to my pants, and they fell to the floor. I crawled on to the bed, and Edward turned looking at me. I was laid back, motioning for him to join me. **

**He stood up pushing his pants down until they fell off him, too. He then crawled over to me, laying down beside me, pulling me closer. He began to kiss me so gently, raising up looking at me as if to make sure I could see the love he was feeling. Trying to make me feel. I felt it...deep in my very soul. I pulled him down between my legs, and we laid chest to chest. **

**Not wavering in our touches, our kisses so deep, our looking in each others eyes. I saw my future there, a very long life. I urged him to take me, make me his, and he positioned his cock right at my entrance slowly pushing forward...until he was totally inside, hip to hip, as deep as he could go. We laid like that for a bit, then he started to move slowly, his arms bent each side of my shoulders. He took my hands threading our fingers together, and then he began to move more, harder, deeper, finally faster. He watched me, looking in each others eyes. **

**I could see everything he was feeling. He reached down bringing one of my knees higher on his hip, and then reached down for my bundle of nerves rolling, and pinching. "I need you to come with me, Bella. Please baby. I want to feel you pull me further inside, grab on to me. Take me with you, baby."**

**He leaned down kissing me, moving harder, and faster. Finally putting more pressure on my clit, and I fell, closing my eyes. "No baby, open your eyes. Watch me. I love you, Bella," as I felt him shoot his release deep inside. We met in a kiss as he pulled us on our sides, still very much together, and not in a hurry to separate. I wanted to stay this way forever. **

**"I love you, Edward."**

**"I love you, Bella, and yes, I'll marry you," as we both slip off to sleep. **

OMG, this chapter was doing a number on me. I so wanted something solid between them. I was trying to keep things moving along, but this part was driving me crazy. I found a specific piece of music which helped me get through this love scene with them. It is absolutely beautiful, very climatic in it's build up. I recommend giving it a listen to.

watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw


	32. Chapter 34

No copyright infringement intended.

This is going to be a short fill in chapter. We got something very special happening the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Again, hang in there for more fun, more excitement.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 34**

**Turning over I am greeted by the most beautiful sight...my Edward. Last night was so beautiful, so wonderful. He agreed to marry me...yes. I run my fingers down his cheek, then up through his hair. A moan escapes his lips that have slightly parted. I lean closer brushing my lips over his. So warm, so soft, so Edward, so mine. How did I get so lucky, after all I've been through this past couple years. To finally have someone who loves me. I love Edward with every breath in my body. I just lay there looking at him...**

**I decide to get up and make us some coffee. I know I also got dishes to be done from last night, too. I walk into the bathroom going about my morning rituals, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and plaiting my hair. I then head into the kitchen to get some coffee making, and get busy washing the dishes. I'm just about done, when I hear Edward up, and in the bathroom. **

**I finish the dishes, and make us some coffee. I sit them on the table as he comes up pulling me in his arms, and kissing me very gently. "Good morning, love."**

**"Good morning yourself. I've just got through with dishes, but not had a chance to make anything to eat. What would you like for breakfast?"**

**"How about we just get dressed, and go see what they got cooking in the building. We need to take our babies out anyway."**

**"Alright, let's get dressed then,"as I head back to the bedroom to get me some clothes. I grab me some jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, my boots, and proceed to get dressed. Edward comes in getting his clothes which is a pair of jeans, two t-shirts, one long sleeved to go under the other one. He grabs his black boots, and heads up front to get dressed. We both meet back in th kitchen for one more cup of coffee before heading out for the day. **

**We grabbed our coats, gloves, and hats. It was still cold enough to garner them. I got a sweater, and boots on Lise. We put leashes on Lise, Sasha, and Baxter heading out the door. We took them over to their spot for their morning duties, then headed inside to see what we had to eat. Quite a few of the guys were finishing up on breakfast, sitting to enjoy one more cup of coffee. **

**Edward walked over to a table, sitting Lise down, and unhooking the others from their leashes. I brought him a cup of coffee over, and then went back to get something to eat. I looked at Gianna, Leah, and Alice nodding my head letting them know he accepted. I turned taking my babies some breakfast over, set them down, and they went to town. I had fixed them some scrambled eggs, and cheese. **

**I then fixed Edward and I some plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. I then went to sit down with him, and he stood up clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, I'm not real sure how to put this other than she asked me to marry her last night & I said yes. We're getting married," he stated with a big grin on his face. **

**Dang, the cheering that rang out, men coming over shaking his hand, patting him on the back. It was to cute. Quite a few came over to congratulate me, too. They all pretty much knew what was coming up, but it was going to be a surprise come this weekend. Come Sunday it would be a done deal. Everything was coming together. **

**The girls had went when we went to Fairbanks, and got stuff to kind of decorate the barn. They got some string lights, some paper lanterns, table clothes, candles, along with my dress all hid in the girls trailer. Esme, and Alice were doing some small alterations to the dress. Maggie was making a kind of wedding cake out of chocolate cakes. I knew it would be beautiful. **

**The ladies had something planned for the dinner. They wouldn't tell me. Alice,and Esme were like energizer bunnies. They were thrilled they were going to get to see Edward married. I just wish it would hurry, and get to Sunday already. **

**The guys were going to sneak in during the early part of the day to move things around, and the night before they were going to hang the lights. Some of them brought up some fresh greenery to hang around, and to kind of make an archway for us to stand under. They pulled lumber, and made kind of a box frame, and the girls were working the greenery through it with some lights. I think it will look very nice. **

**Sean, Seth, and Emmett were going to try to keep him busy the early part of the morning. The Justice of the Peace was suppose to be coming around dinner time, and the ceremony would hopefully be around five. **

**Seth was going to give me away since I had no one else. It would be fine. He was my best friend after Edward. Edward knew things about me no one else did.**

**So the frame work was coming along, and they were fixing to start putting up the walls to the cabins. There were about four of the men working on making the gables for the roofs. This was a little thicker wood, and then they were doing a shou sugi ban treatment to the lumber for the roofs. Apparently this kind of helped with the water proofing. Heck, to techical for me. I just left them to it. **

**I had an eighteen wheeler bringing insulation, and another one with solar panels. They would be going on every building out here to supply the electricity. I was also having two different types of windmills put up on my property. There were a few of the typical wind mills being put up, but I was also having wind turbines, and a new one they come out with called vortex bladeless wind energy generators. There was a big stink about the big windmill blades endangering birds. I was all for not endangering any animal, so we were going to give this new type a go. **

**We also had some big generators coming to supply energy. I was having solar panels installed on all buildings to try to cut down on the use of the generators. They were suppose to be coming out in the next couple weeks to start installing the wind mills, and some more people coming out to dig more wells. They were primarily waiting to hear where I was wanting them dug. **

**I knew I needed one dug down where they were going to build the heifer sheds. I was again trying to picture where all these buildings were going.I still had a veterinarian building, a small medical building for Carlisle . I was thinking of putting the small blacksmith building along with the garbage incinerator out near where Jake had cut the trees down on that little hill. It's not that far, and it would be safer in case of fires. I was also going to have to have a water supply run out to there for Alistair. So, possibly a well dug near them.**

**Once all the different building foundations were poured, I would then figure out how many propane tanks I would need. I was going on my mainly using solar, wind, and generators for my power. I was thinking of propane as a backup source of energy especially for cooking. I'm not sure if there is a real need for propane, but I'll do more research. We got the time. **

**Now, we are getting close on about five of the cabins being where we can start with the electrical, and plumbing. The men going to work on it were coming in from Fairbanks. We had about five men that were certified to do it. I had a big truck of electrical, and plumbing supplies come out the other day from an airlift. They were bringing in the trailers full of the stuff; bathtubs, showers, toilets, sinks. I had another couple ones coming out with the bedroom sets, mattresses, small wood burning fire places, small sofas, and chairs. **

**Phillip would land, and some of the men along with Phillip's help would batten down doors, and fix the empty trailers for him to take back.**

**Things were progressing nicely. People were showing up to work, and they were working longer hours with the flood lights. Of course, there were some men standing guard with rifles in case of nosey wild life. So far, we been lucky. **

**I got a call from Max one day, and I informed him to get ready to round me up some dapple vanners, and friesians. I was having a horse barn built with one hundred stalls, but twenty five of those would be for horses the employees would ride to tend to the cattle, or the horses. We talked for over an hour, and I told him how things were coming along. He asked if I needed more help; that he would get more men to send up here. I told him if he could find me some that were not slackers, to send them on. He laughed at me, and said he'd see what he could come up with. **

**He told me he would work on the horses, and to just let me know when I got ready for them. Max even said he would work out a way to get them up to me, too. Such a sweety.**

**It was now Friday, and the girls were already busy starting on things for this coming Sunday. They had the two roasts ready to go on the firepit late Saturday. Everything else was prepped, and ready waiting to be cooked. Maggie was going to start on the cake tomorrow. She was hoping for some help with the desserts for the dinner on Saturday, as she was going to be busy with it. Esme said she would handle it. They were just planning a simple dinner anyway of hamburgers, and homemade french fries. **

**I was beyond tired, and excited. I could hardly wait for Sunday to get here. **

**Jasper and Peter built the archway where the ceremony would be conducted. They were bringing in some greenery, and Alice had gotten some little silk flowers to work in it. They had baby's breath for my hair. **

**So, everything was ready. Let's see how it turns out now. **

Well, let's see how things turn out. I can hardly wait. Now, to look for some more music to help me get through th wedding.

Hope ya'll continue to follow me along on this journey. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks muches...


	33. Chapter 35

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 35**

**Finally Sunday. I take a deep breath, and try to calm myself for the busy exciting day. It's mine and Edward's wedding day. The thing is, he has no idea. I get up going to the bathroom doing my morning ablutions, and then head into the kitchen to make some coffee. I get it going, and then reach for some orange juice. I pull down two coffee cups, and just get it made when Edward comes into the kitchen. He reaches for his cup, and manages to lean in giving me a kiss. **

**"Morning love."**

**"Morning yourself. I've got to run over to the girls trailer today. They got something we need to get done."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing you'd be interested in."**

**"Now, how do you know I wouldn't be interested," as he pulls me in his lap. **

**"It's just girl stuff. I'm not sure what all they are doing. I think Sean, Seth, and Emmett got **

**something planned with you anyway."**

**"Oh, alright. Well, guess I'll see you later today then."**

**We both get up getting dressed, getting our babies ready, and heading out for the day. We take our babies out for their morning duties, and then head into the building for breakfast. I fix them some bowls of eggs with some bacon crumbled on them, and some gravy. I take them their breakfast, and they dig right in. I go back fixing Edward, and I two plates with eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. **

**I go sit down by him, and he leans over thanking me, and giving me a kiss. Edward had got us some coffee, and a glass of orange juice for me. Breakfast was wonderful, as usual. Everyone was watching, or looking at me. **

**I could tell the little changes in here all ready. I could see the lights had been hung, the alter had been made, and was sitting right outside the back doors. The ladies were doing their cooking around the breakfast dishes. They had the two roasts ready to go out on the firepit as soon as breakfast was over. **

**Maggie had made the cakes for the wedding cake last night. She had stayed up another hour to get them done, and stored away. She also went ahead, and made the frosting. As soon as everyone left going to work, or whatever they were doing today, she was going to start building it. **

**Some of the guys had brought wood up to the firepit, and were getting it lit for the girls to start cooking. By nine o'clock the cooking was in full swing. Esme was fixing balsamic roasted new potatoes with asparagus, garlic mushrooms, and oven roasted tomatoes. The girls were also cooking a standing rib roast, and a crown roast of lamb. It all sounded fabulous. **

**What I didn't know was the three men hanging around with Edward had spilled to him what was going on today. He was trying to keep it between the four of them, but the thing was quite a lot of the people here on the ranch knew.**

**Some how there was a trip made into town without my knowing it. Edward had went to a jewelry store, and bought me a ring besides the ones I had bought for our wedding bands. He had also went, and got a new suit to wear. He was not stupid, and he had noticed the changes in the building; the additional lights, things moved around. He knew it was going to happen this evening, and he was prepared. **

**I was pretty much dragged to the girls trailer to have God only knows what all done to me to prepare me for this evening. They sent me to the shower to scrub, exfoliate from head to toe, washing my hair twice, and treating it with a cream rinse that left it soft, and smelling like lavender. I came out, and they had a lotion also lavender scented. They brought me out to the kitchen area where they had me a nice cup of tea waiting, along with some lemon sugar cookies. Everyone was sitting around enjoying the calm before they set out to make me beautiful. **

**Gianna and Leah were doing my hair, Alice was doing my makeup, Rose and Esme were doing my nails, and Maggie was keeping us supplied with tea, plus some little hors d'oeuvres. They were some kind of small toasted breads, with shrimp, olives (green & black), cream cheese, or sliced cheese. They were yummy. **

**We had been at this for a good couple hours, when they deemed me ready to put on my lingerie I had bought for the day. I had a nude lace corset with garter attached, nude thong, and nude stockings. I had my gown, which was a kind of nude with white lace overlay. I also found me a pair of ankle high cowboy boots. **

**I got the lingerie on, and they made me take a seat while they got their selves cleaned up, and kind of dressed for the occasion. Alice stepped up checking my makeup, and putting the baby's breath throughout my hair. They had worked it to kind of be braided catching the hair from the sides pulling it back braided, then full of baby's breath. I thought it was beautiful.**

**They came out with the dress ready to help me put it on, but before I made some of the women go check on things outside. There were a few that went to check on the food, which was coming along nicely. I had Esme go check on Edward, and if the JP had arrived. I also sent some one out to check on the decorations in the building. **

**Everything was set. They were now just waiting for me. Maggie, Gianna, and Leah helped me get my dress on. Alice had picked up a beautiul arrangement of silk calla lily and white tulips tied with white ribbon for my bouquet.**

**I got my dress on, and then my boots. They asked me if I was ready, I just nodded, and then they helped me down the steps of the trailer to go into the building. I had asked them to set up my IPod docking station to play a piece of music I found for the ceremony, but to play it at half volume. The piece was by Jordan Critz called Reverie. It is a beautiful piece of music. **

**The girls started entering,and signaled for them to start the music. Edward was standing up there with Seth, Sean, and Emmett along with the Justice of the Peace. The archway they fixed turned out so beautiful with greenery, and more baby's breath with calla lilies worked throughout. They had candles burning every where, the tables with cloths covering them, and set up with the dishes, glasses, and more candles. **

**I couldn't really notice much of anything except Edward standing up there with a big smile on his face. Seth had came down to walk me to him, and I was thankful as my knees were knocking, and feeling kind of weak. Edward couldn't do anything except smile, and telling me he loved me. I told him I loved him, too. **

**I finally got to him, I handed my flowers off to someone. I don't even know who it was. I was holding his hands as tight as possible, afraid I was dreaming. The JP proceeded to read the normal ceremony words, asking us to say our 'I Do's', and before I know it he is pronouncing us husband, and wife. Edward leans forward pulling me to him, and kisses me so gently. I reach up grabbing his cheeks, and kiss him for all I am. **

**I love this man...hopefully for a very long time. Hopefully forever. **

**We're directed to sign our license, and then whisked over to an area so they can make some pictures. The they lead us to our spot at the tables. Then the ladies start bringing over tons, and tons of food. **

**We have not stopped looking at each other, until he breaks out in the biggest smile. He reaches for a champagne glass standing, and declaring he has a toast to make. Everyone quiets down, and then, "I want to make a toast to my beautiful..." looking at me, taking my hand, "my beautiful wife. She has turned out to be the most wonderful thing to ever happen in my life. I will spend the rest of mine showing you just how much I love you...forever my Bella," taking a drink of champagne. **

**I sit there with tears in my eyes as he reaches down cupping my face, and kisses me so tenderly, so passionately. Then looks at me with so much love, as tears run down my face. I run my arms around his neck pulling him down to me kissing him with everything I got. My husband...my life.**

**We sit down, and they bring us both plates full of wonderful looking food. I suddenly realize I am starving, and we both start to eat our dinner. The champagne is flowing, along with different beers, and some wines. I got cases of all of it to enjoy. They start to clear the dinner dishes, and take the food over to another area, while Maggie, and Sean bring out our wedding cake. **

**Edward looks at it, and just burst out laughing. "You will be the death of me. A chocolate cake," and I just shrug my shoulders smiling at him. We get up walking over taking the knife, and Alice makes us hold on while she takes pictures. We then cut the cake, and I take a piece feeding him. No smashing in the face...he loves his chocolate cake. He feeds me a small bite, and leans over licking the chocolate off my lips. **

**We get a nice big slice of cake, and more champagne. Once we finish that I nod for someone to turn the music on, and I get Edward to dance with me. This piece of music has a bit of irish in it, and I really like it. It's by Two Steps From Hell called Impossible the extended version. Sean get's up along with a couple more guys, and they start a bit of an irish fast two step, changing into a country line dance, and from there it's on. **

**I can't do anything but sit watching, and laugh. They are all so funny. I'm glad their having a good time. The Justice of the Peace left going home with a very nice donation. **

**We sat there inbetween all the dancing, different toasts, and in general just having fun. My babies are going to be staying the night with the girls in their trailer. Which leaves our trailer just for us. **

**I watched everyone having fun, and Edward was sitting beside me with his hand on my knee. I look down, and see his wedding band on his hand. It makes me smile, and then I look at my hand, and just now notice the other ring on my finger along with my wedding band. It is absolutely beautiful. My God, where in the world did he get this. **

**I raise my hand looking at it, and Edward is watching me. "Do you like your ring? I wanted to get you an engagement ring, but you kind of sprung this on me. So, I guess it's just part of your wedding rings. Do you like it, love?"**

**"It's beautiful, Edward, but I was happy with just our bands."**

**"No love, my wife had to have an engagement ring. I'm glad you like it. Now, I want to see you with nothing on but your wedding rings in our bed," leaning over, and kissing me. He's looking at me with the darkest green eyes full of lust, and love. He stands taking my hand, "Come on, love. I do believe it's time for bed, huh?"**

**I stand taking his hand , and we head towards our trailer...starting our lives as husband and wife.**

Oh, yes I left it right there. Just makes you want to hang around to see how their wedding night goes. I am so going to be playing that song by Jordan Critz called Hineni over, and over, and over, etc...

Come back for he next chapter for more excitement, and the beginning of Swan-Masen Ranch coming to fruition.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks muches, again...


	34. Chapter 36

No copyright infringement intended.

Time for a honeymoon. See ya' at the bottom.

LIFE

Chapter 36

Edward and I headed out towards our trailer. We were about to embark on the start of our marriage. The wedding was absolutely beautiful to me. I only hoped Edward thought so, too. Neither one of us could take our eyes off each other.

I loved my ring he got me. That was a total surprise. It is so beautiful...so is my husband.

We reach the trailer, and he helps me gather the train of my gown over my arm, and then in a very swift move he has me in his arms to carry me over the threshold. I can't help but to giggle. I throw my arms around his neck, and then we are in the trailer. He goes to lower me to the floor, and I slide down the front of him. He is very much looking forward to tonight by the feel of things.

I lean in giving him a kiss as I run my hand down his cheek. I tell him I'm going to go change, and I'll be right back. I first ask him to help me unbutton my gown from the back. He very slowly unbuttons it to the bottom of my spine kissing as he goes. He has no idea what he is doing to me.

I turn giving him a chaste kiss, and walk into the bathroom. I slip off my gown, and find the one I had left in here for tonight. It is white, and all lace. I hope he likes it...and I hope I'm not wearing it very long either.

I slip it on, fluffing my hair, and walk out. Edward has lit candles all over the trailer. He has us two champagne flutes full waiting for us, and he has turned down the covers on the bed. He has also changed into a pair of silk pajama pants, and nothing else. He is beautiful...and he is all mine. He is my husband...and with that thought I step towards him reaching out for his hand. He pulls me to him, and makes me turn so he can get a good look.

"Damn Bella, you are absolutely beautiful. I can't believe you could have outdone your wedding dress...something I will never forget. But, you are so beautiful," running his hand over the gown. "I do believe I love this lace, but it is so going to look better on the floor. I want to feast on you, but first I want just to feast my eyes on you for now," pulling me over to the couch.

He has throws all over it, and a bunch of pillows for us to prop on. He hands me a glass of champagne, and sits down beside me. He takes a sip, and with his other hand runs it down my cheek, around my neck pulling me towards him. He then kisses me very slowly, sweeping his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. I open as his tongue slips inside touching my tongue, and they commence to dance with a life of their own.

He pulls back looking at me, his eyes as dark as a forest in the night. Such a dark green, sparkling with love. He takes our glasses sitting them down on a small table beside us, reaches for me, pulling me towards him. His hand around the back of my neck pulling me towards his lips, his other hand around my waist. Before I know it I am in his lap, and he is kissing me with all he has.

So hungry, so passionate, so loving. He pulls back moving down to my neck, moving the gown as he goes. I feel his fingers searching for the belt to the gown. He pulls back looking down for it, finally finding it, and making me lie back against the pillows. He pulls it open looking at what is beneath, and gasps.

I can hear him saying, "So beautiful," as he moves to lay down beside me. He runs his hand down the front of the gown opening it up as he goes. He finally can't take any more apparently as he stands pulling me up with him. He takes the gown working it up pulling it off me, and dropping it in the floor. He steps back looking at me, shaking his head, taking a deep breath, then moves to pick me up.

He heads for our bedroom, where he lays me down gently on the bed. He starts to climb on the bed with me, but I put my hand up stopping him. I sit up enough to reach for his pants pushing them down to the floor. He steps out of them, and then joins me on the bed. We are both laying on our sides facing each other, as we both run our hands down our sides.

He then leans over kissing me very deeply, very eagerly moving down to my neck, and behind my ear. I moan as he licks my earlobe, and then sucking on my neck. He moves down to my clavicle, as his hands move to my breasts taking his thumb running over the nipple making me arch into him. It feels so good..."more Edward," as he moves his lips down to my nipple pulling it between his lips taking a few nips at it. His other hand is running over my other breast, pulling the nipple taut then rubbing his thumb back, and forth across it.

I don't know how much more I can take. I feel the wetness between my thighs as I rub my legs together trying to get some relief. He feels what I'm doing, and moves inbetween my legs lying there. "Uh uh, love. I want to make you feel it all. Let me make love to you. I want to give it all to you, please," looking at me.

I nod at him, and he commences to continue moving down my body kissing my stomach, "Some day our children will rest here, and I can hardly wait love." He continues to kiss his way down to my hipbones, kissing them as he nudges my legs apart. He moves a bit more as he pushes my legs further apart laying down looking at me, and then at my very wet pussy. He moves in taking his tongue swiping from my entrance up to my clit. It is standing out very prominent as he pulls it into his mouth. He works his tongue around it, up one side, and down the other.

I am about to climb the walls. I'm trying to move, thrusting my hips towards him, and he throws his arm across my hips to hold me continues to work my clit with his tongue, and teeth, as he works a finger inside me. I feel him as he thrust his finger as deep as he can. He pulls it out, then I can feel two thrusting. He nibbles on my clit, then sucks it in his mouth working it with his tongue very fast.

I can feel it building up. I'm very close..."more Edward, please," as I try to raise my hips to him. He then inserts three fingers finally deep enough to find my g-spot. He rubs his finger over it, and I'm going crazy. Just a bit more, please. Then he sucks my clit deeply, and nips it almost at the same time. I have no warning, and suddenly I'm screaming out his name as I feel my climax wash all over me. I can barely catch a breath, as it runs through my body.

I feel Edward moving up my body laying down beside me. He leans over me, kissing me, and I can taste myself. I open my eyes looking at him, and he's smiling. "Hello, love. I'm glad you could join me. Are you feeling alright?"

I look at him as I finally catch my breath, "I'm fine. My God, you just about done me in, Edward," as I notice a big smile cross his face.

"Maybe so, love, but I'm not through with you yet," as he leans over to kiss me some more. I put my arm around his neck pulling him towards me. He moves back between my legs, continuing to kiss me, but I feel one hand move down taking his cock rubbing it up, and down to gather some wetness. Then I feel him at my opening starting to move inside me. It feels so wonderful.

He pushes until he is totally inside, but reaches down for my knee pulling it over his hip. He moves slowly to begin, "God, feels so good, love. So good," as he continues to thrust. It feels wonderful. "So wet, baby. All for me, only me. I love how you feel, so tight, so warm...so wet," as I can feel his thrusts picking up. He moves onto his knees pulling me on his thighs, thrusting back inside. He grabs my hips pulling me towards him, only making it feel as if he's going deeper.

"Edward, please baby, please more. Fuck me, Edward," and I grab onto his arms. He starts to move harder, deeper. I can hear his panting, the slapping of skin so wet. Sweat falls down on me, and I feel him put a finger on my clit moving back, and forth. "Come on, love. I want you to come with me," as he works my clit back, and forth.

I feel the tightening in my stomach, my thighs, and he leans down kissing me. Then he moves to my clavicle as he bites down. That's all it takes, and I'm falling again. I feel Edward thrust a couple more times, and then I feel him shooting deep inside me. I can hear him calling my name over, and over as he falls on top of me.

Suddenly he wraps his arm around me pulling me with him to our sides. We are still connected as close as we can be. Both of us trying to catch our breath. "Dang love, your going to kill me. Fuck...that was wonderful. Now I need to get us something to drink," as he moves off to the side of the bed.

I hear him go into the bathroom, and then he comes back with a warm washcloth to clean me up. When he's through, he leans down kissing me, "I'll be right back, love," as he turns going into the living room. "Baby, what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

He comes back in with us a water, sitting down on the bed. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Edward comes, and lies beside me. We lay there talking about the wedding, what is going on with the ranch, and what is going to come next.

I tell Edward I've got a company making us two things; one is a big wooden sign that has a swan design with Swan-Masen Ranch arching over it. Then, I've got a company making a branding iron made up of S with an M over top of it. I asked him if he liked the idea, and he said he did. He was very happy about the name for the ranch.

Me, I can hardly wait for it all to come to fruition. The horses, the cattle, the babies. I was ready for it all.

I slightly shivered, so Edward reached down for the covers pulling me close.

"I love you, my Bella. My wife."

"I love you, my Edward. My husband," and before I knew it we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. A beautiful day...one I will never forget.

This was nothing but their wedding night. Next chapters will be more being built, buying furniture, and getting ready for horses. Got a lot to do before they get here, so let's get to it.

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.

Thanks muches...


	35. Chapter 37

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 37**

The morning came entirely to early for us. I would have loved to gone some where for a while, but with all that was going on at the ranch it was just impossible. Edward was very involved with the development of everything.

It was still very cold days and nights, but we have had quite a few warm spells enough to start melting some of the snow. I was very happy to see it, as I was ready for things to get into full swing. I was wanting them to get started on our house, and the horse barn. We still had a bit of time to go before spring, but I am anxious to see things develop.

I managed to get up without waking Edward, even though we were up quite a bit throughout the night. Yes, we had many repeats of making love, or just fucking. I could feel the results of it this morning. I went into the bathroom going to take a quick shower, and make us some breakfast before we went out into the mess. Besides, I missed our babies, and I bet they were going crazy this morning.

I did manage to get bathed before Edward joined me. To feel his arms pulling me close to him. I could feel his eagerness for some morning loving. I just didn't think I could handle a full-blown bout of love making. Now, I was kind of eager to taste my Edward, and I had tried to last night, but he wanted more.

I turned kissing him, and running my hands down his body finding that lovely trail leading down to a very hard cock. I kissed my way down his chest, nibbling on his nipples, and licking my way down biting his hip bones. I do love those muscles twitching as I make my way down further. I fall to my knees, grabbing his cock and giving it a lick from bottom to top enjoying the taste of his pre cum.

It seems when he has a lot of chocolate cake it makes him taste very sweet. I do love the taste of my husband. I twirl my tongue all around the head, flicking the opening working at getting it very wet. I then work at getting my mouth around him, and slide him deep down my throat. So fucking good.

I hear him gasp, "God Bella. So good baby," flexing his hips just a bit. I move my hands around to his ass cheeks pulling him closer to me. I so do love not having much of a gag reflex. I manage to get him very deep down my throat, and moan just a little. This seems to drive him crazy. He puts his hands in my hair, then starts to pull them away. I take his hands assuring him he is fine, and to direct me as he needs me. I put one hand around the base of his cock, and my other around behind him pulling him close. He gently holds my head moving me, and I moan to show him I love his control. He begins moving a little faster, and deeper.

I suck him as deep as I can, and lave my tongue all around him, sucking and moaning. I feel him slow down for a bit, and I look up at him. He is watching his movements, and his cock going in and out of my mouth. He closes his eyes throwing his head back, and starts moving faster. I reach one hand down massaging his balls. I work them gently, and then move a finger a little further back also massaging his perineum. This drives him crazy.

I love how that effects him. I feel him lose his rhythm a bit, and increase a bit in size. I know he is fixing to cum, and I hear him calling me, "Bella, baby, you need to move. I'm fixing...fixing to come." I slightly shake my head no, and pull him in deeper. He pumps a few more times, and suddenly I feel him shooting his come down my throat. I continue to swallow until I feel him start to soften. I pull back giving it a kiss, standing he grabs me, kissing me for all he's got.

He starts moving his hands down to my breasts, and I take them pulling them up. I look at him, "Baby, not this morning. That was all for you. I just don't think I can handle any more this morning. I'm just a touch sore from last night. We can always pick this up tonight."

"Love, why didn't you say something? Are you sure your alright?" looking me over.

"I'm fine, baby. Really, just a little tender is all. You can love on me tonight to make up for this morning, alright?"

"THAT is a date, love. Thank you for this morning," kissing me. I tell him to finish his shower, and I'm going to go get dressed. I climb out grabbing a towel, and lay one out for Edward. I didn't even attempt to wash my hair this morning, so I just braided it to the side. I go into the bedroom finding the bed already made, and start hunting for some clothes.

I grab a pair of dark blue hipsters, and matching bra. I then grab a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black and white check flannel shirt. I grab my black boots, and head for the kitchen to get dressed. I get everything on except my boots, but set up the coffee maker before I finish getting dressed. I pull down two coffee cups, creamer, and sugar. Then I set down to put on my boots.

I finish up just as the coffee is ready, and I fix us both a cup. I sit down thinking about what is going on, and what we need to get busy doing. There are five of the cabins being worked on inside with insulation, and the walls going up. Then, they will put in all the bathroom fixtures. A bunch of the men worked running additional water lines out to the cabins, and getting ready to run more from one other well to the other ten.

They finished a concrete septic tank instead of just the hole they had dug. We managed to get that drained, dug the hole deeper with a backhoe, and poured the septic tank. I'm going to need quite a few of them, too. We have houses, more cabins, the vet office, the medical office, the barn, and the heifer sheds. I'm thinking I'm going to have to go to Fairbanks for more help...or make some phone calls.

Edward came walking into the kitchen getting his coffee, "Love, what are you sitting over there thinking so hard about?" as he sat down.

"I was just thinking about what all we got to get done. I need more people, and I think I need to make some calls to get it. If you look out there, and then think about what all has to be done. I'm talking about the digging of more wells, more septic tanks dug, and built. Then we got the running of water, and sewage lines. We got men working on digging more wells, and the company putting up the wind turbines, or windmills. We need more construction material, more wiring, more pipes, more insulation. My God, just more everything. I think I need to get Emmett, Sean, Jasper, and Peter. Really, go out there and get ALL the men out there to come to the building. I'm fixing to have a major sit down to make a list of materials we need, starting with the more immediate ones. Also, how many more people we need to work..."

"Woah love, you got me to help you now. Let me help. It is going to be OUR home, so let me help as much as I can."

I look at Edward and realize he is right. "Alright love, let's go gather everyone, tell them what all is needed to be done, get lists made up of things we need, help we need, and then you take all of it and put them to work where needed. Let's see if we can make heads, or tails out of this out there."

So, we both get up, and head out to see to what needs to be done.

I found a new product that pretty much just came out. It's solar panels that go in like the glass for your windows. It is your power source instead of solar panels. I am still going to have solar panels on all the buildings as I'm sure this new item is probably very costly, and I already have one shipping container sitting out there full.

I get the ladies to make a big pot of coffee, some tea, and make sure everything is stocked. I also ask them to make me an inventory list of everything we got, and things we need. I'm very tired of all this sporadic ordering; it all needs to be got, and only ordered if it is an unseen item we need, or we just run out and can't get into town. I already see numerous trips going to be made for supplies.

Once we all gather, and we explain things that we're concerned about; the overworking of people, the need for more help in a particular area, the different materials we need. I get everyone divided up into the areas they are more experienced in, or licensed to do, and see we are in need of more electricians, plumbers, the need for more machinery. I ask everyone to go to specific people to let them know what we are needing, and then expect them to bring the lists to me, or Edward.

Now, once Edward and I receive the lists from everyone, we gather Sean, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, and Seth for a kind of pow wow...lol. I'm tired here, and this is really starting to get on my nerves.

I bring up the plans I had drawn up for the house, garage, and the different ones for the horse barn. We sit, and discuss the pros and cons for each one, and finally come up with a few changes with something I am very happy with. Emmett say's to give him about a week, or two to mark everything off on the areas for each building, get the pipes for the water laid, the area for the septic tanks, and then we'll call in the cement trucks to come in to pour the foundations.

I make some calls to Jason, Max, the Labor Board in Fairbanks, pull up the want-ads in the Fairbanks newspaper. I make more calls, and end up with about seven more people coming out from town.

Gianna and Leah came up with a young woman by the name of Angela Weber for my house keeper, and private cook. I give her a call, hire her, and explain I will call her when the house is at least built. She can then come out, and help with the set up of furniture. Another subject I know I'll end up spending a huge amount of time on the computer ordering.

But, I am ready for it to come into fruition. I know I need to calm down. It's not going to happen over night.

So, we're taking a bit, still working on the lumber, and the cabins while Emmett with a couple other men mark out the diferent buildings. We got about four men laying the pipes for the plumbing, and sewage. They mark off areas or the septic tanks, and we have some supplies coming in by airlift by this weekend. Then we're planning another big delivery the next week. Phillip has got four helicopters from military surplus he uses, and he's thinking it may take all of them to get me the stuff I'm ordering, but he is ready.

Now it's time for me to sit back, and let it happen.

**Well, I'm stopping right there. We got a lot going on, but at least we got them married. Now, to watch the ranch come about. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks muches...**


	36. Chapter 38

No copyright infringement intended.

We got a bit of a time jump, and a lot is going on. So, hold on & watch things develop.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 38**

OMG, I could just about go out there, and hug me some mens necks. We got my...our house just about done. They are working on the inside as I speak. I guess I need to spend some time on the computer ordering the furniture we picked out.

We were coming up on the middle of April, and things were moving along smoothly. As I said, they were morking on the inside of our house. Another team was working on the horse barn. well, the first part of it. I have a feeling it is going to need to be extended. The way I understand it Emmett took the plans I had, and added on to them three times to come up with the seventy five stalls. But, there was also going to be an arena in the middle of one of the barns, so a trainer would have this area to work with a horse even in bad weather.

Jake, and his crew were working on the other ten cabins. Then their next project was going to be the longhouse for the employees. This was going to contain a big kitchen, dining room, a small library in the front with a fire place. Then upstairs there would be a game room, and a television room. A room running along the side of this building would house a laundry facility for the employees. It would contain five washers, and dryers.

They had got the rest of the foundations poured for everything, including a small blacksmith shop, the veterinarian shop, small medical office, and the heifer sheds. Now, all they had to do was get the framing to them up, and move to the work inside.

The materials specifically needed for the heifer sheds were coming in by truck in the next week. I already know Emmett is going to have to get them out to pour another foundation as long as the one already out there. The more research I do on the raising, and handling of cattle is not as hard as I first imagined. Besides, I'll hire enough people to handle whatever I decide to bring to the ranch.

It was coming up on the last week in April, and we now had ten of the cabins done. Jake, and his crew were working on the last five. Emmett, and his crew were just about done with the house. They were putting in the last bathroom fixtures; tubs, showers, toilets,& sinks. I had different ones for each bedroom. The master bedroom had an ensuite to rival all the rest.

I had been on line for the last week and a half ordering furniture. The furniture for the cabins was due in an day now. I got different sets for the mens, and womens. What? I wanted it to be different for them.

I had sat down with Carlisle and Esme the other day to discuss the small medical office I was having built for them. I was also having a small house built; one bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen, and dining room. I was giving them two acres land to go with it, too.

Things' are finally starting to come together, and it would soon be our ranch. I was expecting the sign, and branding iron to be here soon. The Swan-Masen Ranch sign was wood carved to go across the driveway. The branding iron I discussed with Edward, and it had altered between combining the **S** and **M** of our name. We decided on going with an abstract swan outline design. It would be very unusual, and no mistaking our cattle.

I had also talked to Edward about increasing the cattle from one hundred fifty to three hundred, and he suggested we stick with the one hundred fifty, and get a feel for the handling of them. If it ran smoothly, then we could buy some more. I liked his idea, and agreed to do it that way.

We were going to be in big demand for more employees. So, I contacted the Alaska Department of Labor & Workforce Development to inform them of my need for employees to work my ranch. They took down some information, and then pointed me to different agencies that could be of some help, also.

I gave them all calls, and told them what I was needing, and to start sending them about the end of May. I should have some horses, and cattle by then.

I started checking out distributors of hay, and feed for horses, and cattle. I found one named Alaska Feed Company, but they didn't look to be able to handle what I would need. I also checked out a couple more options, and just knew I was going to have to find an outside source for my needs. I started looking into sources in Seattle, and found quite a few more, and able to ship to me. I would still get a large amount airlifted in at first if possible.

So much to do, and I so needed to get my butt on the ball. I called Max next, and asked him about the horses he was working on getting for me. I told him about the progress they were making on the ranch, and told him about the horse barn. I also told him about my going with one hundred fifty head of cattle to start out. I was hoping he would be able to help me out with the lot of it. He said he had me about thirty horses; twenty friesians, and ten dapple vanner.

The cattle he would sell me from his ranch. I told him I was only interested in heifers no older than four years, and about ten calves. I was more interested in females, and not a tempermental bull. That I was thinking of artificial inseminating them when I was wanting to increase the number of head. I told him I had two people with degrees in Animal Husbandry, and they were going to help me with impregnating horses, and cattle.

I could hear him shaking his head at me, but I had done a lot of research on it, and this is the way I wanted to go. Max said he would continue to work on the horses, and I also told him I was wanting about ten horses for just general use around the ranch. He said he would work on it.

I woke up to a wonderful surprise. I got three 18-wheelers out here full of furniture. It looks like from the invoice the bedroom suits for the cabins, and there was some furniture for the house. I was having a hard time calming down. Edward was standing off to the side laughing at me. So no cool, Mister, giving him a deadly look. He shut up right quick, and came over looking to help me.

I told Edward to go round up some men to help unload, and take this furniture into the cabins. He went and got Jasper, Peter, Paul, Felix, Patrick, and Laurent. They came, and started taking the bedroom sets into the cabins. The furniture for the house we went ahead, and took it, sitting it in the kitchen area.

I had my appliances coming out from the Home Depot in Fairbanks.I had everything, including a big freezer for the longhouse. I had pretty much every appliance for our house. I got it all in black, and I think it will look good.

They ran into a problem with the horse barn. I went and settled it right quick. I told them to take the plans I had, and just to make it end up with one hundred stalls. The last building would be for storing the hay, feed, and horses that the employees would use on the ranch. Which meant I was going to end up with twenty five horses for the employees, and seventy five friesians, and dapple vanners. That's fine with me.

I had all the appliances installed in our house, the furniture was pretty much arrived, except for a few more pieces. Specifically the Steinway & Sons Baby Grand piano I had coming for our music room. I also had a very nice piece coming for our bedroom. I hoped to have a lot of fun with it.

Jake and his crew finished the last cabin, and the furniture was moved in. I think it turned out very well. I also got a small setting group for right in the front of the cabin. They managed to get small fireplaces installed. This was just a precaution in case of power outages. There would at least be heat.

They were working on the framing in of the longhouse. I had the exterior materials coming in in the next couple of days.

With the changing of the horse barn we were having to wait for them to bring a cement truck out to pour another section for it. I told Emmett to get them to go ahead, and pour another one down for double the heifer sheds. I was going to go ahead, and have everything built for three hundred head of cattle.

Standing back looking at everything that had been built, then imagining all that was left to be built...I can't imagine it being done before we have another winter on us. I just need some down time...peace from all this...with my babies. I go looking for Baxter, Lise, and Sasha. Baxter is in the truck with Edward, which is fine. I get Lise, and Sasha, and head out to our trailer.

I set them up on their couch, walk into our bedroom making the bed. I go into the bathroom rounding up dirty laundry knowing I need to get my ass to washing them. I set the basket in the front room, and do some wiping things down, doing dishes, and clean the bathroom. I fill the water up for our bathroom. I check the water in the kitchen filling everything up. I then check our refrigerator for drinks, and such. Everything is alright.

I grab me a glass of tea, and set down in the kitchen. Threw my legs up on the seat, closed my eyes, and just let everything go. I was just tired...of trying to get everything done. Just tired...before I knew it I felt someone pulling me off the seat into their arms. I then felt the bed, and I just rolled over going back to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up, turning over noticing the sun very low on the windows. I stretch out getting up walking into the front. My babies are still laying on their couch sound asleep. I walk back into the bathroom for a few minutes washing my face,and brushing my hair. I walk back into the kitchen sitting down putting my boots back on. I walk out to the building with my babies, and find everyone getting ready for dinner.

I walked over, and sat down by Edward. He leaned over giving me a kiss, and asking me if I was alright. He said he came in the trailer earlier, and found me slumped over at the table. He said he put me to bed, and I slept a good couple hours. He had been driving the dump truck all day, and had Baxter as his riding buddy. It was kind of fun for them both.

The ladies had made seafood gumbo, and jumbalaya with polish sausage, and chicken served on white rice. They also made potato salad, grilled ears of corn, cornbread, and Maggie made peach cobbler. It sounded, and smelled wonderful. I was definitely hungry, too. They had fixed chicken, and sausage for my babies. I went and fixed them their bowls, sitting them down for them, with fresh water. I went back, and fixed a bowl of jambalaya with rice, corn bread, potato salad, and some corn for Edward. I sat it down, and then went to fix me some gumbo with rice, potato salad, and some cornbread. I sat down with Edward, and he had got us both a big glass of sweet tea.

There were moans, and praise all around. The men were definitely enjoying dinner. I talked to Gianna and Leah about making a couple big pots of bear roast, with potatoes, carrots, and onions for dinner tomorrow. Also make some crescent rolls, and Maggie make us some layered cakes. Maybe a chocolate, and carrot cake? It sounded yummy. Of course Edward's ears perked up at the mention of chocolate cake, and begged Maggie to make one. We couldn't help but laugh. He was to cute!

It was the beginning of another week, and lots of things were going on. We woke up to about six cement trucks pulling in. They were here to pour the additional foundation for the horse barn, and the other foundation for the heifer shed. They were figuring on probably needing about four more truck loads of cement, and they were working on filling them now in Fairbanks. They would radio in when three of them was headed back into town, to go ahead, and start out this way.

Edward was still bringing in trees as they were cut down to the saw mills. Jasper was running one with Peter's help, and Paul along with Laurent were running the other one. They were not losing any steam putting out the lumber either. We had pallets of it piled up every where.

They had managed to get the storage building we had been living in moved near the present fuel tank. It had not taken much to take it apart, and move it. It was going to need some additional work inside, but for still holding supplies, and such it was just fine. Most of the people out here had already moved into the cabins. There were still about ten of them living in the building, but that was only temporary. They were also going to build bedrooms in part of the loft of the horse barn.

Everything was moving along smoothly when Jared Lee let loose a horrid scream. You could hear it everywhere. We all went running out to where they were cutting down the trees. Edward was out there, along with Jake's crew, and a few other men.

We finally reached the site, and Edward had his hand on Jared's leg. The chainsaw had kicked back, and hit his leg. There was blood everywhere, and Edward had both his hands clamped down on it. Baxter was in the truck howling, so I went to get a hold of him. Carlisle ran up with a leather bag full of supplies. Esme was right behind him with more supplies. She had a backboard to carry him back to the building.

Carlisle got down accessing the injury, and started pulling out supplies. The first thing he did was hand a bunch of gauze to Edward to put on the wound to press down. Carlisle worked on fixing a shot of morphine to help Jared with the pain. The next thing he did was put on gloves, and asked Edward to move over so he could get a look at the injury. Esme was on the other side with the bag she brought pulling out stuff he might need.

Carlisle removed the gauze, and got to looking at the site. It was bad, but not as bad as we thought. He applied more gauze, and wrapped a temporary bandage to hold it in place. He got a few of the men to help move him to the backboard so they could take him back to the building. This was our best bet being free of building dust, whatever.

They toted him inside, setting him up on one of the tables. Carlisle set to work getting the stuff he would need. Esme was on the other side, setting up sutures, cleaning solution to flush out the wound, another syringe of morphine. She also set to inserting an IV to keep him hydrated. He was coming in, and out of the first shot Carlisle administered.

The rest of the guys were standing around, so I mentioned to Edward to tell the men to go shut everything down. We were calling it a day. They started to disperse to gather equipment, and to bringing things back to the storage building. They shut everything down as if they were ending a work day, and headed back to wait on the outcome of Jared's injury. They came back, took turns getting cleaned up, while a few built a fire outside in the fire pit. The ladies had made fresh pots of coffee, sweet tea, and asked if any of them were hungry. They all said they were fine, and stood around drinking coffee, and just talking.

About forty five minutes later Carlisle called for some help moving Jared to one of the cots inside. We got him moved, and covered up. Esme had cleaned him up, and they had put clean sheets on the bed. They covered him up, and left him to rest.

Carlisle came outside telling us he was fine. That the cut had not been as deep as we first thought. He did receive a cut about ten inches long, and about an inch, and a half deep. There were no major vessels involved, muscles, or nerves. He felt he should make a good, and quick recovery with no lasting effects, but it was going to be a while.

There was nothing wrong with the chainsaw; just a wrong move when he was cutting the log of a tree. The tip of the blade hit a piece of wood, causing it to jump back hitting Jared. It was a quite common accident. The fact Edward jumped out with a rag in hand, and applied pressure to the wound helped a lot.

I told everyone we were all taking a break today from it all, and just spend it thanking God it wasn't as bad as we thought. I would give Jared a few days to rest up, and then see if he wanted to go some where while he recuperated. If he did, I would see to his transportation, and his care. I pulled a chair up beside his bed, and just sat. I was thankful it was not too bad, and we could take care of him here. I was thanking God for sending Carlisle, and Esme our way.

I felt Edward come sit down beside me, and draped his arm around my shoulders. I was definitely tired. Emmett had sent the cement trucks back to Fairbanks, and said to give them a few days to recover from this accident. They were quite amendable as they were still getting paid.

I was just tired, and thankful. Edward pulled me close kissing me on the temple, and telling me everything would be alright.

I loved my life, I loved my husband, and I was so greatful everything would be alright.

**A little bit of drama, but things are going to be alright. Things are moving along with the building, and we are getting ready for...HORSES. Finally...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	37. Chapter 39

No copyright infringement intended.

This is pretty much a filler chapter bringing in a lot of the building done. They are very close to having horses brought in. So, without further word...

**LIFE**

**Chapter 39**

The next day came in with a rush. Carlisle had alternated with Esme keeping a watch on Jared through the night. We were woken with him in severe pain. They gave him another shot of morphine, and reassured me he would be fine. It was expected for him to be in some pain, and they felt by the end of the day he would be dealing with it a lot better.

We were pretty much taking another leisurely day, except for a few of the men just wanting to do something. Quite a few of them took the dump truck out to the decreasing tree line to continue to cut down trees. Jasper, and Peter went out to at least crank up one of the saw mills.

Jak's crew went out to finish on the cabins. They were now putting in the bathroom fixtures, and then everything would be done in them. I would now have fifteen cabins for my employees. They were then going to go all out on the longhouse.

Emmett, and his men were just about through in our house. They were going through checking on plumbing, lights, appliances, and the breaker box making sure everything was running. There had been three men the other day installing solar panels on the roof of the house. They were going to start in on each cabin installing them there, and connecting the power to the breaker boxes.

Emmett also called the company in Fairbanks about sending the cement trucks back out tomorrow. I was getting all the foundations poured, especially the one for the medical building since Jared's injury. I want to be totally able to take care of everyone in case of anymore injuries.

We were coming up on the first of May, and I had a feeling we were fixing to get hit with an incoming rainy season. I guess I could call the weather center, and find out about the incoming different types of weather for this area. I only knew now about the winter months, and figure I needed to prepare for torrential downpours. It would not surprise me at all.

I grabbed Lise, and Sasha heading into the trailer to give them a call. After fixing myself something to drink I sat down at the table. Apparently it was a good thing I had called as there appears to be some storms heading our way either this weekend, or the beginning of next week. It is a lot of rain, and occasionally some thunderstorms. Just lovely. It looked to be a two day stretch of them, and then fairly good weather.

I thanked them for the wonderful information, and hung up. I got my dogs, and we went back out to the storage building. I went over, and told Carlisle, and Esme I would sit with Jared for a bit. For them to go take a break, a shower, something to eat...just go for a bit. I would watch him. I told them if he started waking up I'd get someone to come get them.

Apparently Edward was driving the truck, and Baxter was his riding buddy. They were getting awfully close, and I'm glad. Wait until I get the other dogs I want. Oh boy, is he going to kick my ass. LOL I can't help it, I love dogs. I plan on getting a Samoyed, and possibly a Pembroke Welsh Corgi to herd just horses. The Samoyed would herd cattle, along with an Australian Sheperd. I've already got names picked out for them, too.

I sat with my laptop working on different things while they took a break. I thank God Jared wasn't hurt any worse. It was bad enough.

I was looking for more deliveries in the next few days. I had quite a lot coming still for the house, and more bed linens, bath linens for all the cabins, and the house. I got a few things for the kitchen in the longhouse already. I got a triple door freezer, and looking for about three, or four big refrigerators. I wanted a couple out front for drinks, and different things needed for meals, or late at night snacks.

I got two stainless steel stoves, two deep friers with two baskets each, double ovens for an in-wall section, and many more things to come. I was also looking for a big wood burning stove for the living room area in the longhouse. Aahhh, alright then. I just decided on a big beehive fireplace for the front of the longhouse. Yes, I definitely like that.

With all the need for more firewood I might better look into buying more acreage. I own five thousand acres so far; I might need to look into more. It's not that it wouldn't be used. I also need to look into replanting trees once everything is built, to kind of bring back the feel of wilderness, and to help keep a steady supply of wood handy.

I know I started looking into a landscaping company in Fairbanks, but not much to go on. I went a little further afield and found one in Anchorage, and with as big a job along with the money they would make they were very eager. I told them to let them finish with all the building, and I would be in touch.

Well, I fell a slot in Forbes billionaire list. Whatever. I'm getting done what I want, it's no loss to me. If I'm that eager for money, I can always look at my remaining properties, and businesses. I could always sell more of them. Money is not the maker of happiness. What I got developing here with this ranch, and my life with Edward is all I need.

I need to go get my clothes out of the trailer, and wash them. I also need to ask Emmett when they are going to get my garage built. There is an apartment in it I plan for my house keeper, Angela. It's only got three bays for cars, but I plan on having a big graveled area for more parking. I'm also thinking about a possible big area down by the storage building for horse trailers, and such. I'm pretty sure I'm going to buy a tractor for plowing our garden every year. It will come in handy for lots of things.

Oowww, I just found one with all kinds of attachments to use the tractor for plowing, hauling bales of hay, lumber, a snow plow attachment. Dang, I am so getting one of those.

When Emmett finishes with the house his crew is going to help Jake with the framing of the longhouse, and getting walls up. Then Emmett is going to go work on the heifer sheds. I need to tell him...well, all of them about this incoming storms. I guess I'm doing that at dinner. It's also time for an inventory on our supplies, and possible trips into Fairbanks.

Well, here comes Carlisle, and Esme. I guess I'll go get my clothes, and wash them. Then I'm going to find out what the ladies are cooking for dinner. Oh, that's right...their cooking bear roast, carrots, potatoes, and onions. I done forgot. Whatever their cooking smells wonderful. They are also making homemade slaw, and buttermilk biscuits. I asked them if they could also fry up some fried okra. That just sounded good. Maggie is making two chocolate cakes, and a carrot cake.

Well, nothing for me to do except do our laundry, and sit to do some more ordering online.

Wednesday rolls around, and I wake to two big trucks of some more furniture, and the linens I ordered. I get a few men pulled to help me take it into the storage building. Some of the furniture is going into our house. I got a bunch of furniture that is about ready to go into the other cabins as soon as Jake,and his men finish. They got a few more things to do in three of them concerning bathrooms.

They were told the other night about the storms rolling in this weekend, and they are trying to finish a lot of it. They are hoping to at least get the walls, and roof on the longhouse. That way they could work on the inside even with the rain, and storms. The guys installing the solar panels have gotten four of the cabins finished, my house, and are working on some of the other cabins. They will have to switch to the inside electrical work on the longhouse during the rain.

It's going on six o'clock in the evening, and here comes my baby. He looks so tired. I need to totally take care of him this evening. OMG, here comes my Baxter, too. I better brace for his big butt. To cute! I have definitely missed his big butt for sure.

Edward is over at the sink getting cleaned up, and I walk over behind him. I run my arms around his waist hugging him. He takes my hand pulling me around to his front, where he pulls me into a very deep kiss. He ends it with a few quick pecks, and leans back just looking at me. I smile as I run my fingers through his hair. "You look tired baby. "

"I am very tired, but we managed to get a lot done today. I do believe we've got enough area cleared we can start putting up the fencing for the horses pasture. Still need to take it back probably two to three trees deep, but we're getting there love."

All I can do is smile. We are about to get where we can start to get some horses. Yes! They managed to get the other foundation poured for the rest of the horse barn. They also got the additional one for the other heifer shed. We need to get things tied up before the storms hit this weekend. Edward seems to think we'll have a lot done, and possibly work on the inside of the longhouse.

It's coming up on Friday evening, and you can tell the storms are fixing to roll in. The sky is dark, clouds are rolling in, and there's a slight breeze. I need to make another call to the weather center to see if they have any new information on the storm front. Everyone has quit their jobs outside of the longhouse. They are trying to get the walls, and roof finished. I think they got everything but the back part. They got all the trusses for the roof; now was laying the lumber to enclose it, then the waterproofing, then the final roofing. As I said, they had it all done except for a back piece, and they were working on it. Then, during the storm they could work on the inside.

They had all equipment, machinery either pulled up near the storage building, or covered with tarps. The shipments of material for the heifer sheds came, and they just dropped off the trailers. The trucks would come back for them once we had emptied them. At present there was no hurry to work on them.

I was looking for plans for the small blacksmith shop, the veterinarian building, and the small medical center. I had a few bookmarked, but needed Emmett to look at them. We had the foundations poured for all of them, and I had given some thought into a prefab building for the blacksmith shop. Alistair, and I had spent some time online looking for him some supplies. He was like a kid in a candy store. LOL

I've also got Carlisle shopping on his computer for medical equipment he will need. We're trying for some used pieces, like exam tables, x-ray machines, ultra sound machines, surgical tools, operating table, stretcher, etc, etc. I told him to fix it so we could buy more than one of some things, as the same equipment was used by vets on animals. Also, looking for some lab equipment, too.

I figured if we ran into any problems getting this stuff I would either get Jason, or give Max a call. I'm sure between them we'd have no problems.

But, things were coming down to just getting supplies. I had the small company in Fairbanks going to bring out a supply of hay, and horse feed. I also got in touch with a few in Anchorage. I still felt my best bet was going to be Seattle, have it airlifted, or brought in via eighteen wheelers. I needed to get with someone as soon as possible.

I called the weather center, and the storm front was moving in early Friday morning, roughly around five o'clock. Just lovely.

**Well, as I said this was a filler chapter, but still a lot of things happening. They are just about ready for horses. Supplies coming in, fencing going up, lots and lots of things. So, let me know what ya'll thought, and get ready or some fun. **

**Thanks muches...**


	38. Chapter 40

No copyright infringement intended.

This is going to be a lot of information, but there is still a lot going, and possibly getting horses in the next couple chapters. That will be interesting. New characters, and beautiul horses. Possible visit...wait & see.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 40**

The storm hit early Friday morning, and it was unreal. It was almost tornado force winds. It hit us, and I didn't think it was going to let up. When the brunt of it passed, and we were left with just the rain, we got out looking to see what it had done. There was a lot of brush, a few more downed trees where they had been working, and some of the tarps had been blown off. Some of the building supplies for the heifer sheds was blown across the field, but other than that everything was fine. No one was hurt as I made sure everyone stayed in the building, or the cabins.

We were having sketchy power at the cabins, but they were mainly running on power supplied by the solar panels. We were going to have to get more of the big generators for bouts of storms, or lack of sunshine to power the solar panels. I figured a small generator like we had at first, having one of the bigger ones would be sufficient for each cabin. They could build a small shelter at the back of each cabin, and have it run into the breaker boxes. This was doable without any dangers.

Once the rain let up, men started piling out rounding up materials, tarps, and recovering equipment. We were taking a break for the weekend, and I figured a trip for everyone into Fairbanks was a good idea. I really needed to stock up on a bunch of groceries, and just a change of scenery was needed for everyone.

We voted to do it on Saturday, planning on eating in town, and coming back with our supplies. We would put everything up, and then Sunday we were planning on a big cookout weather permitting. Monday we were all going to go back to work bright and early.

The weather had calmed down a lot over the weekend. After a trip into Fairbanks for supplies, and just a day of getting away from it all we were ready to hunker down, and do some work.

Jake and his crew were working on the longhouse inside with the electrical wiring, plumbing, insulation, building the beehive fireplace in the front of it for the living room. There were men working on building the stairs, and erecting the walls for the separate rooms upstairs. Up there would be a game room, and a television room. Downstairs would be the kitchen, dining area, and then the living room with the fireplace. A building running along thhe side of the longhouse would house their laundry facilities. There would be five washers, and five dryers.

Emmett and his men finished in our house, and I was moving furniture around to the different rooms. There was a delivery the other day, and I was so happy to have gotten it. I purchased a Steinway & Sons baby grand piano. It was beautiul. I had a small music room, and we even had stands for Edward's guitars. I had no idea he played any instruments. Still stuff to learn about each other.

Emmett and his men were going to see about helping Jake with the longhouse, but if everything was running alright in there they were moving over to finish the horse barns. I knew they had to work on the loft making the rooms, and then the rest of the loft to store hay. Edward and about five of the men were to a point they could stop on the cutting down of trees, and they were going to start on the fencing for the horses. I had a John Deere tractor, with an auger delivered getting prepared for this. It was ours, and I had more attachments I wanted Edward to look at for it. It would help dig up my garden, and there was an attachment for a snow plow. Cool!

The horse barn was still in need of quite a few things done to it. There was a loft to be finished, and the ten bedrooms constructed up there. Only half the loft was going to be used for housing. There would be hay in the other half. There would be ten bedrooms, and two bathrooms built. One would be for men with two showers in each one. The other would be for women only.

I plan to hire hopefully an even number of men, and women. I was on the phone with employment agencies private, and government offices letting them all know the type of people I would be needing. They were not sending anyone until I got the major part of the ranch up, and running.

I walked over to the horse barns, and went inside to see how things were going. They were working on the electrical, and plumbing needs of the barn. I told them they were going to have to extend this to the upstairs as soon as they got to working on this part. They were already preparing for this as Emmett had told them earlier. Emmett was fixing to move his crew to work on the inside.

They were putting a set of stairs going up to the loft on both ends. One to get to the hay, and the other to get to the rooms for the employees. It was also going to be big enough there would be a small sitting area outside the rooms. I was getting excited to see all this come about.

The storage building was going to hold a large amount of hay, and feed for the horses and cattle. I found out from Alice it would be a wise move to build a couple silos down near the heifer sheds. They would need silage to feed dairy cows if I was going to use the milk produced. Another thing I didn't know. Alright, I'd get the materials to build the dang silos. I also talked to Alice about possibly building a small chicken coup for personal use of the eggs. She said we could start with about twenty five chickens, and maybe three roosters, as one rooster can handle about ten hens. If I didn't want them fertilized, then I could go with two roosters, and it would be fine. They would need to be watched.

So much to think about, and so much to get ready. But, it was coming together slowly, but surely. I kept finding things I wanted for us, for the ranch, to be as independent as possible.

The longhouse is done except for emptying the two trailers sitting outside with all the furniture, and appliances or the different rooms. I was just about to break out in dance as everything was coming to a head. I was loving it. My dream coming true.

Edward had stopped looking at me, and broke out laughing. I turned looking at him throwing my hands on my hips, giving him one hell of a look. It only made him break out laughing that much harder. Sean, and Seth joined in. Fuckers!

I got a few things I also need to get from the storage building for the kitchen in the longhouse. Jared is feeling a lot better, and getting up and about in short periods of time. He keeps trying to help, but between me and Esme he doesn't have a chance. I had him go over to the longhouse, and sit putting books in the library section downstairs. I figured that was a calm enough exercise for him. He really was doing a lot better, and I thanked God for it.

He never wanted to leave to go recover anywhere else. He said he was fine right here.

Gianna and Leah were making subs, with homemade fresh potato chips for dinner. They were just about through with that, and fixing to move over to the longhouse to check out the new appliances. Maggie was trying her hand at making homemade ice cream. She was also prepping fresh fruit to go with it. Sounded yummy to me.

Emmett was still working on the horse barns. They had the rooms sectioned off, the wiring, and plumbing done. They still had insulation, and the walls to put up. The area for the hay to be stored was finished. There were separate stairs to reach it at the other end of the barn. The stairway going up to the rooms had an area underneath them for two washer, and dryers for washing horses blankets. They were from a company that made industrial washers & dryers for handling equine attire.

I also had a tack room at the beginning, middle, and the end of the horse barns. This would hold their saddles, horse feed, blankets, bits, leads, pads, brushes, shampoos, everything they would need. There were also six washing bays; three at the middle, and three at the end of the barn.

Edward was having fun using the new tractor with the auger to dig post holes for the fencing. I had a load of hay coming in from Alaska Feed in Fairbanks due either today, or tomorrow. I planned on putting this in the loft of the horse barn. The next load was coming in from David Woods Hay Service. They were bringing big bales of hay, and would bring me a big load of rolled hay later once I got my horses. There was also talk going on of delivering some alfala, which is good for the horses, too.

I had a supply of vitamins, meds, wraps, ointments, and other things Paul and Sean were recommending to have on hand. I didn't want to be in need of anything especially during the winter months.

Later that evening I talked to Edward about how long he thought it would be before they had the fencing up for the horses field. He said within a week, if they were able to keep the pace they had right now. If they ran into any problems, then a couple weeks at the most.

I told him I was going to call Max tomorrow, and see about the horses he was getting me. I also was going to call about the horse trailers I was wanting. I was also looking at a trailer for hauling cattle. We had two eighteen wheeler trucks, Peterbilt, waiting for us in Seattle. I also had two horse trailers, four horse with living quarters I was looking at when we got there. They also offered free delivery I wouldn't have to worry about on the horse trailers.

I had Sean, and Paul that could drive eighteen wheelers, so they would be going with me and Edward. The horse trailers had sleeping quarters in one to sleep six, and the other four. They were plenty big.

I was getting excited to start bringing the horses home. I could hardly wait any longer.

I was calling Max right after breakfast to see what he had ready for me. I had Lise and Sasha with me, and Baxter was still riding with Edward. He sometimes rode with Sean, which was unusual.

Max was unusually cordial. He said he had me about twenty dapple vanners, and thirty friesians. They were fifteen mares, and five stallions in the dapples, and twenty mares, with ten stallions in the friesians. He also said because I was buying my horses from him strictly that he was sending me a present. A beautiful jet black stallion friesian about three years old, and he had a very impressionable lineage. I could hardly wait to see him...hell, all of them. Max also offered me some colts almost a year old. There were four of them if I wanted them. I told him yes I would take them.

Max knew of my fascination with Fredrik the Great, a friesian they named the Fabio of horses. He was magnificient. If this horse was as good as he said, I was naming him Alexander the Great, and I was training him to be as close to Fredrik as possible. I needed to look around for a trainer, or two.

At present we were trying to figure a plan to get them up here to my ranch. Max mentioned flying them, but I wasn't to sure about this. I talked to Sean and Paul, my two veterinarians, and they said it was very safe. They also mentioned trailering them by eighteen wheelers. I told them of my having bought two eighteen wheel Peterbilts that were waiting for us in Seattle. They both offered to drive them.

That part was taken care of, and both four horse trailers were being delivered. I was still going to have to bring a cattle hauler from Seattle. I had a couple Wilson cattle haulers waiting along with the trucks. I was not getting any cattle as of yet. They still had to build the heifer sheds, and then there were silos being airlifted from Seattle. I had two silos for the cattle, and one for chicken feed. I was looking into a prefab chicken coup to handle about thirty chickens. It would be doable in a matter of days, and could be insulated for the winter easily.

I had a small silo for chicken feed, but two big ones for cattle feed. They were pretty much already assembled, but would need anchored in the ground, and a blow hose to fill with new feed as needed. The same with the ones for the cattle.

Max had sent me pics of the horses he had for me so far, an most of them were beautiful. The dapples ranged in different colors, and slight breeds , but they were all beautiful. I had a few specific ones I wanted, and he had them for me. There are different shades of black in the friesians. He wouldn't send me a pic of the gift friesian. He knew I would know which one it was when I saw them all. Well I was ready...for them all.

We discussed different modes of transporting them up here, and the majority of them were going to be flown into Fairbanks International Airport. That way there would be no quarantine as they would be checked out before they left by a veterinarian, and checked out by Sean & Paul when they arrived. I would then transport them to the ranch. I was also buying two 4Star horse trailers. They would transport ten horses the distance of one hundred thirty miles to the ranch within two, or three hours. We could do this, and not be in a hurry to forgo any injuries.

I would then have Sean and Paul, along with Alice checking them out. I know it's going to take quite a few days to allow them to acclimate to their new surroundings. I would have rolls of hay out around the field, with troughs along the fencing. I would have them put out to pasture a couple hours every day, with them being brought back in to be brushed, and down for the night.

With everything left to do I figured by next weekend we could start having horses flown in. I should have the hay, feed, trailers, troughs, everything set to handle them.

**Alright people. We are coming down to the wire. The next couple chapters should have them about ready to receive horses. It's looking good with finishing up a lot of the building. They still got a bit more to do, like the greenhouse, chicken coup, finishing the heifer sheds to receive cattle, but it's getting there. More people coming in, too.**

**So hold on. Let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	39. Chapter 41

No copyright infringement intended.

We have a bit of a time jump here, and a lot of things happening. So hold on, and hope you enjoy the ride.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 41**

OMG, so much has happened in the last week, or so. We got a load of hay delivered, and loaded in the loft. The next one is going in the storage building, along with the feed they are bringing. Our trip to pick up the trucks I bought in Seattle, and the haulers was a well spent trip. We went shopping at a few different shops in Seattle for horse supplies.

Sean and Paul picked quite a few different bits, bridles, reins, pads, blankets, and some medications we might need. We got wraps, socks, shampoos, conditioners for their hair, body, mane, and tail. A few brush groom sets, and found a bunch of used saddles. I got Sean, Paul, and Edward to pick out the best ones for our personal use.

We even found some things for Alistair's blacksmith shop. He is so going to love them. I found a bunch of used saddles for the riders to protect our stock of horses, and cattle. I had a shipment of Henry rifles coming in. I was going to make sure they were well armed, and not in danger. We still had a couple more trees deep to cut down for safety purposes. Then, we had to work on the tree line down near the heifer pens, and sheds.

We were also going by a feed & seed store to pick up some fifty gallon barrels. I planned on using them to store things like dog food in our house. I also planned on storing flour, sugar, and such in large quantities for the kitchen in the longhouse. I had quite a lot more appliances, tables, chairs for the dining area, refrigerators for the kitchen, and the front in the dining room. I had a six burner stove, huge freezer, refrigerators, mixers, a thirty six inch grill, deep fryer with six baskets. I wanted them to have anything they could think of. I was also taking quite a few of the freezers from the storage building, and putting them in the kitchen. I still planned on keeping some in the storage building for backup meats, and vegetables from our garden next year.

I had more books coming for my library in our house, but also for the library in the longhouse. I had playstations, wii, big televisions for the game room, and also for the television room. I had one for the loft in the horse barn, a small refrigerator, and two stackable washer dryer sets. I also had four stackable sets for the laundry room along side the longhouse.

Also looking into gutters with pour spouts at the end with a barrel to catch rain water. This can be used to water our garden I plan on. That leaves the greenhouse left to be built. Emmett is almost finished with the heifer sheds. We got the chicken coup, and the silos airlifted last week. Silos are up, and there are about four of the men working on the chicken coup. Hopefully by the time we get back they should be finished.

I've got Alice talking to Alaska Feed in Fairbanks about getting us chickens. They are expecting some coming in middle March. We told them we wanted twenty five chicks, and two roosters.

By the middle of next week Max is talking about sending me ten horses by airplane into Fairbanks. I told him by then we would be set to haul them to the ranch.

When we finally pulled into the ranch from our trip to Seattle, we pulled into a surprise. They had been busting asses the week we were gone. We found the heifer sheds done, and the fencing up for their field. The men were still working on cutting down the additional trees, but they had gotten a lot done. Everything was done except the greenhouse, and they were just about done with the chicken coup. They had all gone into finishing each project, so not much was left to be done. A few minor jobs here, and there, but not much else.

They had the incinerator mounted to its base, the blacksmith building was up, just waiting on the supplies to go to work. There had been another delivery of hay they stored in the storage building. The loft bedrooms, and bathrooms were done. They had unloaded the furniture putting it into each room, the longhouse kitchen was practically up, and running. They had moved the majority of food into the freezers, refrigerators of the kitchen. They had piles of wood for the fireplace in the longhouse.

The laundry room was done, and had already been used. Jasper and Peter had built shelving for the laundry room to store cleaning products. They had also built some shelving for the kitchen in the longhouse.

They had an encounter with a moose down near the heifer sheds. They said he was a big bull that came charging at them out of the woods. Apparently during the cutting down of trees they had disturbed him when he was feeding. Thank God someone had a gun with them. It took three shots, but they finally got him down. Then three men took the better part of the morning skinning, and cutting up the meat.

They hung a big portion of the flank in a cooler not being used in the storage building. They had also managed to get a couple deer cut up, and in the freezer of the longhouse.

The company putting in the wells said they would be in touch with me when I had surveyed what they managed to get dug, and primed. The company putting in the windmills, and turbines had finishd up what I had already planned, and would be available to put in more when I got ready.

We pulled the trucks down by the garage after delivering the trailers full of stock by the horse barn, and storage building. My babies were going crazy being able to just run wild. I know they were tired of being cooped up in that truck. The ladies had not been sure when we would be back, and had spent a lot of time getting the kitchen in the longhouse set up, and running. They had managed to still cook a hardy meal for them in the evening.

Today they had made chicken, beef, and red enchiladas with mexican rice. They sliced avocadoes, diced tomatoes, onions, cucumber, limes for a salad, and homemade salsa. For dessert Maggie made mexican bread pudding, and it looked wonderful. She might get to finish it if Sean turned her loose. They were to cute. I could tell they missed each other very much.

Uh, it seems Alice took a call from my housekeeper, and she had been out putting our house to rights. At present though Paul, and Angela were in a staring match. I do believe ladies we got another match. How sweet.

I also noticed the two horse trailers had been delivered, but at present all I could think about was getting a nice long shower, some pajamas, my clean husband, some food, and falling into bed for a long time. Ten hours would be wonderful.

I was lucky to have gotten eight. I was drinking coffee like there was nothing else. It was not helping though. I had to keep going...to much to do to prepare. We worked as if on auto pilot. We got the tack rooms set up, and then discovered we could use three times what we had bought. So, I knew there was an extensive shopping spree on line coming up. We did manage to get almost enough saddles, but could still use about ten more to be on the safe side. I loved the saddles we got for ourselves.

Angela had settled into her apartment over the garage. It was very nice, and plenty of space. It had a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and living room. Plenty big enough for her. She had set things up very nicely in our house.

We had dinner with everyone in the longhouse, and it felt wonderful. I was thrilled to see everyone enjoying themselves. Everything was pretty well set up, but there was still a lot needing to be done. Personal touches, supplies distributed, more shopping, and more things bought for the girls were in heaven...they loved their new playground. LOL

I was thrilled to see everything coming together. We had a wonderful dinner, but I was still exhausted. I headed toward our house going to take a long shower, and climb into bed. Edward wasn't far behind. We took a shower together loving each other tenderly...not frantically. It was nice to just make love, to show our love for each other. we finished our shower, got dressed for bed, and both fell asleep in each others arms.

The following week there were six of us at the airport in Fairbanks. We had driven the two eighteen wheelers, with the horse carriers on the back. We had hay, feed, water, and medical supplies in the back of my truck. We drove our Kodiak, along with a couple of the men. We had Sean, Paul, Charlie, Alec, Tom, and Felix. I was coming prepared. I wouldn't have any one hurt...people, or horses. I could hardly wait to see the first horses.

Max was sending me ten in a batch. He figured I could use the time to acclimate to actually having horses on the property, and give the horses a chance to adjust to their new home. It was Friday, not to busy at the airport, and I was looking to set up a routine on this trip for us to be ready for another arrival coming Wednesday.

We worked our way around to the hangers close to where the airplane would taxi too. We got our supplies, medical, hay distributed, water, and some horse feed ready for them. We had a small grassy area near where we parked the trailers we would load them onto.

Sean and Paul had their medical bags with things they might need at the ready. We would wait for them to unload them from the plane three at a time. We would then unload them from their carrier for them to check them out. They would check their heart, lungs, legs, withdraw a blood sample, check their eyes, and then allow them to walk around on the grassy area for a bit. We should allow them a good twenty to thirty minutes time to kind of gain their land legs before we loaded them into the carriers.

Charlie, Alec, Tom, and Felix would be working with them while they were out on the ground. They would feed them some hay, and feed, along with some water if they wanted it. Once I had about half of them out on the ground, we would then start to load them before the rest were unloaded, and brought to us.

I had their paperwork, with their vet visits, blood work, an everything done before they were loaded onto the plane, and brought here. Everything looked good to Sean and Paul, and they had found no problems with any of them so far.

I was so pleased to hear this, and very pleased with the horses. They were beautiful. Paul also informed me there were four foals. One was male, and the others were mares. They were under a year old, but very fit. We were receiving the last three of the horses, and so far everything was fine with them.

The guys had all of them loaded except for the four colts, and the last three horses they were unloading now. They had dispersed some hay around the carrier in some feeders. They seemed very calm after their exercise off the plane. We had about an hour, or two to the ranch. I was not going to hurry the trip, as I didn't want any of them hurt.

Once they got the last of the horses checked, and grazing for a bit, I went in, and signed all the paper work for the horses. I paid them, and said I would see them again on Wednesday. I rather liked their services. They had a lot of people tending to the horses in flight, and loading / unloading the horses.

I walked out of the office, and ran up to Edward. We were the proud owners of the first ten horses for our ranch. You couldn't wipe the smile off our faces. The horse were beautiful. I had not been prepared for how beautiful they were. Plus we had four babies, and they were to cute.

Now, just to get them to the ranch, and acclimated to their new home. I could hardly wait.

**Alright people, we have our first ten horses, and four babies. It is to cool. I can hardly wait to see them in their new home. We got more coming next week, and things are really starting to kick in at the ranch.**

**Now, I hope your still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks muches for sticking with me on this adventure. It still has a lot to go yet though. So, hold on, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Don't forget to go check out the group page for the story. Lots of pics of the horses, and things going on. **

**Thanks muches...**


	40. Chapter 42

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 42**

We pulled up to the horse barn, and everyone swarmed to the trailers to see the horses. I put Sean, Paul, Charlie, Tom, and Felix to unloading the horses. I told them to put them starting on the left side in a stall. I was going to put the foals in the first two stalls on the right.

Once they were all unloaded we could then get them hay, feed, and water so they would be set for the night. Tomorrow I wanted to let them loose in the fenced in area for a couple hours.

Right now I just want to get them settled, fed, and let them settle down in their new home. Dang, they are all so beautiful. It feels so good to finally get my home coming together. We got more horses coming on Wednesday, but it won't be has hard now that we got a plan of action.

Now, I just want something light to eat, a long shower, and lots of sleep. I need to call Max tomorrow morning, and let him know we received the horses, and find out when and how many he's sending this next time.

I also need to have a meeting with everyone here on the ranch. I'd like to get an idea who all is wanting to stay with me so I have some idea what I've got to prepare land wise, and homes.

I've also got to have some idea of how many more ranch hands I need, and get the different agencies to start sending people out here.

I just need to get Edward, and climb into bed for now.

** L**

Early the next morning I walk into the kitchen of our house, and I'm met by Angela with a nice hot cup of coffee waiting for me. Edward was already sitting at the bar drinking his cup, and reading something on his computer. I walked over giving him a kiss, and sat down beside him. He turned giving me his signature lopsided smile, leaning over giving me a big kiss.

"Morning love."

"Morning yourself, baby. What you doing today?"

"I'm going down to the heifer sheds, and see how much more they got to get done on them. We also need to get the fencing up for the cattle. I get to play with my new tractor, and auger," with a big smile on his face. A boy, and his toys. I just shake my head at him.

"Well, I got some calls to make, and sometimes today I need to meet with everyone to determine who is going to be staying on, or not. I'm calling Max to let him know all the horses are here, and doing fine. I'm also going to see when he's sending us more horses."

"Alright, I'll arrange for everyone to meet in the horse barn around lunch. I want to get with Sean, and Paul to see how the horses are doing today. We're letting them out in their pasture, right?"

"Yes, but I want someone out there along the fence line with shotguns. I'm not risking people, or my horses. I want the horses out for a couple hours today. Let them get use to their new home. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, love. I'm heading out. I'll see you in a little while," leaning over pulling me close, and kissing the breath right out of me. "Love you," he say's as he heads out the door.

"Love you, baby."

I walk over pouring me some more coffee, and invite Angela to sit with me for a bit. I've not had a chance to really talk to her since she came to work. "So Angela, how are you liking it here so far? Is your apartment alright? Do you need anything?"

She's laughing, "Everything's fine, Bella. I love the apartment. I don't need a thing right now. I brought some of my things from Fairbanks. As far as things go, everything is wonderful. thank you for giving me the job. I was drowning, not making enough money except to just get by. I really like it, and...I like your vet, Paul."

I look up at her with a smile, "Paul, huh? Alright then. I'm glad. He needs someone to put a smile on his face. He's seemed like a very closed off, kind of keep to their self type of person. I noticed on our trip he was smiling more. I like it...just don't hurt him, Angela. I really like Paul. I hope he's one of them that stay's with me. I guess I'll find out later today who all is going to take me up on my offer of staying, and making this their home."

"Now, for dinner. I believe Gianna, Leah, and Maggie are cooking dinner out in the longhouse tonight."

"Well alright then, I think we'll join them then. You could go out there, and see about helping them with it if you want."

"I was thinking of doing that if it's alright with you."

"That's fine, go for it. I got some phone calls I need to make, then go out and help with the horses. I'll see you later Angela," as I turn going into my office.

Angela's going to be fine. I'm happy for her, and Paul. I hope they can make something long term. I need to call Max, and then go check on the horses.

I go first into my bedroom, finding the bed already made, things picked up, bathroom cleaned, and know Angela is like a speed demon. I pull out some jeans, a t-shirt, and a cardigan. I get my black boots out, I get dressed, plait my hair, and head to my office.

I call Max, and let him know all the horses made the trip just fine. I also let him know I'm ready for some more, and he plans on sending them on Wednesday. They will be at the airport on Wednesday afternoon. He's sending me ten more dapples, and five of the first friesians. That will leave twenty five more friesians to be sent in two more shipments.

I tell Max they are working on the fencing for the cattle, and almost got the heifer sheds finished. I ask him if he's going to be able to provide me with the cattle. I tell him I plan on just starting out with one hundred fifty head. I also inform Max I got some places in Fairbanks, and Anchorage that has some Beefmaster cows, and heifers for sale. They have one hundred in one bunch, and sixty in another I was considering buying.

I end our call with his sending me horses on Wednesday; ten dapples, and five friesians.

I walk out to the barn as they are letting the horses out to their field. There are about four men walking the fencing with rifles. I call Edward, which is already down at the heifer sheds. I tell him to let everyone know to head into the longhouse around noon so I can talk to them. I also let him know we got fifteen horses coming on Wednesday.

Everything is looking alright. I walk up to Sean, and Paul asking them how the horses are doing. They say they are settling in nicely. I let them know we got fifteen more coming this Wednesday. I'm also calling that hay service in Fairbanks, and Anchorage to bring me out some rolls of hay. I think three of them along the fence, and maybe one out in their field should be good. I got to remember the fifteen more horses coming in a few days.

I then walk out to the longhouse. I see they got the furniture set up for the dining area, and the couches and chairs for the living room area. I need to also check out the game room, and television rooms. I might have to get more couches, and chairs to fill up the areas. I also need to look into some big area rugs. Jared is still working on the books, and I need to talk to Carlisle about his injury, and when he feels Jared can go back to work. I know Jared is bored, and wanting to get back out there.

I walk into the kitchen, and the ladies are having a field day. I just stand back watching them. They look to just about have things in some kind of order. I walk up to the women asking how things are working out, and if there is anything they need to make me a list. I will either order it, or we'll make a trip into Fairbanks for it. I know we need to make a trip for grocery supplies. I want to accumulate plenty of food for backup.

We still got to get the greenhouse built, and it will probably be next spring before we get a garden plowed, and planted. The greenhouse though we could set up for some tomatoes, beans, and other stuff. I need to talk to Alice, and see about getting this chicken coup up, and running. I know she talked to the place in Fairbanks, and it was late March when they would have chickens for us. I also need another person, or two with degrees in animal husbandry to help around here.

I've got a lot to decide on. I need to talk to Sean, and Paul about being able to handle all we got going on, or if they need more help. I know we're in the market for vet assists; possibly six of them. I've got the bedrooms in the horse barn to help out with housing. I know we're going to have to build probably around ten more cabins. I'm thinking of putting them up on that ridge, and clear out a bunch more trees.

Still so much to do, but we're finally getting our horses, and hopefully by winter this year we'll be in a better position than this past one.

I can hardly wait.

After our meeting where everyone all surprised me with so many wanting to stay on. It just floored me beyond belief. They were wanting to partake in my adventure of a better life. I was more than anxious to take them all. They drove me to tears. I was beyond happy to have everyone join me.

Now, when I expressed the need for more cabins as I had a need for more help, Emmett was all over it. They are going to have some trucks come out pouring concrete foundations up on the ridge. Some of the men not building were going to start moving the tree line back for everyone's safety.

Emmett, and about ten men were finishing up on the heifer sheds, and Edward with four men were going to start stringing up the fencing for the cattle. I was ready for it all to be finished.

I can't believe Emmett is taking me up on some land, and making a home with Rose. She is staying on to be our mechanic, and to help in the greenhouse and our coming garden. Emmett said he would get the greenhouse started hopefully by next week.

Jasper, Peter, and some of the other men were still working the sawmills making the lumber for the cabins, and some other projects they are working on.

The horses are having a field day enjoying their pasture. I do believe we got some very happy horses. Now, to sit back and watch them thrive. I can hardly wait to see more foals being born. I can hardly wait to get the horse trainer here. She is going to work with the friesian Max is sending me. He said he got me a special one with some very notable blood line.

I can't wait to see him, as I've already got a name for him. Alexander the Great...a very fitting name.

Well, the ladies are truly enjoying the bigger kitchen, and all the amenities. They still managed to come up with a healthy list of items they want. I will have it ordered by tomorrow, but there are a few items we can get at the Home Depot in Fairbanks. I do believe we need to have a field day trip for everyone.

After a wonderful dinner, everyone retires for the night. Edward, and I enjoy a wonderfully fulfilling shower, and then moved on to the bedroom. I can hardly wait to do some remodeling of one of the bedrooms for future developments. We'll just have to wait, and see.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright, this turned out to be kind of a filler chapter, but we got a lot going on anyway. Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches for sticking with me on this journey.**


	41. Chapter 43

No copyright infringement intended.

This is going to be a kind of filler chapter winding a lot of things up. But, hold on...we got some more stuff coming.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 43**

Things were going along splendidly. We received another shipment of horses; this time fifteen. There were the other ten dapples, and the first five friesians. They were magnificient. We had a scare with one of the dapples having trouble within hours of landing, and on the way home.

We managed to make it in time at the ranch to get them unloaded, and into their stalls. Sean, and Paul worked with the sick one even into the night. It was very sick, and just wanting to lay around. They gave it fluids, and some type of medicine, and almost daylight of the next morning it was doing wonderfully.

The next morning we found a barn full of horses, and it was turning into a wonderful day. Edward went with five other men to start putting up the fencing for the cattles pasture. Emmett, and his men were winding up on the heifer sheds, and would then start to work on the greenhouse.

There was an arrival of cement trucks to start pouring the foundations for the other cabins up on the ridge. I had decided on ten more cabins for the employees, as I felt I was going to end up with around fifty employees to handle the horses, and cattle.

I called Max to let him know about the horses, and the one that go sick, but was feeling fine this morning. He was sending fifteen more friesians this weekend. That was going to leave eleven more the following Wednesday, and I would have all my horses, except for the ones I was buying for the employees to use around the ranch. Those were coming from all over Alaska. There were about twenty of them, all different types, but good for working horses.

We got a call from the Alaska Feed in Fairbanks, and they were expecting chickens to be coming in this weekend. I told them we would be in town, and to expect us to be coming to buy. Alice assured me the chicken coup was ready, and we had a silo full of feed for them. We were having a couple bales of hay brought over to scatter throughout the pen, and to line their nests. Alice was having a field day setting things up.

We were planning a trip into town for everyone to take a break from everything. We were also planning a big cookout for dinner on Sunday like we did last time. We would have dinner in town instead of worrying about cooking.

They were hoping to finish up on the fencing for the pasture, and I could start getting us some cattle. I had looked into buying some from this person in Anchorage that had some Beefmasters at a pretty good price. I would still be taking Sean, and Paul to check them out when we went to pick them up. I had two haulers to carry the cattle. Not big enough to carry more than maybe forty head of cattle at a time though.

I was having Rose check out both the cattle haulers from top to bottom. I was not taking any chances. She also said she would be more than happy to go with us in case of any problems, and she had experience in driving a freightliner. Personally, I think she had a thing for the big trucks, but I was more than happy to have her along.

I was also picking up another dog while we were in Anchorage. A couple had a Samoyed that was eleven weeks old for sale. It was a male, and was up to date on everything. I was going to get Sean and Paul to check him out. I was working my way through getting the dogs I wanted. I was also checking out an Australian shepherd someone had for sale. It was a female about eight months old, and had been fixed. I like that as I didn't want a bunch of puppies everywhere. I planned on using them for herding the cattle, and horses.

I just needed to finish getting the rest of the horses before I started on something else. They were taking a lot of time, and very well worth it in the end. They were all so beautiful, and I could hardly wait to see the horse Max was gifting me. It was a Friesian, and had some very notable bloodlines.

I was already in talks with a young woman who had tried to get on Pinnacle Farms in Arkansas. They didn't have any positions open, and was in need of a job. I was offering her one, and the same thing I was offering everyone else. If she stayed with me, done her job, and was interested I would give her an acre of land, and a one bedroom house built.

I told her to come out on my dime, and we would talk. I was due to receive the horse from Max this next weekend when we received the last of the other ten Friesians. There would be eleven horses sent in the last trip. Max said I would know which one it was when I saw him. I could hardly wait.

I also had another woman coming out with a degree in Animal Husbandry to work with Alice. A Charlotte Curry that had went to school with Alice, but had not found a long term job. I put in a call to the employment agencies in Fairbanks, and the Alaska Labor Board to send me people out that were looking for long term to permanent jobs either working with horses, or cattle. I was looking for men, and women.

I was also looking for a few people to work in the longhouse kitchen to help with either cooking, serving, or cleaning. At present it looks as if I got twenty one people to work for me. I was still in need of three vet assist, another farrier, or an assistant to work with Alistair. I was needing about three, or four more people to work in the kitchen in the longhouse.

I was then wanting about ten more ranch hands to work the cattle, and to ride the fences to keep the wildlife from killing any of my animals. This was why I was building the additional ten cabins on the ridge, and the ten bedrooms for temporary employees in the horse barn.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

We had fun going into town. The people didn't know what to make of the semi-convoy of vehicles. It just meant a load of money for the people of Fairbanks. We went shopping at Walmart, and Home Depot, which had a bunch of stuff for them in the longhouse kitchen. We went to some of the clothing stores stocking up on jeans, shirts, and a few other items. We stocked up on cleaning supplies, food items, toys for my babies, feed for the horses, and we ended up with twenty five chickens, and two roosters. They looked pretty good.

We ended up at Big Daddy's BBQ, and they were more than ready for us. We ended up filling up about half the restaurant, and came plenty hungry. We had a good time, and really needed the break. We were planning on a big cookout of steaks, hamburgers, chicken, and anything else they could think of. There was also talk among-st a few men of going hunting some on Sunday morning. We had plenty of freezers to fill up, and I wanted to do just that for this coming winter.

We now had mini-sheds to hold immediate firewood, and it was up to eight cords. Plenty of wood even for this winter, but we also had more fireplaces.

We were running fine on the solar panels, generators, and wind turbines. They were supplying plenty of energy. I was still looking to buy a few more generators for the cabins, and the horse barn. This past winter was pretty bad, and I didn't want to risk losing any animals to the weather conditions.

I'm sitting out on our back porch watching my horses, people working, and my baby in the distance putting up fence posts. Edward has certainly been working his butt off. He looks so very tired, but won't quit for nothing.

A car is pulling up, and a red headed woman is coming towards me. I smile, and she introduces herself as Rachael White, the horse trainer. I take her inside getting us both a glass of tea, and we sit down at the kitchen counter. She hands me her resume, and a video of her working with some horses. I pop it into my computer watching it while she points some things out on it. I like her methods, and we continue to talk. I tell her what I am offering, and the extended package if she works out, and wants to make this her home. I then mention us walking out to the horse barn for her to meet Alexander the Great. This is the horse Max sent me as a gift for all the horses I bought from him. Alexander is absolutely beautiful, along with the other Friesians he sent.

I was very pleased to see Alexander took to Rachael. We took him out of his stall, and out to the field with the other horses. They had only been out for a little bit, and they were only taking twenty out at a time. Alexander was enjoying his time outside. I liked Rachael, and asked if she was ready to start work this coming week. She said she had everything she owned in her car, and was very ready.

We walked over to one of the cabins that only had one other woman in it, and I showed her the bedroom, bathroom, and then we walked over to the longhouse. I introduced her to everyone working in the kitchen, and asked them to help her meet everyone else tonight during dinner. Rachael was blown away with everything we had set up. I told her we were not even through yet.

I mentioned the ten more cabins, the greenhouse, the garden we would have this next spring, and probably more cattle. I told her we would have about three horses I wanted her to start working with, including Alexander. I also mentioned I wanted their manes, and tails allowed to grow out, and the special shampoos, and conditioners I had for them. Yes, she knew of Frederik the Great, and had wanted to work with him, or some of their horses, but they didn't have any jobs available.

I got Alice to help her get her things into her room, and to finish showing her around. To point out the laundry room, the other rooms in the longhouse, and show her around the ranch.

I went back to our house, and Angela was cooking with them in the longhouse. We were all having dinner over there tonight. This gave me a chance to introduce Rachael to everyone. I decided tonight if Edward wasn't to tired I was going to see about finishing him off. lol

I went looking for something sexy to wear for my husband, and I do believe I found just the thing. Now, I need to head out to the longhouse , and see what is going on. I walk into the kitchen, and the ladies are just now pulling out a huge roast. They got four ovens going at the same time, and looks as if Maggie is cooking rolls, and something for dessert in two of them. I can't really tell what all is cooking. It's almost a mad house.

I see this huge roast, actually two roast. It also looks as if there are potatoes, mushrooms and broccoli, with rolls. I finally see Maggie making her delicious chocolate, and coconut cakes. I am now starving, and it is almost time for dinner. They are cutting up the roast, dishing up all the vegetables, and Maggie is sitting the cakes out front.

Alice, Esme, and I are getting plates, silverware, napkins, glasses with ice all set up out front. I see people starting to come inside. I see Rachael coming in, so I walk over to greet her, and to start some introductions. She can't believe everything running the way it is. I assure her it is like this every day, and they cook breakfast, and a big dinner. There is stuff for them to have something small like sandwiches for lunch if they want too. I also tell her that we serve different types of meat. There is deer, bear, moose, mountain lion, and then just regular beef, chicken, or pork.

Tonight we are having prime rib roast, and a bear roast. I prefer the bear as it is very tender, with a very distinct taste. I inform her they do go hunting occasionally. I go on telling her about our past winter, and how we spent it.

Edward comes walking towards us, and I turn to introduce her to my husband. She's kind of shocked, and drooling just a little bit. Of course, he has to bring out that sexy lop-sided grin to lay on her. I hit him with my elbow to tone it down a touch. He just laughs, and leans over giving me a kiss.

Just as I go to take Rachael up to get her a plate Charlie Parker comes up, and I introduce them. I can't believe it. He ends up taking her over to get their dinner. I do believe we have another match. Thank goodness I got quite a few more women coming out to work.

Edward just shakes his head at me, and we both grin. We walk over getting us some dinner, and sit down with everyone. They are all talking about things going on around the ranch, and how much they got done today. I tell them about Rachael being my first trainer for some of my horses, and Edward tells us about getting a lot of fencing done for the cattle. Emmett says he is just about to start on the greenhouse probably in the next couple days.

I tell everyone about us having an influx of new employees coming from Fairbanks. I got vet assist, an assistant for Alistair coming, some more help for the kitchen, and we also have more horses coming from different places for the ranch hands to ride. I also tell them about our coming trip to Anchorage to pick up some cattle, and my new dog.

My babies are laying at our feet pigging out on roast, and potatoes. Theodore, Lise, and Sasha have been playing all day. Wait until I start putting them to work on the ranch. I really need to start putting Theodore, and Sasha around the horses more often.

Right now though, I look over at Edward, and he looks so tired. I don't know what to do at this point. I think I'll send him on to get his shower, and stay to see everything gets taken care of before I head in myself.

I get chased out of the kitchen by everyone. It looks like Charlie is walking Rachael to her cabin. Everyone else is either sitting watching some television, or just relaxing. I head out towards my house.

I walk in, and Edward is already in bed stretched out with his arms up behind his head. He's just laying there awfully still. I walk into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes, and taking a quick shower. I come out drying off, and slip on my nightgown. I brush my teeth, and brush my hair out. I turn walking out as I turn off the light.

Edward turns looking at me, and he holds out his hand to me. I walk over climbing over to him, and he pulls me down kissing me so tenderly. He pulls me over his body, and we're lying chest to chest, looking in each others eyes. He tells me he loves me more than life. I tell him he is my life. We slowly remove any clothes, and make tender slow love. He makes my toes curl, and I scream out his name into the night. He comes with a hard thrust, and moaning my name over, and over. He leans down kissing me gently, rolls to his side, and pulls me close.

I feel him pull the sheet over our bodies, and we drift off to sleep uttering our love for each other. THIS is my love, my life.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

**Well, kind of a filler chapter, but things have progressed some more. They got a lot of things done, more horses, and some more new people. I still got some surprises to come, and probably about ten more chapters at the most. I'm kind of excited, but kind of depressed to see it winding down.**

**The trip is fun, & still got more to come.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think. Visit the group page for more pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	42. Chapter 44

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 44**

The next morning I woke up all alone. I was so not liking this, and would make sure it didn't happen very often. I started getting up, and was hit with a dizzy spell. I sat there for a few minutes, and finally made it out of bed to get dressed. I finally got my clothes on, my hair plaited, grabbing some of my things, and headed for the kitchen.

I only found Angela flitting around. She was making a pot of coffee, and pouring me some juice. I sat down, and told her to only make me some toast. I did discuss something for dinner. I was thinking or her to go out to the longhouse, and combine with them to cook there for today. She said she was going to do some laundry, and she would then go out to their kitchen.

I drank my coffee, and juice, then headed out to the barn to see what was going on. It being Thursday I knew I needed to get with a few people about going to the airport for our next delivery of horses coming on Friday. We were receiving fifteen more friesians tomorrow, and then on Wednesday we would receive the last ten of them along with the gift one to me from Max. I could hardly wait.

I was then planning our trip to Anchorage to pick up as close to fifty head of cattle as possible, along with my next dog. I had a samoyed I was getting that was eleven weeks old. I had plans of using the bigger dogs to work the horses, and cattle.

Everyone was busy, and I looked down towards the heier sheds. Edward and some of the men were working like crazy putting up fence posts. Some other men were following behind putting up the fencing. Dang, they were knocking it out in a big hurry. I figured by Saturday, or Sunday they would be finished with the encing or the cattle. We would be ready for them.

We already had a delivery of hay, and feed coming to fill their silo. I was more than ready to have it all done.

The more I stood there, the more I got mad. I was already upset being left in bed this morning. Not a morning kiss, or nothing. I went to the storage building, got one of the ATV's pulled out, and headed down to Edward. I pulled in front of him, climbed out, walked up to him as he had stopped working. The other men were watching as I stepped up on the tractor. I grabbed his shirt pulling him over to me, and said, "Don't ever leave me in the mornings, or any other damn time without a kiss, a fuck, or just letting me know your leaving. We are so going to have a problem if you do it again," and I pulled him closer running my hand into his hair, and kissed the hell out of him.

I then climbed down, went and climbed on my ATV, and went back toward my house. I pulled the ATV into the storage building, and sat there for a minute. I can't believe I just did that to him. But, before I can go any further Edward walks into the building looking at me. He walks up to me running one hand around my waist pulling me close. The other around my neck into my hair, and lays one hell of a kiss on me.

He runs his hands down my legs, back up my sides, running his thumb over my nipples making me moan. He then grabs my hand, and starts pulling me toward the house. We enter the back door, and he doesn't stop. He goes right to our bedroom shutting, and locking our bedroom door. He then turns to me, walking up again pulling me close. He then proceeds to kiss me, touching me, and we're walking back towards the bed. I feel it at the back of my knees, but before I fall to the bed Edward starts to undress me.

He pulls my shirt over my head, turns kissing every inch of skin uncovered, reaches for my jeans unsnapping them, pulling the zipper down, and pushing my jeans down my body. He then makes me sit while he pulls the rest of my clothes off. He then runs his hands up my legs kissing his way up my body.

I am breaking out in goose bumps as he goes. He works his way between my legs not stopping for anything. I feel him kissing me through my panties, and a long drawn out moan escapes me. I look down, and he has a slight smile on his face. He keeps on moving up to my breasts squeezing them, pulling the nipples, pushing them together.

"I so want to fuck your breasts one day, Bella. I love your breasts, baby," as he pulls one of my nipples in his mouth, and works my other breasts with his hand. He squeezes, rubs the nipple, plucks it, then he's moved over to it, and proceeds to suck it for all he's got. In the mean time his other hand has run down my body, and proceeds to push my panties off my body.

He then moves down following their path, except he stops at my pussy. I feel him nuzzle it, and a slow lick over my clit. I just about come off the bed. It feels so good. He spreads my legs open saying, "Leave them open for me love. I am so hungry, and I want to feast on my pussy. So fucking wet. I know this is all for me, isn't it, love?"

"Yesss, Edward. Please, baby touch me, taste me, make me come. I need it so bad.," as I move,thrust, and beg. He tells me when he's ready I will get to come.

He goes to town on my pussy. There is not a spot left untouched by his tongue, fingers, everything. I'm tired of waiting. I want his big cock inside me.

"Edward, please fuck me, baby. Please. I need you inside me, filling me full. Please," and before I know it he has moved up my body, and filling me in one strong thrust as deep as he can go. He lays very still for a moment, and looks up at me. "I love you, Bella," and then begins to move.

He has no mercy, no forgiveness, he continues to pound his cock as deep, and as hard as he can. "You will fill me for quite some time now, Bella. I will never leave you without my love again." He continues to thrust pulling my legs up higher around his waist, and within a few more minutes he tells me he's coming, reaches down working my clit with his thumb, and without anything further we are both chasing the stars. I feel him shooting his cum deep inside me, as I continue to squeeze his cock. It just seems to go on, and on.

Edward finally falls down on top of me, giving me a passionate kiss. He rolls to the side, as he carries me with him.

"I'm not sure what brought that on on my part, or yours. But I sure don't mind it happening more often," I tell him. He breaks out in a laugh telling me, "Baby, you can come chew me out any time you want. I will follow you right behind promising to love you right up properly."

I break out in a laugh then. I look up in his eyes, and I see my future, my beautiful husband. I could never have found a more loving, devoted man, and I know that without a doubt. "Baby, I know you probably need to go back to work. I'm just going to lay her, and probably take a short nap, as you have wore me out husband."

He just looks at me, "Love, they told me to go to you. They would finish up for the day. I was not to come back. So, if you don't mind my hanging around, I think I'll join you in that nap. I am very tired to wife." He continues to look at me, running a finger down my cheek, "I love you, Bella. Don't you ever doubt that. I will love you until I draw my last breath. Do you hear me? I love you woman with all my heart," leaning over, and lightly kissing me.

Tears are running down my face. "I love you to husband, more than you will ever know. You are always on my mind, every minute of every day. I will also love you until my last breath, and I hope I'm in your arms when I do. I love you, Edward." I lean into give him a kiss.

We both crawl under the sheets, and pull each other as close as possible, falling asleep.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

Apparently we were both wore the heck out, as we slept through the night. I know we were both starving, as we both missed dinner last night. I didn't care as I got to sleep in Edward's arms all night. We both woke up, made our morning trips to the bathroom, took a joined shower...to conserve water...got dressed, brushed our teeth, brushed my hair, and proceeded to give our morning kisses. Then we headed towards the kitchen looking for coffee, and hopefully something to eat.

Angela had us a banquet waiting of omelets, silver dollar pancakes, bacon, ham, toast, carafes of coffee, and orange juice. I do believe we might have left a couple slices of...no, Edward just made him a ham sandwich with them. Oh well, at least he won't go hungry for a little while.

We walk outside heading for the barn, he finishes his sandwich, reaches over pulling me close, and lays one hell of a kiss on me. Covering all his bases, I do believe. Him with his little lop sided smirk.

We then, go into the barn, and they are letting some of the horses out in the field. There are about three men standing out along the fence with shotguns. I bought a bunch of Henry rifles, lever action that everyone seems to really like. I got a place set up in one of the tack rooms that has a bunch of rifles, and ammunition on a shelf.

We are supposedly getting some horses in for general use by the employees some times this weekend. I'm hoping to get them before we head out to Anchorage to pick up some cattle. There were some people selling some horses in Fairbanks that was going to bring them out.

I also got a couple pieces of furniture coming in, too. I'm hoping Edward is not around when they come in, as one of them is for our bedroom. I bought him...well us a Tantra chair. What? I wanted to try it. We are still very much newly weds, and I thought it might add some spice. Not that he needs it...dang, that man knows how to lay some loving on me. Besides, I need to figure out what has got me in such a tail spin. Lately I've been having quite a few dizzy spells, and it is worrying me. I need to find Carlisle, or Esme to see what could be going on.

I hate the thoughts of being sick, and I'm afraid it might be my blood pressure. I have been under a lot of stress with trying to get this place built, and trying to take care of everyone. I've had to worry about providing housing, food, and the materials to get things done. It has been a big challenge.

So, to set my mind at ease I go in search of Esme, as I feel more comfortable with her. I walk into the kitchen of the longhouse, and find her sitting talking to some of the women. I ask to speak to her, and we walk outside. As we hit the path to their cabin I ask her some questions. I tell her about being dizzy at times, and she asked me a few different questions. We walked into their cabin, and she made me take a seat while she went to get some supplies.

She came back doing some basic things like my temperature, blood oxygen levels, and heart rate. She then took my blood pressure, and it was very good at 126/72. She was very pleased so far. She then asked me about my periods, my breasts being tender, and my method of birth control. That's when I almost fell out of my chair. I had not been on birth control since about two weeks after our wedding. I had meant to talk to Carlisle about getting another shot, and forgot with everything going on.

Needless to say I went right into a panic attack, and hyperventilating. Esme got my attention, and got my breathing under control. She then went to get something else, and sent me into the bathroom with a pregnancy test.

After peeing on the stick, we sat out front having a glass of tea, and talking about everything. I was telling her about them building the greenhouse, and then they would be building the veterinarians office, the medical office for Carlisle, and the other ten cabins on the ridge. I told her they would then be working on their house. By then the test was done, and she walked in to get it. She came out asking me what I wanted it to say, and I told her I'd go with whatever it showed.

She produced the stick, and it read...positive. I released a big breath, and started crying. She came over pulling me in her arms, and told me everything would be alright. I finally calmed down, and asked her not to tell anyone as of yet. She recommended at least telling Carlisle so he could run a blood test as backup proof of it being positive. Esme went ahead, and drew the blood. She said she would let Carlisle know, and get me some prenatal vitamins.

I thanked Esme, and walked out towards our house. I walked inside, and went straight to our bedroom. I sat down on the side of the bed, and just tried to imagine a baby. I could see a little boy with red wild hair, and the greenest colored eyes. His daddy made over. OMG, I don't know what to do. I'm kind of scared, and totally unprepared. Edward may not be ready for a baby...a child. What would I do then?

I walk back outside, standing there looking around. I look down towards the heifer sheds to see if he's still working on the fencing. I can't wait. I walk out to the storage building getting an ATV, pulling it outside. I crank it up, and take off down to the pasture. I pull up beside him...he turns the tractor off...turns looking at me. I get off the ATV, walk over to him, pull him close, and kiss him. I lean back looking into his eyes, and he's asking me what is wrong.

"Edward...I...I'm pregnant," not saying another word. I look at him, and I see shock on his face. Then, he makes me get down off the tractor. He hops down, grabbing me, and screaming..."I'm going to be a daddy, ya'll," and picks me up turning around,and around in circles. He stops, pulling me close, and proceeds to kiss me with everything he's got.

"Pregnant. I love you, Bella. You have no idea what this means to me. We're having a baby," over and over. The men come up shaking his hand, congratulating us, and Seth comes up looking at me. "I'm so damn happy for you, Bella. Damn happy. Now, take off Edward. Take her to the house. I got this. We're almost finished here for the day anyway. Go on now."

We both climb into the ATV, and head towards the house. We walk into the kitchen, he fixes us something to drink, and makes me tell him everything about my finding out. Also, why I had not told him I was feeling off anyway. We sit, and I tell him about going to see Esme, her checking me out, and drawing blood for the test. I tell him about the pee stick test, and my going to have to see Carlisle for a check up. I also got to get vitamins to take everyday.

Edward tells me he's going to order every book on the stages of pregnancy, and child rearing. He wants to know what to expect.

We realize it's getting very late, and we're eating out at the longhouse tonight so we can tell everyone the good news. Edward can't wipe the smile off his face, and keeps his hands all over me.

We walk outside, he takes the ATV over to the storage building, walking back over to me. We head out to the longhouse, and pretty much got a full house. I make him wait until everyone is here, and then tell them all. He is about to burst though.

I go to our usual place to sit, and make him go get us something to drink. They are almost ready to bring everything out for dinner. I watch Edward walk over to Esme giving her a hug, and you can see him shaking his head yes. I'm laughing at his enthusiasm. What I was worried about I have no idea. Carlisle walks up to them, and their telling him about it now. He looks over to me, and I nod at him.

The place is packed, the food is out front, everyone has their plates, and Edward stands up asking for everyone's attention.

"I want to thank each, and everyone of you for your gallant efforts to get this ranch up, and running. I know we have all been working our tails off. We'll have it all finished soon enough. Now, today I got some of the most wonderful news I'd like to share with you all. We're having a baby." The hoots, and hollers were astounding. It was coming from everyone, and Edward was getting pats on the back, hand shakes, and congratulations. I was getting hugs from everyone, and it was unreal.

Edward turned towards me, pulling me up, and proceeded to kiss me for all he's got. "I love you, Bella. I love our baby, too. I can hardly wait." All I could do was cry, and laugh...happy tears.

My life was evolving, becoming all I was hoping for, and more. We stand just looking at each other with big grins on our faces. It is going to be alright.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright, a little bit of loving, a baby, and we got a little bit more to go. Still got about five to ten more chapters to go.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to group page for pics to go with chapter.**

**Thanks muches...**


	43. Chapter 45

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 45**

I woke up very warm, and toasty. I was wrapped in Edward's arms, and this is how I wanted to wake every morning. I know it wasn't feasible every morning, but I'd take all I could get. I turned over watching him wake up,, with a flash of his beautiful green eyes greeting mine. He didn't speak, he just pulled me close proceeding to kiss the daylights out of me.

"Morning, little mama," with a big smirky grin on his face.

"Morning yourself, big daddy. I can't wait to see that in actuality."

"Me either, love. How are you feeling? No morning sickness? No dizziness?"

"Actually I feel pretty good. Let me try getting up to know about being dizzy. I need to get up anyway," and I'm hit with some slight dizziness as I sit up, but just take my time.

"Love?" coming around to my side of the bed.

"I'm alright. Just got to sit for a minute, then I'm fine. Go on, I'll be alright," trying to shoo him away. Not happening...as he continues to hover close by. "I'm fine, Edward. I just need to go to the bathroom, and get dressed. We got a lot to do today."

"Yes, one, going to see Carlisle. Second, I'm not doing anything today, but spending it with you. Now, besides that, what else do we have to get done?"

I'm sitting there looking at him like he's gone totally crazy. I just shake my head, and head towards the bathroom. I shut the door in his face, as he's not following me into the bathroom. I do my morning ablutions, and come out gathering some clothes. I proceed to get dressed while Edward sits on the end of the bed watching me.

"Are you sitting there all day?" looking at him like he has totally lost it.

"Actually, no. I was waiting on you." He goes to the bathroom, and then comes out getting dressed. We head towards the kitchen, where Angela has us a wonderful breakfast. She has fixed me a cup of herbal tea, orange juice, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She has fixed Edward his usual breakfast enough for two people. Nothing slowing down his appetite.

Once breakfast is over, we head towards the barn. We are fixing to plan our trip to Anchorage to pick up the cattle, and the dog I'm buying. Lise, and Baxter are right on our heels. Edward reaches down picking up Lise, as Baxter just about ran all over her. Poor baby, big bully. To cute.

They are letting about fifteen of the newer horses out in the pasture. There are still four men walking along the fencing with rifles. I'm hoping we get some of those horses to be used by the employees.

Woah, who is this coming to the ranch? Alright, we got some horses coming. I go about dispensing some men to opening some new stalls, and getting ready for the new horses.

They pull up with what looks like around a ten horse hauler. Now, let's see what we got. We walk out towards the trailer, which has pulled up pretty close to the barn. About three men come out of the truck introducing themselves from one of the ranches we had been in contact with in Fairbanks.

They walk around to the back of the trailer, and one to the side ramp. A few of my men walk up to help unload the horses. It looks to be a variety of horses, and from what is on the paperwork none older than four years old. That is a good range to me, and they look to be very healthy. I got Sean and Paul doing a cursory exam as they come off the trailer.

They will do a more thorough one once they get them settled in their stalls. We got Sean's Morgan, Paul's Painted black & white, and quite a few more painted horses. We also got a Chestnut Thoroughbred, an Appaloosa, a couple American Quarters, a Caspian, a Haflinger, and a Rocky Mountain horse. We are now at sixty eight horses, and still got room for about seven more. I'm happy with what we got, and might need the extra space when we get to breeding.

Next spring is definitely going to be busy in a lot of ways. We get all the horses settled, Sean and Paul are doing their exams, and I get the information for a bank transfer of funds paying for the horses. I call Jenks, and he get's the transfer immediately processed.

I walk back out to the barn, and look over the new horses. They look good, and their getting hay, feed, an water put in their stalls. I'll give them a couple days to settle into their new homes, and then we can start using them for patrolling the fences.

I need to talk to Rose about the cattle haulers, to see if they are ready to hit the road. I need to get everything ready to make this trip to Anchorage. We got about forty to fifty head of cattle, plus the Samoyed puppy I'm buying to pick up. I've already got the dog named, Sam Neve Swan-Masen. To cute!

I walk over to the longhouse to get me a bottle of water, and to see what they are cooking for dinner. Just as I reach in the frig for some water someone pulls me into them as they slip their arms around my waist. Now, I know no one else is crazy enough to do something like that, so it has to be my Edward. I turn around, and he has the biggest smile on his face. He leans in giving me a kiss, and asking how I feel.

Actually, I feel pretty good. He's glad to hear that, and said Carlisle is quite ready to give me my exam. I however, am not. I've got so much to do, and not enough time to play patient. I grab his hand, and we walk into the kitchen. It seems they are preparing spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, small salads, peach cobbler, chocolate cake, and coconut cake for dessert. Edward is drooling at the mention of the cake, naturally.

Edward then mentioned we were going to see Carlisle for my first check-up, and Esme comes around grabbing my hand heading for the looked as if I didn't have a choice.

We headed over to their cabin, and was met by Carlisle. Once we were inside he sat me down telling me some of the things we were going to do today. The blood work came back confirming I was pregnant, at which I thought Edward was going to burst. Esme took my blood pressure, checked my temperature, and my weight. I then laid back on the table, and Carlisle began palpating my abdomen, and said everything felt fine. They were estimating me to be about nine weeks pregnant.

He then came out with an ultrasound machine hooking it up to a laptop computer so we could see the pictures. He told us of ordering a bigger ultrasound machine, as we were going to need it. I told him I was in the market for three of them in case.

He turned it on, squirted some gel on my stomach, and started moving the adductor across my abdomen, and after a bit I was wondering if he could see anything. Finally he stopped, and then asked if we would like to hear it's heartbeat. We nodded, and he turned on the sound. It took my breath away. Edward was squeezing my hand, and I turned to look at him. He had tears running down his face.

I pulled him over to me wiping his face, and kissed him. Carlisle then turned the computer around to show us pictures. It was entirely to cute. Our little bean. It had a long ways to grow, but it was safe, and sound for now.

He was sending us pics through our email, and then I could print them out in my office. I got dressed after he told us everything looked good, and he wanted to see me in four weeks.

We left heading to the house, and then to our office. I know we were both eager to print out pics from the ultrasound. Once we pulled up the email we sent the documents to the printer, and in nothing flat they came pouring out. I already had a baby book coming, along with some other books on pregnancy we both wanted to read.

Now, we were going to decide on the room for the nursery, and I think we both want the room across from us. We got baby furniture, clothes, diapers, etc, etc.. HELP!

We have plenty of time though. I'm only nine weeks, and there is plenty of time to panic. LOL

We still have a lot of things to get handled on the ranch before anything else. We both walk outside holding hands, and looking at each other laughing. We walk over where Emmett is working on the greenhouse. It's going a lot faster than I thought, but the way Emmett puts it it is mostly just metal frames, and plexi-glass. I felt that was maybe a bit more costly, but in the end I just felt it was a lot better. They just about had the frame work totally up. Once they got done with the greenhouse, we were working on both medical buildings for Carlisle, and the veterinarians offices.

The foundations had done been poured for them, along with the blacksmith shop. That was coming in a prefab building, and wouldn't take maybe two days to get constructed. It was going to be close to the garbage incinerator.

Victoria was working with Alexander this afternoon, and I wanted to watch. I still needed to find Rose, and talk to her about our trip.

Edward was going to stay, and help out on the greenhouse. I went back to the barn looking for Rose. She was standing there talking to, and watching Victoria. She had Alexander out putting a bridle, and lead rope on him. I had a special bridle ordered for him. Since I have seen him I am ordering some more, as he is a beautiful horse. I can see what Max meant by his regal heritage coming through. He was very majestic.

I talked to Rose a bit about the cattle haulers, and she said they were ready. She had also gone over both semi-trucks, and had changed the oil. Everything was ready for the trip. We stood, and watched Victoria work with Alexander. I really liked her methods. Alexander was responding very well. I waited for her to bring him back in, and right before I got her to let him loose in the field with the other horses for a bit.

I still wanted her to watch him, and his interacting with the other horses. I also wanted him washed, and brushed when she brought him inside. I was almost ready for her to work with another one of the horses...the Dragon Kiss dapple. I loved that horse, too.

I would wait, and see what Sean, Paul, and Victoria thought before we started her training.

It was getting later in the evening, so I headed towards the longhouse. I was getting kind of tired, and hungry. I went inside, and they made me a small plate of cut fruit, cheese, crackers, and some deli meats. They got me a glass of sweet tea, and made me sit down. I handed them a copy of the ultrasound, and there were uh's, and ah's going around.

Seth had apparently came in, and they got him to take me to lay down on the couch out front. Apparently I had fell asleep while trying to eat my snack. He covered me with a throw, and I was off to sleep again.

Edward came in, and I woke to his lightly running his fingers through my hair. He helped me up, and I went to get ready for dinner. I was starving. Edward helped me get seated, and went to get us our plates. I talked to Angela, Gianna, Leah, and Maggie about Angela helping out in the kitchen here until things changed. We would just continue to have dinner in here, as it made more sense. They needed the help, and like I said, just made more sense.

After dinner, and Edward's second helping of chocolate cake we headed towards the house for the night. I know we were both tired, and had a lot to do tomorrow.

After a joint shower, some nice tender loving we finished getting ready for bed. I barely remember crawling under the covers, Edward pulling me close, and telling him I loved him, we were both gone to sleep.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright people, we are slowly winding down. They are getting things just about finished, and in working order. We will continue to follow them along for about another 5 or 10 chapters at the most. **

**Please let me know what ya'll thought. Don't forget to check out the group page for lots of cool pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	44. Chapter 46

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 46**

Our trip to Anchorage was going along fine. The people I bought the cattle from was following us back to our ranch, and were transporting us an additional fifty head of cattle. We were able to carry about fifty head in our two haulers, but it was awfully tight. I was thankful we didn't have any further to travel, as it would have been to strenuous on the cattle.

They had gotten done with the fencing on their pasture, and only had left to install a couple gates for easy access to the pastures, and sheds. Things were looking awfully nice, and I would be glad to get them home, and settled. There also was a company from Anchorage, and Fairbanks bringing out some rolls of hay. I wanted to put a couple by the fencing for the horses, and put some down at the heifer sheds. I was also looking to get a metal shed specifically for storing hay down at the heifer sheds, or maybe as an extension of the storage building.

I had called two different companies about their metal buildings, and it was left up to how quickly they could get it to me. I was going with the one who could get it to me the fastest, as I didn't have a lot of time to wait.

Emmett and his men were working their asses off trying to finish the greenhouse by this next weekend. They had the metal framing up, but were now installing the plexi-glass. Then, Jasper and Peter were going inside to determine how to cut some wood for the shelving, platforms for different plants, and a walkway.

Emmett was then taking a slight break for him, and his men. They would resume work on the two medical buildings. The foundations were already poured, and cured. They might start on the frame work to them, but nothing to time consuming for a few days. They really needed the break, and I understood that. I was thinking once we got back with the cattle, taking the rest of the week to just lay back, and relax. I think everyone needed the break, and to take stock on what all we got done.

It would give us a chance to see what we got done, what we wanted done, what needed to be done as soon as possible, and getting the supplies to do all these things. I looked over at Edward as we moseyed on down the road. Our new dog was firmly attached to Edward like a second growth. He really liked Edward, and I do believe he liked him. I told him what I named him, and he tried calling him by his name...Sam, not so much...Neve, he came running. I guess that is his name.

I reached over loving on both of them, and then reached in the back seat loving on my other babies. Hell would be paid if I didn't dole out copious amounts of love all around. Edward then picked up my hand kissing my knuckles, and then licking at my wrist. I gave him a scolding look to behave, and he laughs at me.

Then he reaches over running his hand over my stomach...I so love this man. We had about another forty five minutes until we were home. The trip wasn't too bad. I actually had fun, and was very pleased with the cattle. We ended up with one hundred head of Beefmasters, and Beemaster Springers. They were beautiful cattle, and I know I'll be buying more of them. They gave us a good price, and even delivering them. I definitley will be doing more business with them.

As we reach the ranch we have four very big cattle haulers we have to get down to their pasture. We got Charlie, Tom, Alec, Laurent, Seth, Sean, and Paul helping unload the cattle. Sean and Paul are giving them cursory exam not seeing anything needing immediate attention.

They work them over towards the sheds with some horses, and riders. Before I known it Baxter has ran out there circling the cattle running them towards the building. I can not believe it. Neve is itching to get out there, but not until he gets bigger. He could get stomped as he's only eight months old. It is to cute watching Baxter hauling his big butt out there, but he's doing a good job.

I walk over to the truck sitting inside watching how everyone works together, herding the cattle. I have so got to get them some help, like yesterday. I will call the labor board in Fairbanks telling them to send me some people out here quickly. Oh yes, we are taking a break. These people need it. We had another well ran out to the heifer sheds. They have water, feed, and now hay. They will be fine. I plan on letting them stay in the sheds for a couple days like the horses. To get use to their new home, and then Sean and Paul can get in there to do a more thorough exam.

I was guaranteed they were very good cattle, and I had a hand full of paper work to verify their health. I also need to get ready to do some branding, but after our break definitely. We were finally winding things down, and the other haulers were taking off back to Anchorage. I had already paid the bill in full for the cattle, and their transporting them.

The men worked putting the haulers in the big parking area we had for practically everything. The only thing in the storage building was the ATVs, the snow mobiles, the tractor, and a bunch of hay stored in the loft. We still had a bunch of freezers, shelving full of food, tarps, ropes, everything you could imagine.

I was not going to have us go through what we did this past winter. Jake and his men were working on the fifteen cabins up on the ridge. They had nine of the foundations ready for them to work on. The other six had a little over a week to finish curing. Once Emmett, and his men finished the greenhouse, the veterinarians, and our medical clinic were next in line.  
We were almost a fully running totally independant ranch. Well, we might be by next spring, once we got the garden to producing, and the chickens laying eggs. The only other thing was milk from some of the cows.

I guess I'm going to be looking for just some dairy cows. I also found out Simmental was pretty much raised strictly for their meat. It was used for our ground beef in the stores. I found about forty head of them for sale. I found some Charolais cows which are good for their milk production. The Beefmasters I bought are good for both milk, and calf production. I was learning a lot about raising cattle.

Edward was very interested in that aspect of the ranch, whereas I was more interested in the horses. It turned out good for us both.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

**A Bit of a time jump...**

I was coming up on being four months pregnant, and boy was it getting to be a challenge to do things. We had an ultrasound scheduled a little later this afternoon, and possibly seeing what we were going to have. I personally was hoping for a boy, and Edward was more a girl looking like me. A Daddy's girl all the way. I saw a copper haired, green eyed clone of Edward, but honestly I didn't care as long as it was healthy.

Now, things were moving along, and we had a big cookout planned for July 4th. I had someone go into Fairbanks to buy as much ribs, ground beef, hot dogs, roasts, every kind of meat imaginable. It was coming up on time to stock up for this winter. We also needed to get some hunting done to stock the freezers.

I was sitting outside on my back porch, and you could see everything on the ranch. I saw the horses grazing, the cattle milling around, the chickens raising cane, and my dogs running around. Neve has gotten so big, and loves to follow Edward around everywhere. Now, his baby Sasha pretty much stays right with me. Baxter has totally taken to herding the horses, or cattle. I got him a buddy to help. We got an Australian Sheep dog I named, Aussie Peek Swan-Masen, totally loved Baxter.

Things were turning out nothing like I had thought, and totally better than I could ever have hoped for. I had the most wonderful devoted, loving husband anyone could hope for. Speak of the devil, here he comes. I know he is anxious for this ultrasound so he can boast about the baby.

He comes over bending down giving me a kiss, and asking how I am feeling. I'm really fine, and getting as anxious as him. We take off towards the medical building. We are still working on getting a lot of supplies for it, and the veterinarians offices. It will take a little time, but I will get them everything they need. Carlisle is tickled to have his own office. Jared has done very well with his injury, and is back at work due to Carlisle's excellent care.

We walk inside, and Esme immediately starts with my vitals. I've gained about seven pounds so far, which Carlisle is very pleased. I lay down, he does his feeling around measuring by touch, and everything seems on track. He brings out the new ultrasound machine...one of three we got, and he is quite pleased with it. We get my shirt raised, apply some gel, and he goes to looking. He turns on the sound, and it sounds like galloping horses. He moves the wand around taking his more detailed measurements, and then, "Aahhh, so your wanting to know the sex, right?" turning giving us a sly grin.

Edward is about to jump across the table taking control of the machine to see for himself. Carlisle just laughs, and we both say, "Yes, of course. Quit teasing, and tell us already."

"Well, it looks like your having..." turning the machine to show us, "...a boy."

"Yeah," Edward screams jumping up, and kissing the daylights out of me. "I love you, my Bella. We're going to have a boy. I got a son," and it hits him as he stumbles to sit down. He looks awully pale. Esme walks over patting him on the back, telling him it's alright, He's going to be a wonderful daddy.

"Thanks to my Bella," leaning over, and kissing me again. "I love you," as a tear runs down his cheek. "I love you, daddy," making him smile even bigger. We get me cleaned up, shaking Carlisle's hand, receiving a hug from them both, and head out the door.

We are greeted outside the door by quite a few people..."Well...," Seth say's.

"We're having a...boy," at the top of Edward's lungs. He's just a smiling, pats on his back, shaking hands, and I continue on to my back porch. Angela, and the ladies are waiting on me with a glass of sweet iced tea, some cookies, and talk of a baby shower.

Things are moving right along. I can hardly wait to see our son running after his daddy. I love him already, so damn much. Just a little while longer.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright people, we got us an ultrasound, and it looks like we're having a boy. YEAH...now, just about five more months, and we'll have us a baby. Still got more to prepare for, and another winter coming.**

**Ya'll do realize we're going to have a December baby, right? Maybe Christmas? We'll see...**

**Now, pics on group page, and let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	45. Chapter 47

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 47**

Waking to another beautiful morning I would say we are very blessed. We got this weekend to enjoy with no work, just fun, relaxation, and nothing to do. We are having a big cookout, with lots of food, and some of the men have come up with a calf roping contest that they will also do some branding. We finally got our two branding irons; one was shaped like a swan, and the other combined the S & M for the other one. I was leaning more towards using the initials for our ranch brand.

I was enjoying a wonderful breakfast of rooibos tea, scrambled eggs with cheese, and wheat toast. I had a lot I was wanting to get done in the greenhouse today. I had gotten a load of beginning plants; some tomatoes, green peppers, bell peppers, broccoli, cabbage, eggplant, radishes, cucumbers, iceberg lettuce, and more. I was itching to get out there, and get started.

Angela fixed me a thermos of tea, and a big jug of ice water. She was going to tote them out there for me. Once breakfast was over we headed out to the greenhouse. Jasper and Peter had come up with a nifty idea on shelving. They fixed them with hinges to lower, and raise. They also had built a walkway, and had also been in the chicken coop.

I had the coop explained to me in a funny way; coupe is a vehicle, coup refers to seizure of power, and coop refers to where chickens live and poop. Needless to say, I cracked up laughing until my sides hurt. It was so funny to read it put that way. I have to admit I have not forgotten it since then.

Anyway, Jasper and Peter made nesting boxes for the chickens, and walkways. Along with a planked walkway for someone to go inside to gather eggs. The roosters though, I must admit I am about to kill both of them. We were getting good egg production out of the chickens. Enough to keep both kitchens supplied. I still might get about another ten more chickens. No more roosters, though.

I was going to talk to Alice, and the new woman, Charlotte Curry, about how to shelter them for this coming winter. I didn't know if we would need to do anything special for them with heat, lights, or just sheltering the building from the elements. I definitely needed to talk to them, and get things inplemented if they did.

The cattle were doing fine, but I already saw a need for incorporating another pasture for them. I was also going to have to move the tree lines back on this additional area. We had a lot of work to do yet.

I was not discussing any type of work for the men until this weekend was over. I wanted them to enjoy their time off work. They had been busting their butts getting things done around the ranch. Jake, and his men were framing out the last of the cabins, and then joining in on the break.

I had talked to the town commission of Fairbanks, Alaska, and was having a fireworks show hosted over their Chena River. The last time they had a fireworks display there were numerous fires due to the severe drought. I was having people come in to handle setting up the display, and monitoring any possibilities of fires. They were having added people from their fire stations standing by with fire trucks to keep down any hazards. I was doing this as a thank you for their nice welcome they extended to me, the employees, and my ranch.

I knew I pumped a lot of revenue into the community, but they didn't have to welcome us. They could have felt we were intruding, but they didn't. So, I was extending a hand shake other than my money into their livelihood. They were by extension my family, as I would continue to come into town, and share my income from things I produced on the ranch.

We got out to the greenhouse, and Angela looked as if she was itching to join in on the fun. There was Alice, Chalotte, Esme, and now Angela and me going to go to work. Jasper and Peter had set up a very neat, and easy system. We could move the shelves up, and down. They had also set us up planters right outside the door to grow our herbs. They had also taken barrels setting them at the ends of the building to collect rainwater to use on the plants.

We had a couple pallets sitting outside of potting soil to start our planting. I put on some gloves, an apron full of seeds, and they even had me a stool ready when I got to tired. I pulled my phone out calling Jasper, and proceeded to explain about fixing an area for a small refrigerator. That it would need to set up off the ground, and away from any water.

He said he would work on it after we got through in here for the day. I told him I was ordering it from the Home Depot in Fairbanks, and it would be here quickly. He said the shelving would be done in a couple hours.

We were working right along, making good headway. We had tomato plants, bell peppers, cucumbers, and some egg plants done. Alice, and Charlotte were watering, and fixing them with fertilizer. Things were moving along smoothly, and we were fixing to start planting on a bottom area some potatoes. They were also wanting to try planting some in a five gallon bucket. They had read about being very successful with this method. I was open to any ideas.

We had another lady join us, Rose. We got her set up with gloves, an apron, and put her to work on the potatoes with Alice, and Charlotte. Esme was heading in to help in the kitchen if they needed it. If not, she would be back to continue working with us.

I was beginning to prespire, and they made me take a seat with some ice water. I had sat for about ten minutes, and was fixing to go back to work. They kept telling me to sit back down, and I was telling them I was fine. I no more than got that out of my mouth when the doors flew open, and Edward walked in.

He stood there looking at me, hands on his hips, and I just smiled at him. He squinted his eyes, taking deep breaths, "Ladies, looking good in here. Looks like you've got a lot done. I understand your having problems with the help not taking breaks like they need. I've come to hand out discipline if needed," looking at me.

I just continued to look at Edward, having covered my butt with my hands, knowing I was in deep trouble. "I see our misbehaver knows exactly what I'm talking about. Mrs. Masen, I do believe you were told to sit, and rest. Is there a problem with listening to something for your own good...for the good of our boy," walking up to me caressing my cheek with one hand, and the other caressing our son.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll behave. We were just moving right along so good, I just wanted to continue on. I'll rest," looking at him, knowing I was screwing up.

"Alright then, you better listen to them, or I will be back. You only got a little bit more left of the day, then I'll be coming to get you for dinner. Please don't over do, for both of your sakes. Please, love," looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded, knowing I was pushing things.

"I'll sit here for a little while longer. I won't try to over do it again. Seems I got a lot of people watching out for us other than just you, baby. I love you. I'm sorry you got pulled away from your work," leaning up giving him a kiss.

"I love you to, Mrs. Masen. I will see you for dinner, alright?" turning heading back to work.

I turned looking at the other women here, and they were all at work. No one was going to admit to calling him, but I guess it was for the good. I sat drinking my water, and got lost in my thoughts. I had so much to work on, and so little time. I needed to also get the nursery set up, and furniture bought. I also needed to talk to Jason Jenks, my attorney, and godfather about some revisions in my will.

So much to do...

We had also learned about taking plastic two liter bottles, and planting different things in them to either be hung, or laid on their side. There were just so many different things you could do with them. I wanted to get the herb garden planted out front. We could harvest them in big bundles, dry them out, and chop them to be bottled for future use.

Like I said, so much to do. They were working diligently on planting the potatoes. I told them to leave some space for Jasper to put us our mini-frig down there. He was going to rig something up near a power source. The fans they installed surely were working wonderfully. I was also thinking we might have to put in heat for this winter. We could use one of the generators outside as a power source for heaters.

I go back to work with Angela planting tomatoes. I wanted a lot of them, as we could freeze, make sauces, and can them. There was lots of things we could do with them. I looked down the length of the greenhouse, and there really was a lot of room to plant just about anything we wanted. I liked it. I may not need to have much of a garden outdoors. Maybe an acre at the most. I still meant what I said, that everyone when not doing their jobs would work the garden, and this greenhouse. I planned on setting an area, either in the longhouse kitchen, or in mine to do some canning, and freezing of what we grow. It will not be wasted, as we have a lot of people to feed.

I look up, and Edward is watching me. It must be time to get ready for dinner. I tell everyone to call it a day, and go get ready for dinner. We all look around, and see we got a lot done today. I was very pleased. I thanked everyone, and said I'd see them here tomorrow.

Edward hugs me close as we walk to the house. We go into the bathroom to wash up, and get presentable enough for dinner. We both look as if we really put in our days worth. My Edward looks so tired. They worked the cattle, and started scouting out the next pasture to get ready to fence in. Edward said they got about three acres he wanted to look into fencing in for their next area to put out to pasture. I also needed to look into planting some hay ourselves.

I've got over 2500 acres we could do anything we want with it. We could take about five acres, and plow it. Then plant some hay, and let's see how that does. I need to do some research on it first. Then, I need to buy the equipment, get land cleared, hire people to plant, harvest, and bale hay. Another thing to get done, but probably not until next year.

We go out to the longhouse for dinner, and they have cooked up a right down southern meal. They made meatloaf, cooked pintos, mashed potatoes, fried okra, fresh made corn bread, sweet iced tea, and Maggie made peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Edward is asking if they still got some chocolate cake from yesterdays dinner. I'd be willing to bet either Maggie, or Angela has some in the house.

He's coming back with our glasses of tea, and catches me laughing at him. He just grins cause he knows he's been caught. I take off to get our plates, and they have piled them high. Gianna comes out with some baskets of corn bread, and rolls setting them on the tables.

We sit enjoying our dinner, and talking to everyone. We tell them about what wer got done in the greenhouse, and what else we're planting. Jasper say's he's going out there after dinner to see about fixing that place for our frig.

I get everyone's attention about us looking into planting about five to ten acres of hay. I am going to buy the equipment, and hit the employment office in Fairbanks about hiring help to do the work. I also tell them I am going to do a lot of research about it, and it will probably be next spring before we take on this venture.

I also ask them to start thinking of any more people we could offer employment. If needed I will look into expanding the cabins on the ridge to at least five, maybe ten more.

I sit down to finish dinner, and Edward gives my hand a squeeze reassuring me. He knows we'll get things handled to take care of everyone, and everything.

Right now, I am very tired. I just want to go take a shower, get dressed for bed, and climb into it with Edward. I don't want anything else for the day.

Edward takes our plates into the kitchen, and he comes out with a slice of cake, and Maggie right behind him. He has a big smile, and I can't help but to laugh at him. He is so cute, and his addiction to chocolate cake. He comes sitting down, and hands me some peach cobbler with ice cream. Now this is heaven. We sit just enjoying the peace, and quiet listening to everyone talking.

Edward is talking about the cattle, and the things we got planned for the rest of the week. He is getting things ready to do some roping, and branding this weekend. They all know about the fireworks in Fairbanks I am having put on for the town. I wanted to go, and enjoy them along with everyone. It's not that long of a drive, and we can plan to pick up some things on our trip.

**A bit of a time jump to the weekend of the 4th of July**

We make it into town about three hours before the fireworks show. We all head out to do our different things. Alice rode in with us, and I also had the dogs. We went to Walmart to pick up some things. We had some grocery items we needed to get, along with making a stop off at a couple of clothing stores. Edward was in need of some jeans, and some t-shirts. It was awfully hot, and he needed something a bit cooler to wear. I also wanted to check out any winter clothes they might still have on sale for this winter.

I was also looking at any baby items. I was planning on looking online for baby firniture. I was ready to start buying things for the nursery. I know the ladies were planning on a baby shower, but not when. I was just more excited since we found out it was a boy. I can see all the little boy items...trucks, bears, frogs, dogs, fire trucks, etc, etc. I couldn't wait to get it decorated with all these things.

I've also been thinking of a boys name, and I've come up with a few I really like. I do want to incorporate Edward's name in with it. I was thinking of Micah Edward Masen, or Edward Micah Masen. Hummmm...more to think about.

We finished our shopping, even though we had to call some of the guys with a truck to load some things in their truck bed. I was accumulating grocery supplies. I really needed to get in touch with Phillip Marks about making a couple of trips down here with a massive load of groceries. I am thinking in the long term with winter coming upon us.

But right this minute I need to just enjoy the fireworks, food, and the company of all the people. The mayor came over thanking me, along with a bunch of people, and I told them I didn't do it for thanks. I did it to let everyone know I appreciated them opening their arms to welcome us into the community.

Edward fixed the truckbed with a bunch of blankets, coolers full of drinks of every kind, had me something to snack on, and my babies were all piled up there with us. I had a feeling they were going to pitch a fit with the fireworks, but I got them some little scarfs with herbs that is suppose to keep them calm. I brough Lise's blanket, and had them all on leashes. If we had to, we could put them in the cab of the truck.

It was going on eight thirty at night when they announced the beginning of the fireworks show. It started out kind of calm, and the dogs were remaining calm. We continued to keep a watch over them, and they continued to be alright through the whole night. It was nice, and we got to meet a lot of people.

I had quite a few men expressing an interest in plowing up the acreage needed to grow our own hay. I told them that as soon as I got the equipment in, I would love to have them come out. I told them they would know as the equipment would be coming in by air transport.

I was in contact with a major manufacturer of John Deere farming equipment, and they were sending someone down to familarize our people on the use of the equipment I was buying. They had plans to stay with us for about a week. They were going to mark off the land we were planting the hay on, and they were going to help remove the trees, stumps and all. Emmett's backhoe was going to get a working out in the process.

Rose was going to take lessons from the manufacturers on the maintenance of the equipment, and a supply of parts we might need. I was in the process of buying her a small building with an extensive array of tools to take care of everything mechanical. This was turning into one heck of an undertaking. I had no idea it was going to be such an extensive task to care for all my animals, but whatever I needed I would get.

We are finally home after one heck of a day. We still got things to put up, and get ready to take care of tomorrow. I was hoping to set up a space in my kitchen, and the longhouse kitchen to do some canning without it interfering with their cooking for the day.

I would worry about it in the morning. Right now I needed to get my babies in the house, and settled. I then need to get myself, and Edward settled in for the night. I was very tired, and I imagine Edward was too.

Let's not worry about anything until tomorrow. We both get ready for bed, our babies stretched out in their beds, and I crawl over close to Edward. He takes me in his arms pulling me close, and I lay my head on his chest. I tell him I love him, hear him telling me the same with a kiss. We drift off to sleep, resting for another adventurous day.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright people, this might be looked as a filler chapter. They still have a few things taken care of, and another winter coming. They are also undertaking the planting, growing, & harvesting of hay. DANG, all the things I have learned from this story.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me kn**ow.

**Don't forget to check out the group page for pics.**

**Thanks muches... **


	46. Chapter 48

No copyright infringement intended.

There is another slight time jump. We have a lot going on for the summer months trying to finish a lot of the building, harvesting things, & setting up for the coming winter.

We are coming down to the wire, so bear with me while I try to get everything taken care of.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 48**

Things were settling down for another long winter, and we had managed to get a lot done on the ranch. We finally got the medical, and veterinarian offices built, along with all their equipment. I think Carlisle, Sean, and Paul tied one on that night celebrating all the new 'toys' they had to play with.

Alistair was also in his own 'heaven' once we got his blacksmith shop built I don't think we saw him for a couple days. He was in there along with a couple other men building a fireplace at the back of the shop to heat the place in the winter, and to be able to fire the different metals. I was just thrilled to see he was happy, and was taking care of the horses, and cattle. I was looking into getting him more help as we had about one hundred fifty head of cattle, along with the seventy five horses it was going to be to much for just one person.

The labor board in Fairbanks was sending me more people in a couple weeks as soon as I called them letting them know what I needed. We had made a good bond with the town of Fairbanks, and I was very pleased with that, too.

The greenhouse was doing wonderfully, and we were looking into putting some small electric heaters over the doorways with fans to blow the heat throughout. We were also looking into putting just one in the chicken coop, and we were wrapping the coop with plastic sheeting on the side near the water. Alice assured me they didn't need a whole lot, but a small amount of heat will keep them comfortable. Their egg production might be downbut that should be expected during the winter months.

The cabins were done up on the ridge, and we had a small building on the end cabin where we were going to store two snow mobiles, and an ATV with a sled to be used when the weather was bad. We had a road running down to the longhouse, and I had moved a bunch of the cots, and blankets into a small storage room off the kitchen. That was just in case of power outages, and we had to bring people down to bunk in the longhouse. There was plenty of room, and now the stuff for them to be comfortable.

I had managed to get our son's nursery done, except for a present from Alistair. It was going to be a plaque with his name burnt into it, and fancy carving. I knew he would put a lot of work into it.

Paul and Angela were now a solid item, and living in the apartment over the garage. He talked to Edward about proposing to her. Now Sean and Maggie were living in one of the cabins, along with Seth and Leah.

I had a few more females that had come to work, but it was a slow process to 'feel' the men out. Jake and his men left, as they had a job right outside of Anchorage, but a few of them had expressed an interest in coming back to work on the ranch. I told them they were very welcome, as I felt we were far from being finished building.

Rachael is working with Alexander the Great, and he has come a long way. I see a lot of Frederik in him. I think he's going to turn out to be a marvelous show horse. I've also had her working with my Dragon Kiss dapple. I didn't have it planned to show her, but I just wanted to see what Rachael could get her to do. She is also magnificient.

We also ventured out a little bit on Alice's recommendations, and tried to artificially inseminate one of my females that came into heat. She would be giving birth come next spring. I was anxious to witness that, as Alice say's it's beautiful. Sean and Paul are keeping a close eye on her, as she is just now reached three years old.

I ended up buying a damn bull. We were collecting sperm, and keeping it frozen until the coming spring. I was not wrong in thinking they were hard headed, as this bull needed a swift kick in the ass. Dang, he was tempermental.

Anyway, we were going to have to get another feed silo for the cattle. I had plenty of feed for the chickens, and I was just worried about them not surviving the winter.

We had another trip coming up to go into Fairbanks, and load up on clothes, boots, coats, jeans, underclothes, more food, and just some odds and ends. It was just a trip to get us prepared, and to let loose some steam.

I was now almost seven months pregnant, and it was killing me. I felt to be as big as a house...or one of those cows. Ughhhh, and to think I am willingly looking forward to going through this as many times as my body will let me. I'm hoping for at least four in all. I think that's a nice round number.

I'm looking at Edward out there riding a horse keeping watch over the horses in the pasture, and making a round down to the pasture full of cattle. We got another pasture opened, and fenced in. We got about two trees deep in the trees cut down. We still need to take them about another two to three deep back from the pasture for the cattle to be safe.

We got a heavy spring coming up on us. I bought a load of farming equipment to plant about five acres of hay this coming spring. They came out bringing the equipment, and along with Emmett's backhoe they went out marking out the five acres, and started removing the trees. They got the land cleared, and there are still huge amounts of trees Jasper and Peter are wanting to bring into the saw mills.

We ended up building a shed for them to put both saw mills under, and an area to stack the wood as they get it cut. We have used huge amounts of it to build the cabins, and looking to use a bunch of it to build some houses for people setting up homes. Emmett and Rose got married one weekend they disappeared off to Anchorage, and came back from tying the knot.

They want to get about five acres, and build their home as part of the ranch. I told Emmett it would be considered his bonus for the work he done. I also ended up paying him a hefty bunch of money for doing his job. I think two million dollars would cover it. I also gave the men two hundred fifty thousand a piece. I have never seen so many shocked faces. To me it was worth every penny.

A lot of them were staying on to either just work, or working towards having a piece of the ranch, and make their homes. I was all for it for all of them. We had about fifty employees at the present, and I had about twenty more coming from Fairbanks, and Anchorage to fill the openings we had left.

Things were settling down, and you could feel the change in the seasons blowing through the air. We got our other dog, an Australian Sheperd named Aussie Peak. Between Baxter, Neve, and Aussie they worked the cattle very smoothly. We have not had a problem with them. Sasha works bringing in the horses. She's very gentle, and smaller built than the other dogs. I was happy with the dogs we had. I was thinking of one more smaller dog like Lise. She really doesn't have anyone to play with without being run over.

I pulled my laptop over, and started looking for another westie. I figured I got so much love, and enjoyment with Lise I would just expand it. Not for puppies, as Lise was fixed before I brought her home. I looked around Fairbanks, and Anchorage as I got two of my dogs from that area. I found a lady that had three westies from her last litter. I told her I wanted a male, as I had a female. This one would be her companion. She had one male left, and he was coming up on being two months old. I told her I wanted him, and would work something out to get him here.

I went outside looking for Edward, and possibly Sean. If possible I would send Sean to pick him up. I also needed to look into ordering some more hay especially for the cattle. We had plenty of hay bales for the horses. With the snow we got it would be hard for the cattle to find anything to eat unless it was hay, or feed.

I was fixing to have to order more feed, silage, and hay just for the cattle. I also needed to fix their sheds with putting up wind breakers around them. I was going to talk to Edward and Emmett about using the metal sheeting on the side with the most wind coming in.

We ended up finding sheeting to cover the sheds. They would tie down to the existing framing, and still provide them air flow. We were going to have to have people to go in there mucking at least once a day. I told them I was in the process of ordering more hay, as we were going to need it especially for the cattle this winter.

During dinner we discussed with everyone going into Fairbanks this weekend, and then next weekend going into Anchorage. I wanted everyone to get clothing, and supplies for the coming winter. I was NOT going through what we did last time.

I told everyone to start making their shopping list, and make sure it would hold them over the winter months. To get lots of jeans, long sleeved shirts, and plenty of underclothes.

I knew I was fixing to call Jenks after both trips to bring in the supplies we just couold not get in town, or not enough. I also talked to Carlisle, Sean and Paul about any medical supplies we might need. We needed to get them ordered, and if need be brought in on an air delivery.

**Slight jump of two weeks...**

I had quite a few people coming in from Fairbanks, and Anchorage looking for winter employment. I told them what I was needing, and I would supply them room, and board. I was hiring people to take care of the heifer sheds, which meant mucking the sheds, spreading hay, getting feed for them. I might also need someone to help out in the horse barns.

I told them about the rooms open in the horse barn, which was essentially just a bedroom. There were bathrooms set up with two stalls in each one for men, and women. I also told them if they came to a point they needed to move on, to let one of us know. I also told them for the ones wanting to make this their home the benefits I was offering. I then got a few people pulled to show them around the ranch, and the different places they would be working. I then wanted them shown to a room in the horse barn, the showers, the lounge area in there, the longhouse where they would eat, socialize, and just enjoy everything.

We ended up with eight people helping out. I was hoping a few of them would stay, and I could see a few of them looking just for temporary work.

Tonight they were cooking fried chicken, potato salad, corn on the cob, baked beans, and cake. Edward's ears perked up at the mention of dessert. I was ready for dinner, and so was our son. Edward made me sit down while he went to get our plates. He first brought us some iced tea, and then came back with our plates. I just jumped right in, and Edward looking at me like I had lost it.

"Don't look at me like that. Our son is hungry. Get over it," and I just kept right on eating. He just looked at me shaking his head, and leaned over giving me a kiss. We enjoyed dinner, and edward enjoyed two pieces of cake. Talk about eating...dang, my mandoes love his chocolate cake. LOL

We went off to bed after making sure everyone was settled in their new places, and had everything they needed. I would check with them about their supplies of clothes, and stuff they would need for this coming winter tomorrow. If needed I would get some people together to take them into Fairbanks for supplies. They would learn I was not one to let anyone go without what they needed.

It was decided Sean, and Edward would go into Anchorage to get my new dog, and to order some hay to be delivered as soon as possible. It was coming up on October, and the beginning of looking for our first snow fall. I was already in contact with the weather center as to incoming storms.

We were expecting an air delivery of some hay, food, and medical supplies this weekend. I wanted everyone to be here, and ready.

We had another ultrasound, and I thought Edward was going to come out of his chair. The baby was in such detail, and lying there sucking it's thumb. It was so cute.

Lise, and Ashton were getting along wonderfully. We called him Ash for short. They would lie beside each other, and play like there was no tomorrow. I was happy for her to have an 'equal' playmate. I knew she still loved Baxter above all, but the other dogs tended to run all over her.

Now, I got another nurses aide to help out when Carlisle, and Esme needed her. She came with wonderful recommendations. Her name was Jessica Stanley, blonde, about my height, and very pretty. I do believe we already have a couple men interested. Gianna and Charlie Parker were making the move to be together full time. I liked the match; they made a cute couple, and really seemed to get along quite well.

Peter and Charlotte were also working towards a more permanent situation. We already had Jasper, and Alice together with Carlisle, Esme and Edward's blessing. He was a very hard worker, and one of those wanting a permanent home here on the ranch.

We had just hired a few other women to work the cattle, and horses. There were also a couple hired as vet assists, to work with Sean, and Paul when needed.

Like I said, things were finally coming together. I was watching, and planning future projects. We still had a lot of land to expand on, and more things I wanted to do. Right now I just wanted to sit, and 'bake' this baby. LOL

I spent some time every day the weather permitted to sit on my back porch watching things going on on the ranch. I loved to watch the horses prancing around their pasture, and watching Edward the best I could working all over the ranch.

Halloween was coming up, and I wanted to have the place decorated with pumpkins, corn stalks, hay bales, ghosts, and lots of candy. I wanted it to be festive.

We got our delivery of hay, and the storage building was almost packed. With a couple farm vehicles it would definitely be packed. I was glad to see it. No worries about feed for the animals.

Our airdrop was coming in this weekend, and we should be set for the winter. I had Paul, Angela, and a couple more people wanting to go into town for a few things, and they were taking some of the new people for supplies for the winter. There would be about two, or three trucks going, and about eight people.

The new snowmobiles, ATV's, and sled were coming in on the airdrop to go up to the shed on the ridge. We had Emmett put a kind of extended cover on our storage building with it closed in on the sides for snow mobiles, and ATV's down here. The additional generators for all the other buildings were housed in their own little sheds, and someone would go around either daily, or every other day depending on their use to check the gasoline. I also had another fuel tank brought out, and put down near the incinerator, and blacksmith shop.

I am tired, and I think I'm headed for a nap. I'll get with everyone in the next couple days to see if we got everything covered. I just want to rest my body, and my mind.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright everyone, we are wrapping up on this story. I know I'm going to cry my eyes out when I sign it complete. This has been the journey I wish I had lived in my life.**

**I hope ya'll have enjoyed it. Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to group page for new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	47. Chapter 49

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 49**

Halloween is upon us, and we are already experiencing snow falls. We have a few inches of snow on the ground, and the temperatures have fallen dramatically. We had found that Fairbanks, Alaska is one of the coldest places in the USA. This didn't surprise me at all. I remember our first winter here very well, and all the snow. Temperatures are on record as going down as low as -40F, and I don't find that hard to believe either.

We have plenty of supplies all around for animals, and people. We have worked our butts off the last couple weeks getting things moved around, stored, and prepped. We were ready for whatever mother nature wanted to throw at us...hopefully.

I was now seeing Carlisle every two weeks at least for another month. Then I'd see him every week until I delivered. I was so ready to have this baby. I was having severe problems getting around without continuous help. This would be Jessica helping unless she was needed in an emergency at the medical office. I didn't mind; I was now doing severe arranging things in his nursery. I was told the last couple weeks I would be doing a lot of 'nesting'...getting ready for him.

We had the ranch decorated for Halloween as I was in a very...what (?)...some kind of mood that everything had to just 'jive' with the holidays'. I loved it. I even had corn stalks all through the horse barn, and around the different pastures. They were just kind of standing around bales of hay for the animals. We even had a slew of pumpkins carved sitting around, too. I got some little shirts for Ash, and Lise. Ash was dressed as a vampire, and Lise was a ballerina. OMG, to cute!

I went all out on candy, especially tootsie rolls. It seems if Edward can't have chocolate cake, tootsie rolls are the next best thing. He goes around with a pocket full every day since I bought them.

We decorated up the longhouse, too. Inside they had bowls of candy everywhere, and were cooking halloween decorated cookies. They were working on some kind of meal to go with the season. I was thinkingspaghetti, and meatballs to look like eyeballs. I liked it, and between Maggie decorating, and the other ladies that was the main meal. They were also going to offer meatball subs to look the same way. They were making halloween cookies, and caramel apples. I love caramel apples. Yummmmm...lol

Anyway, we managed to get the small heaters set up in the greenhouse, and one small one for now in the chicken coop to see how that worked. We got the windbreaker sheeting over the heifer sheds, and it was really working good. I had some good employees keeping ahead of the mucking, and feeding the cattle. Everything was working so far. I was not counting on anything until we made it totally through this whole winter. I knew we were in a tougher part of the country weather wise, but I was hoping we would be covered with all the preparations we had done.

We were keeping the greenhouse going, and still managing to keep growing things. I was hoping next spring to grow enough we could start canning, and freezing a lot of produce. We needed to do more hunting, and I wanted to set up a couple weekends where the men, or women could do just that. Maybe throw in some camping if they ended up far enough away.

We have only had a few more instances of wild animals wandering close, or even coming on the property. There are riders covering the horses, and cattle pastures, and they have been killed. I am not losing anything to the wild life...people, or animals.

**Another small time jump...**

I have gotten into nesting with cleaning everything in the nursery, even though it is totally germ, and dust free. I have started washing, and folding his clothes. I asked Angela to just help me with it if it got to be to much. I wanted to do it all, but it was getting very hard to do much of anything. Edward threatened me, at having Esme spend her days keeping an eye on me, and if needed she would call in reinforcements...Edward.

Edward has gotten so close with this baby...talking to it, reading, playing music, everything. I can't even imagine how he's going to be once he gets here. Poor baby will be strapped to his chest out riding the horses. Oh hell no! Not until he is a LOT older.

My husband is so damn wonderful. So attentive, so loving. I can't imagine being without him ever. I have talked to Jason a while back, and had my will changed. In the event of my death all of this goes to Edward. I want him to have it all, and then pass it down to our children.

I am still a billionairess, and still got at the last count five of the companies my father brought about. I have not sold off anything else. What I spent on this ranch was nothing. I think at last count it was eight million, with all the equipment, supplies, horses, and cattle. I think I done good with what I had. We have come a long way from living in a camper. I love our home, and everything here. It really is beautiful.

I'm being a glutton, but I'm looking at buying an additional twenty five hundred acres. Why not round it out to five thousand acres, and spread it out. We have only ventured out about a hundred fifty acres so far, with our buildings, pastures for the cattle, and for growing hay. If this coming spring Edward feels like it we may buy another one hundred fifty head of cattle, and set up part of it as a small dairy. Just for our use. We do go through a lot of milk, and I will have growing kids.

It's time for another visit to Carlisle...another ultrasound. Edward gets so tickled when he can see the baby. I'm coming up on thirty seven weeks I believe. I know we are both getting awfully anxious every time we see him. The name plaque Alistair ended up doing was his name carved out of some of the wood. I think it turned out beautiful.

When we arrive Esme weighs me, a urine sample, blood pressure, and temperature all fine. I then go into one of the rooms, and Carlisle comes in to check me out. He does some feeling around on my stomach checking his position, and seems to be happy with it. Then they bring in the ultrasound machine, and Edward moves my shirt.

They apply the gel, and he starts moving the wand around. He turns on the sound, and we got his heart beat in stereo. He does his measuring, and says everything seems on track. I am at thirty seven weeks, and then he turns the machine around for us to see him. I gasp, and Edward comes over wiping my face, kissing my tears away. He is so beautiful. Edward is just staring, and then Carlisle pushes some more buttons, and says we will have copies waiting on us up front.

Edward wipes the gell off, and pulls down my shirt. He helps me up, and we walk out to get our pictures. I'm already putting things in his memory book. He has grown so much, and Carlisle wants to now see me every week. We are now winding down to the last three weeks, and a lot of things will be happening.

I called the weather center, and it seems we have one hell of a front coming at us. They are predicting at least a couple feet snow, and a lot of strong winds. I've told them to crank up the heat in the barn, and make sure they have a good supply of hay brought in, and stacked up.

Edward is getting all the cattle into the sheds, and their bringing in a heavy supply of feed, and hay for the cattle. We're trying to cut down people having to wander outside, even though we know it's going to happen.

When the people came in to do landscaping, we had trucks of gravel brought in to lay roads down from everything. I didn't like the thoughts of asphalt, as I wanted it a little more natural. Besides, you got better traction on the gravel in bad weather. There was a path from the longhouse, to the cabins up on the ridge. We had a road cut out with Emmett's equipment when they started building the cabins. We also had a better road ran out from the ranch to the highway. We then had tons of gravel laid for the road.

In addition we had roads that ran from the horse barn down to the heifer sheds so it would be easier, to drive haulers down. We also tended to drive trucks on occasion to transport new supplies in. I liked the gravel, but if it became a problem we would have asphalt laid.

Anyway, things are still moving along. At this point it's get up, get dressed, eat, take care of horses, cattle, and then come in for dinner. Same thing everyday. We had Thanksgiving coming up, and I was anxious to help with the cooking. If I didn't do anything but sit on my butt peeling potatoes, or whatever. I was very bored, and looking for things to do.

Micah's nursery was set, and I had done so much nesting in it, I shut the door planning on staying out until he was born. I was at thirty eight weeks, and I could tell he had dropped. When I walked into the longhouse, and into the kitchen Esme came over in a flash rubbing my stomach, and asking how I was feeling. I felt fine, I just wanted something to do.

They brought a chair into the kitchen, and made me sit. They brought me potatoes to peel as they were making mashed potatoes for dinner. I sat, and began peeling as everyone went back to work. I was sitting there for about twenty minutes, and stopped. I had to go to the bathroom, and asked someone to fix me a glass of ice water for when I came back.

I went to the bathroom, walked back to the kitchen sitting down going back to the potatoes. They had a big pile of them as they were feeding about sixty people, or more. I sat there for about another twenty minutes, and then it was so uncomfortable. I got up going to go to the bathroom, and no more than stepped down from my seat when there was a gush of fluid down my legs.

I then had a pain wrap around my stomach and into my back. I knew he was coming. Esme came running over, telling me to sit down. She was going to get some help. That everything would be alright. They proceeded to call Edward, and Carlisle. Before I could even turn around Edward came running into the room. He almost fell in the water on the floor. Someone went running for a mop, and bucket to clean it up. Carlisle was the next one to come flying in. They were asking how I was feeling, and I sat there through another contraction explaining we needed to get a move on things.

Edward picked me up, and they went out the doors. We headed over to the medical building, and into this room Carlisle had set up for my delivery. Esme helped me get out of my clothes, and into a gown. Then up on the table, as they began to attach a monitor, administer fluids, and watching my contractions on a machine. Edward sat at my side holding my hand, and he couldn't quit telling me he loved me.

Carlisle came over asking me if I wanted an epidural to help with the pain. I told him I didn't want anything. That I was going to try for a natural birth. We had done a lot of research on the different methods, and an epidural caused some problems I didn't want to deal with. I knew it was not going to be a picnic, but I wanted to experience this naturally. We had also watched some videos on Lamase breathing, and technics. I liked that, and was wanting to give it a try.

The contractions were coming awfully fast, and they were now a little under five minutes apart. I told Edward to run to the house, and get cleaned up. Also to grab the bag in the closet that had my clothes for going home, and Micah's clothes. He went flying out the room. I had to give him something to do as he was so very nervous. I knew he was scared from a lot of things we saw, read, and watched. I wasn't trying to scare him, but inform both of us what was, and could happen.

I worked through almost four contractions when he came back panting. I looked at him wondering what was going on. He said he had went telling everyone what was going on, and to close things down for the next few days. They were kind of anxious along with Edward for the baby to get here.

They done another check, and I was dilated seven, and sixty percent effaced. Everything was moving right along. I was sweating like crazy, and this hurt like hell. But, I knew it would be. The price for a most precious git usually was. I just wanted to see our son.

Edward was still sitting right there, and kissing my hand, wiping my face, and feeding me ice chips. He kept telling me he loved me, he loved Micah, and couldn't wait to be a daddy. To hold his son was going to be unreal. I had talked to Esme about taking some pictures when she could, or getting Jessica too. I wanted lots of pictures of it all.

Something happened, and suddenly I was totally effaced, and at ninety percent dilated. We were almost down to the wire. They started getting different things, tools, bassinet, towels, just everything they would need.

I was almost in constant pain, and Edward was about to pull his hair out. I screamed I needed to push, and Carlisle came over checking me again. He told Esme, and Edward to get ready to help me push. Things were moving fast, and they each were holding my legs helping me push. It hit me hard, and Carlisle told me to push as hard as I could. Edward got a little behind me pulling me up.

This kept on, and on for about an hour until finally Carlisle said he could see him crowning. The top of his head was showing, and he asked us if we wanted to see. I told Edward to go look...go see his son. He looked down there touching the top of his head, and tears went to falling from his eyes. He looked at me, and just lost it.

He came back up to me, and we went at it again. This kept on for about another twenty minutes, and Carlisle told me to stop pushing, and just deep breaths. Micah's head was out, and he was clearing his nose, and mouth. He then told me to give him one more good push, and our son would be here. I gave it all I had, and suddenly I felt kind of empty, and then the most wonderful sound in the world. Our son crying out. Boy, did he have a set of lungs. They took him over to clean him up, weigh him, getting something called his apgar, and put some clothes on him.

Micah weighed seven pounds, two ounces, and was nineteen inches long. He was going to be tall like his daddy. His apgar was a nine, and said that was very good.

Carlisle kept on taking care of me, while Esme took care of Micah. She brought him over for me to see him, and he was beautiful. I held him for a minute, and then handed him to Edward. We were still working on the placenta coming, and then cleaning me up. I wasn't needing any stitches, and we had also worked on that. There were lot of things we found to make this less stressful, and more a joy.

Jessica was taking pictures of Edward holding his son, and finally Carlisle was through. Edward came back over handing me our son, and sat beside me. He was so damn beautiful. I couldn't do anything but cry. Edward leaned over, "I love you, Bella. You were my life before this, but now I am in heaven...with my wife, my son. I couldn't ask for anything more. I will never forget this moment, and look forward to quite a few more of them." He leaned down to kiss me, and then kissed Micah. It was so beautiful.

My life has been an adventure from the moment I set foot on this property. I couldn't have asked for more myself. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, and a LIFE right here.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Alright people, we got one more chapter to go. I got to give you an epilogue, and we will mark this complete. **

**I have come to love this story, and all the research I done. It was quite informative, and taught me a lot. I'm not really trying to hurry things, but they have their ranch, a lot of people pairing off, and there is a lot more to come for them. I like to think of all the things they could continue to do on the ranch.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for a lot of pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	48. Chapter 50

No copyright infringement intended.

**LIFE**

**Chapter 50 - Epilogue**

**Five Years In The Future **

Edward is having the time of his life. He has Micah out in the horse barn trying out what we hope will turn out to be 'his' horse. We had a foal born about six months ago from Dragon Kiss, and it is beautiful. I think he's going to turn into quite a stud, and possibly use him for a lot of stud service for future foals.

Micah is having a fit wanting his daddy to hurry putting his saddle on the horse. I'm really afraid he's going to get hurt, but he insist. I just can't go out there in it right now. My being almost six months pregnant with twins is so keeping me from doing things like that. I'm very involved in the greenhouse, and our garden. We have expanded it to about an acre, which is good for us growing a massive amount of tomatoes, and potatoes. It was taking up to much space in the greenhouse. Of course I've already spoke to Emmett about extending it.

Rose, and Emmett are expecting their first in a couple months. I've been waiting for that to happen. We have a thriving little community here on Swan-Masen Ranch. It has taken on a life of it's own. The town of Fairbanks has taken quite an interest in us.

We sat down with Alaska Seed & Feed, and talked about investing in their business. We offered to bring in a lot of merchandise they were not able to get. I also said we would increase their farm animals, and their supply of hay, feed, and other supplies for local people. I told them I would give them the funds, and give them some outside help on how to expand their inventory. We would have better access to stuff we also needed on the ranch.

Paul and Angela got married, and they are thriving. They are wanting to build them a small house, and I told them we would sit down, look at places on the map of my property, pick them a place, and start on it when they were ready.

Jasper and Peter had enough lumber to build quite a few houses, and were ready to help. I still had a lot of people that worked exclusively with Emmett in his building company that would gladly help. We were planning on looking at it this coming weekend.

I'm sitting on the porch watching Edward and Micah. He has Micah on his horse, and they are walking around in the pasture. The foal is awfully skittish, and Edward is not going to leave his side.

We found out we're having a son, and daughter this time. Edward is blown away. As over protective as he was with Micah, I can already see he is going to throw fits with his daughter.

Seth and Leah are taking things slowly, and I'm not sure their going to work out. I do believe Leah was attracted to Jake when they were here. Jake and his company have come by a few times, and there are still men in his company that express interest in settling here. I guess we'll see.

Jessica has been spending a great deal of time with Cal Yemen. I can see it is going to last. They have been dating for the past two years. They hovered around each other for over two years, and then decided to date. They were definitely taking it slow, which I think was a good m

I bought more land, and we have yet to even use up all the original property I started with. It didn't matter. I had a feeling we would eventually have a small community to spread our roots out over all the land. It was there to make our homes...our future...our lives.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**I'm thinking this is a good spot to put complete to this story. There is a chance of future expansion...we'll just wait & see.**

**As of this point I'm closing it out. I am just about in tears finishing this, as this should have been how I lived my life. Made something worth while for myself. As it is, the only good thing I did with this life was my son, Dean. **

**Don't forget to check out the group page as there is going to be a lot of pics. **

**Please let me know what ya'll thought. **

**Thanks muches for sticking with me & taking this journey. **


End file.
